CentiStories
by princessmelia
Summary: My collection of drabbles. Will be a variety, including bromance, humor, friendship, romance, and angst. No slash, but plenty of bromance to suffice. Chapter 985- Percival's whole village burned before him. (Family)
1. Tongue n' Trouble

_**A/N**__: Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope it's alright. This will be the place to find my drabbles, and my very first one is humor. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin_

_Summary- Merlin acts childish._

* * *

><p>"You idiot! I told you to have my armor polished by today!"<p>

"Sorry, sire."

Merlin waited until Arthur's back was turned and then stuck out his tongue in childish defiance. Unfortunately, Arthur saw the offensive gesture.

"Did you just stick out your tongue at me?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"No, sire," said Merlin, trying to feign innocence by softening his tone and widening his eyes.

"Yes you did. Well, if you enjoy hanging your tongue out like a dog, _Mer_lin, then maybe you could use it to clean the fruit off your face."

"The stocks?" Merlin groaned.

"Yes Merlin. The stocks."

* * *

><p><em>There, my first fanfic. Please review, and let me know how I am doing. :D<em>

**-princessmelia**


	2. Reveals of Density

**A/N**- _Thank you to those who alerted and reviewed! And ten points to your house of choice if you know what movies the first line is from. Well, here's the second chapter, enjoy!_

_Summary-Merlin fills Arthur in on his "density"_

_Warnings- Up to Season 3, for characters_

* * *

><p>"You are my density."<p>

"What?" Arthur had never seen Merlin this drunk before, Gwaine must have really done a number on him.

"You are my density, Arthur Pratdragon."

"Pratdragon? Really Merlin? And I have absolutely no clue what you are talking about. What is density?"

"You know. Density. What you are meant to do in life. And mine is to protect your backside."

Arthur scoffed at this. The idea that Merlin could protect him was preposterous. "And how are you going to protect me, _Mer_lin?"

"Well, I have a secret. You see, I have ma-"

Then Merlin promptly passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- _Credit goes to Emachinescat for the Arthur Pratdragon bit. It's from her collection of one-shots. You should check her out. Also, is a seven parter too long for drabbles? Or should I just make it a one-shot? Let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading!_

**-princessmelia**


	3. Mad Skills

_**A/N**: Thanks again to those who reviewd and subscribed. This is the sequel to the previous drabble, as requested by Cennamace._

_Summary- Arthur questions Merlin about his "secret"._

* * *

><p>As Merlin opened Arthur's curtains he blinked at the sun that was not helping his head ache.<p>

"What secret do you have?" Merlin turned around, startled by Arthur's voice. Walking in, he had missed the fact that Arthur was already up and sitting at the table.

"My what?"

"Last night you told me you have a secret. That you have ma-"

"Oh. Well, what I was going to … You see …" _Think Merlin, think! _"Ummm, I have mad skills?"

"You have, 'mad skills'?"

"Yes."

"What did I tell you about trying to be funny, Merlin?"

"That I shouldn't?"

"Exactly."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

**-princessmelia **


	4. Head Sorcerer

_**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Now, this next one takes place in the future, when Arthur is King. Enjoy!_

_Summary- When Arthur is King, Merlin finally gets what he deserves._

* * *

><p>As Merlin entered the throne room, he felt a sense of pride as he gazed at Arthur sitting on his throne, recently having been crowned King. He could hardly believe he'd done it. As Merlin approached the throne, Arthur spoke.<p>

"Merlin of Ealdor, kneel before your King. Through your actions, you have proven over and over again your loyalty to Camelot. And, by the power vested in me, I declare you will hence be known as Merlin, Head Sorcerer of Camelot."

Merlin looked up at his friend, and saw that they both had the same ridiculous grin on their faces.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Oh, and does anyone know if you are allowed to use song lyrics in a piece of fanfic? Please let me know. :D<em>

**-princessmelia**


	5. Fight or Flight

_**A/N-** Thanks for those who are reading this, it means a lot. If you have any prompts or ideas, I'm willing to try them out, as long as they're not slash. But thanks again, and enjoy!_

_Summary- Merlin debates his choices in using magic._

* * *

><p>As Merlin looked around the battle field he knew he had the same choice he always did. Fight or flight.<p>

Did he finally reveal his secret and fight the enemy up front, possibly having to take flight later to save himself from execution? Or did he seemingly run away from the battle grounds now to fight secretly and safely, away from prying eyes.

As he turned to look at Arthur, he knew that now was not the time for "fight". The day would come when he could finally fight alongside Arthur, never backing down. But that day was not today.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading, and please review if you have time!<em>

**-princessmelia**

_P.S. I should be posting some more stories soon, so keep your eyes open!_


	6. Honorably

_**A/N-** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Did anyone else go to Harry Potter at midnight last night? So many tears!_

_Warnings- Kind of sad and maybe morbid? My first real attempt at any kind of angst, and there will be a companion one to this tomorrow._

_Summary- Arthur contemplates what it would mean to die._

* * *

><p>Arthur thought about how he would die often. He hoped it would be in battle, dying for the protection of the things he loved. Camelot. His friends. Gwen. It would be an honorable way to die, no shame in dying in battle. But, he wondered if it would hurt, and what there was after. Would he see everyone he loved again? How would everyone take it if he did die? Who would be the next heir of Camelot? These thoughts plagued Arthur frequently, and the only solace he could find in them was that he would die for Camelot.<p>

Honorably.

* * *

><p><em>Like I said before, companion for this tomorrow. <em>:D

**-princessmelia**


	7. Dishonorably

_**A/N-** So here is yesterday's companion. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts!_

_Warnings- More angsty than yesterday._

_Summary- Merlin contemplates death as well._

* * *

><p>Merlin thought about how he would die often. He hoped it would be protecting Arthur, fulfilling his destiny. It would be a worthy and meaningful way to go. But, what if he was found out before then? What if he died a criminal's death, simply because he existed? He wasn't afraid of what would come after, he was afraid of what people would think of him. How would Arthur react? He couldn't stand it if Arthur looked at him with hatred, actually wanting his death. These thoughts kept him awake at night, and he feared of dying that way.<p>

Dishonorably.

* * *

><p><em>So, how do you think I did with angst? And anything you want to see? Leave it all in reviews. :)<em>

**-princessmelia**


	8. My Queen

_**A/N-** This is for my friend, Erin, who is in love with all things Arwen._

_Summary- Arthur declares his love._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, where are we going?" Gwen asked in exasperation.<p>

"Almost there." And then suddenly the blind fold was off and she saw that they were standing on a cliff, with the sun just setting over the hill.

"Gwen." She heard her name and turned toward the noise. Arthur was standing there, holding out his hand expectantly. "That will be all Merlin." Gwen made her way toward Arthur and took his hand.

"Arthur, what-"

"Gwen, you keep me balanced in this world, and I love you." He got down one knee and asked, "Guinevere, will you be my Queen?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks! Let me know what you think and if <strong>you<strong> want to see anything_

**-princessmelia**


	9. Flames

_**A/N-** Hi, sorry if this isn't too good. The next several may seem a bit rushed, sorry! Prompts would be **greatly** appreciated this week, since I have so little time. Thanks for reading!_

_Summary- Merlin remembers his love._

_WARNINGS- Season 2 Spoilers_

* * *

><p>Merlin put five candles in the water. One for each year since her death. Merlin missed Freya, and could hardly believe it'd been five years since she passed.<p>

Occasionally, the pain felt so raw, he could've sworn he just lost her yesterday. But other times, he found it hard to recall her smile, her laugh, and feared that so much time had passed by, he was starting to forget her all together.

That's why he sent the candles out onto her lake. Eventually, he would let the wax drop, leaving only the flames. Just like when he first showed her.

* * *

><p><strong>-princessmelia<strong>


	10. Horse Power

_**A/N-** Wow! Past the single digits already. Thank you all those that keep reading!_

_Summary- Merlin talks to his horse._

* * *

><p>"Good horsie"<p>

"Merlin, are you talking to your horse _again_?"

"What?" Merlin asked indignantly while petting his horse.

"Stop being such a girl _Mer_lin."

"Maybe you should talk to your horse too."

"Sure. _Good horsie, I love you soooooo much_!"

A few hours into the hunt, Merlin could hardly contain his laughter as Arthur horse suddenly skidded to a stop, throwing the blonde prince into a nearby puddle of mud.

"Not a word, Merlin."

"Of course not, sire." But just then a fit of laughter overcame Merlin.

The next thing he knew, he was in the puddle next to Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>Like always, reviews would be lovely, as would prompts and ideas.<em>

**-princesmelia**


	11. Exhaustion

_**A/N-** Thank you for all the reviews for last chapter! I've now gotten 7! Woohoo, past 5! And thanks 37Guesses-1 Truth (since you don't have PM) _

_Summary- Arthur reflects on training._

* * *

><p>Arthur was exhausted. There was no other word for it. He had just finished the third day of training the new knights, a two week long process.<p>

He was tired, starving, and aching. But yet, he still found himself smiling. He felt great despite the ravenous feeling in his stomach and the aching of his muscles every time he moved. Because he was doing something he loved. He loved feeling one with his knights, the feeling of doing something that mattered, that made a difference. This was what he wanted to do with the rest of his life.

Every day.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! The inspiration for this story is band camp, because this is how I feel about it!<em>

**-princessmelia**


	12. Rightness

_**A/N-** Thanks for all the reviews, I'm at 18 now! YES! EXCITMENT! I hadn't planned on making a companion to the previous one, but while writing it, this popped into my mind._

_Summary- How Merlin feels about his magic._

* * *

><p>Merlin felt the magic swell up in him. He loved that feeling, the rightness of it. It made him proud of who he was, made him stand taller and gave him a sense of being. While Arthur was training the new knights, Merlin thought he would do some training of his own.<p>

He had been coming out to this empty field for a few days, practicing new spells he wanted to learn. He could feel his magic, and he welcomed it, let it flood his entire being. He wanted to do this for the rest of his life.

Every day.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks! Any prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	13. The Bracelet

_**A/N-** Wooh! Reached 20 reviews *happy dances like John Green* Ok, this one has been rattling around for while. Has anyone else wondered about his bracelet?_

_Summary- What the bracelet Merlin wears really stands for._

WARNINGS- Up to Season 3 spoilers.

* * *

><p>Merlin looked down at his bracelet. He wore it all the time; it had been a gift from his Mother. She said it belonged to his father. It used to be his only connection to him. The bracelet stood for the father he never had.<p>

But now it stood for so much more, for those who he had lost in his life. Those he had loved. Will. Freya. Balinor. Even Morgana, he counted as lost. The friend he knew would never return. He twirled the bracelet around his wrist and sighed as he remembered. They would never be truly gone.

* * *

><p><em>So thoughts? And any prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	14. Without Fear

_**A/N-** So, I know a bunch of people use the song "You're the Voice" in a funny way, but I thought I'd do something serious with it. What do you think? (Oh, and how many lines can you find hidden within?)_

_Summary- Morgana confronts Merlin._

_Warnings- Season 3_

_Disclaimer- Still don't own Merlin or the song "You're the Voice"_

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. You have the power to be powerful! Yet you reduce yourself to a mere servant," Morgana spat at him. "You don't have to live in silence; we don't have to live in fear. We could make a difference; make a Camelot that's safe for our kin, for us."<p>

Merlin seriously considered her offer for a moment. A world with no fear. But no, he could, _would_, never betray Arthur like that.

"There will come a time when Arthur will listen to my voice, until then…" he let the words hang in the air, like poison between them.

* * *

><p><em>Do you guys want a sequel?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	15. Admit It

_**A/N-** This drabble is per request from Astiza, I hope it's close to what you wanted! And 27 reviews! You guys rock!_

_WARNINGS- Season 3 spoilers_

_Summary- Gwaine and Lancelot discuss Merlin and Arthur's relationship._

* * *

><p>Gwaine and Lancelot looked ahead at the two of them. They had only been on the hunting trip for an hour, and already Merlin had tripped three times.<p>

Each time Arthur had yelled at him, but always had a hint of a smile on his face.

"When do you think he'll admit it?"

Lancelot looked at Gwaine in confusion. "Admit what?"

"That Merlin's his friend."

"Someday soon, I hope. But you know Arthur, he has his pride. He is the prince."

"Well, I'm a knight and I don't have trouble admitting it."

"Neither do I, my friend, neither do I."

* * *

><p><em>Anymore prompts? And did you likey?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	16. Alive

_**A/N-** Hi! 30 reviews, 20 story alerts/favorites, and 4 author alerts later and here we are. So happy :)_

_Summary- Merlin enjoys living._

* * *

><p>Merlin had gone out to pick some herbs for Gaius. In order to find the plants he needed, he had ventured into a field surrounded by trees. He was suddenly overcome with all the beauty around him.<p>

Slowly, he took off his shoes and socks, allowing his feet to feel the soft grass beneath him. He took a few deep breaths in and out, savoring the sensation of his lungs filling up and emptying, over and over again.

And so Merlin stood there, in the middle of a field, listening to the birds, just enjoying the sensation of being alive.

* * *

><p><em>Any prompts? I'm open to any. I need some Arthur Merlin interaction, don't I? Anyone want the seven parter I mentioned earlier? Because it's ready to go!<em>

**-princessmelia**


	17. Farewells Part 1

_**A/N-** Ok, so part 1 of the seven part drabble. Even though this looks like a revealfic now, it's plot line will slightly change than what most of you probably think._

_Warnings- Up to Season 3_

_Summary- The start of "Farewells"_

* * *

><p>"How long?"<p>

"What?" All Merlin could do was stare dumbly at Arthur. He had just seen him using magic to clean his armor, and now had him at sword point. Merlin wouldn't fight back, and was scared to see the look on his friend's face.

"How long have you been practicing… _magic_?" He spit out the word like it was poison. Yet, was that curiosity he saw in Arthur's eyes?

"Since I was born."

"Impossible," Arthur scoffed.

"It's true. Arthur, I'll answer any questions, do anything to prove myself to you."

Arthur was silent. And then, "Tell me everything. Now."

* * *

><p><em>It will get more interesting in a few days, I promise<em>

**-princessmelia**


	18. Farewells Part 2

_**A/N-** 33 reviews! (last time I checked) And here is part 2!_

_Warnings- Season 3, for later in the series_

_Summary- Part 2 of Farewells_

* * *

><p>And so Merlin did. He told Arthur stories of pain and sorrow. Of witches, pixies, and The Shii. He told him of sacrifices made and friends lost. Merlin talked about Will's great sacrifice. And when he spoke of a girl named Freya, he had the strongest look of love and regret in his eyes. He shared with Arthur the pain of losing his father. He even told him about Morgana's first betrayal.<p>

Arthur was silent. Merlin waited a few minutes, and then tentatively asked, "Arthur?"

"Let's go."

"Go? Where?" Merlin could only think of dungeons and execution.

"On a trip."

* * *

><p><em>Anymore interesting?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	19. Farewells Part 3

_**A/N-** Here's where we really get into the plot of the series. _

_Summary- Part 3 of Farewells_

_Warnings- Season 3_

* * *

><p>"A trip? Where?"<p>

"You obviously have a lot of goodbyes to say."

Merlin gulped, that could only mean one thing. Arthur was going to arrest him. At least he would get to say goodbye first.

Arthur, upon seeing Merlin's face go whiter than normal, quickly rephrased what he said.

"Not that, idiot. I meant you need to say goodbye to your friends, the ones you lost along the way. The ones you couldn't mourn properly before."

Merlin stared in disbelief at Arthur.

"I can take a few days off. Come on, we'll go tomorrow. And I'll be there to help."

* * *

><p><em>Look! Arthur has feelings!<em>

**-princessmelia**


	20. Farewells Part 4

_**A/N-** And now we're into the real plot part. I hope you enjoy!_

_Warnings- Season 3_

* * *

><p>They first stopped by the palace storage room. There they found Morgana's old throne. Even though she wasn't dead, the old friend they both knew was long gone.<p>

"I'm sorry… for everything," Merlin whispered to the throne. He missed his friend that ensured good triumphed, that protected others, that knew how to forgive.

"We better be on our way if we want to make it to Ealdor tomorrow," Arthur stated. Merlin nodded his agreement, but then paused. He walked back to Morgana'a throne and made a purple hyacinth appear. It was his way of saying farewell to a dear friend.

* * *

><p><em>The flowers actually mean something. This one means "I'm sorry" and "sorrow". Please review and thanks for reading!<em>

**-princessmelia**


	21. Farewells Part 5

_**A/N-** Thanks for reviewing or reading or whatever brought you here! I'm begining to become very excited by how many stories are in my folder for this website! I hope you all our enjoying this little mini series._

_Warnings- Series 3, eventually._

* * *

><p>Merlin paused at the tree he and Will used to climb at. It still hurt to think that his old best friend was no longer breathing, filling the world with his bright smile and laughter.<p>

Merlin was at a loss for what to say, except for the one thing he never did get to say, "Thanks."

_Thanks for being my only friend._

_Thanks for your sacrifice._

Then he conjured a white chrysanthemum and turned to Arthur. Arthur, who was his new best friend. Not replacing Will, never, but helping to fill the void where that sort of friend should be.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? Oh, and the flower means "You're a wonderful friend", "cheerfullness", "rest", and "truth".<em>

**-princessmelia**


	22. Farewells Part 6

_**A/N-** I know I said this would only be a seven parter, but there may be one more chapter from Arthur's POV. Do yo want that or not?_

_Warnings- Season 2 for this one_

* * *

><p>Merlin stood with Arthur at the entrance to the cave where his father had lived for over twenty years.<p>

"I barely knew him. Now he's gone."

"I'm sorry."

Merlin felt the stinging pressure of tears threatening his eyes, but he blinked them away. He thought of the dragon Balinor had whittled for him. He carried it in his pocket always, and he fingered it now affectionately.

"I could've learned so much from him." Merlin sighed in defeat. He quickly incanted and made a pink camellia appear. As an afterthought, he left a forget-me-not for his Mother. Then they continued on.

* * *

><p><em>Flowers mean "longing for you" and "tru love", "memories". What do you think?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	23. Farewells Part 7

_**A/N-** Last one from Merlin's POV, then Arthur's then we're done with this series!_

_Warnings- Season 2 for this one._

* * *

><p>They stood on the shore of a lake together. This time, Merlin could not hold back his tears. They flowed freely down his face. He thought of the beautiful girl he had loved, who had loved him.<p>

Freya. His first true love. He couldn't believe she was gone. She wasn't, not really. He had seen her after her death. But that only made it worse, seeing her had reopened the wound of her death, had made him have to heal himself all over again. He made a bouquet for her. Lilacs and red roses. He missed her, more than ever.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think! And lilacs "first love" and red roses "passionate love"<em>

**-princessmelia**


	24. Farewells Part 8

_**A/N-** Last one for this mini series! I personally think this is my favorite one. And I'm officially in Pottermore! Yay! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! I believe I'm over forty now!_

_Warnings- Spoilers for Season 3_

* * *

><p>Each time Arthur couldn't believe the pain.<p>

Arthur felt his own pain at Morgana's betrayal; he didn't need to imagine that hurt.

Arthur had had a childhood friend, a lord's son that had moved away. He found it hard to imagine hearing he was dead.

When they had gone to the cave, he couldn't picture the loss; of meeting his mother and losing her again so suddenly.

Finally, the agony Merlin must have felt over Freya. Arthur couldn't live with himself if Gwen died.

He saw Merlin in a new light; he must be the bravest man he ever knew.

* * *

><p><em>There, it's done. Tomorrow will be humor, since we've had all this angst lately.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	25. Direct Sunlight

_A/N- Inspired by cast video diaries and whumping stories :)_

_Summary- Arthur shows his concern for Merlin._

_Warnings- It's pretty much crack!fic_

* * *

><p>Arthur roughly shoved Merlin to the side.<p>

"What is it _now_?" Lately, Arthur had been more protective than normal. True, Merlin had been in some serious danger lately, including bandits, witches, poisons, gargoyles, monsters, and other random things someone's mind could come up with that could somehow harm Merlin. Somehow Arthur had taken this to mean that Merlin had to be babied, so that Arthur didn't have to deal with almost losing his best friend over and over again.

"What's endangering my life this time?"

"You were standing in direct sunlight, you could've gotten burnt."

Merlin let out a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>Princess Em of the Mer-Rebels your prompt is coming, I swear. I just need to be inspired, so I'll probably go and rewatch that episode. And Ringo'simaginarycat thanks for the review! I'm glad I got in that much emotion in a 100 words!<em>

**-princessmelia**


	26. Freak

_**A/N-** This is a little snippet from my other story, Years Past, Memories Forgotten. It's coming to an end soon, and I thought this was a drabble that could stand on its own._

_Summary- Merlin's always been an outcast._

* * *

><p>"Freak!"<p>

"Shove off, Marcus," Merlin said, but lacked the confidence behind it for the comeback to make a difference. This was always happening. No one, except for Will that is, would ever accept him or leave him alone in Ealdor.

"'Shove off Marcus!' Ha, is that the best you could come up with?" Marcus taunted, and all his friends laughed at the boy's expense. Merlin had always been the freak, the odd one out. As Marcus looked at him, he just got the feeling that something was different and strange about Merlin, and different just didn't cut it in Ealdor.

* * *

><p><em>Prompts are always welcome and Princess Em your prompt is coming soon, I promise.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	27. Dragoon Returns

_**A/N-** This drabble is per request Princess Em of the Mer-Rebels. I hope this is close to what you want, inspiration did not want to come to me XD_

_Warnings- Season 3_

_Summary- Dragoon returns to set Arthur straight._

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious." Arthur stared as he saw Dragoon standing in his chambers yet again. "What're you doing?"<p>

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, what are you doing?"

"I'm here to explain the absence of your servant that day you captured me. I kidnapped him so that he wouldn't see me planting the poultice."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because he seemed like a hard working boy. And still, you treat him like nothing, what about a day off?"

"Are you related to Merlin?"

"…No." Then Dragoon disappeared with a transportation spell he had been practicing recently.

* * *

><p><em>I hope that turned out alright, thanks for reading! And did you know "dragoon" is an actual word? It's either a man in the military, or if it's a verb, to take force submission with violence. Interesting, huh?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	28. Different Betrayal

_**A/N-** I want to thank you guys for the 66 reviews, 7 favorites, 21 alerts, and over 10,000 hits! It really makes my day :)_

_Summary- Merlin isn't the only one keeping secrets..._

_Warnings- Season 2_

* * *

><p>"You were my friend, Lancelot!" Arthur had a look of fury upon his face. "How could you betray me like this?"<p>

"Arthur let me explain-"

"How do you plan on explaining away the lies and deceit?" This question was met with nothing but silence.

"Get out. Out of this castle, out of Camelot."

Merlin watched the whole exchange and couldn't help but cringe. He had pictured this very situation many times, only Arthur was yelling at him. He could only imagine how Lancelot was feeling at this very moment, and it wasn't something he ever wanted to experience in reality.

* * *

><p><em>Any prompts? And thoughts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	29. Lady of the Lake Part 1

_**A/N-** Okay, so I have this series idea, but I think I'm going to spread these out in between other nonrelated drabbles. So you won't get bored. _

_Warnings- Season 2_

_Summary- How Freya felt._

* * *

><p>When I first saw him, I reached out. Something pulled me towards him, though I wasn't sure what.<p>

He talked to the older man with him, but he looked disappointed and angry at what he said. When he glanced back at me, I pleaded with my eyes to save me. Little did I know he would save me in so many more ways than I thought possible.

He came back for me that night. He spoke reassuringly and broke me out of that cage using magic. When my captor came out we hid, until he was distracted. Then we ran.

* * *

><p><em>This is Part 1, but tomorrow I'll have something different, so Part 2 will be up on Tuesday. Let me know what you think, and if you even want me to continue with this.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	30. Emotions

_**A/N-** I don't have much to say today. RL has got me down and stressed._

_Summary- Hunith's emotions conflict within her._

* * *

><p>Hunith woke up that morning, knowing he was gone. Her love. She hadn't wanted Balinor to leave, but left her he had. What did it matter if Uther found them? She didn't care; it wasn't worth it if he wasn't here.<p>

When she found out she was pregnant a few months later, her own emotions confused her. Guilt. _Balinor would never be able to meet his child_. Anger. _How could he leave her alone like this?_ Fear. _Would they be like Balinor? Would her own child be persecuted?_ Joy. _She would have a piece of him back in this child._

* * *

><p><em>Still taking prompts and love hearing from you all!<em>

**-princessmelia**


	31. Lady of the Lake Part 2

_**A/N-** Here's the continuation from Sunday! Hope you enjoy!_

_Warnings- Season 2_

_Summary- How Freya felt... Part 2_

* * *

><p>He hid me underground, in a small space. He tried to hand me his coat, but I shied away. Too many hands had approached me with less honorable intentions. I asked why he helped me escape, and he told me he could've been in that cage. I still didn't understand, most people would've just been thankful they weren't in the cage; they wouldn't help someone else out. On top of that, he promised me food and protection.<p>

Then I learned his name, Merlin. Remembering my manners, I introduced myself.

"Freya." The way he spoke my name made it sound beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>Did you enjoy it?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	32. Kissing

_**A/N-** I always wanted to know how Arthur would react to this information. I hope they do it on the show sometime._

_Warnings- Season 2 _

_Summary- Arthur finds out about Merlin and Gwen_

* * *

><p>"Off with Gwen again?"<p>

"Shut up, Merlin."

"I mean, I know she's a good kisser, but this is getting a bit ridiculous…"

"What do you mean you _know_ she's a good kisser? Have you got experience?" Arthur turned to his servant, looking furious, but Merlin's back was turned and didn't see him.

"Yeah, I mean she was-" Merlin turned around and immediately regretted what he said. "No, Arthur it was a long time ago. I'm sure you didn't -"

"You kissed her?"

"Well, I had almost _died_ and _she_ kissed _me_."

"Merlin, next time you almost die. Don't. Kiss. Gwen."

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you think? Oh, and if you gave me a prompt, it will be up when I have all the drabbles I have in line up.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	33. Lady of the Lake Part 3

_**A/N-** Back to Freya..._

* * *

><p>Merlin woke me up the next morning. He brought some food with him, and it was delicious, though whether that was from the actual taste, or lack of food I couldn't tell.<p>

Then he started to ask about my past, my family. I ended up letting it slip that I was cursed. Luckily, he thought I meant my magic, he didn't suspect the truth. I found I didn't want him to, more so than anyone else. I wanted to earn his respect.

He performed the most beautiful magic. I'd never seen anything like it. I'd never seen anything like him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? :)<em>

**-princessmelia**


	34. A Promise

_**A/N-** Here's a prompt from curlybean, I'm working on the other prompts I've received as you read. I promise!_

_Summary- Uther makes baby Arthur a promise._

* * *

><p>Uther cradled Arthur close. While he was filled with joy, his heart was also troubled. Ygraine's life had been taken by that witch. Her and her kind would pay for it.<p>

"I promise you, Arthur, to make a world free of the evils of magic. For you. For your Mother."

"No one would ever harm this child. He was not just his heir. He was _her_ son. And she would live on through Arthur, of that he wascertain. Arthur would be one that could defend himself.

Uther would make sure he would never lose Arthur the way he lost Ygraine.

* * *

><p><em>Any more prompts? I'll always give them a try.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	35. Lady of the Lake Part 4

_**A/N-** I just checked my reviews for this, and 76! Yay! You guys are awesome! Also, I just finished writing thhis mini series and it will be 11 in all. I just wanted to do Freya justice :)_

_Summary- How Freya felt... Part 4_

_Warnings- Season 2_

* * *

><p>I didn't think he was coming back. The relief I felt when he came in surprised me.<p>

He talked about his past, and when he asked about mine, I felt comfortable talking about it. Merlin watched with interest while I talked, and it felt good.

Then he talked about protecting me, something I knew no one could do. But when he grabbed my hands, I felt that same, strange tug towards him. As he started to pull away, I reached for him, not wanting to break that connection with the one person in the whole world who cared for me.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	36. A Good Word

_**A/N-** Not much to say today, other than enjoy!_

_Summary- Merlin's having a bad day._

_Warnings- Season 2_

* * *

><p>Merlin was having a crappy day. Both Arthur and Gauis had loaded him with chores.<p>

Also, there was a spell that he just couldn't seem to master and Gwen and he were in a bit of an argument over something he didn't really care about.

Finally, Freya's anniversary was nearing, meaning Merlin was troubled even more than normal.

Before he retired for the night, he asked Arthur if he needed anything else.

"No, that's all. Good job today, Merlin," Arthur replied as he clapped him on the back.

Sometimes a good word was all it took to brighten his day.

* * *

><p><strong>-princessmelia<strong>


	37. Lady of the Lake Part 5

_**A/N-** The fifth installment of the Lady of the Lake. AKA "The Beast Within". _

_WARNINGS- Season 2_

_Summary- How Freya felt... Part 5_

* * *

><p>I couldn't control myself when I became that thing. It was like I was pushed to a corner of my mind, watching through the animal's eyes.<p>

I knew it was me doing those awful things, but I didn't choose it. I never did. All I could do was watch in silent horror as the thing that was my body attacked innocent people.

That witch was right, this was a curse. And the worst kind. I sometimes would rather die than go through this… this… transformation ever again. Killing and hunting. That wasn't me. And I never wanted it to be.

* * *

><p><strong>-princessmelia<strong>


	38. Old Friendship

_**A/N-** Anyone who put in prompts they are in the works. Sorry it's taking so long. Life is just hectic right now._

_Summary- Merlin and Gwen reconnect._

_Warnings- Season 3_

* * *

><p>"Come in!" Merlin looked up to find Gwen standing in Arthur's doorway, where he was scrubbing the floors.<p>

"Oh. Hello Gwen! Arthur's not here, but-"

"Actually, I was looking for you. We haven't talked in awhile and I thought I would check in on you. Here let me help."

"Gwen, you don't -"

"No it's fine. I don't mind." Gwen had had fewer chores to do ever since Morgana had left.

"Alright. What did you want to talk about?"

"Anything." And they did. They talked about servants, about Arthur, about their lives. Merlin realized how much he had missed Gwen.

* * *

><p><em>I miss them together, and I wish we could see more of their friendship :(<em>

**-princessmelia**


	39. Lady of the Lake Part 6

_**A/N-** This wasn't originally in the parts I was going to do, but I love the whole strawberries thing. :)_

_Summary- How Freya felt... Part 6_

_Warnings- Season 2_

* * *

><p>I wanted strawberries because it reminded me of home. Of summers spent with Father and Mother. When he made the flower appear, I couldn't help but marvel at his kindness. Why was he being so nice to me? I asked him as much, and he replied he liked me.<p>

But I wasn't like him, not really. I was a monster. I tried to tell him again that I was cursed, but then we heard footsteps. The fear I felt was unlike anything else. He pulled me into a corner, and we hid. Our hearts pounding in perfect synchronization with fear.

* * *

><p><em>Review? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	40. Warrior and Warlock

_**A/N-** We're at Chapter 40! Woohoo! And thank you all for your reviews and alerts!_

_Summary- Arthur and Merlin fighting side by side._

* * *

><p>They were surrounded on all sides; by non-magic and magic attackers alike.<p>

"Ready?" Arthur called out. He and Merlin were standing back to back, facing their enemies together, like it was meant to be.

"I was born ready," Merlin replied.

Suddenly, a flurry of motion erupted. Merlin sent out shields and waves of powerful magic. Arthur parried and blocked with his sword. Soon, no one was left standing but the two of them.

Arthur and Merlin turned to make sure the other wasn't injured. Then they smiled. For who could bring down the greatest warrior and warlock of all time?

* * *

><p><em>I really hope we get to see them kick total butt on the show.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	41. Lady of the Lake Part 7

_**A/N-** Part 7! Kissing!_

_Summary- How Freya felt... Part 7_

_Warnings- Season 2_

* * *

><p>No one had ever called me special before. Yet he had. Merlin had promised to look after me and protect me, no matter what. He was the special one, not me. To be so kind… it must be a troublesome burden for him sometimes.<p>

But then we were kissing. Both of us had tears running down our faces; tears of sadness, happiness, and a feeling of belonging. I had never felt so right, so complete as I did when I was with Merlin. He made me feel wanted, something I had not felt in a very long time. Too long.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	42. Contradiction

_**A/N-** Not much to say, other than I haven't heard from some of you guys in awhile and I always like to hear what you think._

_Summary- Merlin has contradicting ways._

* * *

><p>Merlin is a contradiction.<p>

Everyone thinks he's a complete idiot, but he's foiled more evil plots against Arthur and Uther than everyone else in Camelot combined.

He hates to go on hunting trips because he hates seeing Arthur kill innocent animals, while he himself has killed numerous people.

Merlin is the clumsiest person in all of Camelot, yet he can sneak around at night without ever being caught or seen by anyone.

Arthur says he can't do anything right, but he is destined to be the greatest warlock of all time.

Sometimes he isn't even sure if he understands himself.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? I had lots of fun writing this one. And curlybean your other prompt is coming up plus more, and .dreamer yours is too, just as soon as I figure out how to write for Kilgharrah (I want to make sure he's perfectly written) Thanks for reading!<em>

**-princessmelia**


	43. Lady of the Lake Part 8

_**A/N-** Only three more of this series after this one! Which means the last part will be on Saturday when Doctor Who comes back. YAY!_

_Warnings- Season 2_

_Summary- How Freya felt... Part 8_

* * *

><p>Merlin came down later that night. He seemed giddy, and told me he was going to sneak me out of Camelot. I would be sad to see him go, but maybe it was for the best. I wasn't good for anyone.<p>

He said he wanted to come with me. I couldn't let him. But he was determined, and I was quickly realizing that when Merlin set his mind to something, he would see it through.

So I gave in.

We talked about where our new home would be. A field, mountains, and a lake. It would be perfect with him.

* * *

><p><em>Does anyone have any tips on how to write Kilgharrah? If so, can you let me know?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	44. First Impressions Arthur

_**A/N-** Credit goes to curlybean for this prompt. It inspired me so much, there are actually going to be two more companion pieces to this._

_Summary- Arthur meets Morgana for the first time._

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at the girl in front of him. She was around his age, maybe a bit younger. Father was watching their meeting in apprehension.<p>

"I'm Prince Arthur," he said while holding out his hand.

"I'm the Lady Morgana." She took his hand and bowed respectfully. Uther seemed pleased and left them alone.

Immediately Morgana's face changed from a polite lady to a devilish grin.

"Do you sword fight?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Of course," replied a startled Arthur. "Why?"

"I just think I could take you."

_Oh_, Arthur thought, _this is going to be __**fun**_.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	45. Lady of the Lake Part 9

_**A/N-** We're reaching the end of this little series, only two more! Ahhh!_

_WARNINGS- Season 2_

_Summary- How Freya felt... Part 9_

* * *

><p>I wouldn't let him be with me. Merlin needed to be safe, and it wasn't with me. So I ran.<p>

But they caught me, well almost. It was too late and I started to transform. I could feel the beast rising within me, pushing me aside. I watched through my eyes, and felt the pain as a young blonde knight wounded my leg.

My instincts screamed at me to fight back. Only one thing kept me from killing them all. Merlin. I saw him standing there, watching me. And suddenly I was in control of my body again, flying away.

* * *

><p><em>As always, thoughts and prompts are welcome!<em>

**-princessmelia**


	46. First Impressions Morgana

_**A/N-** We're almost to 100 reviews! Yay! I can do something special for the 100th reviewer, if you want. But I don't know what._

_Summary- Morgana meets Arthur for the first time._

* * *

><p>The young boy in front of Morgana seemed too cocky, too arrogant. She would have to change that. But for now, with the King watching, she would be polite. The perfect young lady.<p>

"I'm the Lady Morgana," she said while taking Arthur's hand. She didn't hide her smile when the King left and jumped on the chance to teach the young prince some humility.

"Do you sword fight?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I just think I could take you." Morgana saw the indignation on his face and couldn't help but smirk while she thought, _Oh, this is going to be __**fun**__._

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	47. Lady of the Lake Part 10

_**A/N-** Only one more! I hope you guys have been enjoying this little (really, long) series!_

_Warnings- Season 2_

_Summary- How Freya felt... Part 10_

* * *

><p>Merlin would hate me now. He had finally seen me for what I really was. The monster that was inside me. Yet he still treated me kindly. Merlin put his jacket over me and told me that he would save me.<p>

But I knew the end was coming, the wound was worsening. All I wanted was the forgiveness he was offering me.

Merlin then helped me into the dress he had brought, and started to carry me. Where we went, I don't know; I was barely conscious. But when I opened my eyes, it was to the most beautiful sight.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts? And .dreamer yours will be up on Sunday! It's been done for awhile, I just needed to find an open slot for it!<em>

**-princessmelia**


	48. Parenthood

_**A/N-** Waiting for pottermore is soooooo annoying! Ahhh! Also, who's excited for Doctor Who tomorrow?_

_Summary- Uther second guesses parenthood._

* * *

><p>Uther watch in apprehension as the two children, <em>his children, <em>met. Arthur eventually took the lead and offered his hand.

"I'm Prince Arthur."

Uther glanced at Morgana. Her eyes had a calculating look, but she smiled and took Arthur's hand.

"I'm the Lady Morgana."

Uther sighed in relief and left the two alone. He had had the irrational fear that somehow they would know they were brother and sister. For now, Uther was pleased.

However, he was not pleased later to find out that Morgana and Arthur had been sparring. Maybe raising two children _would _be harder that he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	49. Lady of the Lake Part 11

_**A/N-** Last part! Hope you enjoyed_

_Warnings- Season 2_

_Summary- How Freya felt... Part 11!_

* * *

><p>He remembered. The lake, the mountains, it was all there. Just like I dreamed.<p>

I loved him. Of that, I was certain. And he loved me too. Despite everything I was. I knew it was rash, but I had to promise him something. He had saved me. Saved me from that cage, from a fiery death. Surely this was a better way to go, dying in your true love's arms. And he had saved me from my pain and loneliness.

The last sight I saw was beautiful and heart wrenching. Merlin's eyes, filled with pain, regret, and love. For me.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts? And check out the TV tonight for Doctor Who!<em>

**-princessmelia**


	50. Of Fire and Riddles

_**A/N-** Here's the propmt given to me by .dreamer. Enjoy!_

_Summary- Kilgharrah feels a connection with Merlin._

_Warnings- Season 2_

* * *

><p>Kilgharrah could feel a fire burning inside of him, a simmer that was connected to Merlin's own fire within. This fire would burn brighter if Merlin called or commanded him; it became a blazing inferno he could not ignore.<p>

Right now the warlock was looking at him with a look of frustration. He had just given him yet another riddle to puzzle and solve. He only did this to refine Merlin's skills. He'd need to be clever to keep the young Pendragon safe. If Kilgharrah only gave him straight answers, how would he ever learn?

Besides, it was amusing too.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-rpincessmelia**


	51. Stubborness

_**A/N-** Here's a little humor._

_Summary- Merlin is sick, but stubborn._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, are you alright?" asked Gwen, concerned.<p>

"I'm fine-d." Gwen raised her eyebrow at the added letter. Merlin tried again.

"I'm fine-d. Really Gwen, I'm okay."

"You don't sound like it."

"I'm Ah-Ah-choo!"

"You're sick! Now got to Gaius and get some rest. I'm surprised he even let you out this morning."

"He didn't. I snuck out."

"Merlin!"

"What? I have to take care of the prat."

"I'm sure Arthur will be alright for one day."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go." Then Gwen put on her non nonsense motherly face.

"Alright. Will you tell Arthur?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Gwen."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	52. Unlikely Friendship

_**A/N-** Here's one about people I hope get along well on the show. _

_Summary- Another unlikely friendship develops in Camelot._

_Warnings- Season 3_

* * *

><p>No one could quite understand their friendship, but, then again, Camelot seemed filled with unlikely friendships.<p>

Merlin couldn't have dreamed that the two knights would get along this well. Gwaine and Lancelot seemed to be complete opposites. What, with Gwaine and his drinking and Lancelot and his moral ways.

But they did have some things in common; their friendship with Merlin. Their swordsmanship. Their beliefs in what made a knight.

They often disagreed with one another; Lancelot's just ways versus Gwaine's adventurous streak. But somewhere along the way, they had clicked. Yes, Camelot was sure home to some unlikely friendships.

* * *

><p><em>I have a question. Is anyone opposed to the pairing of Leon and Hunith? Because I heard of them being a couple one time, and I thought it sounded cute. But I don't know if that would be creepy. Thoughts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	53. Saving the Future

_**A/N-** This one has been an idea for awhile, and I would like to make it a ful fledged story someday when I have time._

_Summary- Merlin has to save the future of Albion._

* * *

><p>"Arthur, Gwen. You need to go. Now!" Merlin shouted at them.<p>

"We are not leaving you here!" Gwen shouted right back.

"It'll only take one person to hold them off."

"Then I'll do it. I have more skill with a sword than you do, _Mer_lin."

"I don't care. You two are the future king and queen of Camelot. You need to go."

Gwen nodded, seeming to accept his words. She ran to him and gave him a hug; she was crying.

Arthur stood there, then gave in and gave Merlin a hug as well.

"Take care of yourself."

"You too."

* * *

><p><em>There won't be a sequel, but a story may come from this someday. So, any good? <em>

**-princessmelia**


	54. Why?

_**A/N- **A little angst._

_Summary- Melrin looses it._

* * *

><p>It really was only a matter of time before he snapped. What surprised him was what caused him. He had torn his jacket on a branch while collecting some herbs for Gaius.<p>

Suddenly all of his pent up emotions came flooding out in a whirlwind of emotion and magic.

The wind shook the trees and thunder cracked somewhere in the distance. And Merlin stood there, crying and screaming his frustration to the world.

It just wasn't fair. Why did he lose everyone? Why couldn't he tell his best friend the truth? Why did he have to live in fear?

Why?

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	55. The List

_**A/N-** Not much, just that I can't wait for Season 4!_

_Warnings- This won't make sense unless you've seen season 3._

_Summary- Gauis couldn't believe it._

* * *

><p>It couldn't be. That could not be <em>his<em> Alice's name on the list. She'd only ever used magic for healing for goodness sake! Surely Uther's prejudice wouldn't reach that far. But there it was, that one name that stabbed at his heart,

He was at a loss of what to do. Could he defy his king, the man who trusted him? He couldn't… but he also couldn't let Alice die. He remembered all the times they'd laughed and kissed and knew he could never betray her. He'd buy her some time and then she would have to leave him. Forever.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	56. Forced

_**A/N-** Hello all you lovely people! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I enjoy it all! Also, I reached over 100 reviews awhile ago and forgot to mention it, so thank you again!_

_Warnings- Season 3_

_Summary- Merlin confronts Morgause._

* * *

><p>"Morgause."<p>

"Merlin. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you."

"Ha! Even with your "magic" you have no hope against me."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"What? Are you going to poison me? Like you did my sister?"

"You made that happen."

"I did not trick her into drinking hemlock."

"You forced my hand!" Merlin roared, and suddenly Morgause flew back and hit the ground, lightning repeatedly hitting her. "I hate you! I hate that you forced me to do that!"

Merlin kept screaming, calling lightning unknowingly.

"Merlin." A hand was suddenly on his shoulder and he turned.

* * *

><p><em>This will be continued tomorrow as well. But thoughts are still welcome :D<em>

**-princessmelia**


	57. Failed

_**A/N-** Continuation of yesterday, yay! And this one was really hard to cut down to one hundred words._

_Warnings- Season 3_

_Summary- "'Merlin.' A hand was suddenly on his shoulder and he turned..."_

* * *

><p>Merlin was angry at the person. Then he saw who it was. Arthur. He'd come along to help Merlin.<p>

"Merlin. She's dead." Merlin's only reaction was to turn and look at Morgause. Suddenly, the ground raced up to meet him. "I'm sorry Arthur."

Arthur kneeled down next to him and put his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "It's alright. She's gone."

"No, it's not alright. I still failed Morgana all that time ago."

"No. You saved Camelot then. You acted very bravely."

Arthur could still see the guilt in Merlin's eyes, but it seemed to have lessened some.

"Thanks," Merlin whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? And I'm working on prompts, these have just been waiting for an upload for a long time.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	58. Magically Linked

_**A/N-** Here's a little humor. I figured this will continue on throughout the series, so if you have any ideas related to this drabble, let me know!_

_Summary- Kilgharrah pulls one of the oldest tricks in the book._

* * *

><p>"He doesn't listen to me!"<p>

"Why should I? You're an idiot."

They continued on and on. Kilgharrah was getting too old for this.

"Young warlock and Pendragon, I grow tired of your bickering."

A bright light filled the clearing, knocking Merlin and Arthur to the ground.

"What was that?" Arthur asked. He tried to stand up, but his left wrist kept pulling him down.

"You two have been magically linked together."

"Kilgharrah, break this enchantment. Now."

"Only when you two learn to work together can I break it."

"Great." They looked at each other. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, so in addition to thoughts on this, I was wondering how you all feel about a modern drabble? Just one for now, maybe more if you guys like it. Also don't forget to let me know if you want something in this story!<em>

**-princessmelia**


	59. The Nightmares of a Prince

_**A/N-** An angsty one. And old habits die hard, as there will be a companion tomorrow._

_Summary- Arthur lives his worst fear._

* * *

><p>He was an awful king. No one would tell him to his face, but he would see the servants whispering. When he walked into council meetings, conversations would instantly stop then carry on louder about the weather. He couldn't seem to ever make the right decision, no matter what. Everything was falling apart.<p>

Suddenly, he would see his father's face, hear his voice. "You've failed Camelot, Arthur. And you've failed me."

That was when he would wake up in a cold sweat, his sheets tangled around him. He just wished the nightmares would stop. The nightmares where they hated him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? And I'm working on prompts, I just have so much to do right now.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	60. The Nightmares of a Warlock

_A/N- Companion to yesterday._

_Summary- Merlin lives his worst fear._

* * *

><p>He was banished. Persecuted at every corner. His friends had turned on him, betrayed him. But he guessed he had betrayed them first. That was the worst, the guilt.<p>

He'd run. But whenever he turned a corner, he'd see a face. Gwaine, shocked. Gaius, sorrow filled and heartbroken. Gwen, shaking her head in disbelief, the tears streaming down her face. But the worst was Arthur's. Arthur, his eyes filled with hate, filled with betrayal, filled with hurt.

Then he would wake up, tears in his eyes. He couldn't help but cry at the nightmares. The nightmares where they hated him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	61. Enchanted

_A/N- Prompt from .dreamer Thanks!_

_Summary- Arthur is tired of being enchanted._

* * *

><p>Arthur opened his eyes to see Merlin's ridiculous face.<p>

"Ah, sire! You're all better."

"What happened?"

"Well, you were enchanted."

"Again?"

"Yes." That's when Arthur lost it.

"This is ridiculous! Sometimes I wish magic was legal, just so someone could stop this from happening!"

"Really?"

"No not really. Don't be stupid, _Mer_lin. There has to be a non-magical way to stop all this."

"There is."

"What?" Arthur asked, annoyed.

"Listen to me. I always tell you when things will be dangerous!"

"Shut up Merlin." But in the back of his mind, Arthur made a point to start listening to him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? And see, I do get to prompts.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	62. Landing

_**A/N-** A prompt from Whirlwind421 requesting a protective. Coming to you in four parts!_

_Summary- Arthur is uninjured from a fall, but not everyone was so lucky._

* * *

><p>He woke up dazed and instinctually looked around for any survivors. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he had been the only one to fall. That is, until he saw Merlin.<p>

He was lying on the ground, a heap of body and limbs. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted. He ran over to the broken form of his servant. Merlin was breathing, but it was shallow. Arthur tried to assess his injuries, but every time he would move him, Merlin would whimper in pain.

"Merlin." This time it was a heartbroken whisper. Merlin couldn't be hurt. He couldn't be… _dying_.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	63. Waiting

_**A/N-** Continuation from yesterday :)_

_Summary- Arthur worries over Merlin's injuries._

* * *

><p>Arthur found Merlin's hand and grasped it in his own. He also placed his left hand on Merlin's head to check for fever, but the touch seemed to calm Merlin, so he left it there. And so Arthur crouched there, his heart breaking every time he looked at Merlin's lifeless form.<p>

Merlin wasn't meant to die, he was meant to annoy Arthur. To carry on in his ceaseless prattle, occasionally putting in a wise word. He couldn't die. Arthur wouldn't let him.

"Listen here, idiot. I order you to live." It did nothing. Merlin lay there, growing paler and colder.

* * *

><p><strong>-princessmelia<strong>


	64. Staying

_**A/N-** Okay, so I'm planning on a prequel tomorrow from Merlin's POV and that being the end of this arc._

_Summary- Arthur refuses to leave._

* * *

><p>Hours later, a sound startled the prince. He looked up to see his knights approaching.<p>

"Sire!" Leon called out and hurried over, "You look tired. Maybe you should rest-"

"No!" Leon looked at him, startled. "I'm staying with him."

"But sire, you really-"

"No. Just... give him the medical attention he needs."

"Alright." And so the knights bandaged Merlin up the best they could, Arthur never leaving his side. Then they set up camp.

A knight came over and handed him two blankets. Arthur wrapped the first one around Merlin, paused, and then wrapped his blanket around him as well.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	65. A Choice

_**A/N-** Merlin's POV prequel._

_Summary- Merlin has to decide who will live and who will die once again._

* * *

><p>Merlin enjoyed patrols much more than hunts. They were currently scouting out one Camelot's boundaries, and Arthur wanted to get closer to a ravine to see if anyone was camped out below.<p>

As Arthur ventured nearer to the edge, Merlin followed. That's when the cliff broke.

All of a sudden, they were both tumbling through the air. Merlin knew there would only be time to save one of them and it would be Arthur he would choose. When Merlin was done protecting him, he cast a quick spell for himself before he hit the ground and he knew no more.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? And anymore prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	66. Unaware

_**A/N-** A continuation of yesterday by request of BloodFromTheThorn._

_Summary- Merlin tries to make sense of everything._

* * *

><p>At first all Merlin was aware of was the pain. Then, he felt a hand in his and tried to squeeze it back, but found he didn't have the strength. Suddenly, he felt a touch on his head; a touch not unlike his mother's when he was little. It brought him peace and comfort.<p>

He heard a voice; someone was calling him idiot. Arthur? What did he want him to do? Everything was muddled and he wasn't sure of anything.

He was aware again of being warm; he hadn't even realized he had been so cold in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	67. Waking

_**A/N-** A sequel to yesterday from the request of UnderPressure-27._

_Summary- Merlin finally wakes up._

* * *

><p>When Merlin awoke again, he was aware of a presence near him.<p>

"Ar...ur?"

"Merlin! You're awake!"

"You always were very observant." Merlin's voice sounded hoarse and he started coughing; the tremors shook his body causing a flaring pain. "Well that wasn't pleasant."

Arthur gave a weak chuckle. He looked worn.

"Arthur. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You almost died, that's what's wrong! You can't imagine how- I mean- Who would be my half decent servant if you died?"

"I'm sorry Arthur."

"Well, you should be." A pause. "Do you feel any better?"

"I feel… odd."

"Odd? Odd how?"

"I'm… not sure."

* * *

><p><em>As you can see, I left it open again. Thoughts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	68. Hope

_**A/N-** Per request Whirlwind421. A sequel to yesterday. I loved writing this, and it was originally 149 words and I hated to have to chop so many off._

_Summary- Arthur hates hoping._

* * *

><p>Merlin's eyes closed and his head laid back. Arthur began to panic. He leaned over and listened to Merlin's chest; silence greeted him. It was cruel, that false sense of hope.<p>

"No!" The sob broke through Arthur. Suddenly, his hand that was on Merlin's chest started to warm up. He looked down in surprise to see it glowing. He was too shocked to move as the light spread through Merlin, turning his veins gold. As it reached Merlin's head, he drew in a ragged breath and his eyes opened, golden. The light faded and Arthur drew away, confused but thankful.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts? (Which this was a prompt, a long time ago...)<em>

**-princessmelia**


	69. Don't Know

_**A/N-** Per requset of .dreamer. But I think its done after this._

_Warnings- Mild Season 2 spoilers_

_Summary- Merlin wakes up again._

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up to see Arthur staring at him curiously. What had happened? He had been talking, and then… Merlin sat up with a start. He had seen Avalon and Freya. He had died! But how…<p>

"Arthur. What happened?"

"I don't know. you tell me."

"I died."

"Yes."

"And now I'm alive."

"So it would seem."

"So what happened?"

"I don't know! You were dead, and then my hand glowed, and there was a light, then you glowed, and then you were alive!"

"…Magic?"

"I don't know," Arthur whispered. A lengthy pause.

"Arthur?"

"What?"

"What happens now?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>See, what do you think happens now?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	70. The Backstory

_**A/N-** Prompt from momo9momo._

_Summary- Why Uther did what he did._

* * *

><p>Uther didn't know why he was attracted to her. She was his best friend's wife! But there was just something about her…<p>

She came to him crying, worrying over Goloris, and he had comforted her; the comfort had just gone farther than he would have imagined it would.

She couldn't believe it! That enchantment she had put on her facial mole had worked again! Now she was to have two children: a sorceress and a Pendragon. Together, they would bring back the age of magic, someday. All she'd had to do was charm Uther. She smirked at the thought.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt was "arousing mole". This is what happened.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	71. Accident

_**A/N-** Here's the modern fic I was talking about._

_Summary- Arthur isn't the best at everything._

* * *

><p>"Arthur, did you just pause the game <em>again<em>?" Merlin turned to his best friend in exasperation.

"No, my hand just slipped!" Arthur said far too forcefully.

"So the reason for us being on the home page because you just 'accidentally' hit quit has nothing to do with the fact that I was winning?" Video games just weren't Arthur's thing.

"Nope."

"So do you want to play again?" Merlin challenged. Arthur was forever rage quitting whenever Merlin was winning, which was quite often. Arthur pondered his question before answering.

"No, let's go play football instead." Merlin groaned. He sucked at football.

* * *

><p><em>Football can be American or soccer. Bradley James grew up either wanting to be a football (soccer) player or an actor.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	72. The Hard Truth

_**A/N-** Here's some Gwaine for y'all._

_Summary- When Gwaine learned the truth._

_Warnings- Season 3 Episode 4_

* * *

><p>Gwaine was ten when he learned the truth about his father. His mother told him how he had been a knight, how he had died in battle.<p>

"Then why didn't the king take care of us? I thought nobles were supposed to help other nobles."

"They are. But I wasn't a noble; I just married your father. The king said they needed money for the war; they couldn't help us."

"But that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Gwaine! It's a lesson you'd better learn sooner rather than later."

That was also the day Gwaine vowed never to help a noble.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	73. Sleeping Arrangements

_**A/N-** Yay! An update of Magically Linked!_

_Summary- Sleeping is rather uncomfortable when attached to someone._

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to sleep on the floor?" Merlin complained.<p>

"Because it's _my_ bed which means _I_ get to sleep in it." Merlin grumbled something about "arrogant" and "prat" but laid down on the ground, forcing Arthur to fall onto his back on the bed with an "oomph."

"_Mer_lin."

"Sorry, _sire_."

Merlin let out a startled cry as something fell on top of him. He pushed it off and tried to run away before unceremoniously falling back on the floor.

"Merlin! You idiot! You rolled over in your sleep!"

"Did I not mention I do that?"

"No."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	74. Poison

_**A/N-** Slight Mergana, if you want it._

_Summary- Morgana couldn't believe it._

_Warnings- Spoilers Season 2_

* * *

><p>She couldn't breathe. It felt like something was choking her. She tried to cough, but found she hadn't the air to do so. What had happened? She had just drunk… She looked up in shock, begging him to deny it, but he only nodded.<p>

Then Merlin started forward, reaching his arms toward her. But she didn't want to be held by him, right? He had poisoned her! Was… he crying? She couldn't tell; her vision was blurring from the poison and the pain. Suddenly, she was in his arms, close to him. It was her worst dream, her sweetest nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? And prompts are coming. Inspiration will happen, I promise.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	75. For Them

_**A/N-** Inspired from one deleted scene from season 3._

_Summary- Percival wasn't always a vengeful man._

_Warnings- Season 3_

* * *

><p>Percival had a score to settle with Cenred.<p>

He had attacked his village, leaving almost no survivors. His sisters had been among those lost. There was Rebecca, two years his senior, who had always given him the best advice; she had helped shaped him into the kind man he was today. And then there was Arianna, his little sister. She was his little princess. He would have given anything to protect them, but he hadn't been given that option.

And now Cenred would pay. Pay for the lives he'd stolen, the joys he'd taken from Percival. For Rebecca. For Arianna.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for all the angst lately. It seems to come more naturally than humor, but I'll be trying for humor soon. Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	76. Problematic

_**A/N-** A prompt from MerlinJustGiveMeTheMuffins (Love the name!)_

_Summary- Morgana forsees issues._

_Warnings- Season 3_

* * *

><p>Who did this guy think he was? That Rangoon or something like that said it was he who planted the poultice. Had he had the same idea that she had? Was he really a sorcerer?<p>

Maybe this man knew about her. That could be problematic. But that was the one nice thing about Uther; he got rid of her magical enemies for her. But there was something was something disconcerting about him; she wasn't sure, but she had a strange feeling she was connected to him. Like they could be something great together, or that he could be her downfall.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Other prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	77. Stunned

_A/N- Enjoy the angst. I need help with the humor. Prompts?_

_Summary- Arthur was stunned._

* * *

><p>Arthur was stunned. He had lost. And he never lost. And even if he did lose on occasion, this time it had nothing to do with his father or competitor; he had simply lost.<p>

The really disappointing thing was it wasn't even in the last round; he had lost in the second round of the tournament! He looked back and reviewed that fight over and over again, scrutinizing and analyzing every move he had made. His findings only furthered to lower his morale; he had made careless mistakes, and nothing he could do now was going to change that. Nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	78. Wise Fool

_**A/N-** Sequel to yesterday per request of cooking-ninja18_

_Summary- Merlin uses some of the good ole wisdom he has._

* * *

><p>"I lost." Merlin was helping Arthur take off his armor after the tournament.<p>

"I know."

"How can I face the people now? They expect me to be a champion."

"Arthur," Merlin said," the people can't expect you to win everything."

"But they-"

"It doesn't matter. One tournament is not going to affect how great of a king you will be. The people understand this; have faith in _them_ that they have faith in _you_."

"How is it that you can be such a fool yet sound so… wise?"

"It's probably just a fluke."

"Yes, I'd have to agree with that."

* * *

><p><em>Thougths? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	79. A Formidable Opponent

_**A/N-** A prompt from LunaShadowWolf13. Muchos Gracias! So it's humor! YAY! And hopefully will be continued, if you guys want it to be._

_Summary- Arthur finally meets his match._

* * *

><p>This knight was different than any other knight Arthur had ever fought at training. For one thing, he came up with his helmet already on; most noblemen liked people to know who they were. Also, his fighting style was … odd. It seemed like he was fighting three people at once: the knight had Gwaine's skill, Lancelot's strategy, and Elyan's swiftness in his attacks.<p>

Arthur found himself on his back, his opponent's sword to his chest. Arthur was surprised, but responded politically, "You have been a formidable opponent. Congratulations."

The man took off his helmet and grinned at Arthur.

"Merlin!"

* * *

><p><em> Thoughts? More prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	80. Secret Weapon

_**A/N-** Continuation of yesterday :)_

_Summary- Merlin wants to train hard._

* * *

><p>Merlin was determined to beat Arthur. Just one, he didn't want to be called a"girl" or a "wimp". If accomplishing that meant training for weeks, so be it.<p>

But Merlin found it rather difficult to schedule practice with just one tutor, so he would train with whoever was not on patrol with Arthur that day, hence why he was so random in his attacks.

But of course, all the training was just a pretense. Merlin needed an alibi, an excuse if Arthur ever asked him how he got so good. The truth was Merlin used his own secret weapon: magic.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	81. Power

**_A/N-_**_ A request from sapphireswimming for a sequel from a drabble long ago, number 14 I think. Without Fear._

_Summary- Merlin could feel his power._

* * *

><p>They were fighting. Not with swords or words but with magic. Merlin had never felt such a rush in his life. <em>This<em> _must be how Arthur feels when he hunts_, he thought.

Merlin could feel his own power running through him, the thrill that comes with knowing you are unstoppable.

Morgana could never beat him, no one ever could. That's when he realized how much of himself he would lose if he gave into this monster, the monster in him that craved only power. He stopped himself from committing murder just in time; that monster would not be released today.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	82. Mourning

_**A/N-** A prompt from BagginsPotterPevensie._

_Summary- Merlin and Gwen comfort one another._

* * *

><p>They heard of Morgana's death through some of Merlin's magical friends. Even though magic had been legal for years, Morgana had never returned to reconcile. Merlin went to Gwen's house to break the news.<p>

"Gwen?"

"Merlin I-"then she burst in to tears. Apparently she had already heard.

"I- I don't know why I'm so… sad. I know I shouldn't be but-"

"Shhh, Gwen it's alright. I know exactly how you feel." Merlin pulled Gwen into a hug, feeling her sobs rock his body.

"She was a good person, a long time ago. It's okay to mourn her; we all will."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it! Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	83. Excluded

_**A/N-** Merlin starts tomorrow! njisenfnssitrnternknsfn!_

_Summary- Merlin felt excluded._

* * *

><p>Merlin felt excluded. It's not like he did not understand, they were all knights now; he was just a servant. There would naturally be some barriers, whether they wanted them to be there or not.<p>

It started with the small things: a joke about training here, some inside joke from a feast there. And then things got bigger, more important. All the knights would be going out to the tavern, sharing drinks and laughing and talking.

Merlin knew they didn't mean to do it; that it had just sort of happened. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	84. A Discovery

_**A/N-** Merlin tonight! And I'm in love with the idea of Gwen knowing about Merlin._

_Summary- Gwen makes a discovery._

* * *

><p>Gwen walked into the clearing to see Merlin leaning over someone's body. She started towards him but stopped when she realized he was talking; she didn't want to be rude.<p>

But he must have heard her anyways because he looked up. Their eyes met gold on brown before Merlin's faded back to blue. Gwen gasped and started to back away, but Merlin stood up and spoke.

"I couldn't let him die." His voice sounded desperate; it matched the look on his face. That's why Gwen walked towards him and embraced him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Gwen."

"I forgive you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	85. The Birthday Bracelet

_**A/N-** I'm really sorry about not updating yesterday. I meant to, but then things happened and there were shennanigans. Beautiful word. Shennanigans. Anywho, I'm making up for it by posting twice today! And since yesterday was my birthday, you get this little drabble._

_Summary- Gwen receives a birthday surprise._

* * *

><p>It was Gwen's first birthday as the Queen of Camelot. She was a bit overwhelmed at first; all these nobles were giving <em>her<em> presents. Arthur gave her a lovely necklace, the most beautiful she had ever seen.

But her favorite present was Merlin's. It was nothing fancy, not like the necklace.

"I made it myself."

Gwen could see that. All it was was a bracelet made of fabric tied together. But each piece of fabric meant something. A piece of cloth from Arthur's old cape, some from Merlin's neckerchief, even a little from one of Morgana's old dresses.

"It's beautiful."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	86. Never Alone

_**A/N-** So much Gwen lately, sorry. She seems to be stuck in my mind!_

_Summary- Gwen's not sure about being queen._

* * *

><p>"Gwen, don't be nervous. You'll be a great queen."<p>

"Arthur I can't do this." She turned her worried brown eyes away from him. He grabbed her shoulders, then her face, forcing her to look at him.

"You can." Tears filled her eyes.

"I- I can't even read. How can I be queen?"

Arthur was thrown a little off guard by this new information; of course Gwen wouldn't know how to read though, she was a servant before. Actually, he was surprised Merlin knew how to read.

"Gwen, I'll teach you. I promise you'll never be alone in this."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	87. The Sneeze

_**A/N-** I just want to thank you all for the reviews :D I have surpassed 200!_

_Summary- Its hard to concentrate when you sneeze._

**_IMPORTANT- Continuation of Magically Linked!_**

* * *

><p>Uther requested a presence with Arthur.<p>

"You wanted to see me Father?"

"Yes, we have some important matters to discuss." Merlin stood behind Arthur, determinedly not moving. He currently was using a rather complicated invisibility spell to conceal his presence.

He was rather bored until his nose started to itch; he tried to contain it, but it passed through his defenses and broke his concentration, forcing him to stop the spell momentarily.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That sneeze. I could've sworn I saw…"

"Are you alright Father?" Arthur looked at him with concern.

"Yes, yes. You are dismissed."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	88. Kill Me

_**A/N-** Inspired by Pocahontas. Love that movie!_

_Summary- Sacrifices must be made._

* * *

><p>"You lied to me! You're a traitor! And for that, you will die."<p>

Arthur pointed his sword at Merlin, who was lying on the floor, to afraid to move or fight back.

"Any last words, sorcerer?" When Merlin remained uncharacteristically mute, Arthur raised his sword, poised to strike.

"No!" Both boys turned their head at the shout. Gwen burst in and threw herself over Merlin.

"Arthur, I won't let you do this! He's your best friend." When Arthur seemed unaffected by her words, Gwen decided she had one option left.

"If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	89. Laws

_**A/N-** A sequel to yesterday per requset of LunaShadowWolf13._

_Summary- Some laws were meant to be broken._

* * *

><p>"Guinevere, step aside."<p>

"No."

"Gwen!"

"I said no!"

"You would defend him? He lied to me; he lied to all of us!"

"But can't you see why? He had to; if he didn't, it would have meant certain death for him. Please Arthur. Think about it."

"Gwen I-" And then the Prince of Camelot did something he never would admit to: he cried. Gwen stood up and held him close, trying not to break into tears herself.

"I can't. It's against the law for him to live."

"And it's against my laws as a friend to allow Merlin to die."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	90. Thoughts

_**A/N-** A sequel from Merlin's POV from LunaShadowWolf13_

_Summary- Sometimes, things can't be changed._

* * *

><p>Merlin fell to the ground, but remained silent. <em>Arthur knew <em>was the continuous thought in his mind. He couldn't seem to grasp anything else in reality, even when Arthur raised his sword against him. That is, until Gwen burst into the room.

He turned to look at her, knowing she shouldn't see this; he didn't want her to hate Arthur. But then she was protecting him, defending him. Against Arthur. The turn of events stunned Merlin; he felt grateful to Gwen, but knew it was a lost cause. Arthur hated him now, he would either have to die or run.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	91. Reasons

_**A/N-** Because I forgot to mention it yesterday, over 90 chapters! Wow! It's been around 3 months now. And I have over 300 reviews, which is all thanks to you guys! thank you so much, you have given me so much confidence as a writer! As for today's story, it's a companion sort of piece to this whole arc._

_Summary- There are reasons not to let someone die._

* * *

><p>Gwen heard the shouting coming from Arthur's room and took off running down the hall.<p>

"_No, no, no"_ was her recurring thought, praying she wasn't too late.

"No!" Her thought finally voiced itself as she raced into Arthur's room, dread filling her at the scene.

Arthur couldn't kill Merlin; he was his best friend. Merlin was Gwen's best friend. And more than that, Gwen knew that without Merlin, Arthur would never be the man she loved so much today; she wouldn't let him make this mistake, do something they would both terribly regret. She would stop Arthur, no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	92. True Friendship

_**A/N-** Thank you so much for all the reviews. And new Merlin! sandjknfskjnfao. So many thoughts, message/review me if you want to know what I thought of it, I'd love to hear from you guys! This one is per request BagginsPotterPevensie._

_Summary- Certain qualities make a true friend._

_Warnings- Season 3 finale_

* * *

><p>Ever since Lancelot had been reinstated as a knight, he and Merlin had gotten along even better than before. Merlin wasn't used to using magic around people, but Lancelot always encouraged him too; claiming he was trying to help him be more comfortable with his magic, though Merlin suspected he just liked to watch magic in action.<p>

Whatever the reason, the lack of secrets only furthered Merlin and Lancelot's bond of friendship. They would talk to each other about things no one else could understand: Merlin's magic, what's right and wrong. They were truly friends, and they always would be.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts? And can I go modern fic for a few days?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	93. Sisters

_**A/N-** I know I said a modern!fic yesterday, but this inspirsation hit me first._

_Warnings- Season 2 Finale_

_Summary- Morgana loved Morgause._

* * *

><p>Morgana loved Morgause. She was her sister, her best friend. The only person in the whole world who could even begin to understand what she was going through. It wasn't just that though, there was a connection between the two; a connection deeper than their magic, deeper than their want of Camelot's downfall.<p>

Morgana just felt comfortable when she was around Morgause, like she could do no wrong and say whatever she needed to. They had the same thought process, the same sense of humor, everything; they were so similar in so many ways. That's what Morgana needed: a connection.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	94. A Present of Sorts

_**A/N-** A drabble in honor of Bradley James' birthday. Happy Birthday!_

_Summary- Merlin gives Arthur a present, sort of._

* * *

><p>"It's time to wake up, Arthur!"<p>

"Merlin!" Arthur threw his pillow at him.

"Oh come on Arthur. It's even your birthday!"

"No it's not, my birthday's tomorrow."

"Ahh, but my present for you happens today."

Arthur sat up at this. "You got me a present?"

"Well, sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"I got you the morning off from patrol; also, Gwen doesn't have any duties to attend to today…"

"Father will be furious if-"

"Leave that to me; it's part of my gift. You just enjoy a morning alone with Gwen." Merlin winked and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	95. Talking

_**A/N-** A continuation of yesterday, per request of BagginsPotterPevensie. Anon. Arthur, yours will be up tomorrow!_

_Summary- Gwen and Arthur can finally just talk._

* * *

><p>Gwen had obviously been informed of their meeting; she had a picnic basket already packed and a blanket. To avoid curious eyes, they decided to stay in Arthur's chambers and sit on the floor by the fire Merlin had started that morning.<p>

"It's so nice to talk you without secrets or interruptions," Arthur said. They had been sitting together for a few hours, talking about life and dreams and fears. He had never opened up to someone so much before,

"I agree. Happy Birthday Arthur." And with that Gwen leaned over and kissed Arthur, the kiss never seeming to end.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	96. The Price of a Present

_**A/N-** A continuation of the birthday story arc, per requset of Anon. Arthur._

_Summary- Merlin's present wasn't entirely free._

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, sire!" Merlin said, throwing open the curtains.<p>

"_Mer_lin! Where were you yesterday? You missed the birthday celebrations."

"Nowhere." Arthur could tell right away he was lying.

"_Merlin_."

"I was… in the dungeons."

"The dungeons? Why were you there?"

"Your Father wasn't happy with me for forgetting about your patrols again and said the stocks were too lenient so…" Merlin let the sentence trail off.

"Merlin. I-"

"It's fine Arthur. Did you have a good time with Gwen?"

"Yes, but-"

"Arthur. I knew what I was getting myself into. It's okay. Now, tell me about you and Gwen."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	97. Acceptance

_**A/N-** A story from Merlin's childhood; kind of surprised I've never seen this before. I also really want some prompts from you guys, it's been awhile, and I love writing them!_

_Summary- Merlin's magic sometimes acted of its own accord._

* * *

><p>"Will! You really shouldn't be up there!"<p>

"Get off, Merlin! You sound like my mother."

"I do not!" Merlin cried indignantly, watching Will climbing in the tree from the ground.

"Do to! And you know what- Ahhh!" Will started to fall, unable to get a hold on the branch. Merlin watched his best friend fall and did the only thing he could. His eyes flashing gold, Will's decent slowed, and he was gently placed on the ground. Safely on the ground, Will turned to look at Merlin; Merlin feared his reaction.

"That was so cool! Can we do that again?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	98. Proving Himself

_**A/N-** I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you enjoy reading it! No spoilers for 4x03 because I have not seen it. _

_Summary- Leon felt the need to prove himself a knight._

* * *

><p>"Help!" Leon paused when he heard the desperate cry. Though he was only ten years old, he still felt a need to prove himself as a son of a knight and nobleman.<p>

"Somebody help me, please!" Leon took off in the direction of the noise. When he found the source of the scream, he stopped; it was Gwen, the seven year old daughter of one of the maids in the house, stranded in the middle of the stream on a rock. Leon rushed to her aide, eager to help; after all, a knight should help all, no matter their status.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	99. The Band

_**A/N-** So close to 100! Just so you know, I do not plan on stopping after 100. However, I thought if the 100th reviewer would like something special, I could write it for them. So **Whirlwind421**, let me know if you want to see something! Also, if anyone else wants something else, I really want to hear it!_

_Summary- Merlin wanted to start the band. Modern._

* * *

><p>It was Merlin's idea to start the band.<p>

"We'd be great guys! Think about it, we have all the parts of an amazing band." It was true.

The role of an overzealous drummer would be perfect for Gwaine, and who could play the part of an emotional keyboardist other than Lancelot? Merlin would play bass, ever the supportive background person; though he would never had a solo, he would tie the whole band together. Finally, the lead singer and guitarist would be none other than Arthur.

Even they're name was perfect, Knights of the Round Table. They. Would. Be. Awesome!

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts? Any prompts? I want some prompts.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	100. Two Sides of the Same Coin

_**A/N-** I spent all day tryng to think of something epic for the 100th drabble. I hope this satisfies._

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur are unique._

* * *

><p>Two sides of the same coin.<p>

One grew up without a father, one without a mother.

One poor, the other rich.

One useless with a sword, one the greatest warrior of all time.

One born having magic, raised to bring it back. One born of magic, raised to hunt it down.

Yet they were also the same.

Both had proved themselves merciful and caring.

Both wanted justice.

Both were determined in all they did.

Both sought to do good.

Both were a fiercely loyal friend.

Yes, they were two sides of the same coin. Entirely different, yet entirely the same.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	101. Misunderstanding

_**A/N-** Thanks for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter guys :D This is per request of Fiyero Tiggular._

_Summary- Hearing a few words wrong can end badly._

* * *

><p>"Can we stop now, Arthur?" They had been at training for over three hours.<p>

Arthur called over his shoulder, "Just one more, Merlin."

But what Merlin heard was, "We're done here, Merlin."

"Good, I was just-"Merlin stopped midsentence, surprise and pain written across his features. Arthur, having not seen Merlin lower the shield, had attacked and hit Merlin in the side.

"Merlin!" Arthur ran forward and caught his servant as he made his way toward the ground. Arthur pulled out his sword, holding his hand to the wound to staunch the bleeding.

"Somebody get Gaius!" Arthur roared. "Merlin, hold on."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	102. Hurting

_**A/N-** Continuation of yesterday._

_Summary- Merlin's in pain._

* * *

><p>"Arthur." Merlin's voice drew Arthur's attention towards him. "It hurts. It really hurts."<p>

"I know, Merlin. Gaius is on his way right now. He'll make you better, I promise." As if that had called him, Gaius appeared on the training field, bag of medical supplies in hand.

"What happened?"

"Merlin and I, we were training. I thought he had his shield up, I told him we were going to spar just one last time, but he wasn't ready for some reason. And I- I ran him through," Arthur finished in a whisper, his voice breaking.

"I'll do all I can."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	103. Joking

_**A/N-** More from yeysterday._

_Summary- Now is not the time for jokes._

* * *

><p>"First off, was your sword clean?"<p>

"Merlin cleaned it last so I doubt it," Arthur gave a weak chuckle. One look from Gaius told him now was not the time to be joking, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how else to react. "Yes, I believe it was clean."

"Good, then there is less of a chance of an infection. Here help me bandage him." Arthur took the white cloth and started to wrap it around Merlin's midsection, noting the red bleeding through the white. The sight almost made him sick; it looked so wrong in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	104. Conversing

_A/V- Continuation. Let me know what you want to see in this arc._

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur have a conversation._

* * *

><p>Arthur cradled Merlin against his chest, trying to limit the jostling; he remembered this trick the knights used to keep their upper body steady where you roll you feet. He tried it, and it seemed to work effectively, though Merlin still groaned in discomfort on occasion.<p>

"Arthur," said Merlin in a weak voice.

"Yes?"

"Am I going to be… alright?"

"Yes, you'll be perfectly fine, Merlin. Stop being such a girl, worrying over yourself."

Merlin chuckled then grimaced as the motion hurt his wound. Arthur looked down at him apologetically and quickened his pace. Merlin needed to get better. Now.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts? What do you want to see in this arc?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	105. Concern

_A/N- Continuation of this arc._

_Summary-Arthur doesn't know what to do with his concern._

* * *

><p>The next few days only proved to worsen Merlin's condition. Arthur couldn't believe how stupid he'd been; everyone could tell he blamed himself. He took out on the knights in training, and when that was over, on practice dummies on his own.<p>

The worse Merlin got, the more Arthur was conflicted on how to approach the situation. Did he go see how the servant was doing? Try to apologize?

He didn't know, but he did know that his heart nearly stopped when a young serving boy ran up to him and said, "Gaius needs to see you. It's about Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thougths? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	106. Turning Point

_A/N- More story arc, yay!_

_Summary- Merlin's hit a turning point._

* * *

><p>"Gaius what is it?" Arthur had reached Gaius' chambers, where they had met out in the hall.<p>

"He's getting worse; he's hit a sort of… turning point. Either he will be on the way to recovery in the morning or…"

Arthur pushed past him and into the room, determined to see Merlin. He almost wished he hadn't; Merlin was pale and covered in sweat and mumbling slightly. Arthur walked slowly towards him, not sure what to do. Eventually, he sat in a chair near the cot Merlin was on and just stared, hoping and dreading the idiot would wake up.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	107. Not My Destiny

_**A/N-** It's finally here LunaShadowWolf13 :D Also a bit for Anon. Reviewer ShiverMeFunzies_

_Summary- Arthur and Merlin have one last talk._

* * *

><p>Arthur's breath caught in his throat as Merlin's eyes fluttered open. "Ar…thur?"<p>

"Yes, can't you recognize your own prince, Merlin?"

"I don't remember you being this ugly."

"Shut up, idiot." They both smiled and laughed, until Merlin started to cough and shake. Eventually, Merlin stopped and looked at Arthur, all traces of humor gone from his face.

"I don't want to die, Arthur. Not this way. This isn't my destiny."

"Merlin, I-"

"Even though I don't want to, I still might. I just want you to know that you shouldn't blame yourself. Never." And with that, Merlin ceased to breathe.

* * *

><p><em>I hoped I mixed in enough bromance and banter. Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	108. Realization

_**A/N-** So, I finally decided on what to do with this. And it will be a while longer before it is wrapped up._

_Summary- Everything is not as it seems._

* * *

><p>"Gaius!" Arthur felt panic rise up in him. Merlin couldn't die, he couldn't! "Gaius!" he yelled louder.<p>

"Yes?"

"He stopped breathing." Gaius quickly ran over and checked on Merlin. He then ran over to a shelf and grabbed a potion. "What is it?"

"He's having difficulty breathing, this potion should help." Arthur sighed in relief, he couldn't believe how terrified he'd been; Merlin's near death had scared him more than he would've liked to admit.

"Gaius, please. Is there anything I can do?" Gaius walked over to his table and looked in an open book.

"Well, there is one thing…"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	109. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

_**A/N-** More story arc, yay!_

_Summary- Arthur must sacrifice some things to save Merlin._

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Arthur asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice; he was a royal after all.<p>

"I can make a potion that will cure him but it requires a few… ingredients."

"Where are they? I'll set out immediately."

"These aren't ingredients you can find, sire. First, the person who inflicted the wound must be truly sorry."

"I am. I would never have meant to do this." They both turned to look at Merlin, whose breathing was worsening again.

"Good. Then this is what I need: a drop of blood, a drop of sweat, and a tear."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	110. Anything

_**A/N-** More story arc!_

_Summary- Arthur makes a decision._

* * *

><p>The first two would be easy; Arthur bled and sweat on an almost daily basis. Crying on the other hand, well, that was a different story entirely.<p>

"You need me to cry?"

Gaius nodded, "Yes, sire."

Arthur wasn't sure he could do that, he was a man, after all. Then he looked at Merlin and knew the idiot would do anything to save him if the situations were reversed; not that it would be hard for Merlin to cry. His task would probably fight off ten assassins, something Arthur could do easily.

"Alright, I'll do it. When do we start?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	111. Tear

_A/N- This is the arc that never ends! Yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started writing it, not knowing where to go. And they'll continue writing it forever just because this is the arc that never ends..._

_Summary- Arthur must cry._

* * *

><p>Since crying would be the hardest ingredient to "make", Gaius thought it would be best to start there.<p>

Arthur tried physical pain, but nothing seemed to work. He had grown to immune to react to pain that was not life threatening.

He finally tried Gaius' strategy: emotional pain. He dredged up all the unwanted feelings from over the years, the painful scenarios to imagine. Gwen dying in his arms. His father's disappointment. His Mother's death. Merlin dying. Only he needn't imagine that one. Finally, all the heart break became too much in Arthur's mind and he shed one single tear.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	112. Sweat and Blood

_**A/N-** I know it's about an hour late, but I go by the "If I haven't slept, it isn't tomorrow" policy. Also, I have NOT seen the new Merlin yet, so please no spoilers!_

_Summary- Arthur helps complete the potion._

* * *

><p>Next, Arthur needed to give a drop of sweat. That was easy enough; he did some simple warm up routines of the knights. Gaius continued to mix all the other ingredients, meticulously working on the potion that would save Merlin's life.<p>

Finally, a drop of blood. Arthur drew his sword and carefully pricked his finger; Gaius took this as well and then asked Arthur to go fetch some more water.

"But I-"

"Do you want Merlin to live?"

"Of course-"

"Then I need some more water." When Arthur was gone, Gaius incanted the spell that would solidify the potion's effects.

* * *

><p><em>Thougths? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	113. Thank You

_**A/N-** Loved this week's episode! Also, can't wait for next week's, it's like it came straight from fanfiction! And I'm being Merlin for Halloween tomorrow, yay! Finally, you guys rock with all your reviews, I love them all so much!_

_Summary- The potion starts to work._

* * *

><p>Gaius slowly poured the potion into Merlin's mouth, Arthur supporting his head. Merlin spluttered a bit at first, but eventually swallowed.<p>

"Is it working?"

"Patience sire. It may take a few moments for the potion to take effect." They both waited, watching Merlin's breathing smooth out. Finally, he opened his eyes with a gasp.

"Arthur? Gaius? I- I was dying. What…?"

"You're alive. That's what counts," Gaius replied.

"But how?" Gaius turned to look at Arthur, and Merlin followed his gaze.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"Yes, well, umm, I…" Arthur trailed off, obviously uncomfortable.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow may be the last one in this arc... Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	114. Back

_**A/N-** Apparently, a Merlin costume looks like a cowboy one to the general population. _

_Summary- Merlin's back._

* * *

><p>Gaius, seeing they were about to have a meaningful discussion, discreetly left the room.<p>

"I don't want your thanks. The fault was my own. I was only repaying you." Though the words were meant kindly, Merlin couldn't help but feel slightly put off by them.

"I understand." And Merlin did, the prince could hardly be seen saving the life of a servant without just cause.

"You need to rest," Arthur stated, getting up.

"So do you." Arthur looked back in surprise. "A prince can hardly be without his beauty rest, though it barely does you any good."

"Shut up, Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	115. Rude

_**A/N-** I had some requests for one more, so this happened. I'm actually quite pleased with it._

_Summary- Arthur attempts to be caring._

* * *

><p>"I don't see why I have to sit out," Merlin pouted.<p>

"Because, _Mer_lin, I can't have you going around being an idiot _all_ the time. Rescuing takes up too much of my time."

Merlin then muttered something rude, but Arthur chose to ignore it; he was only trying to do what was best.

Merlin and Arthur had started to head back to the castle, when Merlin stopped and gasped.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"My side. I think-"Merlin shoved Arthur and then raced off to the castle.

"Merlin!" Arthur chased after him, the hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	116. The Haircut

_**A/N-** I've been wanting to write this one for a while now._

_Summary- Merlin decides he needs a change._

_**WARNINGS**- Season 2 spoilers._

* * *

><p>Merlin glanced in the mirror and was shocked by what he saw. How could he look that young, when he felt so old? Look that innocent, when he was guilty of so much?<p>

He had grown so much in the past year: losing his father, falling in love, having his heart broken, poisoning a dear friend. No, he just couldn't look like this anymore. It was all in the hair, he decided; he took a knife and lobbed off an inch or two of his hair. There. Now he not only felt older and wiser, but he looked them too.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	117. Too Fast

_**A/N-** Continuation of yesterday per request of LunaShadowWolf13_

_Summary- Arthur contemplates Merlin's new look._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, what have you done with your hair?"<p>

"Oh, you noticed?" Merlin self consciously ran his fingers through his hair. "I just thought I would try something new."

"Stop being such a girl worrying about your hair and go muck out my stables."

Arthur watched as Merlin turned to go, not letting on his thoughts about Merlin's new look. It made him look older, wiser. It fit him too well, in those moments when he had a spark of advice or displayed his own bravery.

Arthur decided he didn't like it right away. They were all growing up too fast.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	118. Anger

_**A/N-** Thanks to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing this story, it all means a lot! This one is per request of Fiyero Tiggular: "Something bad happens and Arthur takes out his anger on Merlin?"_

_Summary- Arthur yells at Merlin._

* * *

><p>"Arthur, are you alright?"<p>

"No, _Mer_lin, I am not alright. Now why don't you mind your own business and clean this room. It's disgusting."

"I'm just trying to help-"

"Well I don't need your help, Merlin. You know what your good for? Nothing! You're a useless, idiotic, insolent fool!" Arthur shouted at Merlin, backing him up to the wall. "So why don't you get lost and out of my sight!" Merlin, however, just stood there, too petrified to move; sure, Arthur had been rude to him before, but never like this.

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered before he fled the room.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	119. Apology

_**A/N-** Per request of someone who wanted a sequel. Sorry, I'll put your name in eventually, but right now I don't have access to it._

_Summary- Arthur tries to apologize._

* * *

><p>Arthur stood there, fuming, before realizing what he had done. That was no way to treat a friend, even if it was Merlin. He went to go find him; Arthur wasn't great with apologies, but he would try.<p>

He found Merlin looking out over the courtyard, head bent over.

"Merlin?" he asked, tentatively. Merlin stiffened, but made no more acknowledgment of Arthur.

"Look, Merlin, I may have been a bit… harsh, but you have to understand. I'm under a lot of pressure, and sometimes I… snap.

Merlin turned to him, incredulous. "I'm not worthless," he said before he stormed away.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	120. Crashing Down

_**A/N-** Quite an angsty continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Merlin's tired._

* * *

><p>He was tired of being the idiot; why could no one see him for who he was? When Arthur had called him useless again, that had hurt. But now he claimed that Merlin had to accept his reaction because he was under pressure? As if Merlin wasn't as well! But Arthur couldn't know that, how could he? To him, Merlin was a stupid servant.<p>

Merlin was tired of everything. If Arthur was allowed to "snap" because of pressure, surely Merlin was too? He'd been living in secret for years; it was all bound to come crashing down on him sometime.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	121. Adrenaline

_**A/N-** More story arc! And thanks to anyone who had anything to do with this story!_

_Summary- Merlin does something drastic._

* * *

><p>Merlin ran to one of the back walls, away from the main gates of Camelot, looking out over the forest. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do something. He looked down at one point and found he was standing on the wall. Funny, he hadn't remembered climbing up there.<p>

There were two wall posts on either side of him, and he placed his palms on either one, stretching his muscles. Slowly, he inched closer and closer to the edge, enjoying the rush of adrenaline pumping through his magic filled veins.

"Merlin!"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	122. Panic

_**A/N-** Story arc!_

_Summary- Arthur doesn't like what Merlin is doing._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Arthur ran to the ledge Merlin was precariously perched on. "What on earth are you doing, you idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Arthur yelled, but it lacked its usual harshness; it sounded like pure panic.<p>

"What does it matter, I'm useless anyway, right?" Merlin turned to look at Arthur, the intense sorrow in his eyes unlike anything Arthur had ever seen.

"Merlin…" Arthur whispered, unsure what to say. Merlin turned back around.

"Can you please go now, sire?"

"No, Merlin. I'm not leaving till we talk this through," Arthur said determinedly.

"Then you'll be waiting awhile."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	123. Time to Think

_**A/N-** More arc._

_Summary- Merlin wants to think._

* * *

><p>"Merlin. Look, I," Arthur swallowed," I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you useless, there's no excuse for it; the truth is there are many things I couldn't have done over the years without you."<p>

"It's not just that Arthur, it's just… I need time to think."

"How about you think away from the edge of the ledge?" Merlin nodded and started to turn towards Arthur, before losing his balance on some loose stones and pitching backwards.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, reaching out a hand for Merlin to grab onto. Merlin latched on to Arthur's hand, his terror evident on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	124. My Destiny

_**A/N-** Thanks for all the reviews, I hope everyone is enjoying this!_

_Summary- Merlin misreads destiny._

* * *

><p>The pure terror on Merlin's face faded, until it was a vacant expression that, frankly, scared more Arthur more than the fear.<p>

"Maybe this is destiny's way of telling me it's over. I always thought it would happen differently though…"

"Merlin, what are you rambling on about?"

"My destiny. And my death."

"Shut up Merlin, I'm not going to let you die."

"Yes you are."

"No, I promise I won't drop you." With that, Merlin's face turned determined and he looked Arthur directly in the eyes. And then they turned molten gold. Arthur drew back in surprise, losing his hold.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	125. Focus

_**A/N-** Drabble number 125! Thanks for all those that have joined along the way, even if your reading this five months after its posted, or something like that XD_

_Summary- Suddenly, everything made sense._

* * *

><p>As Merlin started plummeting downward, he slowed down time to glance up at Arthur. The look on his face was something completely different than what he expected however; instead of the horror at his magic, he only saw horror for him falling. Instead of fear of Merlin, there was only fear of Merlin's death.<p>

Could it be true that Arthur cared about him? That he didn't want Merlin to die? Suddenly, the world seemed to snap into focus, and Merlin realized what he was doing. He tried to slow down his decent, but was falling too fast to do much.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	126. Rationalization

_**A/N-** The much anticipated next chapter :D Arthur's thoughts, so we will find out what happened to Merlin next time!_

_Summary- Merlin couldn't be a sorcerer._

* * *

><p>Arthur watched in horror as Merlin fell, feelings of all kind raging inside of him. The first and most prominent was that Merlin was falling to his death and Arthur had caused it. Which led him to his next thought: Merlin was a sorcerer. But he would never betray Arthur like that.<p>

Except that his eyes had been gold. Maybe Arthur could turn him away from magic. Merlin had just been enticed by its power; surely Arthur could bring him back from the evilness of it. But he would never know unless Merlin survived, which is what set him running.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	127. Shock

_**A/N-** Really excited about this chapter, so the updates a little bit earlier than normal :D_

_Summary- Arthur does something shocking._

* * *

><p>Merlin was in pain. When he looked down at his legs, he gave a little gasp; they were nearly mangled beyond recognition. He knew if he hadn't used that little bit of magic, he would've died.<p>

"Merlin!" He looked up to see Arthur rushing towards him.

"Arthur," he said by way of reply, his voice more strained than he meant it to be.

"What- I mean, why-?" Arthur couldn't seem to decide what to ask first.

"I'm dying," Merlin answered. What Arthur said next couldn't have shocked him more than if Arthur had grown a second head.

"Use your magic."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	128. Still Evil

_**A/N-** I feel like I really like this one too. Where do you guys want this to go?_

_Summary- Arthur isn't completely sold._

* * *

><p>"What?" Merlin stared in disbelief. After all the years of hiding, this… this was too much.<p>

"You heard me. Use your magic."

"But Arthur, I thought, I mean, you said magic is evil."

"It is. But in this one case, I want you to use it."

Oh, so there was the truth. Arthur hadn't accepted his magic; he just didn't want him to die.

"I can't."

"Sure you can. Merlin, I can't have you die."

"I know, but it would take a lot of energy."

"Doesn't matter."

"I could pass out."

"Fine."

"Arthur, we need to talk-"

"Later. Heal yourself."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	129. Healing

_**A/N-** I think I know where I'm going with this! Only how to end it... Oh well, that's for me to worry about. You all just read and review!_

_Summary- Merlin uses magic in front of Arthur._

* * *

><p>"Alright. But Arthur, please promise me you'll hear me out when this is all over."<p>

"Of course," Arthur answered half-heartedly, his mind already made up that he would stop Merlin from this evil, no matter what.

"Okay. Hegestæf sé æðeling. Agíeman sé spærlíra." Merlin's eyes flashed gold; the bleeding slowed down and his legs started to heal.

"Is that all?" Arthur looked angry, disappointed, and awed all at the same time.

"It's very trying, Arthur. I can hardly stay awake right now…" Merlin laid back, his eyes fluttering shut.

"It's alright Merlin; I'll take you to Gaius. Sleep."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	130. A State

_**A/N-** More arc! And also, 500+ reviews. Wow you guys! Thank you so much!_

_Summary- Merlin's on the way to recovery._

* * *

><p>Merlin awoke in his room, lying on his bed, to see Gaius.<p>

"Gaius?"

"Merlin."

"How long was I out?"

"A day."

"A day?" Merlin tried to sit up with a start, but ended up falling back onto his bed.

"Merlin," Gaius scolded,"you shouldn't be trying to sit up; you lost a lot of blood and your legs and back are still in a state. It may be awhile before you're up again." There was a knock on Gaius' door that drew him out to answer it.

"Sorry, sire. Merlin can't-"

"Send him in!" Merlin called out. They needed to talk.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	131. Sorry

_**A/N-** Yay, arc!_

_Summary- Sometimes sorry can't cover it._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, this has to stop. Now." Arthur stood by the closed door, leaning against the wall.<p>

"I can't."

"Sure you can. How long have you been…?"

"Since I was born." That stopped Arthur.

"What? Did your mother make you-"

"No! My mother has nothing to do with this, Arthur. I was born this way." Arthur paled and sat heavily on the chair near Merlin's bed.

"That means… All these years… You were lying to me?" Arthur tried to mask his feelings of betrayal and shock, but he was doing a poor job of it.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix this."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	132. Trust

_**A/N-** Arcedy arc arc!_

_Summary- How can trust be gained?_

* * *

><p>"Please, Arthur, I'll do anything to prove myself worthy of your trust." There was such desperation in his eyes that Arthur was almost moved to forgive him right then and there.<p>

"Stop practicing magic."

"Anything but that. Asking me to stop using magic is like asking you stop training. Being a warrior is in your blood, like magic is in mine. I won't ever stop, I can't. But I promise you, I'll only ever use my magic for good, like I always have. I'll protect you," Merlin said earnestly.

"But how can I trust you again?"

"Because you can, Arthur."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	133. Binding

_**A/N-** I wasn't sure how to do this, but I love it now :D Hope you all enjoy!_

_Summary- Sometimes a leap of faith is all it takes._

* * *

><p>"Here, Arthur, take my hand." Arthur gave him a curious look.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"I'm- I'm going to bind my magic." Merlin looked at him imploringly, willing him to understand how big of a deal this was.

"And what will that do?"

"It will link my magic to you. I won't be able to do anything magic wise unless you would consent to it."

"What? Merlin, this is ridiculous."

"If it's the only way to win your trust, then I'll do it gladly."

"You would sacrifice your free will to gain my trust?"

"Yes."

"Then you have it."

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	134. His Story

_**A/N-** Thank you all for sticking with me all this time!_

_Summary- Merlin finally gained his trust._

* * *

><p>"You have my trust," Arthur said.<p>

"Really?" Merlin brightened considerably and tears of joy and relief came unbidden to his eyes. "Arthur, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Really Merlin, you can be such a girl sometimes," but Arthur smiled as he said it. Right then, Gaius peered in the room.

"Sire, Merlin needs his rest."

"Of course. I'll come and see you soon, Merlin."

"I look forward to it." Arthur stepped out of the room with Gaius.

"Forgive me, sire, but I couldn't help but overhear. Would you like to know Merlin's story?"

"His story?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	135. Never Understand

_**A/N-** I think tomorrow will be the last one, a flashforward._

_Summary- Gaius shares with Arthur._

* * *

><p>Gaius weaved Arthur a story of heroics, a story of love and loss, a story of tragedy and joy. There were the beasts he faced, the foes he'd dealt with, the burdens he carried. So much had transpired in his servant's life, so much Arthur wish he could have been there for.<p>

Merlin's first love, a girl named Freya. Gaius said she had been cursed, hunted and, eventually, killed. Merlin was heartbroken. But unfortunately, his heartbreak was not over yet. Merlin had lost his father only a few months later.

Arthur would never understand all he had done for him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	136. Magic Shield

_**A/N-** An idea from LunaShadowWolf13. Last one of the arc! Also, sorry for not responding to reviews, fanficition won't let me. Hopefully it clears up soon!_

_Summary- Arthur and Merlin practice._

* * *

><p>"C'mon Arthur. You have you feel it."<p>

"I can't! It's not fair! You can use magic in normal combat, but I can't use my training against magic!" It had been a few weeks since Arthur had learned of Merlin's magic; Merlin was teaching Arthur defensive magic.

"Here." Merlin picked up a shield and whispered a few words over it, eyes flashing gold. "Try this." Arthur tried the spell again, this time his eyes flashing a faint gold, and a magic shield erupted from the normal.

"Woah."

"I put my own magic in there, to make it easier." Arthur smiled, pleased.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	137. You Never Told Me

_**A/N-** New thing!_

_Warnings- Season 2 spoilers._

_Summary- Merlin confronts Hunith._

* * *

><p>"Why did you never tell me?" Merlin tried to control his voice with his mother, but it was hard with his emotions.<p>

"I didn't even know if he was still alive. I didn't want you chasing after a man who wasn't even there!" Hunith stared up at her son, the man who she was so proud of.

"You could've at least told me he was a Dragon Lord! He could've-" Merlin broke down, sobbing into his mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." She embraced him.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's okay. You're fine now. You're here, with me."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	138. Sobs

_**A/N-** Sorry this is so depressing. Probably a continuation tomorrow. Also, more prompts would be great!  
><em>

_Summary- Merlin's late again. But this time, he has a good excuse._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed. The lazy servant hadn't shown up for work that morning, and Arthur was stopping by Gaius' chambers to see where he was. He froze in the doorway when he saw the scene before him: Merlin sobbing into Gaius' shoulders while Gaius himself cried.<p>

Gaius saw him first, and raised his head. "Sire," he acknowledged with a nod.

Merlin looked up and hastily wiped his face. "Sorry, Arthur."

"What's happened?" Merlin didn't answer. Instead, he burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Sire," Gaius walked to a corner where Arthur joined him. "We received word that Hunith… passed."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	139. The Three of Us

_**A/N-** I love the way this one went. And sorry for no review responses, fanfiction just won't let me! And prompts sound wonderful. :)_

_Summary- Arthur employs help in comforting Merlin._

* * *

><p>When Merlin asked for the day off, Arthur conceded right away. He went and found Gwen, knowing she would be better suited to comfort Merlin than Arthur.<p>

Arthur went to Merlin's room at the end of the day and found Gwen with her arm wrapped around Merlin sitting on the bed with red eyes. But when Merlin looked up, he seemed more at peace.

"If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur nodded and joined them on the bed, also draping his arm over Merlin's shoulder, feeling that the three of them could get through anything: together.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	140. Doesn't Understand

_**A/N-** A prompt from Reidluver. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Summary- Uther doesn't understand._

* * *

><p>Uther thought he understood Arthur and Merlin's relationship, he thought it was akin to his and Gaius' relationship: professional, yet slightly personal. However, he soon saw that it was more than that. It was in the way they joked, the way Arthur sought out Merlin's advice.<p>

Uther worried about Arthur's choice in advisors. Gaius was a well respected, educated man; he understood the politics of court. Arthur's servant Merlin was an idiot. He hardly seemed able to walk without falling and was nothing more than a peasant and a foreign one no less. Uther didn't just didn't understand their friendship.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	141. The Hope of All Albion

_**A/N-** A deeper, more philisophical one._

_Summary- How did Merlin get his magic?_

* * *

><p>People would wonder for ages to come how Merlin became the most powerful warlock ever, where his magic came from. Some would say only his father. Others would argue that plenty of Dragon Lords had had sons who never possessed the same level of magic that Merlin did. Some pointed to the fact that magic was being attacked; Merlin was a result of it forming a defense.<p>

I, however, hold true to the fact that it was a little of both, with an extra ingredient: Hunith. Her love, combined with Balinor's magic, resulted in Merlin: the hope of all Albion.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	142. The Guilt of it All

_**A/N-** Again with the thoughts, I know. Sorry, it's what I enjoy most :D_

_Summary- Merlin can feel the guilt._

* * *

><p>Sometimes the guilt of it all would become too much and Merlin would almost blurt out to Arthur about his magic. He could feel the words poised on his tongue, begging for release. To come clean about all the betrayal, the lies held over the years. To have Arthur understand the need for the deceit.<p>

But therein lays the problem: Arthur wouldn't understand. Or, at the very least, wouldn't ever trust Merlin again. So Merlin waits. Waits for the day when Arthur will completely comprehend everything Merlin has done, when Arthur will finally know Merlin for who he truly is.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	143. The Draw

_**A/N-** A prompt from KrazeeeeeeeKatieeeeeeeee about Morgana and Merlin romance. Could be Series 3 or 4._

_WARNING- Season 2 spoilers._

_Summary- Morgana still dreams of him._

* * *

><p>Sometimes she would still dream about him; not in visions, the things she dreamed of would never come to pass. She didn't know why she was so captivated by him; he was a <em>servant<em>, after all.

But she did know. That little bit of her that was still the Morgana that had risked everything for the wellbeing of others sensed that pull towards Merlin. She had felt the connection that exists between two such selfless people and was drawn to him because of that.

But that connection had ended when he poisoned her. Or at least she had hoped so.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	144. Looking Beautiful

_**A/N-** More prompts? I'm working on the ones I have, but sometimes writer's block punches me in the face._

_Summary- Gwen enjoys feeling pretty._

* * *

><p>Gwen had always been a simple girl; she never cared much for dressing fancy or putting on massive amounts of makeup. Her hair was almost always swept back into a bun without much thought; it just a way to get it out of her face.<p>

She had always thought it was unimportant and used to laugh at the girls that would spend hours on their appearance.

But on occasion, Gwen did enjoy feeling pretty. She loved the way her hair looked when placed just right and the way her perfect pink dress fit her. Looking beautiful made her feel beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	145. The Dream

_**A/N-** So this is a dream._

_Warnings- Season 2._

_Summary- Merlin gets visits from Balinor._

* * *

><p>"<em>Merlin, my son," Balinor whispered," I am so very proud of you; your destiny is fast approaching, and I eagerly wait for the day I get to see you take your rightful place beside Arthur." Merlin walked over to Balinor and took his hands in his own.<em>

"_How do you know? Arthur will never accept me for who I am."_

"_Many things are known here, Merlin. Trust in yourself and the rest will come in time."_

"_Thank you, Father."_

Merlin woke from the dream, feeling more at peace then he had in a long time. Hopefully his father was right.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	146. A Muggle

_**A/N-** So, so, sorry! I meant to update yesterday, but then things happened and I didn't have access to a computer. Lo siento. So I will double update today! Also, this ones for more of the HP nerds._

_Summary- Merlin comes up with a new insult for Arthur._

* * *

><p>Arthur asked Merlin for the umpteenth time that day what the spell for "fire" was; Merlin had been trying to teach Arthur his most common enchantments so he would know what Merlin was going to do.<p>

"Gosh, Arthur! Why do you have to be such a muggle?"

Arthur paused and stared at Merlin. "Such a what?"

"A muggle."

"And what is a _muggle_, _Mer_lin?"

"A person without magic. And trust me Arthur; you are the biggest muggle I've ever met. You don't have a magical bone in your body." Merlin stopped the goblet hurtling towards him without lifting a finger.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	147. Twenty One

_**A/N-** Double drabble update day!_

_Warnings- Season 2_

_Summary- Balinor thought of her often._

* * *

><p>Twenty one years. Twenty one years he had been living this cave, and not a day had passed that he hadn't thought of her. She was in his mind when he ate, when he read, but especially when he used magic.<p>

And then, this boy had come along. A boy who brought some of her kindness back to him.

When the boy's life was almost taken, he couldn't let it happen. He wouldn't let the world snub out the one flickering light of hope he had seen in twenty one years. He was his. But more importantly, he was hers.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	148. The Sword in the Stone

_**A/N-** I quite like this one. Not sure whether or not to continue it. And Season 4 spoilers will start after the finale airs in America. _

_Warnings- Season 3 finale_

_Summary- Morgana doesn't like the essence around the sword._

* * *

><p>Morgana circled the sword in the stone. There was a familiar presence here, but she couldn't quite place it. All she knew was it reminded her of Camelot, of Arthur; for that reason, she wanted to destroy it. But no matter what she tried, the sword stayed undamaged.<p>

She considered leaving it, but found that unappealing. This sword was connected to her, destiny. She decided if she could not harm the sword, maybe she could harm the enchanter; Morgana placed a curse on it: when someone drew the sword, the one who enchanted it would suffer more than ever before.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	149. Surprise

_**A/N-** A funny one for today! And I decided I would continue yesterday's after Series 4, to inlcude some of those spoilers._

_Summary- Merlin has a surprise for Arthur._

* * *

><p>"Alright, Merlin. What is this 'surprise' you wanted me to see?" Merlin had been talking incessantly about it all morning and all Arthur wanted to do was get it over with so he could have some quiet, at least as much quiet as one can have with Merlin.<p>

"One second." Merlin ran behind a tree and came out holding a rope attached to a unicorn. "Tada!"

"You can't be serious."

"C'mon, Arthur! I thought it would be fun to have as a pet! Or maybe you could ride it! It would surely terrify your enemies more than you do."

"MERLIN!"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	150. Moving On

_**A/N-** Drabble 150! I want to thank you all for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites over the past few months! I hope I've grown as a writer, and if I have, it's only because of you guys! So thanks!_

_Summary- Hunith's heartbroken._

* * *

><p>Sending Merlin off was one of the hardest things Hunith's ever done. But she did it for him; he would be finding his rightful place in the world.<p>

Hunith turned around and looked at his old trunk near the foot of her bed; she walked over and opened it, feeling a need to see something of his. There was his old jacket, the first lock of his raven hair. Hunith sat there and reminisced before taking a deep breath and standing. She had told Merlin only a few hours ago he needed to move on in life, so did she.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	151. Let Me Be

_**A/N-** A sort of companion to yesterday._

_Summary- what do you do when you lose a best friend?_

* * *

><p>"Where's Merlin?" Will asked, walking into his best friend's house.<p>

Hunith looked up with red eyes. "He's gone."

"Gone? Gone where? To the creek …?" His voice trailed off as he looked at Hunith's face. "He's not- I mean…?"

Hunith interrupted Will's train of thought, "No! He's just not home."

"Oh." Relief flooded Will's face. "When will he be back?"

"He's not coming back."

"What? Why not? If he was leaving forever, he would've told me!"

Hunith reached out to him, "Will-"

"Just let me be." The young man ran away, trying to stop the tears trailing down his face.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	152. The Story Behind It

_**A/N-** Sorry I've been so much time with Hunith lately. I guess I'm just hoping the show will have her show up again. _

_Summary- How Merlin got the neckerchief._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, not again," Hunith sighed. She glanced over at her only son, shaking her head in disapproval at the mess he had made on his clothes from eating. "What am I going to do with you?"<p>

That's when she saw it: a dish rag. It had been newly washed and used to be a bright shade of red, but had faded over time. "Here Merlin," she said, tying it around his neck.

After he was done eating, Hunith tried to take the rag off, but Merlin refused. He said he liked the scarf; Hunith just laughed and shook her head.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	153. When Did She Change?

_**A/N-** It's late, so I hope this is alright._

_Warnings- Season 3_

_Summary- Gwen couldn't believe how she changed._

* * *

><p><em>When did she change?<em>

Gwen couldn't understand it; Morgana had betrayed all of them, apparently without a second thought. They had all been a family at one point: brothers and sisters, lovers and friends. Together they had defeated their most feared enemies, helped one another, and prevailed throughout it all. Gwen had thought they were friends: best friends.

Then Morgana went and threw that all away with no regard to previous loyalties. She was loyal to Arthur long before she was to Morgause. She was friends with Gwen before her too. Yet she betrayed them all.

_When did she change? _

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	154. Motivation

_**A/N-** Sorry for lateness._

_Summary- Gaius had his reasons._

* * *

><p>Some people in Camelot wondered why a man of Gaius' age agreed to take in such a young ward. The answer was simple: he owed it to Hunith. She had always been a kind soul, willing to give up much for others. In time, Gaius would begin to see this same quality in the young man that grew to be like a son to him.<p>

Even though it had been years since he and Hunith had talked, he didn't mind accepting her request; she would always have a soft spot in his heart, a spot that only deepened through Merlin.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	155. Much Needed Rest

_**A/N-** A quick sequel to this tomorrow. Also, I'm going to do a "12 Days of Christmas" thing in this series, so let me know if you want to see any holiday related stuff!_

_Summary- Merlin's exhaustion trumps all._

* * *

><p>Merlin was exhausted. Gaius and Arthur had loaded him with chores the past few days and a magical beast had threatened Camelot, taking away Merlin's sleep.<p>

He worked at his tasks, trying to accomplish them in order to get some rest; when he was done, he realized he had nowhere to go. If he went back to his chambers, Gaius would find something for him to do.

He went and knocked on Gwen's door; when she didn't answer, he opened it. Seeing she wasn't home, Merlin almost backed out, but gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep on Gwen's bed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	156. Innocence

_**A/N-** Still looking for Christmas prompts. I think I have 9 of the 12 planned out, so if you want to see something, let me know soon! _

_Summary- Gwen finds a surprise at home._

* * *

><p>Gwen nearly let out a startled cry when she saw someone on her bed, but stifled it when she saw who it was. She was confused as to why Merlin was sleeping on her bed but then caught a glimpse his face.<p>

He looked worn, with bags under his eyes. What really stood out, however, was the innocence on Merlin's face while he slumbered; Gwen hadn't seen him look like that in years, time taking its toll on the young boy- man now.

Gwen grabbed an extra blanket and covered Merlin with it, then exited her house without a sound.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	157. One of the Guys

_**A/N-** I like this one. Also, tomorrow is the start of Christmas darbbles, yay! P.S. You know it's late when you can't even type your pen name right._

_Summary- Gwen enjoys her friends._

* * *

><p>Gwen wasn't sure why, but she always preferred the company of men to that of women; not in a romantic way, as friends. Maybe it had something to do with growing up with brother; she was used to boys and their antics.<p>

Life just seemed to flow smoother when she was around boys who pushed each other back and forth instead of girls who enjoy manipulation and mind games.

Which is why Gwen was perfectly fine befriending the Knights of the Round Table (and Merlin). They were her brothers now and she would protect them, just as they would her.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	158. Simple and Beautiful

_**A/N-** "On the first day of Christmas princessmelia gave to me, a Merlin and a Gwen scene!"_

_Summary- Gwen tries to make Camelot more homely for Merlin._

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, Merlin? It's Christmastime!" Gwen fell in step next to her new friend and fellow servant.<p>

"It's nothing, I'm just missing home is all," Merlin replied, his face growing nostalgic," In Ealdor, we used to decorate the whole village with garlands and holly. Everyone would light candles and put them in their windows; I know it's simple, but it was so beautiful."

"It sounds beautiful."

Later, Merlin walked in to his room to see garland, holly, and candles alit everywhere. He found a card lying on his bed. He picked it up and read:

_Merry Christmas!_

_-Gwen_

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	159. His Family Now

_**A/N-** On the second day of Christmas princessmelia gave to me, a prompt from Reidluver, and a Merlin and a Gwen scene._

_Warnings- Season 3_

_Summary- Percival felt like he was in a family._

* * *

><p>Percival looks around the Great Hall, feeling truly at home for the first time in a long time. The Christmas feast has been long over and the only remaining people are the Knights of the Round Table, Merlin, and Guinevere. After losing his family to Cenred a few years ago, Percival had thought he would never feel this sense of kinship again.<p>

But he did, with these people. Gwaine's practical jokes, Leon's brotherly advice, Elyan's kind heart, Lancelot's morals, Arthur's leadership, Gwen's goodness, Merlin's ways that reminded Percival of a little brother. They were his family now: forever and always.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	160. A Gift for His Love

_**A/N-** One the third day of Christmas, princessmelia gave to me: Merlin and Freya, a prompt from Reidluver, and a Merlin and a Gwen scene!_

_Warnings- Season 2_

_Summary- Merlin regrets._

* * *

><p>It was the day after the annual Christmas feast, and Merlin had decided to visit Freya's lake. Yesterday had been tough. Everyone had been in a joyful mood, but when Merlin saw Arthur and Gwen exchange gifts in the privacy of Arthur's chambers later, he couldn't help but feel of twinge of emptiness.<p>

He didn't want a gift for himself, no, he only wished he had someone to give a gift to; he wondered if Freya had even had Christmas in the last few years of her life. He sent out a basket of strawberries, a gift for his love.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	161. Bittersweet

_A/N- On the fourth day of Christmas princessmelia gave to me: angst galore, Merlin and Freya, a prompt from Reidluver, and a Merlin and a Gwen scene! P.S. This one comes in two parts and is a prompt from violet eyed dreamer._

_Summary- Merlin's Christmas goes from bad to worse._

* * *

><p>Arthur glanced over at Merlin, seeing how he was faring this bittersweet Christmas. Time had given Merlin a gift and a curse: magic and death. Arthur had finally legalized magic, naming Merlin his court sorcerer. But in the same year, Gaius had passed in his old age.<p>

Merlin was talking and laughing with Gwaine when a messenger came up and handed him a letter. Merlin's face lit up, it must have been a letter from his mother. But as he tore open the note, his face fell. Tears welled in his eyes; he flew out of the banquet hall quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	162. You Have Me

_**A/N**- On the fifth day of Christmas princessmelia gave to me: caring Arthur, angst galore, Merlin and Freya, a prompt from Reidluver, and a Merlin and a Gwen scene!_

_Summary- Arthur offers Merlins some comfort._

* * *

><p>Arthur found Merlin out on the castle walkways, the cold wind whipping at his clothes; he went to stand next to the man that was his closest advisor.<p>

"She's dead." Merlin didn't need to say anymore.

"I'm truly sorry." Arthur reached out and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"She and Gaius, they were the only people who understood me. They helped to shape my magic, shape me into the man I am today. Who do I have left now?" The tears were apparent in Merlin's voice.

"You have me." Arthur said with the deepest sincerity, squeezing his friend's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	163. The Greatest Christmas Present

_**A/N-** On the sixth day of Christmas princessmelia gave to me: Guinevere pregnant, caring Arthur, angst galore, Merlin and Freya, a prompt from Reidluver, and a Merlin and a Gwen scene._

_Summary- Gwen has a surprise for Arthur._

* * *

><p>"And so I would like to- what is it?" Arthur paused in the middle of his annual Christmas speech to look at his wife sitting next to him, who had grabbed his arm. Gwen's other hand was placed on her protruding stomach and a smile of excitement was on her face.<p>

"It's time."

"Now?" Gwen nodded.

"Uh- okay then." Arthur glanced around the hall. "I'm sorry, we have to… Gaius!"

"I'll prepare your chambers, sire."

"Merlin?" Merlin appeared at his side, assisting Arthur in guiding Gwen to their room. They were going to have a baby, the greatest Christmas present.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	164. The Hunt

_**A/N-** On the seventh day of Christmas princessmelia gave to me: Arthur, Uther, hunting; Guinevere pregnant; caring Arthur; angst galore; Merlin and Freya; a prompt from Reidluver; and a Merlin and a Gwen scene._

_Summary- There's one thing Arthur loves more than anything about Christmas._

* * *

><p>Christmas in Camelot meant a lot of things for Arthur: presents, feasts, and visiting families. But there was one thing that he looked forward to more than anything else: hunting with his father.<p>

The day before Christmas, Uther made a day of taking his son out on a hunt; they would take an entourage of knights, just in case, but they mostly rode by themselves, away from the others.

Those hunts were one of the rare occasions where Arthur felt like Uther was a father rather than a king; where Arthur could just be Arthur, instead of a royal prince.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	165. Uncle Merlin

_**A/N-** On the eigth day of Christmas princessmelia gave to me: Arthur and Gwen's children; Arthur, Uther, hunting; Guinevere pregnant; caring Arthur; angst galore; Merlin and Freya; a prompt from Reidluver; and a Merlin and a Gwen scene._

_Summary- Merlin tries to make Christmas special._

* * *

><p>Merlin lay in bed; he had worked hard the past few days, making sure that Gwen and Arthur's children would have a merry Christmas. However, he had not counted on the fact that the cold would get to him, making him sick and unable to participate in Christmas himself.<p>

"Uncle Merlin!" was the joyous cry of two curly haired children. They climbed up on either side of him, eager to tell him about their Christmas adventures.

"Children," called their father," Merlin needs his rest." But he smiled as he said it, glad to see Merlin cheered up by his children.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	166. Snow

_**A/N-** On the ninth day of Christmas princessmelia gave to me: Balinor and Hunith, Arthur and Gwen's children; Arthur, Uther, hunting; Guinevere pregnant; caring Arthur; angst galore; Merlin and Freya; a prompt from Reidluver; and a Merlin and a Gwen scene._

_Warnings- Season 2_

_Summary- Balinor does something special every Christmas._

* * *

><p>Every Christmas, without fail, Balinor did one special thing on Christmas. It didn't matter where he was, or how far away from her he was, he would perform an enchantment. An enchantment that would send snowfall over Ealdor. Hunith had always loved snow, or so she told him; they never got to spend a winter together. So he would send her this one gift, each year.<p>

Merlin never questioned the snow that fell every Christmas; he would run and play with Will. He also didn't question why his mother would smile a soft, sad smile while she watched him play.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	167. I'll Be Your Family

_**A/N- **On the tenth day of Christmas princessmelia gave to me: Morgana crying, Balinor and Hunith, Arthur and Gwen's children; Arthur, Uther, hunting; Guinevere pregnant; caring Arthur; angst galore; Merlin and Freya; a prompt from Reidluver; and a Merlin and a Gwen scene._

_Summary- Arthur offers Morgana some comfort._

* * *

><p>Arthur found her in one of the many hidden alcoves around the castle; she was crying her head buried in small, porcelain hands.<p>

"Morgana?" Arthur asked, hesitantly. In the few months she had been here, Arthur had never seen her cry.

"Go away, Arthur," she replied without looking up. Arthur, sighing, sat down next to her.

"Morgana, what's wrong?"

"It's- it's just the first Christmas without either of my parents. I miss them. I miss home."

"It's okay to miss them, Morgana," Arthur said, pulling her into a warm embrace. "And this is your home now. I'll be your family."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	168. A First Christmas

_**A/N-** On the eleventh day of Christmas princessmelia gave to me: Gwaine having Christmas; Morgana crying; Balinor and Hunith; Arthur and Gwen's children; Arthur, Uther, hunting; Guinevere pregnant; caring Arthur; angst galore; Merlin and Freya; a prompt from Reidluver; and a Merlin and a Gwen scene._

_Warnings: Season 3_

_Summary- Gwaine never had Christmas._

* * *

><p>"C'mon Gwaine! I guarantee this will be the best Christmas feast yo've ever had," Merlin told his friend.<p>

"Probably, considering I've never had one before."

"Never?" Gwaine shook his head.

"No feast? No presents?"

"Nope."

"Then come on, this'll be the best first Christmas ever." Merlin led Gwaine into the beautifully decorated hall. Banners of green, gold, and red were hung everywhere along with garland and ornaments of all kind. Candles were lit and a giant feast was laid out.

"Wow." Merlin let out a laugh of joy at the look on Gwaine's face. "This is amazing."

"Merry Christmas, Gwaine."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	169. Best Friend

_**A/N-** On the twelfth day of Christmas princessmelia gave to me: Arthur being sneaky; Gwaine having Christmas; Morgana crying; Balinor and Hunith; Arthur and Gwen's children; Arthur, Uther, hunting; Guinevere pregnant; caring Arthur; angst galore; Merlin and Freya; a prompt from Reidluver; and a Merlin and a Gwen scene. Merry Christmas everyone!  
><em>

_Summary- Arthur picks out a very special present for Merlin._

* * *

><p>Merlin had been hard at work all day; Arthur had given him loads of chores and it was Christmas too! Merlin was rather put out which is why he snapped at the prince when he entered later.<p>

"Arthur Pendragon, you have been even more of a prat today then normal. You-"

"Merlin-"

"No! You gave me a load of chores and-"

"Merlin-"

"And now you can't even let me-"

"Merlin!" Merlin fell silent at Arthur's shout. "I brought you a present." Arthur opened the door to reveal Hunith.

"Mother!" Merlin yelled as he ran to embrace his mother. Arthur smiled from afar; pleased with the gift he gave his best friend.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	170. A True Friend

_**A/N-** Hope everyone had happy holidays and liked the Christmas drabbles. I realize now that I've been in such a Christmas mode, I forgot to think about after Christmas! So if you have any prompts, they would be greatly appreciated. Maybe I'll do a humorous companion to this ne tomorrow..._

_Summary- Arthur reflects on Merlin._

* * *

><p>It wasn't just that Merlin would lay his life down for Arthur that made him call Merlin a friend. Arthur knew plenty of people who would do that; the knights had sworn allegiance to him; his people would sacrifice their lives for him. No, it was much more than that.<p>

It was the way Merlin would give his advice truthfully and frankly, sometimes without being asked. It was the way Merlin would give Arthur a boost of confidence when he needed it most but also a taste of humility when he became too arrogant. Yes, Merlin was a true friend.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	171. Suffering

_**A/N-** A bit depressing, sorry._

_Warnings- Season 3_

_Summary- Gwen loses her mother._

* * *

><p>Gwen was eighteen when she lost her mother; Elyan was seventeen. There had been a fever going around. She had been helping take care of the sick before she took ill.<p>

Gwen was heartbroken when she died; her mother had been her biggest role model in her life. She was kind and loyal. However, it turns out Gwen and her father's suffering was not over.

When they got back from her mother's service, Elyan had gone. He left a note saying it was too painful for him to stay. Daughter and father held each other all night as they cried.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Prompts?<p>

_**-princessmelia**_


	172. Sacrifices

_**A/N-** Sorry for the angst! And if you've ever given me a prompt and haven't seen it, it's because I don't want to force anything. So don't hesitate to drop me one, if you want._

_Warnings- Season 3_

_Summary- Merlin was helpless._

* * *

><p>The battle had been raging on for what seemed like days, but had only been hours. Merlin watched, helpless, as one by one his friends continued to fall. Percival couldn't stop a five man attack, even with Elyan's help in the end. They both perished. Leon fell nobly, trying to protect a fallen comrade; Gwaine died trying to save Merlin.<p>

Merlin could do nothing to save them. He tried to assist where he could, but had to look after Arthur, first and foremost. They all had to be sacrificed to destiny like Will, Freya, Balinor. Sometimes Merlin questioned destiny's cruelty.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	173. A Difficult Choice

_**A/N-** Sorry for no update yesterday, my computer was being fixed. So, I have a two parter thingy for you! Yay!_

_Summary- Arthur must choose._

* * *

><p>"You must choose, Pendragon, who will die and who will live. Two servants, one choice." Arthur looked at his captor with nothing but contempt; how dare he make him choose between two people who cared about him deeply.<p>

He then looked at his fellow captives. Gwen was trying to keep a brave look om that angelic face of hers. Then he looked at Merlin, the man who had become a brother to him. Merlin's face told nothing of their predicament; in fact, he looked rather calm.

"Arthur. I think this will help your decision."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	174. Rash

_**A/N-** And part two._

_Summary- Merlin does something rash._

* * *

><p>Merlin knew their situation was dire. He also knew that he couldn't let Gwen die for him. So he did something rather... rash.<p>

"Arthur. I think this will help your decision." Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and the chains broke on the three captives. "Run!" Merlin shouted. He pushed the shocked pair out of the room. "Keep going!"

When he saw they were running, he turned around and skidded to a stop, preparing to defend until he died. _I'm sorry for the lies, Arthur_, was his only thought as he battled his foes.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	175. Dazed and Confused

_**A/N-** Here's a third part to yesterday's stories._

_Summary- Arthur can't comprehend._

* * *

><p>"Arthur. I think this will help your decision." Arthur stared in disbelief as Merlin's eyes burned gold, burned with betrayal.<p>

Arthur continued to stand, dazed and confused, even as his bindings fell suddenly to the ground around him.

Merlin was a sorcerer.

Merlin was pushing them out of the room, telling them to run.

And Arthur ran. He grabbed Gwen's wrist and forced her along, ignoring her cries about Merlin. He was just stunned, he wasn't processing anything. The only thing that mattered was that the three of them get out. Three? Where was Merlin? Right he was… a sorcerer.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	176. Leave Behind

_**A/N-** A fourth part, hope you enjoy! And Happy Birthday Colin Morgan!_

_Summary- Gwen has to leave someone behind._

* * *

><p>Gwen couldn't believe it. Merlin couldn't be a sorcerer; Merlin was sweet, kind, and innocent. It could not be him who was currently attacking guards, yelling at them to run.<p>

But of course it was. Only Merlin would be so self-sacrificing as to save them, even when it meant his life was in danger from not only enemies but friends as well.

"Arthur, please! What about Merlin?" Gwen found herself screaming, but her love was unresponsive, he just kept running. No matter how hard she tried, he would not relent and Gwen was forced to leave her best friend behind.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	177. Pride

_**A/N-** I want to thank you all for reviews (replies will be coming soon if I missed you lately) and for sticking with me through all this. Approaching 200 soon, wooh!_

_Summary- Gaius reflects on his two favorite boys._

* * *

><p>Gaius watched as Merlin and Arthur grew and matured into the men they were both meant to be. Each of them held a special place in his heart; he would give anything for them.<p>

Since Arthur was born, Gaius had watched faithfully over him, hoping to give the boy the love Uther neglected to show. However, nothing seemed to help shape the boy's character; that is, until Merlin came along.

Merlin was the son he had always wished for. He shared in his joys and achievements, in his failures and disappointments. And there was no one he was prouder of.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	178. Smitten

_**A/N-** A second part will be up tomorrow, enjoy!_

_Summary- There once was a girl._

* * *

><p>When Merlin was fourteen, he was smitten for a girl in Ealdor. She was taller than most, had long red hair that flew down her back, and startling green eyes; her family had moved in a few months before Merlin was taken with her, and he thought that they would connect well for they were both kind of outsiders.<p>

One day, Merlin asked her to have lunch with him by the creek, and she said yes. The talked and laughed, enjoying each other's company. Their meetings continued on in grassy, flowering meadows and by the creek before things went wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	179. Slammed

_**A/N-** Second part! Yay! (Though not for Merlin)_

_Summary- Prejudice runs deep._

* * *

><p>After a few weeks of dating, Merlin went to pick up his girl at her house. But instead of meeting her at the door, he met her father.<p>

"Oh, hello. I'm here -"

"I know why you're here."

"Oh. Okay. If I-"

"No. I don't want you seeing my daughter anymore. I hear what the other villagers say about you. You're a monster, you're cursed. Trouble follows you wherever you go. Now get out."

And Merlin got one last look at a pair of green eyes behind the man before him, and then the door was slammed in his face.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	180. Accepted

_**A/N-** A third part, per request LunaShadowWolf13_

_Summary- Hunith gives some motherly advice._

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Hunith walked under her son's favorite thinking spot: a shady tree near the creek.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Merlin, answer me."

"He called me a monster. Said I was cursed. I am, aren't I? I'm destined to forever be alone, feared."

"Merlin! You can't think of yourself that way. You're-"

"I'm what?" Merlin swung down viciously from the tree. "I'm special? Maybe I don't want to be special anymore!"

"You don't mean that."

"I- I.." And Merlin broke down into his mother's arms. "I don't. I just want to be accepted."

"I know, dear, I know."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	181. A New Adventure

_**A/N-** Sorry about the no update, but you know what that means... DOUBLE UPDATE! Yay!_

_Summary- Arthur doesn't like his new servant._

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't believe his rotten luck. First, someone had tried to kill him, and now his father was making the most annoying person in the world his own personal servant. Great.<p>

He was fairly certain Merlin was the most incompetent person he had ever met. He was rude, outspoken, and paid no regard to propriety.

And yet, there had been something in the way Merlin had stood up to him. Just… something. Arthur couldn't place his finger on it, but he felt somewhere, deep down inside of him, that Merlin was the start of a new time, a new adventure.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	182. The Unknown

_**A/N-** A bit of a companion to the last one._

_Summary- Arthur thinks of an old friend._

* * *

><p>Arthur stared up at the sky; he was dying, and this time, there was no coming back. A face filled his vision: Merlin. Merlin, the incompetent fool he'd been forced to tolerate.<p>

Now look at him, Court Sorcerer, personal advisor to the King. Arthur had been right all those years ago; Merlin had been the start of a new adventure, a time of growth and change. A golden age.

And now here he was again, his tears marking the beginning of Arthur's new adventure into the unknown. He only hoped it was half as good as this one had been.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	183. A Pointless Dream

_**A/N-** Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. 200 chapters coming up soon, wooh!_

_Summary- Lancelot has a dream._

* * *

><p>When Lancelot was little, his grandmother used to tell him stories of the brave knights of Camelot. They were just and protected the land and its people, no matter the costs to themselves.<p>

Dreams of being one of these defenders filled Lancelot's head until it was all he could talk about. He would run around their small plot of land, rescuing damsels in distress and slaying great beasts.

Eventually, Lancelot picked up a real sword and found he was actual quite good with the steel; however, he knew his dream was a pointless one. But he never let it go.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	184. Obsession

_**A/N-** Ever wonder what happened to Vivian? Also, I may do this for the next few days, explore the after math of random characters lives, so let me know if there's anyone you want to see._

_Summary- Vivian still pines after her love._

_Warnings- Must have seen Season 2, "Sweet Dreams"_

* * *

><p><em>Arthur Pendragon, my love, when will you come for me?<em>

The Lady Vivian sat in her room, daydreaming as she always did of her perfect love, Arthur. Nothing could drive him from her mind, not time or distance or his apparent lack of interest.

Her single thought was Arthur. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur! It didn't matter how many suitors her father set her up with, or how many jewels he bought her, her heart belonged to the prince of Camelot.

Though it did grow lonely, thinking of nothing but his perfection. She wished he would hurry up and rescue her heart.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	185. Smile

_**A/N-** So the Season 4 rule will be the day after they premiere in America. So 4x01 is fair game. And thanks again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!_

_Summary- Arthur knows Merlin well._

* * *

><p>A smile can mean so much; Arthur had seen many different smiles on Merlin's face over the years. A cheeky smirk that often meant Arthur would later be giving his servant<em> lots<em> of chores. A hidden smile of pride for Arthur. A sly grin preceding one of Merlin's ingenious plans. A forced smile, one that Arthur could see right through, but never had the courage to ask about. But no smile or expression could compare to the one Merlin had the day magic was permitted. That day, Merlin smiled like a man that had truly found freedom in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	186. Be Careful What You Wish For

_**A/N-** Elyan's sort of random, right? _

_Warnings- Season 3_

_Summary- Elyan wishes._

* * *

><p>Elyan had gotten into a lot of trouble over the years, especially after his mother died. Often no one was there for him; sometimes, though, Gwen would come and rescue them when he was "in too deep". This time, however, it seemed he was really in for it.<p>

For months Elyan had been living a good, moral life. No back hand deals, no questionable acts. So of course that was just then that a king decided to capture and hold him in a castle. He wished Gwen was there to make things better.

He later regretted thinking that very thought.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	187. Siblings

_**A/N-** The end of this one wasn't planned, but I like it!_

_Summary- Arthur wanted siblings._

* * *

><p>"I wish I had had siblings growing up," Arthur confessed to Gwen after she had told him a particularly funny story about her and Elyan.<p>

"Why? They tease you, compete against you, pull pranks, and make your life miserable."

"Yeah, I know all that. But I hear they can also make you feel better after a fight with a parent and are always there for you. I guess the idea of having someone my age that didn't care about my status or wealth appealed to me."

"Arthur, you just described Merlin."

"Did not!"

Gwen just laughed and shook her head.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	188. Best Friends

_**A/N-** An introspectrive angst. And yay, season 4x02 spoilers can be up tomorrow!_

_Summary- Best friends are hard to find._

_Warnings- Season 3_

* * *

><p>Merlin was everyone's best friend. He was Gwaine's first and, for a short time, only friend; Lancelot was one of the few who knew his secret; Merlin was the only person Arthur could truly be himself around; the first friend that encouraged Gwen to speak out was Merlin.<p>

But Merlin himself was lacking in the best friend position. Gwaine didn't know the truth about him and never could. The same rang true for Gwen. Lancelot knew, but he only could talk to Merlin on occasion. And the one person Merlin wanted to know would never understand. It was truly lonely.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	189. Another Reason

_**A/N-** A semi-companion to yesterday's._

_Warning- 4x02 spoilers_

_Summary- Merlin reflects on why no one knows his secret._

* * *

><p>Maybe the reason Merlin never told anyone his secret wasn't because they wouldn't understand. After all, he could hardly see Gwaine rejecting him simply he had magic, or Gwen turning him in; Lancelot himself, who prided himself on what was right, hadn't betrayed him.<p>

It seemed whoever he trusted with his secret felt some idiotic need to sacrifice themselves for him. Will so that Merlin could fulfill his destiny; Balinor so he could live; Freya her peace in the afterlife so he save Camelot; Lancelot so he could continue saving Arthur. No more lives would be given for his sake.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	190. Please

_A/N- I'm sorry. My only excuse for this is Sherlock tonight. Again, I apologize for the angst and depseration._

_Summary- Merlin pleads with Arthur._

* * *

><p>"Arthur, I don't want to die in front of all those people. Please. Do me this one favor." Merlin pleaded with Arthur, looking imploring at the sword he carried.<p>

"Merlin, I can't-"Arthur managed to choke out before his voice cracked with sorrow. To see Merlin reduced to this state, this pleading form of skin and bones, bruises covering his lanky frame.

"Please, Arthur. Please." Tears sprang to Merlin's eyes. "I don't want Gaius, Gwen, all the knights to see… Just please."

"I won't, Merlin." Merlin sighed, looking broken and resigned.

"Fine then," he sprang and grabbed the sword, "I will."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	191. Food

_**A/N-** Some comedy to make up for yesterday. Plus Gwaine, yay!_

_Summary- Gwaine's always hungry..._

_Warnings- 4x02_

* * *

><p>Lately, Gwaine found himself getting hungrier and hungrier. And at the most inappropriate times too. Sometimes, he became so desperate for food, that he'd do stupid things for it. Like when he and Percival used that hook to grab chicken.<p>

Or when they went on that quest to a village where they weren't quite sure how people had died, but look, an apple! Or trying to get honey from a nest full of bees.

Sometimes he wondered if someone else was controlling his stomach, like they wanted him to think about nothing but food and how to comically get it…

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	192. Loved

_**A/N-** More Vivian, because I can. Also, I think I may try and wrap her story up later on in here. Plus, I was wondering if there was anything special wanted for the 200th!_

_Summary- Vivian receives some heartbreaking news._

* * *

><p>Vivian sat in her room, staring at the letter her father had just handed her.<p>

_Proud to announce our marriage…_

How dare Arthur do this? She glanced up at her father, tears welling in her eyes. "Why did you show me this?"

"Because it's time you give it up Vivian! It's been over four years; he's moved on. So should you." And with that, he turned on his heel and marched out of her room.

She sat down on her bed, heartbroken. She truly wanted to get over him, but couldn't. All she wanted was for someone to end this.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	193. Sensations

_**A/N-** Well some things happened today, so this happened. Your welcome. :D_

_Summary- Gwen shares her feelings for Arthur._

* * *

><p>It wasn't the fact that he was a prince; no, that had nothing to do with it at all. It was the feeling, the rush of knowing someone loved you. It was that little flutter of your heart, that sensation of being weak in the knees when he looked her.<p>

And the most magnificent part? She loved him back. He wasn't someone she wanted only to be friends with. Their love was one, beating in sync. And if she showed her love only half as much as he did his, then their relationship would flourish for the rest of time.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	194. Getting On

_**A/N-** Some humor (hopefully). Inspired by 4x01, though no spoilers._

_Summary- Arthur tries to get on without Merlin._

* * *

><p>Merlin was sick. And before you ask, no, it wasn't magical, part of a planned attack, or lethal. He was just ill. So Arthur had to get on without him.<p>

He figured he could get along well enough. But when he tried getting ready, he soon realized that he had no clue where his clothes were. Merlin organized his clothing, not Arthur.

Finally, Arthur felt presentable enough to face the day, though he didn't realize till much later he had worn his muddy boots all day. Great. Now everyone thought he was an idiot. He would kill Merlin for this.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	195. Family Friend

_**A/N-** Super sorry about no update yesterday! Crazy life, you know. So double update, yay! And a two part thingy. Also, any prompts for the 200th?_

_Summary- Not everyone agrees with Arthur's sentiments._

* * *

><p>"Father, why can't Uncle Merlin eat with us?" Arthur's oldest son asked him at the banquet.<p>

"He has his own duties to attend to, like you and I. Now, run along to your mother." Arthur smiled as the boy ran off to Gwen.

"Uncle Merlin? I thought your wife's brother was Sir Elyan." Arthur turned to look at the speaker, an important lord.

"He is."

"Then who's your boy referring to?"

"My servant, Merlin."

"A servant?"

"He's a close family friend."

"Servants can't be friends."

"They can in my world." The lord merely nodded and walked away, leaving Arthur fuming.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	196. Worth

_**A/N-** And... part two! Again, prompts for 200th would be great!_

_Summary- Merlin's a little hurt._

* * *

><p>"Seems like a bit of a prat, doesn't he?" Arthur turned to the speaker, Merlin, who was holding a pitcher with a smile on his face. But the look was wrong, fake.<p>

"He does. Listen, Merlin-"

"It's fine, sire. I understand my place. I know others don't approve of how… close we've grown over the years, but I don't mind them." Merlin tried to smile more convincingly, but failed horribly. "Now, would you like me to take the children back to their rooms?"

"Merlin, for what's it's worth, I consider you my brother."

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin's smile turned genuine.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	197. Haven't Changed

_**A/N-** A bit of a future in the series fic!_

_Summary- Royalty hasn't changed Gwen._

* * *

><p>"Your majesty," the serving girl said for the umpteenth time, "you must allow me to help you dress in the morning! It's not proper for a queen to do her own manual work." Though the words were reprimanding, the girl smiled at her lady's determination to remain self-sufficient.<p>

"Sorry, Andrea," Guinevere replied, smiling as well. "But I did dress myself for twenty-five years; I think I can handle a simple gown on my own."

Both of the women burst out laughing; after all, Gwen used to work with Andrea around the castle.

"I'm glad you haven't changed, Gwen."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	198. Nothing

_**A/N-** Introspective._

_Warnings- 4x03_

_Summary- Morgana felt empty._

* * *

><p>Morgana felt empty. She thought she would be happy that Uther was dead. Ecstatic that she was on step closer to her rightful place on the throne.<p>

But then she thought about all she had given up to achieve her "goal", and his death just felt like a loss. She had already lost on father, now she had lost another. Her mother was also dead, along with her sister, and her relationship with her brother had all but ended.

Morgana had never felt so alone. All her family had disappeared, lost to a game of politics. Nothing hurt her more.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	199. Lullaby

_**A/N-** I know it's been happening far too often lately, but life is just really crazy right now! _

_Summary- Merlin remembers a melody._

* * *

><p>When Merlin was younger, his mother sang him a beautiful, calming song before he went to bed every night. It was an Ealdor lullaby, known only to those born and raised there.<p>

And now, years later, Merlin found the familiar words coming back to him as he rocked the baby in his arms. Though not his own child, the infant might as well be. After all, being servant to the king meant he saw a lot of his and Gwen's children.

Soon, the child was sleeping peacefully in the servant's arms, lulled by the rocking and lilt of Merlin's voice.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	200. Motherly

_**A/N-** Hopefully a cute 200th drabble!_

_Summary- Arthur had a motherly figure too._

* * *

><p>"Lydia?" Arthur asked, a smile on his face. "Lydia, is it really you?" He was staring at the older woman in front of him. Time had given her wrinkles and grey hairs, but she still had that motherly glow about her.<p>

"Hello, sire." Lydia responded, bowing her head. Yes, Arthur's nurse maid had not changed over the years. Always proper and respectful, with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"I thought you left Camelot."

"I had. I have my own family now. But I wouldn't miss something as important as your coronation." Arthur threw propriety aside and hugged her.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	201. Not Alone Anymore

_**A/N-** I want to send out a BIG thank you to anyone who has ever had anything to do with this story. Everything about this is special to me._

_Summary- Arthur's not alone._

* * *

><p>Arthur had been a very private person his whole life; he always enjoyed being alone with his thoughts. That's why Merlin's nearly constant presence annoyed him so much sometimes. Not that he didn't like his company, but that he just wanted to be alone.<p>

That was before Gwen. Suddenly, he never wanted her to go. He felt so comfortable with her, so right. Like there was nothing he could ever do wrong in front of her. So even though he valued his alone time, he valued his time with her more. He never wanted her to leave his side again.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	202. Choose

_**A/N-** A little morbid, sorry. _

_Summary- Merlin has a question._

* * *

><p>"Arthur, if you could choose how you'd die, what would you pick?" Merlin questioned.<p>

"Are you trying to be philosophical again, _Mer_lin? What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just curious," Merlin shrugged.

"_Merlin_."

"I just know that if I had to go, I wouldn't want it to happen where others could see."

"No, I don't think I would either."

"So, if you had to die publically, would you want someone else to come in and kill you first?"

"Merlin!"

"Well?"

Arthur sighed and responded, "I suppose so."

"Me too." Merlin nodded then walked away, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	203. Destiny

_**A/N-** More introspective._

_Summary- Merlin reflects on his choices._

* * *

><p>At first, Merlin's loyalty had been a selfish thing. His sole goal had been to find a place for himself in the world. And the promises of The Great Dragon had seemed liked his best bet.<p>

But as time went on, his focus slowly shifted. It became about the potential he saw in Arthur to be the great king of Albion.

Then he became Merlin's best friend. Merlin had no clue how this prat of prince had wormed his way into his heart, but he did know he would give his life for Arthur. For destiny, for Albion, for friendship.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	204. A Mere Servant

_**A/N-**Sometime soon I will be having "prompt week", where I will attempt all prompts I haven't done yet. So get those prompts in!_

_Warnings- 1x13_

_Summary- What did Merlin mean?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Till the day I die."<em>

The words rang in Arthur's mind through the whole night, long after Merlin had left. He hadn't even known the idiotic boy for a year and yet he had just made one of the biggest commitments a person could make.

Who would be happy to be a mere servant? Most servants only worked until they learned another trade, but Merlin had just promised to stay by his side forever. How could he be so sure?

What's more, why did Arthur seem to think that he would never want another servant till the day he died?

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	205. A New, Bright Dawn

_**A/N-** Sort of inspired by "Shake It Out" by Florence + the Machine._

_Summary- Merlin's changed._

* * *

><p>Merlin stood outside the hall, staring at the intimidating wooden doors in front of him. How many times had he passed through these doors unnoticed, tucked behind a prince? Or dragged through on an accusation of sorcery? He smirked at the thought, for sorcery was the reason he stood there.<p>

Today he would be named court sorcerer, after magic had officially be restored to the land. So there he stood, in contemplation of all he had done to make it there. And then he pushed those thoughts away. It was time to start a new, bright dawn in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	206. The Noble I Mean To Be

_**A/N-** For my friend who loves Gwaine._

_Warnings- Season 3_

_Summary- Gwaine assesses a noble's heart._

* * *

><p>Gwaine had always said nobility should be based on what was in a person's heart, not by what class they were born into.<p>

After meeting Merlin, his theory was proven correct. Merlin wasn't born a noble, but he was one of the kindest men Gwaine had ever known. It made Gwaine wonder why he had chosen not to be the noble he could be.

He supposed it was to spite the upper man, though he wasn't sure who that was. So he was immensely grateful to be knighted, maybe he would finally be the noble he should've been all along.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	207. Questions

_**A/N-** I hope you like this one! Sorry about late updates, I'm trying to stop these from happening too often._

_Summary- Arthur receives a visit._

**_Warnings- 4x03_**

* * *

><p>"Father," Arthur breathed out. How could he be standing there, so solid and real, when he had died months before?<p>

"Arthur. I cannot stay long, but I come to warn you about a threat upon Camelot- no, upon yourself."

"A threat? But I have questions-"

"Listen to me, Arthur," the mighty Uther Pendragon said," You are not safe. There is a magic user within the walls of Camelot."

"Magic?"

"Yes. You must approach this situation with the utmost caution. This afterlife has taught me many things, Arthur, and one is that I should help you."

"But who is it?"

"Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	208. Devotion

_**A/N-** Just rewatched 4x01, so this happened. Also, I know there were requests to yesterday's drabble, and I think I will write one in the future._

_Warnings- 4x01_

_Summary- Lancelot can't fathom it._

* * *

><p>Lancelot couldn't fathom Merlin's devotion to Arthur. The powerless sorcerer had nothing to protect himself; everyone else on this quest had the power of steel, but Merlin was useless with a sword. That's when Lancelot questioned Arthur's willingness to bring his servant on the trip, but he supposed Arthur thought it was always Merlin's luck that got him through the dangers of these quests.<p>

Lancelot knew that the devotion that Merlin showed Arthur shouldn't be the end of his life, even if it was the devotion that led to it. So he resolved to help the warlock. He'd do anything.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	209. Destined

_**A/N-** Inspired by The Fault In Our Stars by John Green. I'm not done yet, but I love it!_

_Summary- His destiny didn't allow for such things._

* * *

><p>Merlin had met a serving girl, Caroline, and they very much liked each other. Every free moment they were seen together, talking and laughing.<p>

But then Merlin stopped. He stopped living the lie that he ever could, ever would, have a normal life. A life where he could settle down, get married, have children. His life had been destined to protect Arthur, and nothing could get in the way of that.

So he broke it off with Caroline without giving a reason. Though it pained him to see the hurt in her eyes, he knew it had to be done.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	210. Police Cat

_**A/N-** I officially declare it ppropmt week/ however long this takes me! This first one comes from momo9momo: police cat._

_Summary- There's something odd about that cat._

* * *

><p>There was a cat that followed Arthur around. It was strange; the animal distinctly reminded him of Merlin… Actually, this seemed like the kind of thing his Court Sorcerer would do.<p>

"Merlin! Did you charm this cat to follow me around?"

"What? Of course not. If I was going to spy on you, don't you think I would use something more sophisticated than a _cat_?"

"Yes, I suppose your right." After Arthur left, Merlin then picked up the cat that had followed Arthur and pet her lovingly.

"Good job, Mrs. Norris. I knew you'd keep a good eye on him."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	211. Nerves

_**A/N-** In continuation of prompt week, a prompt from Fiyero Tiggular: "Arthur needs advice on how to make Guinevere the queen, and Merlin is the only person who really understands"_

_Summary- Merlin helps out Arthur._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, how do I do this?" Arthur asked, showing his rare occasion of nerves at the thought of asking Gwen to marry him.<p>

"I'd say be respectful. Show her that you think of her as higher than your equal."

"Right. Anything else?"

Merlin smirked. "Just don't be a prat."

Surprisingly, the best comeback Arthur could manage was rolling his eyes. He was just too stressed. "Do you have the ring?"

"Oh no, where did I put it?"

"Merlin!"

"Only joking, Arthur, here it is." As Arthur took the ring from Merlin, he gave him a good smack upside the head.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts? (They will be added to prompt week!)<em>

**-princessmelia**


	212. Give Me Your Hand

_**A/N-** A prompt from KrazeeeeeeeKatieeeeeeeee: "Something romantic with Merlin and Morgana"_

_Summary- A picnic for two._

* * *

><p>Merlin laid out the blanket, inviting Morgana to join him. She did and, sitting there looking like perfection, Merlin had never wanted her more.<p>

"Morgana, you're beautiful," he said, before sitting down next to her. Morgana blushed, a rare occurrence for her. "Give me your hand."

"What for?"

"Trust me, you'll see." So Morgana tentatively offered her hand. Merlin clasped it, and murmured a few quick words before both of their eyes flashed gold. Suddenly, the meadow burst with color and life as animals and plants came out of nowhere. As Morgana gasped, Merlin did too, awaking from his dream.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	213. Childish Wonder

_**A/N-** Prompt from KieriNororu: "One about the ocean, any genre is fine, but it seems to me that Merlin never would have seen the ocean before. And as always, I love bromance." Tried to get it all in._

_Summary- Merlin's amazed._

* * *

><p>"Wow," Merlin breathed out as he gazed out over the ocean.<p>

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked as he walked up to Merlin, also pausing as his eyes found the great blue expanse set out before them.

"What do you think is out there, Arthur?"

"Nothing," Arthur answered automatically, but he didn't really believe it. His Father had told him of the ocean and had said there was nothing out there, but seeing it now, Arthur wasn't quite sure.

"I think there's something more."

"Of course you do. You have the mind of a child."

"And why is that bad?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	214. Fatherhood

_**A/N-** Prompt from ArodieltheElfofRohan: "Merlin gets married and eventually he and his wife have their first kid! And Arthur's there on the special day!" BTW, I have been getting some excellent prompts lately! I can't wait to write them all._

_Summary- Merlin's nervous._

* * *

><p>Merlin walked out of the small house announcing, "She had it."<p>

"Congratulations, Merlin," the king said, clapping his servant on the back.

"Thanks," Merlin replied, leaning back against the wall, sliding slowly down it.

"Merlin? You alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure."

"You're a horrible liar."

Merlin laughed nervously. "I know. I just… how can I be father, Arthur? I never had one."

"Maybe not, but I can tell you what you do have: you're kind, you're fair, and you know what you believe in. Stay true to who you are, and you will be a great father."

"You think?"

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	215. Babysit

**_A/N-_** _Prompt from Epic Squegins of Epicness: "Uncle Gwaine babysits..."_

_Summary- Gwaine watches the children._

* * *

><p>"We are trusting you, alright? And we want them returned to us with no broken bones and don't take them into the tavern," Gwen lectured the only knight that had been available for watching the kids; Gwen and Arthur had been desperate, and Gwaine was the last resort.<p>

"Relax, Gwen. I've handled children before." Though he tried to act put together, the knight was panicking inside. What would he do with two children for an entire afternoon?

Hours later, Gwaine returned with them, each was covered head-to-toe in mud.

"Gwaine! What happened?"

"They had fun for once," Gwaine answered, grinning.

* * *

><p><em>Thought? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	216. Unexpected

_**A/N-** Prompt from WaitingForAKiss: "Merlin and Morgana fighting and it ends in a kiss."_

_Summary- They fight constantly._

* * *

><p>"You can't understand what I'm going through! No one in Camelot can." Morgana always felt like she and Merlin had the same argument over and over again. Merlin, though he was loath to admit it, agreed.<p>

"You never let me try, Morgana. I wanted to understand, I still do.

"Merlin. We cannot keep going through the exact same-" And then Merlin did something unexpected. I was the only thing he could think of to make her stop talking.

He kissed her.

And not as a friend. This kiss was full of bittersweet regret. Of what could have, should have, been.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	217. Your Greatest Protector

_**A/N-** Prompt from LunaShadowWolf13: "Arthur is cursed, Merlin despairs."_

_Summary- He was going to die soon._

* * *

><p>Merlin turned his head away from Arthur, the knot in his stomach making him unable to look at his best friend any longer. Arthur had been cursed by a witch; she had told him he would soon lose his greatest protector.<p>

The servant knew this meant him, but Arthur thought it was his father, so he was spent all his time at Uther's side, trying to cherish their last moments.

Merlin had looked up the curse; there was no way to end it, his destruction was eminent. And so he was doing the same as Arthur: cherishing his last moments.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	218. Poised

_**A/N-** Propmt from flaming-crystal-star: "I'd also really like to read a drabble on what you think became of Princess Elena."_

_Summary-Elena visits her old ally._

_Warnings- 3x06- The Changeling_

* * *

><p>"Queen Elena," Arthur greeted, walking down to meet his once bride-to-be.<p>

"King Arthur," Elena replied, dipping gently while taking his offered hand. She was much more poised than the last time they'd met. "It's good to finally meet with you and your queen." She smiled at Guinevere, who was standing just slightly behind Arthur. "So you are the true love that kept us from marrying?"

Gwen smiled hesitantly, "I am."

"Then I thank you. I only hope to find a love as strong as the one you have."

"I'm sure you will," Arthur said while slipping his hand into Gwen's.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	219. Love Can

_**A/N-** Prompt from Death Knight of Camelot: "My suggestion is maybe have Arthurs and Merlins sons meet."_

_Summary- Merlin teaches his son an important lesson._

* * *

><p>"Father," the young prince whined to Arthur, "Will floated me up in the air again!"<p>

"William, is this true?" Merlin asked his son. The boy seemed to be an exact copy of his father, while Arthur's boy reflected more of Gwen.

"No."

"William," Merlin prompted, giving his no nonsense look.

"Alright, I did! But father, he was being such a_ prat_. I was just trying to help him be nicer, like you did with Arthur."

"Yes, but I helped change Arthur through words, not magic. Magic can't fix everything, William."

"It can't?"

"No, but a little bit of love can."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	220. Appearance

_**A/N-** A multi-part prompt from ArodieltheElfofRohan: " Merlin dies and Arthur takes Merlin's son in as his own."_

_Summary- He can't bear to look at him._

* * *

><p>"Get out of my sight!" Arthur yelled at the small boy in front of him. It was his face: the pale skin, the ears like his father, the heart-shaped face of his mother, the way his eyes changed between the blue and green of them both in certain lights.<p>

He couldn't bear to look at this boy and be constantly reminded of the betrayal of his sister and the death of the man who was more like a brother than a friend.

"Arthur!" Gwen scolded, scooping up the child.

"Auntie, why is Uncle mad at me? What did I do?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	221. Regret

_**A/N-** Part two from yesterday._

_Summary- Arthur regrets what was said._

* * *

><p>"Nothing, sweetie, nothing," Gwen soothed, rocking the child back and forth and giving a stern glance at Arthur.<p>

Arthur broke down at that gaze. "William," the boy turned to look at him," come here."

Gwen set the child down, and he walked hesitantly towards Arthur, who knelt down to the child's height.

"I'm truly sorry for the way I acted. Your father… he meant a lot to me and I'm going to miss him terribly. However, it wasn't fair of me to unleash those feelings on you. I'm sorry."

And with that, William through his arms around his uncle's neck.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	222. Betrayal

_**A/N-** A prompt from Cloud-Dee: "Arthur has found out about Merlin's magic and is convincing himself Merlin is just like Morgana."_

_Summary- Arthur thinks of all those who have betrayed._

* * *

><p>The man he had thought of as his brother had betrayed him. And in the same way the girl who was his sister had. Magic. It took everyone he loved away from him. It was too tempting, too corrupting to ever be trusted.<p>

Or maybe it was him. Maybe everyone just wanted to see Arthur suffer through their own personal betrayal. Whatever it was, Merlin could no longer be trusted, just like Morgana.

But, of course, Arthur couldn't completely cut either of them out of his heart, though he would make a good show of trying to convince himself otherwise.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	223. Muddy

_**A/N-** A prompt from Rosemaire: "Just when Merlin feels like he's got fatherhood under control, he gets mud-covered children."_

_Summary- Merlin teaches his children a valuable lesson._

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to kill Gwaine<em>… Merlin thought to himself as he surveyed his muddy children. "Where did you two learn to fight in the mud?"

"Uncle Gwaine taught us!" his son piped up. _Yep, definitely killing him._

"Kids, you can't go playing in the mud."

"Why not?" his daughter asked.

"Because you'll get all your clothes muddy."

"So?"

"If you're clothes are dirty, you'll be in charge of cleaning them, not the servants in the castle."

This made both of his kids straighten up. "Alright Father."

"Good. Now give me a hug." And then Merlin got two big muddy hugs.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	224. Defense

_**A/N-** A two part prompt from Minch: "Freya before/ just after she was cursed."_

_Summary- The man was intent on killing her._

* * *

><p>"Give me everything you have. Now!" The man said as he thrust Freya up against the wall by her wrists.<p>

"N-no."

"Fine then. Maybe this will change your mind." And then he started beating her: punches, kicks, bites, anything to hurt her.

"Please. Please stop!" She cried out as her eyes flashed a brilliant gold, the mark of every magic user. Suddenly, the man flew back and hit his head on the ground. Dead. Freya stood and stared. _What have I done?_

But then villagers started approaching and she fled a slight limp and a heavy heart slowing her progress.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	225. Punishment

_**A/N-** Continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Freya is cursed._

* * *

><p>"You killed my son, you wretched girl!" Freya backed away from the woman, only stopping when her back hit a wall behind her.<p>

"Please, no. I didn't want to!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"You didn't… like killing my son?" The woman asked, her whole demeanor changing; Freya relaxed at the sight of her calming.

"No, it was awful. The worst thing I've ever done."

"Then maybe it would be the best punishment for you to kill forever more," the witch said, growing furious once again, "destined to kill and watch the innocent die night after night."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	226. Contentment

_**A/N-** A prompt from Minch: "Blanket"_

_Summary- Arthur can't find Merlin._

* * *

><p>Arthur came back from the emergency patrol, hungry, exhausted, and freezing (it was a cold night in Camelot).<p>

He stopped by Gaius' chambers to look for his servant, but Gaius informed him that Merlin had never come home. Arthur thanked him, and then made his way to his room, feelings of annoyance and worry warring within him.

However, when he arrived there, he found his fire already going and a figure curled up nearby it. When he saw it was Merlin, he found a blanket and tucked it around the shivering servant, smiling when he saw Merlin sigh in contentment.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	227. Not All Bad

_**A/N-** Prompt from Merlin Lover: " 'Good Morning' where its just a normal morning preferably season 1 kind of time frame."_

_Summary- Arthur's impressed with his new servant._

* * *

><p>When Arthur woke up, he noticed that something was off in his room. It was… clean. Ever since his father had hired that idiot Merlin, nothing had been done right. But now everything looked put together; there was a fire going, food on the table, and all of his things were put away. Maybe his new servant wasn't all bad.<p>

"Morning!" Merlin called out, entering the room. "I see even the greatest of prats has to get up and join the world of the working at some point." Then again, maybe this was going to be worse than he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	228. Bulge

_**A/N-** Prompt from LunaShadowWolf13: "Uther has been eating a little too much at the banquets. People notice."_

_Summary- Something was off, Uther could tell._

* * *

><p>Uther walked around the castle; it was a perfectly ordinary day in Camelot, yet something was off. As the king glanced round, he noticed everyone he passed was staring but not with reverence or even fear. It was almost like they were trying not to laugh.<p>

The strangeness continued when he was later trying on his armor for and it wouldn't fit. Uther called in three different servants to make sure they were putting it on right before dismissing them in frustration. Looking in the mirror, Uther thought it was time to start training with Arthur and the knights again.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	229. Dependable

_**A/N-** Kind of a prompt, more like an answer to a request I had about minor characters from Mrs. Bonner: "Drea, the girl from S4 E1"._

_Summary- Drea fell into place._

* * *

><p>Drea had nowhere to go after the Duraccha, so she did the only thing a girl can do when she's left alone in the world: become a servant in Camelot.<p>

Unfortunately, being a servant isn't that exciting and she quickly fell into a boring routine and that she couldn't seem to get out of it. That is, until she met George.

George was the type of man Drea could be herself around. He was understanding, sensible, and even told hysterical jokes on occasion. Yes, he was a bit boring to some, but to her boring was dependable; she needed that.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	230. Simple Together

_**A/N-** Continuation of the last drabble._

_Summary- George fell in love._

_Spoilers: 4x01 and 4x06_

* * *

><p>George had always been a sensible man, and he did his job well. He had always thought he was stronger than the powers of love, but was proven wrong when he met Drea. Beautiful and shy, she was just the girl George could see himself loving the rest of his life.<p>

What he needed was someone to share his little brass jokes with, someone to come home to and lead a simple life with. They didn't need to go on big adventures; they would stay at home and raise a family. That would be adventure enough for both of them.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	231. Happy

_**A/N-** I just wanted to wrap up their story from yesterday. And I'm thinking about writing a long story about the two, maybe how they react to different episodes? What do you guys think?_

_Summary- Life had been good to Drea and George._

* * *

><p>George and Drea watched their children run in front of their little cottage just outside of Camelot. George was now in charge of training all the servants of the castle and Drea was the personal handmaiden to Queen Guinevere. Magic had been returned a few years ago, and their oldest son, Cameron, was training to be the next court sorcerer under Merlin.<p>

Yes, life had treated the simple couple well. Over the years, they had both grown up and become integral parts to the legend of Camelot. While ballads and poems may never be written about them, they were happy.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	232. A Life for a Life

_**A/N-** This ones a bit depressing, be warned._

_Summary- A life must be given._

* * *

><p>"I'd like you to hold him," Arthur said, passing his first born son to his best friend. Merlin took the child, who reached out his little finger and wrapped it around Merlin's long one.<p>

"He's beautiful. Maybe you should take him back, I feel a bit weak."

"Gosh, Merlin, don't be such a girl," but Arthur smiled, and took his child. Seconds later, he heard a thud and turned to find Merlin pale and on the floor. "Merlin!" Arthur shouted, kneeling carefully beside his friend.

"A life for a life," Merlin whispered before his eyes closed for the last time.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	233. Willing to Commit

_**A/N-** A flashback from yesterday's. I might do one or two more with this arc, if you guys want._

_Summary- It was a sacrifice Merlin was willing to make._

* * *

><p>Ever since arriving in Camelot and seeing that first execution, Merlin had often thought about how he would die, who would eventually kill him. Funny thing is that in the end, it was himself that decided his fate.<p>

He was happy to die for Arthur and Gwen's happiness. They had been trying to have a child for years, but had been unsuccessful. And then inspiration struck Merlin, remembering how Arthur had been conceived.

And since Merlin was in control of the power of life over death, no one would need to know the suicidal act he was willing to commit.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	234. Wails

_**A/N-** Continuation from before, yay!_

_Summary- How could he be dead?_

* * *

><p>Arthur kneeled there, staring in shock at his best friend's cold body. Then his son started wailing in his arms, and suddenly Arthur realized he didn't know what to do. His son was crying and he had no clue how to comfort him. Wake Gwen? But then he'd have to tell her that Merlin was… dead.<p>

Dead? How could Merlin be dead? They were going to be a family: Arthur, Gwen, their children, and Uncle Merlin. His future always had Merlin in it; his mind had subconsciously added him into every scenario. And soon, Arthur's mournful wails joined his son's.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	235. Untraditonal

_**A/N-** A bit of introspectiveness on Arthur. Also, I wrote the last line as a humorous thing, not so much as a hopeless point._

_Summary- Arthur wanted to be traditional._

* * *

><p>Arthur liked to think he was a traditional man; however, in reality he was anything but. Nearly every decision he had made over the years had gone against the precedence set forth by the previous kings of Camelot.<p>

Knighting commoners, marrying a servant, appointing his manservant as an advisor, everything went against the grain.

But the surprising thing was, Arthur didn't feel like a disappointment, he felt accomplished. Like he had made the difficult changes Camelot needed to move forward.

But there was one thing that would remain the same: magic. That was one opinion he wouldn't change so quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	236. A Split Second Decision

_**A/N-** Sorry, life got busy. But here are two sort of companiony Uther drabbles! Yay!_

_Summary- Some decisions aren't made to be thought out._

* * *

><p>Uther had his son in his arms, and a beautiful wife before him. But his wife had breathed her last and now he had a choice: who was to blame. Though it wasn't really something he thought about, it's one of those split second decisions we all make in life.<p>

First, his wife. But that was out of the question, Ygraine loved life.

Then himself. But Ygraine _was_ his life.

Or the small boy he was holding. But he couldn't blame his son, who already looked so much like her

Finally, magic. And from that moment on, magic was evil.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	237. One Year Since

_**A/N-** And part two of the companiony things!_

_Summary- Uther wasn't sure how to feel._

* * *

><p>It had been one year since his love had died. One year since his heart was ripped out and shredded. One year since magic had stolen his wife. One year since The Purge had started. Uther's heart grieved anew for the loss of his queen.<p>

But then again, while this was a day of mourning, it was also a day of celebration. His son had reached his first birthday. Though his heart ached for Ygraine, his spirit was lifted by the joy of his son. Arthur was a fine, healthy child. Uther could tell he would be proud of him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	238. Not Jealous

_**A/N-** Sorry about no update last night! I had this all ready to go, but fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in to publish it._

_Summary- Arthur was most certainly not jealous._

* * *

><p>"And then he landed in the mud!" Lancelot burst out laughing at Merlin's story, whatever it had been about. Arthur had only caught the ending, and even then from a distance away. Ever since knighting Lancelot, he and Merlin had spent more and more time together. Not that Arthur was jealous, heavens no! Him jealous of Merlin… how ridiculous.<p>

_Or maybe you are jealous of Lancelot_, a tiny voice in his head whispered. Either way, it was impossible for him to be jealous. It wasn't like he felt like either of them was his best friend; except that he did.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	239. Sleepless Nights

_**A/N-** A bit of a morbid one, sorry._

_Summary- The dream was becoming a reoccuring thing._

* * *

><p>Arthur sat up straight from tangle of sweaty sheets trapping his body, his breath coming in short gasps. Slowly, his heart rate calmed and his head dropped into his hands, the tears silently rolling down his cheeks. A comforting hand was on his shoulder. "Arthur?"<p>

He turned to face his wife, who was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "The dream again?" Though it was more of a statement than a question. Arthur only nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't your fault," she soothed, cradling him close.

"I should've protected him." Because of Arthur, his best friend was dead.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	240. Informal Talk

_**A/N-** Inspired from a Friends episode that was just on TV. Ah, inspiration. How you are found in odd places. Also, 1,000 reviews! That's amazing, I want to thank you all so much! It means a heck of a lot! And does anyone know if I've ever killed off Merlin, other than the time a few chapters ago? I'm curious..._

_Summary- Elyan needs to talk to Arthur._

* * *

><p>Arthur was in his chambers when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."<p>

"Sire, may I speak to you for a minute?" Elyan asked, entering the room.

"Of course."

"I mean, not as knight and king, but rather as the brother of the girl you're about to marry."

Arthur nodded, granting Elyan permission.

"Gwen means the world to me. She's one of the kindest, most beautiful souls I know; I couldn't stand it if anything were to happen to her."

"The same for me."

"Then I trust you not to cause her any… unhappiness?"

"You have my word."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	241. I Do

_**A/N-** A Gwen/Merlin friendship. Because we need more of that._

_Summary- Merlin asks an old friend._

* * *

><p>"Gwen, please. You have to believe me." Merlin's pleading stare pierced the young woman's heart, but it was his outer appearance that really got to her. His hair was matted with dirt and blood, the same materials much of his body and clothes were covered with. Cuts and bruises littered his body, and his stance favored his left leg.<p>

Merlin had been condemned for the use of sorcery a month ago and had been on the run ever since. There was no denying he'd done it, but Gwen couldn't seem to forget her best friend was under there.

"I do."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	242. Brother

_**A/N-** Inspired by a review from ILoveVampireDiaries: "I find it hard to believe that she can kill him just like that, without thinking of him as a brother again..."_

_Summary- It was within her grasp._

_**WARNING-**Spoliers for Season 3._

* * *

><p>Morgana stood over her half-brother, dagger poised to strike, to kill. She had won, had finally reached her goal. Yet she couldn't help but remember all the times she and Arthur had shared growing up, all the times he had proven himself to be different then their father.<p>

What had happened to her? She'd never set out to hurt Arthur; they'd always been close, flirting like lovers but fighting like siblings. She had loved Arthur as a brother before he truly was, and hated him when he had become one.

The dagger slipped from her hand, clattering on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	243. Change of Heart

_**A/N-** Continuation of yesterday because some people asked for it :)_

_Summary- Arthur's cautious of Morgana._

_Warnings- Season 3_

* * *

><p>Slowly, Morgana stepped back, allowing Arthur to stand. He watched her with caution.<p>

"What are you doing, Morgana?"

"Never heard of a change of heart?" she asked, trying to convey her feelings without suspicion.

"I have. But I thought you'd already made yours, for the worst."

"I did but," Morgana shook her head, "I was wrong, Arthur. I see that now."

"And what changed your mind?" Arthur inquired, moving closer.

"You."

"And what did I do?"

"You loved me in a way that only a true brother could."

"You haven't been much of a sister lately."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	244. Mean Something

_**A/N-** A bit more from yesterday's arc. And sorry about not having this up sooner, fanfiction was being weird._

_Summary- Arthur finds it hard to believe._

* * *

><p>"Forgive you?" Arthur started to laugh at the insanity of it all. "Morgana, you were just poised to kill me!"<p>

"Exactly. And I didn't. Doesn't that mean something?"

"No!" Arthur shouted. "It doesn't change the fact that not only do you have magic, but you betrayed Camelot, betrayed me. You've had me hunted down more times than I'd care to remember, and now you'd just like me to forgive and forget? What? Do you miss dressing up and wearing jewels and going to banquets?"

"That's not what this is about! I need this," Morgana kneeled in front of him. "Please."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	245. Mercy

_**A/N-** More arc!_

_Summary- Morgana begs for mercy._

* * *

><p>"I may have once been your brother, but you stopped being my sister long ago," Arthur informed Morgana, not caring to spare her feelings. "How can you justify all you did? How could you expect me to trust you?" he shouted.<p>

"You… can't," Morgana replied, her voice breaking. "But please Arthur. I don't want to destroy you anymore; I just want my life back. I'm sick of living on the run."

"You should have thought-"

"Well, I didn't! Please, Arthur. Have mercy on me."

"I will show you mercy for now. But betray me again and I make no promise."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	246. An Idea

_**A/N-** Inspired by real life, unfortunately. _

_Summary- Merlin had a brilliant idea._

* * *

><p>Merlin sat on the stairs hunched over, the picture of perfect dejection.<p>

"Merlin?" Gwen called out, coming around the corner.

"Gwen," Merlin responded, turning around and wiping the tears off his face.

"What's wrong?" Gwen settled onto the stairs next to him.

"It's nothing. Just… this lord overheard me talking to another servant about this idea I had. I was going to tell Arthur about it later that day, but the lord told him at the counsel. And now his 'brilliance' is all Arthur can talk about."

"Can't you tell Arthur?"

"No, he won't believe me. I'm just a servant."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princesmelia**


	247. Tired

_**A/N-** Continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Merlin doesn't want to deal with it anymore._

* * *

><p>"No," Gwen shook her head," you know you're more than just a servant to him. He seeks your advice, even if he won't admit it."<p>

"Well that's the problem, isn't it?" Merlin shouted. "He doesn't ask me first. He uses me as a last ditch effort and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of not getting credit; I'm tired of being underappreciated; I'm tired of being ignored."

"Merlin, what are you saying? Are you going to quit?"

"I'm just saying I'm tired." Merlin sighed and stood up. "I've got to go. I'm sure there's some chore for me to do."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	248. How?

_**A/N-** A bit of an introspective piece._

_Summary- Merlin had power._

* * *

><p>Merlin studied his hands closely. These hands that had killed so many people. True, they hadn't been necessarily good people, but they were someone's daughter or son.<p>

Then he traced a vein with his finger. In his veins flowed power, so much power. Why he had been chose to hold such a terrible gift? A beautiful curse? He supposed it was good he held this power, most others would abuse it.

But… how could he know he wasn't abusing it? How did he know Arthur's path is the right one? That he wasn't turning his back on his people? How?

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	249. Time Rewritten

_**A/N-** Now, stay with me here. This can be read as a "What If?" piece or as a dream. Whatever you want._

_Summary- Merlin confesses a secret._

* * *

><p>"You have magic too?" Morgana's face seemed to flood with relief. "Oh, Merlin! I'd been so alone, so… scared."<p>

"I know, Morgana. I wish I'd told you sooner. I'm sorry."

"No, everything's fine now," she replied, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Morgana," Merlin opened up his arms; Morgana ran into them. But then, Merlin felt a hot pain. "W-what?" He looked down to see a dagger protruding from his torso.

"I can't believe you kept that from me!" Morgana screeched, a snarl contorting her beautiful face. "Die, Merlin! You deserve it for what you did to me."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	250. Parallel

_**A/N-** Just drawing comparisons._

_Summary- Merlin needs to know more._

* * *

><p>"Come with me," the witch beckoned toward the prince and his servant.<p>

"No! Why would I-"the blonde started before she cut him off.

"Not you, _him,_" she pointed at Merlin.

"Merlin?"

"Yes."

The young warlock looked at her questioningly. "Why should I?"

"I can tell you about your father." That piqued Merlin's interest, and he took a step towards her. Arthur quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Merlin, what are you doing?"

"It's my father, Arthur."

"I can't let you go."

"You can. I let you."

"But that was different."

"How? Please Arthur."

Arthur paused, then nodded his consent.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	251. Searching

_**A/N-** I love Mithian. Would anyone mind if I went super off show shipping with her and Merlin in a drabble?_

_Summary- Mithian had been searching._

* * *

><p>Mithian could feel it in her heart; this Arthur was going to be the one. He sounded truly dedicated to his people, intelligent, and brave, qualities she had failed to find in other men. And for once, she could belong, she could be herself.<p>

All her life people had taught her to be a proper princess. But for once it would be nice to be herself; she could run, ride, and hunt with the man she loved and Arthur seemed just the man for that.

All her hope was put in him, and she prayed he wouldn't let her down.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	252. A Night Out

_**A/N-** I will be posting a Merlin/Mithian soon, but not tonight._

_Summary- A night out is just what the boys needed._

* * *

><p>The tavern was crowded, but Arthur and his knights (plus Merlin, obviously) found a table quite easily. And then began one of the uproariously funny nights of their lives.<p>

Gwaine told them stories of his adventures before becoming an "honest knight" and one such tale was so inappropriately hysterical that Elyan fell to ground in laughter.

Multiple impressions of Uther were also given at one time; the best of which was declared to be Leon's.

Even Merlin had some hilarious tales about him and Will growing up in Ealdor. Yes, sometimes a night out was just what the boys needed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	253. Strange

_**A/N-** The Merlin/Mithian I promised. Part one of two._

_Summary- Strange things can occur._

_Warnings- Season 4_

* * *

><p>"Mithian. I'm sorry for the way I acted last-"<p>

Mithian held up her hand for Merlin to stop. "It's fine, Merlin. I now understand the love you were trying to preserve. Arthur and Gwen seem truly happy together." They both turned to look at the couple waiting in the courtyard; they were all going on a hunt.

When Merlin and Mithian looked back something strange happened: their eyes met. Eyes full of longing for love and for… each other?

"Will you be accompanying us on the hunt Merlin?"

"Of course."

"Interesting. Then I will see you there."

"Indeed you will."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	254. Hate to Love

_**A/N-** Part 2 of Mitherlin. (Is that what the pairing should be called? Any suggestions?)_

_Summary- How can hate turn to love?_

* * *

><p>"That is ridiculous," Arthur commented to his wife as they watched Mithian teach Merlin how to properly shoot a bow and arrow. "I've been trying to teach Merlin that for years! And now he's taking- What?" Gwen's giggles interrupted Arthur's tirade.<p>

"You also haven't been a beautiful girl in that amount of time, Arthur."

"What? You think… No! He hates her!"

Gwen shook her head. "Not anymore. He was just protecting me, protecting us." She reached out and grasped his hand.

"So you think they're in love?"

"No, not yet," Gwen smiled and continued," but maybe they will be. Someday."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	255. Okay

_**A/N-** A parallel like one._

_Summary- Morgana changed._

* * *

><p><em>They'll be okay, they always are, <em>was her constant thought as Morgana paced back and forth by her window, unable to sit still while Arthur and Merlin risked their lives for Camelot. Again. She sometimes wished Uther would realize the danger the young men were constantly putting themselves in.

_They can't always be okay, they're only men_, was her constant thought as she paced back and forth, waiting to hear back from Agravaine if they were successful in their latest plot to overthrow Camelot. Again. She wished she knew how they always foiled her plots, they couldn't always be okay.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	256. Can't Fix Everything

_**A/N-** Hope you guys like this one! And thanks again to all you lovely people for reading this!_

_Summary- Arthur can't fix everything._

* * *

><p>Something was off with Merlin. He seemed more sullen than usual to Arthur, as in he was only talking twice as much as a normal person rather than ten times as much.<p>

"Is something wrong, Merlin?"

"Nothing, sire."

"Yes there is. You just said sire. C'mon, you can tell me."

"It's nothing, _Arthur_."

"What? Girl troubles?" Arthur asked, pushing Merlin.

"No, it's just," Merlin sighed," some other servants."

"And…?"

"They just don't particularly like me, it's nothing."

"It obviously bothers you. I'll go talk-"

"No!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"You can't fix everything, Arthur. I have to do this alone."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	257. Overlooked

_**A/N-** A continuation from yesterday. And additional note: sometimes the world sucks._

_Summary- Arthur should've inquired farther._

* * *

><p>Odd things started happening after that. When Arthur and Merlin would walk down halls, servants would nod at Arthur but completely ignore Merlin. Even after they were past, whispers of "freak" and snickers could be heard.<p>

A few days later, Arthur went into Gauis' chambers, looking for his servant. But all he found was a distressed Gaius, claiming that Merlin had run away.

"Ran away? Why?"

"Hadn't you noticed something… off about him lately?"

"Yes, but he said it was nothing."

"I'm afraid nothing has seemed to turn into something." Arthur left quickly, promising to never let Merlin keep secrets.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	258. Rumors

_**A/N-** Here's more of this arc, which may have two or three more parts._

_Summary- Rumors are ugly things._

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen him sire," the terrified servant answered Arthur.<p>

"Then tell me this: why have all the servants been so rude toward _my_ servant?"

"There was a rumor going around that he had magic."

"So why didn't anyone report it?"

"Well, no one saw him do anything, and we didn't want to be wrong."

"Fine, then you may go," Arthur said, letting go of the trembling servant.

"Yes, sire," the servant said, scurrying away.

Arthur went to his room, gathering his things for an outing; it was obvious now why Merlin had run away. Arthur had to find him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	259. With Fear

_**A/N-** More of the arc! I love it when the story runs away from where I began :)_

_Summary- Something sinister is in the air._

* * *

><p>Merlin looked around the room; he was bound to a chair, and the room brought back a memory to him but it was fuzzy.<p>

"I bet you're wondering how they knew, aren't you?" Merlin turned to the silky voice to see Morgana standing opposite of him. "I enchanted them to know the truth. Fun, isn't it? To think everyone's out to get you."

"Then why not let them get me?"

"Because then I couldn't have my fun with you," Morgana pouted, "You owe me for the truth you withheld from me. Now you'll pay me back. With fear. With pain."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	260. Strong

_**A/N-** More arc, more than I thought there would be, hehe._

_Summary- Merlin remained strong._

* * *

><p>All Merlin knew after that was pain.<p>

Pain in his face where Morgana had slashed him with a knife.

In his stomach from a mild poison she had force fed him.

Pain in his limbs from the spells she had cast.

In his wrists where the ropes rubbed against his flesh.

But worst of all, pain in his magic. Morgana had grown powerful and had acquired some new enchantments, including one meant to slowly destroy a person's magic.

Yet Merlin remained strong. The most satisfaction he gave Morgana was a grunt or two. But the worst was yet to come.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	261. Images

_**A/N-** Super kind of morbid, sorry._

_Summary- Morgana shows Merlin his worst fears._

* * *

><p>"Here's your mother. Disappointed in you, in your magic," Morgana purred into Merlin's ear, forcing him to see the image she conjured.<p>

"Never. She loves me," Merlin grunted through his pain.

"True. But what about being burned for harboring a sorcerer?" And the vision shifted to Hunith burning on the pyre.

"Stop it!"

"Your wish is my command." But the new image was not pleasant.

It was Arthur, happy. But his happiness was what stopped Merlin's heart. He was having Merlin beaten. Every hit the mirage Merlin took, the real one felt, until he passed out from pain and sorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	262. Tracking

**_A/N__-_**_Arthur's POV._

_Summary- Arthur goes out looking for a certain servant._

_If I was Merlin where would I go? Ealdor._

* * *

><p>So that was the direction Arthur was heading in, until he saw a disturbance on the ground; it looked like someone had been dragged through the woods for a short while and then lifted up, maybe by a horse? It was just the sort of thing Merlin would get himself into.<p>

Arthur rolled his eyes and started off in his new direction until he came across a strange sight: a hovel. It was cleverly disguised, but not well enough for Arthur.

And then he heard a sound that gave him chills.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	263. Things You've Done

_**A/N-** Sorry about no update, crazy life. Here's more arc, two parts up tonight._

_Summary- Arthur found him._

* * *

><p>At the sound, Arthur quickly burst into the house of his sister, and was greeted by Morgana circling possessively around Merlin. Or what could be passed off as Merlin. He was bleeding, bruised, and looked exhausted and terrified.<p>

"So I see you've come to collect your pet, dear brother."

"Let Merlin go. He is innocent in all this."

"Hardly," Morgana knelt next to Merlin, "should I tell him all the things you've done, or will you?" When Merlin didn't answer, Morgana continued. "Merlin lied to you about my magic, he knew. Then he poisoned me. Oh, and he has magic."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	264. Flinches

_**A/N-** Part 2 of tonight._

_Summary- Arthur knew she was lying. She had to be._

* * *

><p>"Liar," Arthur seethed, outraged.<p>

"Believe that if you will, but your denial does not change the truth." Arthur charged at her, but Morgana quickly threw out a hand to stop him, forcing him into place with her magic. "Now, now. No need to get angry. I'll leave you to your pet." And with that, Morgana disappeared.

"Merlin," Arthur called, rushing to his servant's side. "What are your injuries? Merlin?" But the only response Arthur received was a blank stare. "C'mon Merlin. Do I need to beat it out of you?" Arthur asked, joking. But at this Merlin flinched and shuttered.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	265. Scared

_**A/N-** More arc. Any suggestions of what people want to see happen with this will be taken into consideration :)_

_Summary- Merlin was scared. Terrified, even._

* * *

><p>Arthur cringed, "Sorry Merlin. I should've been more careful."<p>

"Is the prat actually apologizing?" Merlin replied with a small, but obviously fake, smile.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Arthur unbound Merlin and gently helped him stand. And so Merlin limped out of Morgana's home, leaning heavily on Arthur, but equally terrified of both children of Uther Pendragon. Though he knew it was ridiculous, Merlin felt a stab of fear hit his heart every time Arthur so much as looked at him.

All he wanted to do was get out of the prince's presence and talk to Gaius. He was scared.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	266. Assessment

_**A/N-** Have any of you ever seen Avatar the Last Airbender? Because Gaius kind of reminds me of Uncle Iroh._

_Summary- Arthur awaited the news._

* * *

><p>Arthur paced anxiously back and forth while Gaius examined Merlin in his room. When Gaius descended the stairs, Arthur ran up to him and burst out, "Is he going to be alright?" All the way home, Merlin had seemed off. Way more skittish and frantic than normal.<p>

"Physically, he will make a recovery. But it will take time, and lots of it. He had been given a few poisons along with his cuts and bruises."

"And mentally?"

Gaius' response was to shake his head slowly, "I don't know yet."

Arthur slammed his fist on a nearby table and stormed out.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	267. Death

_**A/N-** More of the arc!_

_Summary- Gaius didn't tell him the worst part._

* * *

><p>After the prince had left, Gaius leaned forward onto the table and rubbed his head. He had purposely omitted the worst of Merlin's injuries: his magic. The poison was slowly deteriorating his magic, which wouldn't be so horrible, if Merlin wasn't practically made of magic. This poison could easily kill him.<p>

Gaius made his way up the stairs to Merlin's room and cautiously opened the door. "Merlin?"

Merlin, who had been looking at the window, turned to his mentor. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"We all do eventually-"

"But soon?" When Gaius didn't respond, Merlin turned away and sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	268. Daydream

_**A/N-** More arc. Any suggestions for what people want to see would be awesome._

_Summary- All daydreams aren't pleasant._

* * *

><p>A crash turned Arthur's attention to his servant. Merlin had been permitted back to work a few days ago; Arthur had him carrying some of his lighter training gear.<p>

The sight that greeted him as he turned was not unlike the time Merlin had passed out at the feast in summer.

"Merlin?" Arthur queried, venturing closer to him. Merlin focused on Arthur and hurriedly backed up to a wall.

"Please, no," Merlin begged, shaking his head.

"It's just me. You're safe." Then Merlin seemed to snap back to the present and did what Arthur had been expecting all along: faint.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	269. Calm

_**A/N-** More arc!_

_Summary- Arthur couldn't stay calm._

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Gaius exclaimed as Merlin was laid onto the bed.<p>

"He dropped my armor and went into a sort of… trance. When he finally came to, he seemed to be begging me not to do something, he didn't say what. Then he passed out," Arthur informed him.

Gaius nodded slowly, considering what this might mean.

"He's not going to get any better, is he?" ventured Arthur.

"No, I don't think so," Gaius whispered.

"I knew Morgana letting us go was too easy. Damn her!"

"Sire, we must stay calm. Us yelling won't save Merlin."

"I know. It's just easier."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	270. Realizing

_**A/N-** Arc!_

_Summary- Arthur and Merlin make some realizations._

* * *

><p>Merlin's condition only worsened over the next few weeks. Eventually, Gaius confined him to his bedroom; if he were allowed to roam free, something would trigger a "dayspell", as Gaius had coined them.<p>

Arthur would often come and visit him, but the times where Merlin actually knew who he was were shorter and less than frequent with each day.

And suddenly Arthur knew why Morgana had let them go. She wanted them both to suffer, to draw out Merlin's death.

All the while, Merlin knew his time was running out. He decided it was time to tell Arthur the truth.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	271. Dying

_**A/N-** I hope that everyone likes where this is going... yay arc!_

_Summary- Merlin makes a decision._

* * *

><p>The door to Merlin's room creaked open, revealing Arthur to be standing in the doorway. Merlin sat up in bed; he was having a weak day.<p>

"Sire," he said.

"You never call me sire," Arthur said, crossing to sit on a stool next to the bed. "Unless you did something wrong," he finished, winking.

Merlin laughed weakly, but then grew serious. "Arthur, I'm dying. There's no other way to put it. What I tell you now, I want you to hear from me. All I ask is you hear me out."

Arthur nodded, and Merlin took a breath to begin.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	272. Confession

_**A/N-** More arc!_

_Summary- Merlin confesses._

* * *

><p>"I've saved your life many times, Arthur. Though not necessarily by… conventional means. But you have to understand, I've only ever used it for good, to protect the ones I love; I was also born with it, destiny chose me to have magic as much as it chose you to be the future king of Camelot."<p>

Arthur paled. "Magic? You have magic?"

Merlin consented, "I do."

"So Morgana was telling the truth."

"Yes."

"Was she telling the truth about everything else?"

"Yes," Merlin said, bowing his head.

Arthur sat in silence, leaving Merlin very anxious. Then he opened his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	273. A Sentencing

_**A/N-** And now, Arthur's reaction._

_Summary- Arthur passes his judgement._

* * *

><p>"You betrayed my trust. You lied to me, to everyone in Camelot. You've practiced magic illegally and should therefore be condemned to death."<p>

Merlin bowed his head in sorrow.

"And yet," at this Merlin looked up, a glint of hope in his eyes, "I cannot find it in me to condemn you. You've been a friend to me, the truest, and sometimes only, one. To kill you would be like killing apart of myself, and I cannot lose another person I care about to magic. And while I may not know everything I need to, I will accept you, Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	274. Golden

_**A/N-** This idea was inspired by a review from Lady Willamina._

_Summary- Something strange started happening._

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a brilliant light filled the room. Arthur looked at Merlin and realized the glowing gold was coming from his eyes. Slowly, Merlin's body lifted into the air and was covered in a swirl of golden air. With a thump, Arthur backed up into one of the walls, shielding his eyes.<p>

Merlin gently descended back onto the bed, the light fading from the room. His eyes were closed, and he looked asleep, but there was a color in his cheeks Arthur had not seen since before. The prince let out a quick bark of incredulous laughter before calling for Gaius.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	275. Patience

_**A/N-** This should be wrapping up soon, I think. Also, thanks to all my readers and reviewers again! 275 chapters have gone by so quickly!_

_Summary- Gaius gives his report._

* * *

><p>"He'll be fine," Gaius reported to Arthur while shutting the door behind him. "As you may have guessed, I didn't inform you of Merlin's full condition earlier due to its magical nature. Now, however, I feel you should know the truth: Morgana poisoned Merlin's magic. And Merlin, having magic woven into his very being, was dying from it."<p>

Arthur nodded and asked, "So how powerful is Merlin, anyway?"

"I don't think it's my place to say, sire. But you may ask Merlin when he wakes up in a few hours."

The next few hours were the longest of Arthur's life.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	276. Interjections

_**A/N-** I hope this creativity comes off well. It's very late and I'm very tired._

_Summary- Arthur had many interjections._

* * *

><p>As Merlin told Arthur his story, there were many interjections. Among which were some of the following:<p>

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I had no idea Will would do that for you."

"I knew there was no way _you_ could knock me out, Merlin."

"I'm sorry, Merlin. Freya sounded like a lovely girl. You know, when she wasn't a monster."

"You left me braying for weeks!"

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm sure your father would be proud of you."

"Wait, I didn't kill the Great Dragon?"

On they went until Merlin was too tired to speak and Arthur was too tired to listen.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	277. Questioning

_**A/N-** Only time for one tonight, make it up to you all soon! This is the end of the arc, I believe._

_Summary- Morgana questioned._

* * *

><p>Morgana watched the scene unfold before her. Arthur, embracing Merlin in brotherly affection and Merlin looking strong and healthy. How dare he accept magic? He ruined her plan, ruined everything!<p>

And is Merlin really so precious to him? That he would go against his upbringing to protect a man he'd known for five years?

But those weren't really the questions she wanted to ask. She wanted to ask would Arthur have accepted her. Would he have pushed aside his magical prejudice to save her?

The scariest part was that if the answer was yes, than she was living a lie.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	278. Bad News

_**A/N-** Kind of inspired by a prompt by Forensic Fan '93, but not exactly what they asked for._

_Summary- Arthur contemplates giving bad news._

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in his room in deep contemplation. There was a cloud over his head that he just couldn't shake ever since he'd failed Merlin in the woods. After all these years, how could this happen to him? And he knew he wasn't the only one distraught about this. The knights, Gwen, Gaius…<p>

And then a thought struck Arthur. What about Hunith? If Merlin was really… gone, then someone would have to let her know. How could he tell a mother he had failed in saving her one and only son? Arthur held his head in his hands and cried.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	279. Nearly

_**A/N-** Prompt from Freyaloves: "Arthur and Merlin are in some kind of danger where they think they are going o die and Arthur tells Merlin he's more than a brother to him."_

_Summary- Merlin nearly died._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, reaching out his hand to his servant. Merlin reached out from where he was falling and clasped Arthur's forearm, holding tight. Arthur, for his part, held Merlin just as tightly as well as the cliffside he was precariously perched upon.<p>

Slowly, he hauled Merlin back up onto the ledge beside him.

"Thank you," Merlin said.

"No problem. You don't think I'd let my brother fall, do you?"

Merlin smiled and replied, "A brother now, huh? Maybe I should nearly die more often."

"Don't let it go to your head, _Mer_lin. You still have to clean my room.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	280. Idiot

_**A/N-** A prompt from ILoveVampireDiaries: "Could you do one with Arthur's thoughts in the season 1 episode when Merlin is poisoned? Like, his thoughts when Merlin drinks from the goblet and when he says "It's fine" but then falls to the ground?"_

_Summary- Arthur thought his new servant was an idiot._

* * *

><p>Arthur didn't know why he cared so much when the younger man was forced to drink his "poisoned" goblet. Maybe it was because he had saved his life before, but Arthur didn't think so. But he couldn't worry about that now; Merlin was drinking from his goblet.<p>

When Merlin muttered the words, it's fine, Arthur sagged in relief but couldn't help but think, _Stupid idiot, now what will Bayard do with you?_

And then Merlin choked and fell down. Suddenly, Arthur felt himself crashing to his knees next to Merlin, uncharacteristically concerned for a servant for the first time ever.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	281. A Small Voice

_**A/N-** A continuation from yesterday per request of ILoveVampireDiaries._

_Summary- There was more to it._

* * *

><p>Arthur placed Merlin gently down on the bed, concerned about the heat he could feel emanating from the younger man's body.<p>

When Gaius described the perils acquiring the morteaus flower would bring, Arthur knew he would face them. A life for a life. _But there's something more to it than that, isn't there? There's a connection between you two_, a small voice whispered in the back of his mind. But that was ridiculous and didn't make sense.

At any rate, Arthur could only think about the task at hand: convincing his father. Once again, he wished Merlin hadn't been stupid.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	282. Honor

_**A/N-** So, kind of a prompt from LunaShadowWolf13, but will also be an arc. Prompt: "Do you think sometime you could do a scene of Merlin cuddling with someone and them sharing a sweet kiss?"_

_Summary- A princess must retain her honor._

* * *

><p>Merlin and Mithian were sitting (truthfully, cuddling) on a couch in her room. The two had been growing closer, though not in public.<p>

When there was a knock at the door, Merlin sprang up and broke apart their kiss; a god thing, too, as the man knocking decided to barge in without an answer.

"What is it, Gregor?" the irritated royalty asked.

"Your highness, I was given the task of keeping you protected in Camelot. And right now, I fear you are in danger."

"In danger? Of what?"

"Of losing your honor. I challenge this boy here to a duel."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	283. A Laughing Matter

_**A/N-** Continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Arthur thinks the whole situation is quite funny._

* * *

><p>"A duel?" Arthur stifled a laugh; Merlin in full armor was quite ridiculous.<p>

"Arthur, this is no laughing matter!"

"No, of course not," Arthur managed to pull a serious face before bursting out in laughter again.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "So basically, I need you to teach me how to fight a knight in one day."

"Can't be done. This man is a trained soldier. You may know some basic moves, but you can't overcome him with force." When Merlin opened his mouth to argue, Arthur raised up a hand. "That's why we need to come up with a strategy."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	284. Final Blow

_**A/N-** Sorry this is so late, but I'm so tired and I can only do one tonight. More later to make up for yesterday._

_Summary- Arthur and Merlin strategize._

* * *

><p>"Alright, so your strength is your quickness, your agility. I say, we put you in some of the lightest armor we can find, and you dodge. Tire him out so you can go in for the final blow."<p>

Merlin looked up at Arthur then. "Final blow? You mean like," Merlin swallowed," I have to kill him?"

Arthur shrugged," If that's what you have to do. Look, I just want you to be happy Merlin. And I think Mithian makes you happy. If you have to jump through some hoops to get there…"

"Then jump," Merlin finished, nodding his head solemnly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	285. The Way You Are

_**A/N-** Wasn't sure where I was going with this, but I quite like it. Also, thank you to sapphireswimming who unknowingly inspired the internal conflict in this story._

_Summary- A princess encourages her champion._

* * *

><p>Merlin stood just outside the arena, feeling completely stupid in full-fledged armor. Somebody, however, had a different opinion.<p>

"Hello handsome," Mithian said, sidling up next to Merlin.

"Haha, very funny. I look ridiculous."

"No, I think it suits you, pardon the pun," she replied, fixing his breast plate.

"Mithian," the serious way he spoke her name caught her attention.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to kill him." The princess sighed, she had been expecting this.

"I know. And I want you to know that I don't want you to change for me. I li- I love you the way you are."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	286. Poised to Kill

_**A/N-** Actiony fighty stuff. _

_Summary- Merlin stayed out of the way._

* * *

><p>Before Merlin could respond, or even think about what Mithian had just confessed, he was pushed into the arena to duel for her honor.<p>

_I love you. _The words reverberated around in his head as Arthur read off the rules of an honor duel, but Merlin couldn't focus. All too suddenly, a knight was running at him with his sword swinging.

That sprung Merlin into action. He spent the next few minutes dodging, ducking, and, cautiously, using magic to stay away from his opponent.

Without warning, Merlin charged and knocked the knight to the ground, his sword poised to kill.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	287. Sorrowful

_**A/N-** A bit of internal conflict before the decision._

_Summary- Merlin decides on whether or not to take a life._

* * *

><p>With a simple thought, Merlin slowed down time. He glanced over to the royalty box where both Arthur and Mithian were sitting. Arthur had a neutral expression on, as what was expected of a king, but his eyes had a glint of pride in them for his servant.<p>

Then he looked to Mithian. She looked hopeful and sorrowful at the same time. The hope was easy to place, Merlin was clearly about to win. But the sorrowful look… Then it hit Merlin. Mithian would know this man, this man he was about to end. But he had to, didn't he?

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	288. An Offer

_**A/N-** And what did Merlin decide?_

_Summary- Merlin extends an offer._

* * *

><p>Turning back to the man, Merlin resumed time and plunged his sword into the ground next to his head.<p>

"No blood needs to be shed today," he announced to all those in attendance. "I do not wish to dishonor your princes," he continued to the knight, but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "I only want to court her as any respectable gentleman would. Will you accept my offer?" Merlin asked, extending his hand.

The knight sat up and spit on Merlin's hand. "You are nothing but a cowardly servant and the princess deserves better than scum like you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	289. Withdrawl

_**A/N-** More of this arc. Let me know if you want more._

_Summary- Mithian was not happy._

* * *

><p>"Enough!" Mithian declared, rising from her seat in the booth. "Merlin has been nothing but honorable; you are the dishonorable one! I have half a mind to-"<p>

Merlin, who had stood emotionless since the knight insulted him, spoke up, "No, he is right Princess Mithian. I bid you farewell and withdraw from courting you." And with a bow, Merlin left the arena.

Mithian quickly followed, finally catching up to him in a secluded alcove.

"How could you say that? You're worth-"

"Mithian-"

"No, you're perfect -"

"Mithian-"

"He's the coward-"

Merlin leaned in and kissed her, effectively shutting her up.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	290. Knowing

_**A/N-** Second to last one on this arc. (First person who can tell me the word for second to last that starts with a "p" can have a free prompt or one-shot)_

_Summary- Gwen knows._

* * *

><p>"I know." Merlin looked up from where he was sitting on his bed to see Gwen.<p>

"Know what?" Merlin questioned cautiously.

"About you and Mithian. You can't keep things from me, Merlin," Gwen replied, sitting down.

"You can't tell anyone, Gwen. Please. Not even Arthur or Gaius know and-"

"I understand. I promise."

"Thanks," Merlin said, then returned to gazing sadly downward.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing. It's just that Mithian leaves tomorrow, but I have to work for Arthur tonight…"

"Let me take care of that."

"Really?" Merlin looked up hopefully.

"Really. We could both use a romantic night."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	291. Why Not?

_**A/N-** I hope you all like the wrap up! And the word yesterday was penultimate. cOngrats to Darth Tater for getting it right first!_

_Summary- Merlin and Mithian discover something strange._

* * *

><p>"You know, it's funny," Mithian commented from within Merlin's warm embrace.<p>

"Hmm?"

"I've had knights defending me my entire life, yet I've never felt safer than I do in your arms."

"And I've never felt as happy as I do with you in them."

A few doors over, Gwen and Arthur were having a similar evening.

Destiny seemed intent at drawing yet another parallel in the two young men's lives: servant and royal, a love forbidden. But both could overcome the challenges of their love. After all, if one side of the coin could do it, why not the other?

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	292. Lifelong Friend

_**A/N-** Darth Tater's free prompt that she won the other day: "Can you give Arthur a female friend with whom his relationship is 110% platonic? If you watch Doctor Who I'm thinking like the Doctor and Donna, as a reference. Cuz he needs to be friends with a girl."_

_Summary- Arthur's friend had beaten him._

* * *

><p>"Bested you again, Prince Boy!" Lindsey exclaimed, cackling in her excitement at beating Arthur.<p>

"Did not! The wind must have shifted my arrow off course," Arthur argued to his lifelong friend.

"Oh, you always were a sore loser, weren't you? I'm in Camelot for two weeks and you can't even admit defeat once."

"I will as soon as you win fair and square," Arthur muttered. His brow furrowed at all the memories of the times she'd "beaten" him. Horse-riding, hunting, combat.

"Whatever lets you keep your pride," Lindsey smirked at him before running out of the reach of his punch.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	293. Brave

_**A/N-** A prompt from DeaththeKidKat: "Merlin is sentenced to burn and Arthur watches? Merlin_  
><em>doesn't escape and Arthur's conflicted." So sorry for the depression this may cause.<em>

_Summary- Arthur watched as he burned._

* * *

><p>Arthur watched through his open window, helpless to stop the execution before him. He knew he shouldn't have made such a big deal about Merlin's innocence; maybe then he would've been able to make an escape plan.<p>

He watched as his best friend was tied to the pole, his posture betraying none of the fear he must have been feeling. Merlin was braver than he gave him credit for.

As the hungry flames licked at Merlin's feet, Arthur shouted, "I'm sorry, Merlin!"

Merlin looked up, and Arthur swore he saw Merlin smile and mouth "prat" before the fire consumed him.

* * *

><p><em>Thougths? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	294. Sounds

_**A/N-** This was a request from ArodieltheElfofRohan: "You could add another part to this showing how Arthur deals with hearing the heart-wrenching screams of his manservant as he is on the pyre." Blame them._

_Summary- Arthur couldn't cope with the sounds._

* * *

><p>Arthur had been able to close his eyes so he couldn't see Merlin's demise; however, he couldn't close his ears. And it was the sounds that haunted him. He woke up in the night, his servants screams ringing in his ears.<p>

At training, the high pitched clangs became the shrills of a dying man.

A simple cough turned into Merlin's choking gasps as he struggled to breathe his last.

Eventually, time passed and the sounds faded into the background. But every now and then, Arthur would hear a scream from his friend and his heart would break all over again.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	295. A Real Friend

_**A/N-** A prompt from Gih Bright: "Gwaine's feeling about how he could find his first friend."_

_Summary- Gwaine didn't hold out too much hope for a friend._

* * *

><p>He didn't need friends. Besides, who would want to be friends with a lowlife, drunkard like himself?<p>

Gwaine also knew how to push everyone just enough that he was tolerable, but no longer friend material. This Merlin guy was too nice to put up with Gwaine's rude and vulgar ways for much longer.

However, the idiot didn't seem to mind his loose-tongue or his nights out at the bar. It was funny, the lad seemed to care about Gwaine personally and not just what he could (or rather, could not) gain from him.

Maybe he could be a real friend.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	296. Redeem

_**A/N-** A prompt from Minch, requesting the viewpoint of each of the members of The Round Table during their first "meeting". This will be spread out so I can pick apart each mind thoroughly._

_Summary- Percival had to redeem his family._

* * *

><p>Percival never imagined that teaming up with a fellow ruffian would land him here, at the same table as Prince Arthur Pendragon. But that was the thing about life: it had a funny way of putting you in places you never even imagined.<p>

Now, he had only heard stories of Arthur and his adventures, but those alone were not the convincing factor in his decision to fight with him. He needed to redeem his family, his sisters. For them he would gladly die, It was just a plus that the men around this table seemed to be potential friends- brothers.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	297. Lashing

_**A/N-** Prompt from rawr52: "Merlin can't swim." And I promise, it's not as bad as it sounds. :)_

_Summary- Merlin paid for the tongue-lashing he gave._

* * *

><p>Merlin was kicking his short, child legs furiously, but it was pointless. He was drowning.<p>

Maybe he should have bitten back his words like Mom had taught him, but he just couldn't let those boys get away with what they were saying about her.

Suddenly, Merlin was being pulled out of the water by a screaming Will. "What were you thinking? What happened?"

"The boys pushed me in."

"What'd you say?"

"They insulted Mom."

Will paused in thought. "Give 'em a good tongue lashing?"

"Yep."

"Then I guess I'll reduce their physical lashing. Just a bit."

Merlin laughed and grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	298. Lizard

_**A/N-** A prompt from Reidluver: "Lizard."_

_Summary- Merlin's dreams weren't always prophecies or nightmares._

* * *

><p>Stupid, arrogant prat, Merlin thought as he finally fell into bed, the mantra playing over and over in his mind. Arthur had decided to be nothing short of cruel today in giving out chores to Merlin. So much so, that Merlin didn't even have time to think of anything before sleep overcame him.<p>

When Gaius came in to wake up Merlin in the morning, he saw a strange smile on his wards face. "Merlin?"

"Hmm… get back here, Arthur lizard! I'm going to feed you… feed you to the unicorn," Merlin mumbled in his sleep.

Gaius only smirked and left.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	299. Clear

_**Important A/N-** So this summer, I'm going to be away from guaranteed computer access for three weeks. However, I plan on prewriting and having someone else upload them for me. I'm going to need a lot of ideas, so any prompts will be appreciated. Also, if you want me to continue any one that I write during the time I'm gone, just let me know in a review and I will get back to it. Thanks! Also, this is a prompt from flaming-crystal-star: "Maybe you can write a future drabble on Vivian actually meeting her true love and finally getting some happiness for herself."_

___Summary- Has Vivian found love?_

* * *

><p>All the other men Father had set Vivian up to see had been one of two types: brash and rude or shy and bashful. Either they would give up talking to her about any topic other than Arthur, or they would awkwardly excuse themselves and never return. It was maddening.<p>

But this man, this Christopher, sat in front of her and joined her conversation about Arthur. And he came back. Day after day. Until one day he leaned in and kissed her.

And suddenly her mind was clear.

"Did it work?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

He grinned and complied.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	300. Lost In Flames

_**A/N-** Thanks for all the prompts, keep 'em coming! And this is pretty depressing, sorry._

_Summary- Merlin and Uther had never felt more distant._

* * *

><p>Merlin and Uther watched the pyres burn.<p>

The servant had two best friends in there; the king, the closest thing to a best friend he had ever known.

One had a son, one a father.

And one pyre they both watched with particular sorrow. Within it, each could find the one man they had put so much hope, so much faith in.

Yet, they couldn't be farther apart. The hopes they'd had for that man were opposites. Now nothing connected the pair of men.

There was a chasm between them that would never close; all hope was lost in flames.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	301. Dragon Spirit

_**A/N-** A bit of an upbeat one._

_Summary- Merlin was always destined for something more._

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Merlin called from his perch under the window.<p>

"Yes dear?" Hunith replied. Her son had that faraway dreamer look he often got. She supposed it was that part of his spirit that was a dragonlord, born to be free in the sky. But she tried not to dwell on that; she hated to think of Merlin leaving.

"Do you ever feel like you were made for more?"

"More than what?"

"More than this," he said while sweeping his arm, "this town. I feel like I'm destined for more."

_Well_, Huntih thought as she smiled, _I can't keep him forever._

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	302. Childhood Sweetheart

_**A/N-** So I guess I decided to write an OC. Let me know what you think of him. (I'm usually awful at new characters)_

_Summary- Gwen's sweetheart was heartbroken._

* * *

><p>"I thought we were going to be together," Michael claimed, staring pointedly at Gwen. "You always hinted at it, our parents always joked about it. We were childhood sweethearts. Then this prince sweeps in, flashes his money and power, and suddenly you're all his."<p>

"That's not what this is! Arthur is a good man and-"

"Oh please. Spare me your reasons. You don't love him."

"I do too! You don't understand-"

"That's right, I don't. Maybe it's too hard for my peasant mind. Goodbye, Guinevere."

"No, Michael, please!" But her childhood best friend and sweetheart ignored her and walked on.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	303. Tickling

_**A/N-** A prompt from sapphireswimming: " Can you just imagine the kinds of trouble Merlin would get into if he actually talked in his sleep, though!" Will be in more than two parts._

_Summary- Merlin's dresm talk leaves Arthur with the wrong impression._

* * *

><p>"Aithusa…" Merlin muttered in his sleep. Arthur rolled his eyes; the servant always sleep-talked when they were out on these hunting trips. Usually it was about monsters or legends, but this time a girl seemed to be Merlin's interest.<p>

"Aithusa, not there," Merlin giggled, "Stop licking me, it tickles! Stop it!" Merlin squealed one more time before Merlin fell back off to sleep.

Arthur's eyebrows rose up under his hairline. So Merlin had odd dreams about girls… licking him. Arthur smirked (not unlike a certain witch) as he thought of all the things he could do with this new knowledge.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	304. This and That

_**A/N-** More from the prompt of the last drabble._

_Summary- Merlin's mouth has gotten him in trouble. Again._

* * *

><p>"You know, Gwen and I have been thinking about baby names lately and I was just wondering what you thought about the name Aithusa."<p>

Merlin paused in packing up the camp,"Ai-Aithusa?"

"Yes, _Mer_lin. Aithusa." Arthur smirked at Merlin's turned back. "So what do you think?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Hmm… where did I hear it? Oh, that's right," Arthur said, snapping his fingers, "last night. Something you want to tell me Merlin?" Arthur asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh, no. Nothing. What- what exactly did you hear?" Merlin asked, his thoughts on dragons and magic.

"Oh, this and that."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	305. Personal

_**A/N-** More. And there will be more after this._

_Summary- Merlin's so bad at excuses._

* * *

><p><em>This and that? Oh crap, what is he thinking? Should I turn around and look at him? Is he angry? Just slowly turn and… no. He doesn't look angry. More like… amused. What on earth did I say?<em>

"Oh really? And what "this and that" did I say?"

"Mostly about a girl… licking you." Well, at least Arthur had the decency to blush at that statement.

Merlin started to laugh, "Oh, that! Oh, that's not what you think…"

"Really Merlin? Then what was it?"

"Just a… personal thing."

"Come on. We both know you can't keep anything personal for long."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	306. A Deal

_**A/N-** Sorry about no update! I was falling asleep at the T.V. and decided nothing would have been good that I would've written then. _

_Summary- Merlin really can't keep things personal._

* * *

><p>"Can't keep anything personal? I've kept plenty of things personal! You never found out about my ra-," Merlin shut his mouth with an audible click.<p>

"You're what?" Arthur asked, grinning.

"It's nothing," a blush coloring Merlin's cheeks.

"So now not only are women licking you, you also have an embarrassing rash. I can't wait to tell the knights."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"And why not?"

"Because I have so much dirt on you."

"Like what?"

Merlin gave Arthur an incredulous look. "Arthur. I'm your servant. I know _everything_ you do," he replied.

"Never speak of any of this to anyone?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	307. Becoming a Leader

_**A/N-** Gaius' point of view from the Round Table._

_Summary- Gaius looks proudly at the man Arthur's become._

* * *

><p>He's grown up so much, Gaius thought as he looked on with pride at the young prince. Arthur had truly become the prince Camelot needed, especially in her dark hour. Of course, Gaius knew the true secret behind Arthur's newfound strength: Merlin.<p>

That boy had truly made an impact on the once-spoiled and arrogant prince. True, both had a long way to go before either of them fulfilled the destinies set out for them. But Arthur was proving himself by standing up and leading this group of "rebels".

And so Gaius would do anything to support his two adopted sons.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	308. Rings

_**A/N-** Just a little introspective on jewelry. I may add another part later._

_Summary- Arthur reviews what he wears and why._

* * *

><p>Rings. They stand for a lot of things, especially for one young Arthur Pendragon. On one finger he wore his mother's ring: an heirloom passed down through her family. Slowly, Arthur twisted it, thinking about the parents he'd lost and the love they'd had for him. He quickly kissed the ring and said a silent prayer for them.<p>

Next, he looked at his left ring finger: his wedding ring. Guinevere. He loved her more than he ever thought he was capable of doing. She was his world and he would wear this ring as a symbol of their love forever.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	309. Rings Part 2

_**A/N-** I said I might do another part, and so I did :)_

_Summary- Arthur has gained some new rings... and insight._

* * *

><p>A few years later, Arthur regarded his two newest rings. One was very simple: two pieces of twine braided together, one for each child. Soon, he would have to add a third strand.<p>

The other, a ring he had recently acquired from a dear friend. The king chuckled to himself; if someone had told him a few years ago that he would be wearing a magic ring his servant had enchanted, he would have thrown them in prison. Now look at him: magic had returned to Camelot and his best friend was the greatest wizard of all time. Life's funny.

* * *

><p>Tho<em>ughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	310. Sooner

_**A/N-** An ode to all those going through finals._

_Summary- Merlin is feeling stressed._

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be easy from here on out. When Arthur was crowned king, Merlin was supposed to be able to relax, his destiny fulfilled. Then why did it seem to be only getting harder?<p>

Morgana was getting stronger, Arthur had to prove his worth, and Merlin had way more chores and responsibilities than ever before. Sometimes he wasn't even sure what he was working towards anymore. And so, every now and then, he would take a few deep breaths and remember: peace, freedom, friendship. That was the goal, the dream. He just wished it would get there sooner.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	311. Storm

_**A/N-** I love storms. Does it show?_

_Summary- There's something magical in storms._

* * *

><p>The wind blew and howled as Morgana stood out in the middle of the pasture. She loved the feeling of storms; there was just something so powerful and magical in the lightning and rain. Slowly, she turned in a circle with arms spread wide.<p>

Simultaneously, Merlin was turning in the courtyard of Camelot, also relishing in the strength and magic of the same storm. In moments like that he wanted nothing more than to give into the natural magic inside of him. Power coursed in his veins and it took all control to stop it from blasting out of him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	312. Freedom

_**A/N-** Sorry about all updates being so weird lately. I lack the brain power to do more than one drabble tonight, but I'll do two in one night at some point soon. Remember, I'm going to be gone soon, so let me know some prompts you want to see! Also, this character is from Drabble 292: Lifelong Friend._

_Summary- Not all freedom is achievable. Yet._

* * *

><p>"You know, I think Father is thinking of an arranged marriage," Lindsey commented from her spot on the ground where she was lying next to Arthur.<p>

"How do you know?"

"Well, many "eligible" lords have been dropping by the estate lately."

"Tell him to stop, that you need to find love."

Lindsey scoffed, "Easy for you to say."

"And what's that supposed to me," Arthur asked indignantly, sitting up.

"It means, you're a man. You can support yourself, run your own household. Or kingdom, I suppose. But I have to have a man to do anything. Freedom isn't an option."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	313. Speed Courting

_**A/N-** A sort of continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Speed dating's not just for today._

* * *

><p>"Are your eyes still closed?" Arthur asked Lindsey.<p>

"Yes, yes. But where are we going?"

"Just be patient, alright?"

"Oh, like you're any better."

"I'm patient!"

"Yeah right. And since we've stopped moving, does that mean we're here?"

"Yes, you can open your eyes now."

As she did, Lindsey saw that they were in one of the meeting halls in Camelot with a round table in the middle. At the table were a bunch of men.

"Arthur? What is this?"

"Well, these are respectable men of Camelot and my friends. Consider it speed courting. You ready?"

"Okay," she replied, grinning.

* * *

><p><em>Who should she end up with?<em>

_Thoughts? Prompts?_

**-princessmelia**


	314. Sister

_**A/N-** A prompt from Sabine8195: "Morgana gets her chance to ask Arthur "what if?". What if she had confided in him about her magic, would he have accepted her like he had Merlin?" And to answer a previous question, this will for sure make it to a year (366 because of Leap Year), but my ultimate goal is 1,000. Yeah, I want to see if I can do it!_

_Summary- Morgana gets to ask "What if?"_

* * *

><p>"What about me?" Morgana nearly screamed at Arthur, tears pouring down her face. "Would you have accepted me too?"<p>

"How could I know that Morgana? When I look back on you and your magic, all I can see is the evil you've done. The pain you've caused Camelot. The pain you've caused me," Arthur replied, his voice breaking on the last word. "But yes. If you'd come to me at the beginning, I don't think I could've ever wanted you dead. You were my sister, my best friend. I would've gone to the ends of the world for you Morgana."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	315. In A Tree

_**A/N-** Inspired by a prompt from Merlin Lover asking fro Merlin and Gwaine bromance. If you still want something different, let me know. Also, can anyone tell me what movie this is partially from?_

_Summary- One drink ends badly._

* * *

><p>"Come on Merlin. Let me buy you a drink."<p>

"Oh, I don't know Gwaine. I do have to work tomorrow…"

"So do I. C'mon, it's just one drink."

"Well, if it's just one," Merlin agreed, reluctantly taking the proffered drink.

"Where're Merlin and Gwaine?" Arthur demanded of his knights. When he got no response, he asked again with more force. "Where're Merlin and Gwaine?"

"Last night I saw them at the tavern…" Arthur gave a huff and stalked off to find his missing servant and knight.

"Merlin, Gwaine? What the heck are you two doing in a tree?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	316. Flying

_**A/N-** What *are* they doing in a tree, pray tell? Well, I'm glad you asked, ArodieltheElfofRohan._

_Summary- How did Merlin and Gwaine end up in that tree?_

* * *

><p>"You know," slurred drunken Gwaine, "I heard somewhere that a merlin is a type of bird. Think you can fly Merlin?"<p>

"I don't know. I've never tried before. Though I have flown on a dragon."

"A dragon?" Gwaine laughed. "Mate, we need to go to the tavern more often. Now, let me see you fly!"

"Okay." Merlin climbed a nearby tree to get some height. However, he quickly realized that he wasn't drunk enough to _actually_ jump out of a tree. "I can't get down!"

"Coming!" Then Gwaine climbed up the tree.

Then they were stuck until Arthur found them.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	317. Friends

_**A/N-** Part of the Round Table series. It's time for Katy Rosemaire's favorite knight :)_

_Summary- Who would Gwaine change for?_

* * *

><p>He flipped his hair, a nervous habit he had. Also, a habit for when he was thinking. Right now, Gwaine was flipping for both. Who would've thought a drunken ruffian like himself would be sitting around a round table with the prince of Camelot and friends?<p>

Friends. That's who these people were, who they could be. Was he willing to risk his easy going life for these people, these relationships he could have?

The answer was, of course, yes. He was nothing if not loyal, and he could tell this was a family he was willing to sober up for.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	318. No

_**A/N-** Sorry this is so close to yesterday's, but I found this old prompt and it kind of popped into my head. Prompt from agent iz hyper: "Can you do a drabble about Gwaine and Lancelot? Deep and reflective, or funny."_

_Summary- Sometimes it takes a man with honor and respect._

* * *

><p>"Gwaine! I swear that is the last time I cover for you in front of Arthur! You know how much I hate to lie," Lancelot exclaimed.<p>

"Sorry, mate. Hangover's a hangover, not much I can do about it."

"How about not get hung over? Ever try that?" A door slam followed this unusual outburst.

"Tough day. You going to the tavern with the rest of the guys?" Lancelot asked Gwaine, out of habit more than anything else.

"No, actually."

"No?" Lancelot questioned.

"Nah, a friend told me I should quit. And I respect him far too much to say no."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	319. Another Brick in the Wall

_**A/N-** Kinda just popped into my mind ;) Also, the episode referenced is 3x05, The Crystal Cave_

_Summary- How did Arthur never know?_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Arthur. How did you not notice the time with the arrow? I mean, you were passed out and didn't even have a head bump to back up my claim!"<p>

"I don't know, Merlin," Arthur sighed, "I guess I just chalked it up to being another brick in the wall that is you. Weird and strange things always happened when you were around, I suppose I stopped questioning it after a while."

Merlin nodded, "That makes sense," a pause, "but really, only one scratch in one battle in five years? You must be as thick as a brick wall."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	320. Failure

_**A/N-** A prompt from sapphireswimming: "You should also do an introspective on Gaius after that moment when he knew that he'd betrayed Merlin."_

_Summary- Gaius betrayed the one person he cared about more than anything._

* * *

><p>How could he have betrayed him? His own wa- son. Because that was what Merlin was to Gaius: a son. And how had Gaius repaid that love? By giving up Merlin's most dangerous secret. Gaius had prided himself on being one of the few people Merlin trusted completely and the knowledge he would never betray his ward.<p>

But now look at him. A few days of confinement and some magical torture and he had cracked, giving Emrys' enemies all the power they would need to take down Merlin. He had failed the magical community again. Failed Hunith. Failed his son.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	321. Stealing Your Wife

_**A/N-** So, are my chapter titles getting too crazy? Also, sorry about not having thhis up sooner. Fanfiction was all like "No story updates right now" and I was tired, so I just gave up and went to sleep._

_Summary- Lindsey needs to borrow Gwen._

* * *

><p>Lindsey knocked once and opened the door to her best friend's room without waiting for a reply. "I need to borrow your wife," she stated simply.<p>

"What? What for?" Arthur spluttered, not ready for her sudden intrusion.

"For girl talk what else?"

"But we-"

"It's alright, Arthur," Gwen placated her husband by laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

With that, the two girls left and made their way to Lindsey's guest quarters.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I need to know how you knew Arthur was the only one for you."

* * *

><p><em>***Last time for input on who you want Lindsey to end up with!<em>

_Thoughts? Prompts?_

**-princessmelia**


	322. Let It Grow

_**A/N-** Sorry. I lied. Gwen's speech on love went a bit long. And I also want to see how Lindsey interacts with each of the guys people have suggested. I know it sounds weird, but I just start writing and she reacts how she will. So if people want to reason out their choices to be more convincing, now would be an excellent time._

_Summary- Gwen explains her love._

* * *

><p>"He's like my other half. He lets me be the person I always wanted to be. Giving advice, being a caring friend, loving unconditionally, Arthur lets me, and even encourages me, to be that person.<p>

"But it's more than that. I also know I'm one of the only people he lets his guard come down around; I'm someone he trusts. It's vital in love that two people can be open and trusting. The best advice I can give to you is to follow your heart; don't make snap decisions. Love takes time and nurturing. Let it grow before you decide."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts? Reasons? *See above AN_

**-princessmelia**


	323. Silver

_**A/N-** For some reason, I just couldn't write Lindsey tonight (she will be going on three "dates" later). But I was rereading some old chapters and this popped into my head for the whole Drea/George pairing._

_Summary- George and Drea's wedding._

* * *

><p>"It's nice that they found each other," Merlin commented to Arthur.<p>

"Yes, I suppose it is." The two were at the reception of George and Drea's wedding, a simple but beautiful occasion.

"Is- is that George _dancing?_" Merlin questioned, pointing.

"It is!" Arthur said, not succeeding in holding back a few barks of laughter. George was a dreadful dancer, not that Drea seemed to mind too much. They both seemed happy to simply be in the others' arm.

"So do you think she makes jokes about brass too?"

"Don't be such an idiot, _Mer_lin. She must make ones about silver."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	324. Merely Friendly

_**A/N-** Gwaine's mini date with Lindsey._

_Summary- Gwaine took Lindsey out for a night._

* * *

><p>Gwaine took Lindsey to the tavern, to have one fun night in her otherwise stingy noble life. He told many jokes and tales of his life before becoming a knight of Camelot.<p>

"So you can imagine my surprise when I ended up covered in mud in a pig sty!" Lindsey burst out lasting at the end of the tale. It was nice to just hang out, but she wasn't sure that was what she wanted. Hanging out with Gwaine reminded her vaguely of hanging out with Arthur. Easy. Funny. _Friendly_. But that seemed to be it: merely friendly. Not romantic.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	325. Dance

_**A/N-** Surprised how wll these two worked out. But we still have one more contender, so we'll have to see what happens._

_Summary- Percival really opens up his heart._

* * *

><p>"It's right through these trees," Percival explained, pulling Lindsey by the hand. He had been quiet at the beginning of the evening, but had really opened up to Lindsey through the rest of the evening.<p>

"It's beautiful," she breathed as she looked around the clearing; soon she was running around the perimeter, enjoying the beauty while Percival watched her. "What?" she asked.

"You remind me of my sisters. They were free-spirited too."

"What happened?"

"Cenred."

"I'm sorry," Lindsey said, moving closer and grasping his hand.

"It's alright. Want to dance?"

"But there's no music."

"Does it matter?"

Lindsey grinned, "No."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	326. Picnic

_**A/N-** I will give you all one more chance to vie for your man in the reviews, though I think I know who I am leaning towards..._

_Summary- Leon takes Lindsey out for a picnic._

* * *

><p>"So where are we riding to, Sir Leon?"<p>

"Please, just Leon is fine. And to this lovely spot by a creek. I have a picnic already packed right here," he replied, patting a basket on the saddle behind him. "And here we are."

An hour later, after they had eaten all the food, Lindsey commented, "That was delicious. I've never had anything like that from Camelot's kitchens before."

"That's because I made it."

"You cook?"

"I do," Leon admitted, color rising in his cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, Leon. You're an excellent cook."

"Thank you," he said, then kissed her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	327. A Necklace and a Note

_**A/N-** Hope you like this one! Also, I'm leaving soon, so feel free to send prompts in!_

_Summary- Morgana visited Gorlois' grave._

* * *

><p>Every year, Morgana made a pilgrimage to her father's grave; the fact that she now knew her true heritage and was an enemy of Camelot would not stop her journey.<p>

When she arrived, however, she noticed that on Gorlois' grave lay a necklace and a note.

_Dear Morgana,_

_You left this the last time you fled Camelot; I knew it was important to you. But don't any more kindness or mercy from me. This is in remembrance of our old friendship. Next time, no second chances._

_-Merlin_

_Wouldn't dream of it_, Morgana thought, but a tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	328. Belief

_**A/N-** More Lindsey!_

_Summary- Did she make the right choice?_

* * *

><p>"Do you think I made the right choice?" Lindsey questioned Gwen, turning to her friend.<p>

"Does he make you laugh?"

"Yes, but-"

"And does he make you feel special?"

"Yes."

"And do you love him?"

"Yes," Lindsey replied, smiling. "Yes, I believe I do."

"Someone once told me belief is something you're willing to die for. Are you willing to die for him?"

"I am. And he for me."

"Then it's perfect," Gwen assured, fixing Lindsey's veil. "Now go. I'm sure your future husband's waiting anxiously for you."

"Thank you," she said, crushing the queen into a hug.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	329. Stave Off Boredom

_**A/N-** Mwhaha, guess you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out about Lindsey, sorry. Also, I leave this Sunday, just so you all know!_

_Summary- Arthur never found his job so boring._

* * *

><p>Why were these reports so long and… boring? What he wouldn't give for an attack on the kingdom at that very moment. Almost as if on cue, Merlin came running into his chambers, pointing and panting about some monster attacking the castle. Quickly, Arthur donned his armour and exited the castle.<p>

The next few hours were spent with his knights fighting a monster in a nearby clearing. The work was strenuous but exciting. Arthur went to bed exhausted but strangely happy. Merlin went to bed much the same. It was tiring conjuring a beast simply to stave off Arthur's boredom.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	330. And The Winner Is

A/N- 1) Can anyone tell me where the chapter title comes from? 2. If anyone has an image I can use for any of my stories, let me know. As much as I'd like to pretend, I am not a great artist.

Summary- Lindsey's getting married.

* * *

><p>Lindsey took a few calming breaths before she nodded for the guards to open the Great Hall doors. Slowly, she walked into the room in her white dress, nervously meeting the glances of those in attendance before looking away quickly.<p>

Everyone was watching her and her alone and the thought both terrified her. What if she tripped? What if she made a fool of herself? However, all those thoughts fled her mind as she fixed her gaze at the man waiting for her at the dais. Percival. Tough, yet surprisingly sweet Percival. There was no one else meant for her.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Prompts?<p>

-princessmelia


	331. Dense

_**A/N-** Just one poking a bit of fun at the show :)_

_Summary- Sometimes Arthur could be so dense._

* * *

><p>Merlin felt guilty. Well, that was probably because he was guilty of practicing magic illegally behind his best friends back. So one day he decided to confess.<p>

"Arthur, I'm an all-powerful warlock, which means I was born with magic, and have been secretly saving the kingdom and you from the first day I came here. My father was that dragon lord we met to get rid of Khil- The Great Dragon, which makes me a dragon lord too. So I talk to Kilgharrah and ask his advice on how to save Camelot."

"That's nice."

Sometimes Arthur could be so dense.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	332. Right Here

_**A/N-** Prompt from FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest: "Darkness"_

_Summary- Merlin was scared of the dark._

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" Merlin called out for his mother.<p>

"Yes, Merlin. What is it sweetie?"

"I don't like the dark," he sniffled.

"Come here," Hunith said, pulling Merlin into bed and lighting a nearby candle. "Why don't you like the dark?"

"Because there are monsters out there. Things that- that call to me. They call me Emrys, but I know it's me. I just know it is!" Merlin cried, burying his face in his mother's shoulder.

"Merlin honey," Hunith soothed, rubbing his back, "the dark is nothing to be afraid of. And I'm right here. I'll always be right here."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	333. Second Son

_**A/N-** Prompt from Forensic Fan '93: "Arthur and Merlin visit Hunith after Arthur is crowned king." Reference is to 1x10, The Moment of Truth._

_Summary- Hunith is proud of her "second son"._

* * *

><p>"You two have really grown into fine young men. Merlin, would you mind getting some firewood?"<p>

"On it," Merlin replied, smiling at his mother. He and Arthur had just arrived that afternoon to visit Ealdor after Arthur's crowning.

"Especially you Arthur. You've come a long way from the prince who pretended to eat my porridge."

"Oh, you knew about that?" Arthur asked, blushing and nervously rubbing his neck.

"Of course I did. Merlin used to do the same thing. It's a wonder he isn't more of a stick. But truly Arthur, I'm proud of my second son," Hunith said smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	334. Magic Corrupts

_**A/N-** Last day here! Not sure when I'll be able to respond to reviews, but I'll try my hardest! Have fun reading!_

_Summary- Arthur claims that magic corrupts._

* * *

><p>"'Magic corrupts'? That's what you're going with Arthur? We both know that's hogwash."<p>

"Really Merlin? Then how do you explain Morgana? Magic-"

"Magic didn't corrupt her! Fear of magic corrupted her! If we all, including myself, hadn't rejected her so much, things might have gone differently."

Arthur shook his head at the newly discovered warlock, "Doesn't change the fact that you may change."

"I won't."

"And how do you know?"

"Because I would've already! Do you know how many chances I've had to turn my back on Camelot, on you? Yet I've stayed loyal even though I'm persecuted. Explain that."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	335. With Honor

_**A/N-** So, I'm not actually here right now. My lovely friend, Katy Rosemaire, is posting for me while I am away. Remember, if you want anything continued, feel free to ask in reviews. And I will respnd to reviews as soon as I am able to. Thanks!_

_Summary- Lancelot knew why he would fight._

* * *

><p>As Lancelot listened to Arthur speak of freedom and equality with such rapture, he couldn't stop his gaze from shifting to Merlin. That man had done so much for Lancelot, for Camelot. If Arthur truly meant what he said now, Lancelot would fully give his support to the future king.<p>

And not just for Merlin, but for Arthur too. The prince was a man of justice, of righteousness. To fight by him would be an honor, one he was sure he didn't deserve yet.

For freedom. For equality. For justice. For these things he would stand and fight. With honor.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	336. False

_**A/N-** A prompt from violet eyed dreamer from a long time ago: "Merlin (as a teen in Ealdor) falls in love with a girl and reveals his magic, and is surprised by her reaction."_

_Summary- Merlin trusted her enough to tell him his secret._

* * *

><p>"I have magic," Merlin confessed to the beautiful girl next to him. She was truly the prettiest girl in Ealdor, and Merlin could hardly believe she had started spending so much time with him lately. After weeks of talking, Merlin trusted her with his secret.<p>

"I know," she responded, smiling at his shocked face. "And I don't care. I- I love you, Merlin." A slight blush crossed both their faces at her admission.

"You really don't mind?"

"Of course not. I think it's magnificent!"

However, as Merlin pulled her into a hug, she smirked. He was so easy to manipulate.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	337. Sheep

_**A/N-** Part 2 of 5._

_Summary- It was just a prank, right?_

* * *

><p>"But Merlin, it will be so funny! Imagine all of old man Jenkins sheep running around. Everyone will laugh!"<p>

"Alright, but just this once, okay?" Isabelle nodded, barely suppressing an evil grin.

Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Merlin waved his hand and the fences around the sheep fell down. Isabelle ran through them, scaring them into running, before returning next to Merlin.

"My sheep!" Jenkins exclaimed, before chasing them down.

"C'mon," Isabelle urged pulling Merlin towards Jenkins house.

"Where are we going?"

"In his house. I know he's got a stash of money in there somewhere."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	338. Stealing

_**A/N-** More arc!_

_Summary- Merlin is opposed to stealing._

* * *

><p>"But that's stealing!" Merlin protested.<p>

"Yeah, so? You've got more power than anyone else in this whole town. Shouldn't you be more well off then them? Think about your mother."

"I am," Merlin replied, forcefully taking his hand back. "And she would be very disappointed knowing that I had lowered myself to _thievery_. I think your parents would be too."

At this Isabelle laughed. "Please. That's what my parents _do_ for a living."

Merlin paused at this before taking a deep breath and replying, "Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"Can't. Then I'd have to tell people your secret."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	339. Cheating

_**A/N-** Happy Birthday to Katy Rosemaire! (She's the one who's posting this.)_

_Summary- What's life without a bit of cheating?_

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't!"<p>

"And why not? People in this village are so wound up about magic, they wouldn't want to take a chance on anything even remotely linked to it. You'd be dead before nightfall."

"But- but you said you loved me," Merlin whispered. However, his heart only broke more as a smirk graced Isabelle's beautiful face.

"Don't you see? It's all a game. Life's a game; if you don't cheat, you won't win."

"No. People don't just use others like that."

"They do. Everyone uses everyone else. You should know. Your father used your mother then went on his way."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	340. Guilty Conscience

_**A/N-** Last one! Hope you enjoyed the arc._

_Summary- Merlin takes insults on his mother personally._

* * *

><p>"Don't you <em>dare<em> insult my mother." And with a flash of golden irises, Isabelle was being flung backward through the air, hitting the ground hard. Instantly, Merlin's rage dissipated and he ran to her side, guilt filling him.

Later, Merlin would learn that the fall had caused Isabelle memory loss. He would see her and her parents leave town with suspicious glances cast over their shoulders at him. Merlin would lie to his mother about what had really happened that day, about how he had felt like a monster.

But right then, Merlin could only wade in his guilty conscience.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	341. If He Only Knew

_**A/N-** Prompt from Minch: "Elyan and Gwen as children"_

_Summary- Playing pretend may not always be pretend._

* * *

><p>"Queen Guinevere! I've come to save you from the dragon!"<p>

"Oh, Sir Elyan! You're so brave! But you need a bath before I can be saved by," snubbed seven year old Gwen.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Well, you need one too."

"I do not!" Then Elyan grabbed Gwen and jumped into the nearest mud puddle.

"Now you do."

"Elyan!" Gwen shrieked, but threw mud at him, laughing.

Thomas watched from the doorway as his two children played together. He smiled at their antics and was glad they could dream so big, if only while they were young.

If he only knew.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	342. Apprentice

_**A/N-** Prompt from Catkid14: "Can you do one with when magic back in Camelot and_  
><em>Merlin has an apprentice?" Also, the apprentice is George and Drea's son from before.<em>

_Summary- Having an apprentice isn't always easy._

* * *

><p>"Now just focus all your attention on the statue," Merlin instructed his apprentice, Cameron.<p>

"Alright." Cameron gave all his attention to the dog statue, but when he uttered the spell nothing happened. "I'm never going to get this!"

"Sure you will. This spell took me a whole day and a night to learn. It was one of the first ones I used, actually."

"Really?"

"Yep. But let's try something else. Here, stop this bucket of water from falling, okay?"

"Okay." Moments later, Merlin was soaked and Cameron had a face halfway between horror and amusement.

"Maybe some simple charms instead."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	343. Barren

_**A/N-** Hope you're all enjoying these!_

_Summary- Uther had to do something._

* * *

><p>Uther watched as his beloved wife's face fell yet again. They weren't going to have a baby. The king gathered Ygraine into his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder. As he stroked her hair, he thought about how unfair the whole thing was.<p>

They wanted a child so badly and had the means to support many children. Yet there were some people out there that would abandon their children in order to keep feeding the ones they already had.

Uther wanted nothing more than for his wife to be happy. Maybe he could ask Nimueh what could be done.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	344. The Price

_**A/N-** Follow up to yesterday's._

_Summary- Uther would do anything for Ygraine's happiness._

* * *

><p>"Surely there is some magical way we could conceive. Please, I will do anything."<p>

"Uther it is not that simple. In order for a life to be made, a life must be taken."

At this, Uther paused. A life must be taken? He had killed many men in his life, but never without cause. But wasn't this a cause? An heir. More than that, a child for his grieving wife. He would give anything for Ygraine to be happy, including his peace of mind.

"It doesn't matter. When can you perform the spell?"

"Let's get started tomorrow," she replied sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	345. Pushing Through

_**A/N-** Prompt from Freyaloves: "How about Arthur sees Merlin do something or go through something personal and has a newfound respect for him?"_

_Summary- Merlin pushed through the pain._

* * *

><p>"He's really gone?" Merlin questioned.<p>

"I'm sorry Merlin. But these people need your help. You're the only one who knows medicine almost as well as Gaius did."

After staring into nothing for a few seconds, Merlin wiped away his tears, took a deep breath, and slowly stood up. "Alright."

Merlin cared for the injuries people had acquired during the attack long into the night. Arthur sat off to the side, only helping when asked. He was amazed at the way Merlin was able to hold off the grief he was sure to be feeling in order to help these people.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	346. Lateness

_**A/N-** This takes place right after the season 3 finale. Will be continued._

_Summary- All the new knights were late._

* * *

><p>"Sir Leon, do you know where your fellow knights are?" Arthur asked, already frustrated at the new knights lack of punctuality for training.<p>

"No, sire. I'm afraid I do not."

Just then, Lancelot and Percival stumbled onto the grounds. "Sorry we're late, sire," Lancelot called out. "I stopped to help a servant and lost track of time."

"And I accidentally attacked the servant that came in to wake me up this morning on instinct." At Arthur's shocked look, Percival quickly continued, "No, he's okay, I just felt the obligation to walk him to Gaius."

"Then where are Gwaine and Elyan?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	347. Some Chivalry

_**A/N-** Find out all the knights' sotries in the next four days!_

_Summary- Gwaine found mead... is that really a surprise?_

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Elyan called out, walking towards the knights and prince with Gwaine leaning heavily on his shoulder.<p>

"And what happened to you two?"

"Did you know they'll bring you all the mead you want when you're a knight?" Gwaine slurred. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What about you Elyan?"

"I went to go get him this morning when he failed to meet me in the courtyard."

Arthur looked at them and sighed. They had some work to do before these men were knights. At least they had the chivalry down though. Well, most of them.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	348. Not the Usual Knight

_**A/N-** First up Lancelot._

_Summary- Lancelot's chivalry makes him late._

* * *

><p>Lancelot put on his outfitting as a knight of Camelot and for the first time felt like he had truly earned his right to wear it. As he walked outside his room, Lancelot noticed a serving girl carrying a load of laundry that was far too much for he.<p>

"Let me help," he said, taking some of the clothing from her.

"Oh, thank you," the surprised servant said. "Knights don't usually do that sort of thing."

"I'm not the usual knight." He escorted her to the laundry rooms then took off sprinting when he realized he was late.

Great start.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	349. False Alarm

_**A/N-** Now Percy. Also, the serving girl in this one and the previous one looked the same in my mind while writing. For some reason, I can only think of one extra as a serving girl XD_

_Summary- Survival insticts don't go away because of a knighthood._

* * *

><p>A loud crash woke up Percival and he was instantly on his feet, grabbing his nearby sword and swinging at the intruder. However, he stopped when he heard a rather girlish scream and realized that he wasn't in the woods, but rather in Camelot's castle.<p>

"I'm so sorry," Percival apologized to the figure in the darkness. "I didn't expect anyone," he explained as he lit a candle. Luckily, he had only scraped the girl's arm. "Here, let me take you to Gaius." At the servant's nod, Percival led her out the door. Great way to start out his new life.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	350. Atmosphere

_**A/N-** And now Gwaine's drinking._

_Summary- Knights get unlimited mead. Uh-oh._

* * *

><p>"More mead, Sir Gwaine?" the serving boy asked the former ruffian.<p>

"I can have more?"

"Of course sir. You are a knight of Camelot."

"Interesting, interesting. Then yes, I believe I would love another tankard."

Gwaine found this newfound ability to drink whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted in whatever amount he so chose a thrilling prospect.

However, about halfway through the night he realized something was missing: people. Only now did he realize that he not only loved the drinking, but the brawls and stories of people. He went to bed mourning how difficult being a knight would be.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	351. Kill Us

_**A/N-** And finally Elyan._

_Summary- Elyan takes care of his friends._

* * *

><p><em>Gwaine should be here by now<em>, Elyan thought. He had been waiting in the courtyard for over twenty minutes. Elyan decided he would go check on Gwaine if he wasn't there in five minutes, but caved after three.

When he got to Gwaine's room he knocked on the door, but when there was no reply he opened it and called out, "Gwaine?"

"Elyan, buddy! Did you know that as a knight of Camelot you can have all the mead you want?"

"No, but I'm guessing you found out last night."

"You bet."

"Arthur's going to kill us."

"Ah, let him."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	352. Defending

_**A/N-** A prompt from FlyingMachine1: "While describing Merlin to a visiting dignitary ( the pratish type) Arthur accidently lets the word 'brother' slip!"_

_Summary- Insult Merlin once to Arthur, alright. Insult him twice..._

* * *

><p>At the loud clatter of Merlin yet again dropping a platter to the floor, the visiting king leaned over to Arthur and whispered, "I don't know why you keep that bumbling fool around. He's more trouble than he's worth."<p>

With a deep breath, Arthur tried to keep his temper under control as he whispered back, "That bumbling fool has done more for me than any other man I know."

"Maybe."

"Look," Arthur's voice had risen to a yelling whisper, "he is like a brother to me, and if you have a problem with that, I suggest you leave. Right. Now."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	353. Oranges

_**A/N-** Prompt from Alligates: "Oranges." _

_Summary- Gwen is in charge of a festival._

* * *

><p>"What is it Arthur?" Merlin asked while picking up around the king's room.<p>

"It's just that Gwen is in charge of the Summer Solstice festival this year, and I want it to go well for her."

"And I'm sure she'll do fine."

"She will, she will. Only… only she picked a theme."

"A theme?"

"Yes, she says it's some female thing and I wouldn't get it."

"Well, what's the theme?"

"Oranges."

"Oranges? Like the food?"

"Yes, but the colours too."

"Colours? As in more than one?"

"Exactly what I was thinking! Isn't orange just orange?"

"Maybe it's another female thing."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	354. A Good Shot

_**A/N-** Prompt from ArodieltheElfofRohan: "Archery."_

_Summary- Merlin has his own form of payback and archery._

* * *

><p>"Do you remember the first time we met?" Merlin asked Arthur. As court sorcerer he saw Arthur less as his servant, but still felt oddly closer to him.<p>

"How could I forget?" Arthur chuckled.

"Well, I just thought it was time to repay the favor." At Merlin's wicked grin, Arthur felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He wasn't going to like this.

He was proved right when minutes later he was running around with a target as a shield against Merlin's magical attacks.

"How is this fair?"

"Don't worry I'm a good shot." Merlin laughed at Arthur's weary expression.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	355. The Future

_**A/N-** Takes place during "The Crystal Cave" episode 3x05._

_Summary- Merlin knows how she must have felt. The fear._

* * *

><p>"Merlin. You cannot let these visions you have seen affect you so much. You need to rest." Merlin continued to ignore Gaius, and instead was staring off into space. Suddenly, he started speaking.<p>

"I know what she must have felt like. It's awful, knowing what's coming and having no way to show it. To see everyone's future and know that no matter what you do, whatever anyone does, will do nothing to change what you've seen. If anything, it will make it happen." Merlin paused for a beat. Then, "I should've helped her. This is nothing to go through alone."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	356. Defending His Honor

_A/N- I'm back! Also, remember old pairings I've had for this one. So here's a prompt from Darth Tater: "Can you please do one where Arthur makes fun of Merlin and Mithian challenges __Arthur for Merlin's honor?"_

_Summary- Merlin has seemed to lost his honor._

* * *

><p>"You're such a girl Merlin," Arthur said for thousandth time since he's met Merlin.<p>

"I resent that," a surprisingly female voice said from behind Arthur. He turned to see Mithian standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Yet there was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?"

"A duel. Just you and me, for fun. And for Merlin's honor."

"My honor?" Merlin laughed.

"Merlin's right. He doesn't need a girl defending his so called 'honor'."

"Why afraid you'll lose yours to a princess?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	357. Interesting

_**A/N-** Continuation from yesterday and there will be more tomorrow!_

_Summary- A duel for Merlin's honor becomes a bit more interesting..._

* * *

><p>"You two really don't have to do this," Merlin said, shifting nervously from foot to foot as his master and his princess faced against each other outside the castle in full armour. "My honor isn't that interesting."<p>

"You're right Merlin," Arthur agreed, "so let's make it more interesting. If I win, you do double chores for a month."

"But-"

"And if I win, Merlin gets three days off."

"Really, we don't have to-"

"Deal." Then they shook on it and Merlin groaned.

"Now, I assume we're following standard dueling rules?"

"Of course."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's fight!"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	358. Stealth

_**A/N-** I think I may end this here, unless you guys want more._

_Summary- Mithian is a stealthy fighter._

* * *

><p>The fight was lasting longer than either opponent had expected. Mithian was agile and slight, a style Arthur was not used to sparring against. And Arthur was- well, Arthur was Arthur Pendragon, probably one of the greatest warriors to ever live.<p>

But he was also the greatest king to ever live, which is why when Mithian cried out in pain, he quickly ran to her side.

Deftly, she had him unarmed and pinned to the ground. There were no legends made about Mithian's righteousness. "I win," she pronounced brushing herself off and standing up. "C'mon Merlin," she called, sauntering away.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	359. Romantic

_**A/N-** More from yesterday._

_Summary- Gwen knows how Merlin will use his free days._

* * *

><p>"Merlin is driving me crazy," Arthur complained to his wife, flopping backwards onto the bed, "he keeps threatening to use his days off against me."<p>

At this, Gwen merely giggled.

"What?"

"Oh, you know when he'll use those free days."

"I do?" Arthur questioned sitting up. "How?"

"Well, Merlin's a romantic at heart. He'll wait until Mithian is back and then use them to see her."

Arthur nodded in agreement then paused. "How do you know he's such a romantic?"

"Please, Arthur. I know it wasn't you who wrote me all those poems. You're not _that _good at expressing yourself."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	360. Comical

_**A/N-** A prompt from Griffinesque: "The lengths that Gwaine would go for an apple."_

_Summary- Gwaine loves his apples._

* * *

><p>Gwaine was walking through the woods, doing knightly things, when he spotted an apple. It was one of the ripest apples he had ever seen and he just knew he must eat it.<p>

But the apple tree was nearly impossible to climb, and after the fourth attempt, Gwaine had to admit defeat on that approach. But then inspiration broke: he could use his sword as a spear!

"Uh, Gwaine?" Merlin questioned as he passed the knight throwing his sword into a tree. "What are you doing?"

"Getting an apple in the most comical way possible," he said with a wink.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	361. Eternity

_**A/N-** Sorry about last chapter. Either fanfiction or my email was acting weird and I got confused. It's up now as is the one, prompted by Griffinesque: "Eternity"._

_Summary- Eternity is a long time to be trapped._

* * *

><p>"Help!" Merlin shouted, banging on he Crystal Cave's walls. He had been trapped for days and would be trapped for what appeared to be eternity. How had he ever let Morgana lure him in here?<p>

_You've failed him again_, a voice whispered in Merlin's mind_, just like you always have, like you knew you always would. You were a peasant boy, never destined for great things. It's all in your head. You've failed Camelot; you've failed Arthur…_

"No, no, no!" Merlin shouted, pounding the wall with tears of frustration rolling down his face. How could he ever make this right?

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	362. Tavern

_**A/N-** Sorry! Will double update tomorrow._

_Summary- Arthur looks for Merlin in his usual spot. Only, he isn't there._

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Arthur called out, waving to catch the bartender's attention. Donned in his blue cloak, the king hoped to stay inconspicuous.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, have you seen my ser-friend, Merlin? I know he frequents this tavern a lot and-"

"No. No one by the name of Merlin ever comes in here."

Arthur took a startled step back. "Are you sure-?"

"Positive. I know all my regulars. Now, if that's all you need…"

"Of course. Sorry," Arthur said, pushing his way back out of the tavern. If Merlin never went there, where on earth could the _idiot_ be?

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	363. Break in the Calm

_**A/N-** A continuation of 345 "Pushing Through" per request of ArodieltheElfofRohan._

_Summary- Merlin couldn't hold back grief forever._

* * *

><p>But the calm couldn't last forever.<p>

After the last bandage was tied, Merlin finally collapsed into the chair near the fire.

"Merlin?" Arthur tentatively called out, walking over to his best friend's side.

"I'm fine," Merlin replied, but his voice caught on the last word. "Gaius would've been better. He would've…" but the servant's voice trailed into silence. However, the silence was soon broken by the sobs of a young man who had already lost so much. And suddenly, every loss that had been repressed flowed out of Merlin, encouraging the sobs and the tears that slid down his face.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	364. Both Ways

_**A/N-** Continuation from last one. And I should be coming up on a year soon, yay! Thanks to everyone who has ever joined this journey with me :) To celebrate, bromance!_

_Summary- Loyalty goes both ways._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, I-" But Arthur didn't know how to finish that sentence. He knew that when his father had died, no words could console him. "Merlin, I'll stay up with you tonight," the king said, pulling up a chair.<p>

Merlin could only nod, still consumed by his grief. After a few hours, he finally fell into a fitful sleep, full of unpleasant dreams. But when he awoke, he saw that his friend was still right next to him. "Did you really stay all night?" he croaked. His voice was sore from crying.

"Of course. You know loyalty goes both ways, right?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	365. The Truth

_**A/N-** And so one year ends. Thanks for sticking with me so far or joining in along the way! It's been a blast, and I look forward to more._

_Summary- Sometimes, the truth really does set you free._

* * *

><p>"Camelot will need every man today," Merlin commented to the king.<p>

"Yes, I suppose even you. So here," Arthur said, tossing a staff to Merlin. But when Merlin caught it, he noticed that it was _his_ staff, from the Sidhe.

Merlin froze. "What's this?"

"It's your weapon today. Sure hope you know how to use it better than a sword."

"But- how?"

Arthur sighed. "Gaius thought we were both ready for the truth to come out. While I can't say I'm particularly thrilled about the news, I have to admit it makes sense. And thank you. Now, let's go. Together."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	366. Support

_**A/N-** I will be attempting Zutara Week this year as a heads up!_

_Summary-Merlin hates being the bearer of bad news._

* * *

><p>"Mother?" Merlin called out, opening the door a crack.<p>

"Merlin!" Hunith shouted, running to embrace him. "What are you doing home? Are you alright?" she asked, evaluating him.

"I'm fine. Look, I need to talk with you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I-I met a man named Balinor," Merlin looked up but hurriedly continued, "Camelot was being attacked by a dragon and Gaius knew so we went to find him but he died," Merlin finished, his voice breaking at the end. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." And then they were embracing, each needing the support of the other.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	367. Orders

_**A/N-** So tired. So much writing today._

_Summary- Some orders are too important to be ignored._

* * *

><p>Merlin ran with the crying bundle in his arms through the forest. He prayed to whoever was listening that they wouldn't be found and that everyone in Camelot was safe.<p>

Suddenly, an unwanted flashback passed through Merlin's mind.

"_I want to stay and help!"_

"_No, Merlin, you can't. You have to take our child and get out of Camelot. Now! And that's an order!"_

The servant quickly pushed the memory away. His duty was to Gwen and Arthur's child now. He needed his mind to stay focused, even if his heart was still somewhere back in Camelot with his friends.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	368. Not So Different

_**A/N-** More from yesterday. Per request of "carinims01" and "ArodieltheElfofRohan"._

_Summary- Morgana realizes she and Merlin aren't so different._

* * *

><p>"I see you found my nephew," a cold voice said from behind Merlin. He slowly turned, bringing his hand out in front of him for defense.<p>

"Stay away from him, Morgana."

"Oh, but don't you think Arthur would like his son raised by family?"

"I am his family," Merlin snapped back, "More than you are."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You and I are very similar, Merlin."

"I'm nothing like you."

"No?" Morgana's eyes flashed gold and Merlin quickly countered the spell with a shield. He had promised to protect this child, no matter what.

"Not so different."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	369. Motherly Concern

_**A/N-** More from yesterday's arc. And ArodieltheElfofRohan asked for this, so thanks to them!_

_Summary- When Gwen's son is missing, she will not give up until he is back._

* * *

><p>Gwen burst through the door, startling her husband. "Arthur, where is he? The baby isn't-"<p>

"Gwen," Arthur calmed, grasping her hands, "I sent him with Merlin. He left hours ago, I'm sure they're fine."

"But Arthur, I talked with everyone. No one has seen Morgana."

"Well, she probably left when she saw they were losing-"

"No Arthur," the queen interjected, "no one has seen her for hours."

The king froze. "She must have known. Somehow she knew." Suddenly, he sprang into action. "I'll gather whatever knights are able, and we'll ride out straight away. I'll bring them back. I promise."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	370. Frozen

_**A/N-** More arc! Also, Zutara Week is happening now, so if you like that stuff you can check out my story "When Fire and Ice Collide"._

_Summary- The events around him made Arthur freeze._

* * *

><p>Arthur was frozen. He watched as Morgana attacked his son and Merlin, but that's not what made him immobile. Merlin was using magic.<p>

The king didn't notice as the knights surrounded Morgana, causing her to flee. He only walked up to Merlin and held out his arms. "Give him to me."

"Arthur, I-"

"Now. I won't have my son anywhere near a _sorcerer_," Arthur snapped, snatching his son from Merlin's arms. Immediately, the child began to cry. The servant unconsciously reached out for him and the king stepped back.

The pair stood stock still, afraid of the other's next move.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	371. Cannot Condone

_**A/N-** More from yesterday! Are you guys liking this arc?_

_Summary- Merlin tries to explain himself._

* * *

><p>"Please Arthur," Merlin begged, falling to his knees, "let me explain." Arthur didn't respond. Merlin took the silence as permission. "I was born this way, with magic." As if it needed explaining. "When I came to Camelot, I sharpened my skills. But I swear on my mother's life, I've only used them to protect you and Camelot. Please, Arthur you have to believe me." The babe's cries were the only sound to break the silence.<p>

"You know I cannot condone magic-" Arthur started, his voice choking.

"Arthur-"

"I can't! It's taken too much from me."

"It's a part of me."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	372. Never Hate You

_**A/N-** More arc! And I really like this part 3_

_Summary- There are some people you can never hate._

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. "In respect of the past we've had, I sentence you to banishment and-"<p>

"Arthur, look out!" Merlin shouted, leaping in front of his king and throwing up a magic shield, effectively deflecting the arrow that had been heading straight for Arthur. Quickly, the archer was pushed out of the tree he was hiding in and surrounded by knights.

"You- you saved me. I thought you would hate me."

"Hate you?" Merlin asked in surprise, turning to Arthur. "I could never hate you. Sure, you annoy me, dollop head, but I could never hate you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	373. Be Okay

_**A/N-** Might do one more, not sure._

_Summary- Sometimes no words are enough._

* * *

><p>The king bowed his head in shame. And, though he would deny it later, a tear rolled down his cheek. How could he have even considered banishing Merlin? His best friend, the one who had stood by him throughout the years without question, never wavering in advice or loyalty.<p>

"Merlin, I-"

"It's okay. I forgive you," Merlin said, knowing what Arthur was going to say before he finished saying it. The servant placed a hand on the king's shoulder, knowing they would be okay. No, it wouldn't be easy; there would be bumps and bruises, but they would be okay.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	374. Funny Ways

_**A/N-** Okay, so this one sets up the next one, but it's part of this arc still._

_Summary- Merlin had though of funny ways to tell everyone abot his magic._

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the baby in Arthur's arms started crying once again. "Merlin?"<p>

"On it," Merlin replied, taking the bundle from him.

"So, how are we going to tell Gwen about… this?" Arthur asked, fumbling around with the words "magic" and "sorcerer".

Merlin's mouth formed into a mischievous grin. "Actually, I've been thinking about that since, well, since I came to Camelot. You know, instead of thinking of the negative reactions, I thought of funny ways to tell you all. And I was wondering if we could try one out on Gwen?" The hopeful smile made it impossible to turn Merlin down.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	375. Prank

_**A/N-** I think this is the last part of this arc. Thanks for the continual support to everyone: users and anons, followers and frequenters alike._

_Summary- Gwen was in for quite a surprise._

* * *

><p>"Arthur! Merlin! You're both safe, thank God!" Gwen ran and hugged her two favorite men, and then took her child from Arthur. "And you're safe too," she said, snuggling the baby closer.<p>

"Good to see you too." Arthur kissed his wife. "Now Merlin. This knife needs polishing. Here, catch." Casually, the king tossed his servant the unsheathed weapon, hurtling it straight for Merlin's chest.

Gwen gasped, but before the blade reached her best friend, it stopped and fell to the floor. Both Arthur and Merlin continued like nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Gwen asked nervously. The boys just laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	376. Stray

_**A/N-** Prompt from Josh4eva3: "An unwelcome dog destroys a room in the castle."_

_Summary- Merlin wants to keep the dog._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Arthur shouted at the top of his lungs. That servant was in for it this time.<p>

"Sire?" Merlin asked, running up and peering into the room the king was standing in. "Oh, what happened here?" The room was a mess: pillows were torn apart, the chairs were knocked over and bitten, and the curtains were pulled off the windows.

"You know what happened, _Mer_lin. I said you couldn't keep that dog!"

"But she's so sweet! She couldn't have done this."

"Merlin!"

"Please Arthur? I can train her," he pleaded, pulling that dopey grin of his.

"Alright, fine," Arthur conceded.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	377. Came to Life

_**A/N-** A continuation from yesterdayu that just sort of popped into my head. I rather like it :)_

_Summary- Merlin names his new dog after someone from the past._

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to name her?" Gwen asked. She and Merlin were out in a meadow near Camelot, showing Merlin's new dog around. She was an adorable dog: medium sized, light chocolate fur, floppy ears.<p>

"I'm not sure yet," Merlin commented, petting the dog behind the ears, "but I was thinking about Freya."

"Freya," Gwen repeated. "An unusual name, but pretty."

Merlin gave a small smile. "I knew a girl named Freya in Ealdor. She was a stray too, distant and afraid. But I befriended her, and that was all she needed."

"What happened?"

"She came to life."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	378. Something Beautiful

_**A/N-** A prompt from Riley: "Gaius and Alice studying magic together"._

_Summary- Gauis and Alice study magic together._

* * *

><p>"Here, I made you some tea," Gauis said, placing the steaming cup in front of Alice. "You looked tired."<p>

"Thank you, but I would be less tired if someone would help me out," she looked up through her long dark hair. "Care to join?"

"Of course," Gaius replied, sitting down far too fast. "So what are you studying?"

"Healing magic. It's what I'm best at. You?"

"Same, though I use more science as well."

"Hmm, maybe we could combine knowledge? I'm sure we'd be a great team."

"Yeah, I'd like that." They both smiled; something beautiful was starting between them.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	379. Fleeing

_**A/N-** Inspired by yesterday's drabble._

_Summary- Alice didn't want to leave Gaius._

* * *

><p>"Alice, please," Gaius was begging now, holding the side of his love's face. He was trying to hold back his own tears while wiping away hers. "There isn't much time; you need to leave now if you want to live."<p>

"I'm not living without you," she declared, grabbing his hand. "Gaius, I love you."

"Then go. Please. Knowing that you are out there, somewhere, is better than knowing you're dead. Maybe someday things will be better. We can live together again."

"I'm holding you to that, Gaius." She pulled him into a passionate kiss before turning and fleeing her home.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	380. Revenge

_**A/N-** This is in response to the new season. I'm not too happy with what's coming :( Review to talk about it!_

_Summary- Old foes come to seek revenge._

* * *

><p>It had been five years since Merlin had last fought Morgana. Camelot was thriving under Arthur's rule and things were looking up for once. Then one night, Merlin had a dream.<p>

A young man stood in front of him in the Camelot's knights' armour; he couldn't be any older than when Merlin had first arrived in Camelot.

_Don't think I have forgotten what you have done, Emrys. What you and your king did to me and my people. _

The warlock woke up, breathing hard.

The next day, Mordred arrived and was quickly knighted. Merlin sat on his bed and cried.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	381. Fight

_**A/N-** Felt angry bromance type stuff for today and tomorrow._

_Summary- Why coul Arthur never listen to him?_

* * *

><p>"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Merlin screamed, enraged, at his king. "All I ever try to do help you become a great king of Camelot. And what do you do? Ignore me and leave me to clean up the mess of your preventable mistakes."<p>

"You will not talk to your king that way!" Arthur shouted back.

"Maybe I don't want you as my king anymore!"

The door slamming after the servant sounded more final than Arthur would have thought. Immediately, the anger drained out of him; he needed to make it up to his best friend. But how?

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	382. Your Place

_**A/N-** Continuation from yesterday. Inspired by pictures of the upcoming season!_

_Summary- Merlin finally finds his place._

* * *

><p>"Ah, Merlin," Arthur said upon seeing his servant enter the room in which The Round Table resided. The king stood behind one of the chairs, gripping the back with his hands.<p>

"Sire," Merlin replied, keeping his head down. "You wished to see me?" Arthur hated when he did that. Whenever they fought, Merlin defaulted into "perfect servant" mode.

"Yes, I did. You said yesterday that I never listen to you. Well, I want to change that."

"Sire?" Merlin questioned, looking up curiously.

"This will be your place at The Round Table. You deserve it more than anyone else I know."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	383. News

_**A/N-** A happy one._

_Summary- Gwen receives some news._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, I don't feel so well," the queen confessed to her best friend.<p>

A few moments later, Merlin was rubbing Gwen's back as she was sick in a nearby pail. When she was done, he led her to Gaius'.

"What ails you, my lady?"

"She doesn't feel well," Merlin answered for her, "and she was just sick in the corridor."

Gaius nodded, taking in the information. "Merlin, would you leave us for a moment? Find me some water."

"Of course."

Once he'd gone, Gwen asked, "Gaius, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he smiled, "it's great news. You're going to have a baby."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	384. Fainted

_**A/N-** A continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Some news is surprising._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Gwen called from the room she and Arthur shared. The servant ran in from the hallway where he had been waiting.<p>

"Let me guess, he took it badly?"

"I think he was just surprised." Merlin kneeled beside his best friend, who was lying passed out on the floor.

"It doesn't look too bad; I don't think he hit his head on the fall, so he should be fine," Merlin grinned, "except for his wounded pride, that is. I don't think I'll ever let go of the fact that he fainted after being told he's going to be a father."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	385. Twins

_**A/N-** More from yesterday._

_Summary- Arthur gets a bit emotional with his kids._

* * *

><p>"Are you crying?"<p>

Arthur sighed. "What are _you_ doing here, Merlin?"

Quietly, the servant shut the door behind him. "Just came to check in on you and the twins. Gwen thought you could use some assistance. Obviously you need some emotional help."

"Yeah, well see how well you handle it when you have children." Arthur snuggled his daughter, Ygraine, closer. Merlin picked up the blue blanketed bundle up, cooing to Thomas.

"And what's with the baby talk, _Mer_lin?"

"Just wait till you're an uncle."

Arthur grinned, "I look forward to it."

"Me too." Merlin replied, smiling, albeit a bit sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	386. Rescue

_**A/N-** Okay, I'm running just a bit crazy with this arc, but I don't care! Keep in mind, this is a few years after the last one._

_Summary- Sometimes it takes family to stop the fighting._

* * *

><p>"You are nothing but a betrayer and a liar!"<p>

"And you're nothing but a hypocrite! You're willing to use magic when it benefits you, but any other time it is evil" The servant and king had been fighting for several minutes, their fight escalating to shouting words.

"At least I-"

"Father! Uncle! Stop!" Two small bodies screamed, forcing the best friends apart.

"Ygraine and Thomas, what are you doing here?" their father fumed.

"We're stopping you two from being idiots," Ygraine replied haughtily. "You two have always been there for each other; why does Uncle Merlin having magic change that?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	387. A Point

_**A/N-** One of my friends thought that the children weren't bratty enough last chapter, so I hope this is a bit better! Thanks for the feedback!_

_Summary- Children make the best points._

* * *

><p>"Children, this doesn't concern you-"<p>

"Anything between you and Uncle Merlin concerns us," Thomas interrupted.

"Thomas, listen to me," Arthur started, lowering himself to his son's height, "This is a serious issue. More serious than anything we've experienced before," he concluded, looking over at Merlin.

"I think they have a point," Merlin claimed, crossing his arms.

"You what?" Arthur shouted, standing.

"They have a point. I've always been trying to protect you and Camelot. Why does the knowledge of how I've done it change anything?"

"Wait, how you've _done_ it? Exactly just how long have you been practicing magic, Merlin?

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	388. Awaiting a Sentence

_**A/N-** More arc. I hope this is alright with everyone._

_Summary- Stubborness runs in the family._

* * *

><p>"Practicing? Since I've arrived in Camelot. Had? Since I was born."<p>

"B-born?" Arthur stuttered, his eyes growing wide. "But- that makes no sense. People aren't just born with magic! That's not natural."

"Oh, so now I'm unnatural too?"

"That's not what I meant. It's just hard to believe."

"Arthur, listen-"

"No, I can't listen. It's too much to take in right now. Leave Camelot. Come back in a week; I'll have your sentence then," Arthur concluded.

As Merlin started to walk away, a small hand grabbed his. "I'm going with Uncle Merlin," Ygraine declared. "And no one will stop me."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	389. Defied

_**A/N-** More from yesteray. I hope this arc is satisfactory to you all. And thanks to every follower, favoriter, reviewer, and reader! I would never have gotten this far without you :D_

_Summary- Merlin's not the only one to defy Arthur's orders._

* * *

><p>Merlin sat at a camp in the woods just outside of Camelot, alone. As brave as Ygraine's declaration had been, Arthur had explicitly forbid her to leave. Not that Merlin could blame him.<p>

At the thought of his best friend's anger, he sighed and put his head in his hands. As much as he was loathe to admit it, Arthur was right. He _was _a liar.

"I'm hungry," a voice said from behind him. Ygraine plopped herself down beside him, not seeming to care she had defied the king of Camelot's orders.

Merlin groaned; Arthur was going to kill him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	390. Stop Worrying

_**A/N-** Hopefully this arc is still liked._

_Summary- Arthur worries over his daughter._

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill him!" Arthur announced to his wife. "Ygraine is missing and it's all because of that idiot."<p>

"C'mon now, Arthur," Gwen comforted, "do you really think anything bad will happen to Ygraine while she's with Merlin? Don't you remember when the children had the flu and he sat at their bedsides until they were better?"

"And then he ended up getting sick himself," Arthur finished, chuckling at the memory.

"See? Merlin would rather die than see them hurt."

"I suppose."

"Stop worrying, dear. Merlin's still Merlin, magic or not," Gwen said, kissing her husband on the lips.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	391. That Beautiful

_**A/N-** Yes, this arc is still going on! This is the arc that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friends... But if you're new, you might want to skip back several chapters to catch up._

_Summary- Magic can be beautiful too._

* * *

><p>"Can you show me?"<p>

"Hmm?" Merlin asked. It was still too early in the morning for his brain to function properly; obviously, that was no issue for a child.

"Magic. I want to see some magic."

"Oh. I've never been asked to do magic before…" Merlin said, voice trailing off.

"Please, Uncle Merlin, please?" Ygraine was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Alright," he replied, smiling indulgently at her. With a few whispered words, and a flash of golden eyes, Merlin made flower appear in his hands. Purple. Ygraine's favorite color.

"It's beautiful," she breathed in awe.

"Magic can be that beautiful."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	392. Protection

_**A/N-** Shouldn't be too much longer with this arc, maybe a few more days. So close to 400 guys!_

_Summary- Someties, an uncle can be the best protection._

* * *

><p>Ygraine held her flower, fascinated, when Merlin heard a noise behind them. Quickly, he threw up a shield and threw himself on top of Ygraine, protecting her.<p>

Within a few moments, bandits were upon them. Clangs of weapons and screams of battle filled the air. The warlock stood and started attacking, throwing spell after spell at the thieves.

"Ygraine, run!" he shouted over his shoulders.

"But- but Uncle Merlin-"

"No buts. Go. Get back to your father! And, no matter what, don't stop running." The young princess nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks as she sped off into the woods.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	393. Finding

_**A/N-** Last chapter idea of the bandits goes to carinims01._

_Summary- Arthur finds his daughter._

* * *

><p>Even though Arthur and Gwen knew Ygraine was in good hands, the king still wanted his servant and daughter at home. So it was that Arthur was riding through the forest with his most trusted knights the morning after Merlin ran away.<p>

"What's that?" Gwaine said, pointing.

"It looks like… Ygraine!" Leon exclaimed.

Quickly, Arthur swung off his horse and ran to embrace his daughter. "Ygraine, what is it?" he questioned upon seeing her tears.

"Oh Father, Uncle Merlin. He's-," she took a deep breath, "he's fighting off some bandits in the woods. Father, please go help him."

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	394. Demise

_**A/N-** More arc, and a certain element for a discussion my friend and I had ;)_

_Summary- Magic can be a powerful weapon._

* * *

><p>Arthur and his knights (sans Percival who had taken Ygraine back to the castle) followed the path she had taken until they heard noises up ahead.<p>

"This way!" Arthur shouted, pushing his horse onward. When they reached the small clearing, the noblemen of Camelot slowed to a halt at the sight before them. Merlin was dueling three bandits, with a dozen or so scattered on the ground around him.

As the last one fell, Merlin turned in a circle, freezing when he saw the knights and king. "Sire," Merlin greeted, bowing his head. And then his whole body pitched forward.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	395. Hurt

_**A/N-** More arc (whiuch should be done relatively soon, I promise)_

_Summary- Merlin's injured, and Arthur's concerned._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, swinging off his horse and running to his servant's side. He turned over Merlin and supported him into an upright position.<p>

"Y-ygraine, is she okay?"

The king nodded, "She's fine. Percival took her back." Then Arthur looked down and saw the crimson stain spreading on Merlin's shirt. "You're hurt!"

"You never were very observant," Merlin replied with a chuckle, wincing when the movement jarred his wound.

"You need Gaius. "

"But it hasn't been-"

"I know how long it's been, but this needs attention. Gwaine?"

"Right," the knight lifted Merlin up, readying him for the ride back.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	396. Take It Easy

_**A/N-** This is kind of a leading chapter into the next one. Should be more exciting tomorrow! This mostly is about Gaius' fatherly love._

_Summary- Gaius shows his concern in his usual way._

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Arthur asked Gaius, stopping in his pacing outside the physician's door when he saw Gaius exit.<p>

"He'll be fine. The cut wasn't too deep, but he's lost a lot of blood. A few days' rest, though, and he'll be back on his feet." Merlin's ward smiled. Arthur was always amazed at the way Gaius was able to stay so professional, especially when it came to his adopted son. "I'll leave you two to talk."

The king nodded, moving to go inside. "Sire?" Arthur stopped and turned at the physician's voice. "Take it easy on him. Please?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	397. Start and Stop

_**A/N-** Might finish this tomorrow or in a couple of days. Then something new for the 400th!_

_Summary- Sometimes the right words just don't come._

* * *

><p>Opening the door, Arthur called out in greeting, "Hello?"<p>

"Hello," Merlin responded before hastily adding, "sire." Then they both lapsed into awkward silence, not sure how to proceed.

"I'm sorry-" both of them started, cutting off when they saw the other had begun to speak.

"I should've told you-"

"I never should of-" Again, they both stopped short.

"Ygraine wasn't meant to be-"

"Thanks for keeping her safe," Arthur stated, finally getting in a sentence.

"Of course. I would give anything for her."

"I know. I can see that now. That you care about the children, Camelot, and my well-being.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	398. Not the Time

_**A/N-** I'm rather pleased with this and believe it will be the last chapter in this arc. An arc that started a long time ago with Gwen feeling sick in a corridor..._

_Summary- It was never the right time to confess._

* * *

><p>"You and your family are the most important things to me. I should've told you long ago about my magic." Merlin looked down and started fiddling with the edge of his blanket. "But it was never the right time. There was always a reason not to. There was a magical attack; Morgana was threatening; or there was peace. And I never wanted to destroy the peace that was so rare. The longer I waited, the worse my betrayal would seem. And I could never find the words to tell you. I'm sorry."<p>

"I understand." Arthur clasped Merlin's shoulder. "You're forgiven."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	399. Out of Harm's Way

_**A/N-** For a good friend._

_Summary- Merlin's need to defend is an instinct that can't be stopped; no matter how much Gwaine wishes he could end it._

* * *

><p>"Now, I never want to have to carry your sorry butt back to Camelot again, got that?"<p>

"Of course, Gwaine," Merlin replied with that signature Merlin grin. Gwaine smiled back, but sighed inwardly. He knew that smile on his best friend's face. It was the one that said, _I'll smile for now, but nothing will stop me from doing it again_.

It's not even like Merlin was a knight. Why did he seem to think it was his job to protect all his friends? Gwaine hoped that the next time he was in danger, Merlin was out of harms way.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	400. Who He Wants To Be

_**A/N-** A bit of an introspective for the 400th! Let's have a party! Thanks and love to everyone!_

_Summary- Who does Merlin want to be?_

* * *

><p>Arthur is the Once and Future King.<p>

Guinevere is the Once and Future Queen.

But who is Merlin destined to be? The answer was given to him by the Druids: Emrys. But who is that? Who is he destined to become? The silent savior of Arthur? The man destined to bring magic?

Merlin doesn't know, can never know, but he knows who he wants to be. He wants to be Arthur's best friend. He wants to be there for Gwen. He wants to take care of Gaius and Hunith in their old age. He wants to live his own life.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	401. Crazy

_**A/N-** Prompt from violet eyed dreamer: "Gwen's crazy handmaiden falls in love with Merlin, who's not interested." I'd like to think this is how fangirls act._

_Summary- Some girls act crazy in love. Especially ones in love with Merlin._

* * *

><p>"Hi Merlin!" The young hand maiden to the Queen popped out of seemingly nowhere, startling Merlin and nearly causing him to drop the laundry he was carrying.<p>

"Hello," he responded, not unkindly, but certainly not warmly either. Felicia had been following him around for the last few weeks; he was growing a bit weary of her presence. "Doesn't Gwen need you?"

"Oh no, I already completed my chores," she smiled a bit crazily. "Do you want any help?"

"No, it's okay. Thanks anyway!" Merlin scampered away. Felicia sighed, watching him go. And then she smiled; someday he would be hers.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	402. Too Young

_**A/N-** A prompt from KatyRosemaire: "How does Gwaine react when someone wants to court HIS_  
><em>daughter?"<em>

_Summary- Someone wants to marry Gwaine's daughter? Not happening._

* * *

><p>"Dad! You're impossible!" Lillian stormed away in rage.<p>

"What now?" Katherine questioned her husband, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Lillian thinks she's going to marry Gavin!" Gwaine shouted. "She's far too young for that."

"Gwaine, she's almost twenty. And Gavin's nearly twenty five."

"My point exactly. When I was twenty five, I was… She is never leaving this house again!"

"Gwaine," she smiled, "Gavin is Merlin and Mithian's son. You really think he's going to be as bad as you were?"

"I suppose not. But I still don't want her out there; I worry about my little girl."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	403. Child Forever

_**A/N-** I guess everyone is just in a parenty mood lately. Prompt from violet eyed dreamer: "Uther teaches a young Arthur how to wield a sword."_

_Summary- Uther hardly got sentimental. That was something only Arthur could do._

* * *

><p>"Is this right, Father?" young Arthur asked, looking up at the king of Camelot with hope and determination in his eyes.<p>

"Here, like this," Uther replied, taking Arthur's hands and lifting them up on the sword that was nearly as tall as the young prince.

"Look at me!" Arthur started to run around. "I'll defeat all the monsters that attack Camelot! Wam! Die!"

The king chuckled at his son. It was at moments like these he wished Arthur could stay a child forever. When the battles were just a far off dream of glory; the responsibilities were a lifetime away.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	404. Being In Love

_**A/N-** Because I received a request for Merlin/Freya from carinims01. Will lead into it more tomorrow and does not follow the Merlin Mithian storyline._

_Summary- Being in love is a stressful thing._

* * *

><p>"Arthur, we have to try and be rational-" Merlin began.<p>

"Rational? Gwen is in _danger_, _Mer_lin!"

"I understand, but-"

"Understand? You can't understand!" Arthur shouted in his face.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Merlin shot back, indignant.

"It means you've never been in love Merlin. You don't know what it's like, not knowing if she's safe, if you'll ever see her smiling and alive again. That's what that means!"

"Don't." Merlin threatened, voice dropping to an intense whisper. "Don't tell me I don't know what that's like, Arthur Pendragon. Don't you dare." And with a slam, he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts? Also, what does your username mean? I'm curious.<em>

**-princessmelia**


	405. Beautiful Name

_**A/N-** Continuation, yay! And I loved hearing about everyone's username. Feel free to tell me if you haven't already! And if you want I can tell you mine too :)_

_Summary- A whispered name can mean so much._

* * *

><p>"What was her name?" Merlin turned to face his new companion on the upper battlements. Arthur had startled him; he must have been too deep in thought to hear him.<p>

"Excuse me?"

"Earlier. Before we went to go rescue Gwen." When Merlin simply stared, Arthur continued. "You know, when we both lost our tempers. Who was she?"

The servant turned back to face out over Camelot. He was silent for so long Arthur thought he wasn't going to answer. And then, a whisper so faint he almost lost it in the wind, "Freya."

"Freya? That's a beautiful name."

"She was."

* * *

><p><em>Prompts? Thoughts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	406. Never Overcome

_**A/N-** More from yesterday. So I'll just leave this here and hope you all are okay with it._

_Summary- The pain of losing someone is something he can never overcome._

* * *

><p>Merlin continued without any prompting. "She had long, dark hair and a sweet, innocent face. But it was her eyes that got me. So deep, so pure."<p>

When Merlin stopped speaking, Arthur broke the silence with a question. "What happened?"

After a pause, Merlin responded. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course," Arthur said, chagrin filling him. Obviously he wouldn't want to talk about it. "I'm sorry."

"Just be lucky you've never had anyone you love die in your arms. It's heartbreaking to see them stop- living. That's a pain you can never overcome." Then he walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	407. Missed

_**A/N-** A continuation per request of Forensic Fan '93._

_Summary- Had Arthur really missed so much?_

* * *

><p>Leaning up against the wall, Arthur stood in silent contemplation. Gwen dying in his arms? Her pretty brown eyes growing lifeless, her pure heart stop beating? No, he quickly banished the thoughts from his mind. Even thinking about that was far too painful an experience for Arthur.<p>

And yet Merlin himself had lived through it, hadn't he? And apparently without Arthur knowing. How could he have missed that? Was he really so wrapped up in is life as to miss what his own servant was experiencing?

He groaned and put his head in his hands. He needed to fix this.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	408. Murdered

_**A/N-** More of this plot line. There, I am so not writing another arc. It's a plot line. _

_Summary- Arthur didn't expect the truth to incriminate him._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Merlin."<p>

"Don't be. Can we just drop it? Please?"

"No, we can't 'just drop it'!" Arthur practically shouted. "I obviously wasn't there for you when you needed me, so I'm making up for it. Now talk."

"Fine," Merlin replied, voice dangerously level and calm. "Want to know what happened? She was killed. Murdered."

"Murdered? By whom?"

After a beat of silence, Merlin turned away. "Doesn't matter."

"No, it does matter. Now tell me, who was it?"

"It was you, okay? You're the one who killed her!" Merlin cried in frustration.

"Me?" Arthur breathed, his guilt ridden heart stopping.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	409. I Loved Her

_**A/N-** More of this plot line. And this is actually one of those rare times when it came out at exactly one hundred words! :)_

_Summary- Merlin had loved her; he had loved her dearly._

* * *

><p>"But- no," Arthur denied, shaking his head. "I've never, <em>never, <em>killed a girl. Never."

"Well, she wasn't exactly a girl when you killed her," Merlin mumbled, the anger draining out of his body and stance.

"Excuse me?"

"She was- she was cursed. Doomed to become a monster at night." At Arthur's expression, Merlin hurried in a rush. "But I didn't know at first, and she couldn't help it, and she hated herself for it, but I'm not sorry because sometimes you do stupid things when you're in love and I loved her. I loved her," he repeated, almost to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	410. Steel and Sword

_**A/N-** More of this plot line. Good to hear so many of you like it so far!_

_Summary- Magic is not the only killer._

* * *

><p>"It's okay Merlin," Arthur comforted, placing a reassuring hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about to magic."<p>

Surprisingly, Merlin seemed to stiffen instead of relax at Arthur's comment. "I did not lose her to magic," he practically hissed, slowly backing away from his master's grip. "_You_ killed her. Steel and sword is what ended her life."

"But magic cursed her in the first place. If she hadn't been cursed, I never would have killed her."

"Alright, but how many others have died at your hands that had nothing to do with magic?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	411. More To It

_**A/N-** Plot line! Yeah, yeah!_

_Summary- There's always more to it._

* * *

><p>"That's entirely different!" Arthur shouted. "The people I kill are criminals, intent on the harm of Camelot. People who practice magic curse and kill with malice. It corrupts them, corrupts their soul! Just look at what happened to Morgana!" He had really built up momentum now, and nothing was going to stop him.<p>

"She was like a sister to me, she was- is my sister, and yet she still betrayed me. And you're going to tell me that's just her?"

Merlin visibly swallowed before answering at a whisper. "No. But maybe there's something more to it than magic," he finished.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	412. For Being Alive

_**A/N-** So apparently this plot line has deviated from the original source. Oh well. We'll try and get more on course tomorrow._

_Summary- No one should be terrified for being themselves._

* * *

><p>"Like what?" When Merlin remained silent, Arthur continued. "So what? You said that just to make me angry? Just to provoke me? No reasoning?"<p>

"I have a reason. I just don't think you'd like to hear it."

"Please, Merlin. Enlighten me," Arthur replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. Merlin's eyes turned hard in response.

"It was you. It was Uther. You are both so vehemently against magic that it blinds you and clouds your judgment. Did you know Morgana came to me, frightened for her life when she found out she had magic? Terrified of her own family, for being alive.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	413. Unchangeable

_**A/N-** Are there any ways you guys want this to wrap up?_

_Summary- People can't always change who they are._

* * *

><p>"She could have come to us and-"<p>

"And what?" Merlin cut in. "Talked it through? Found a way to 'cleanse' her? Nobody asks for magic, _Ar_thur. Not Morgana, not Freya, no one. It's something they're_ born_ with. As unchangeable as the color of their eyes or the sound of their voice."

"But people _practice_ magic, they aren't born with it."

The servant let out a forced chuckle. "You see? That just shows how so ignorant you are of magic! Why don't you know what you're fighting against before persecuting people for it?" And then he turned and angrily stormed away.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	414. Changing Your Mind

_**A/N- **So maybe this plot line is changing course a bit, btu oh well. It's what people have been asking for anyways :)_

_Summary- Maybe you can change your mind._

* * *

><p>"I've been thinking about what you said, and you're right. I was being ignorant."<p>

Merlin didn't turn around from his task, choosing instead to hear the rest.

"I- I'm sorry what I said about Freya. It wasn't right of me to assume anything before I knew all of the facts. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Merlin replied, turning, "So what is your take on magic now?"

"I'm not sure. It's hard to find anything concrete on magic after the Great Purge."

"Well maybe you could talk to one."

"A druid? They'd never talk to me."

"Maybe someone else with magic."

"Who?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	415. This Moment

_**A/N-** And here's the moment a lot of people have been asking for... another reveal!_

_Summary- Sometimes this moment is the right moment._

* * *

><p>"Are you serious about rethinking about your views of magic?" Merlin questioned.<p>

"What does that matter-"

"It matters a lot. Now answer me: do you truly mean what you say?"

Arthur paused before nodding. "I do."

"It's-," Merlin stopped, shook his head, took a deep breath and continued, "It's me. I have magic." The words felt so foreign in his mouth and yet… right. Like this was the time and place to the say them, not before and not after.

And then he looked at Arthur's face and saw… nothing. His face was perfectly schooled into his diplomatically neutral face.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	416. Truly

_**A/N-** I think this is the last one in this plot line. Thanks for the continued support! Let me know if there's anything you want to see._

_Summary- All you can do is say what you mean._

* * *

><p>"A-Arthur?" Merlin asked, hesitantly. His friend's face gave nothing away, only the fact that the wheels were turning in Arthur's mind.<p>

"Give me a moment."

"Of course," Merlin responded, hoping to diffuse the tension.

"So you're telling me you have magic? All the times you helped me defeat magic users, what about those people?"

"They weren't using their gifts for the right reasons; they needed to be stopped. But I fought fire with fire."

"Fight fire with fire," Arthur repeated, whispering. And then: he nodded. "I believe you. Tell me more."

"Truly?"

"Truly," Arthur replied, causing them both to smile.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	417. Hoard

_**A/N-** An old prompt from Pagen Godess: "dragons hoard and so apparently do dragonloards. more than anything dragonlords tend to hoard people but thats what makes them such choice protecters."_

_Summary- Dragons hoard treasures; dragonlords hoard people._

* * *

><p>"Stay away from them!" Merlin shouted, but Morgana ignored his plea and continued to circle her prisoners possessively. Everyone Merlin had counted as a friend over the years had somehow been caught in Morgana's grasp.<p>

"Why would I want to do that? Come now, Merlin, you can't hoard all of our friends. Didn't your mother teach you how to share?" she commented, stopping in front of Hunith.

"Don't you touch her," Merlin seethed.

"You're right, I don't think I will. I have bigger prizes," she replied, eyeing Arthur and Gwen.

Something snapped inside of Merlin. And a monster was unleashed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	418. The Beginnings of Battle

_**A/N-** So I hope you all like this. And who saw the new Doctor Who?! Ahhhh!_

_Summary- The smell of magic was in the air. A battle was brewing._

* * *

><p>With a roar, he quickly sent Morgana flying backward. As she flew, her gaze locked on Merlin and she snarled in response, sending a blast of magic his way. He deflected most of it, but a portion flew straight into his chest, causing him to tumble backward in the other direction.<p>

At the commotion, one of the prisoners stirred from the potion induced sleep she had been kept it.

"Merlin!" was Gwen's cry. Of course it was Gwen; she was his first friend, the most compassionate person he knew. She froze, however, when she saw Morgana. Then, "Stop her Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	419. Escape

_**A/N-** More of this arc. Yes, okay, I'm doing another arc, sorry!_

_Summary- Sometimes the permission of a friend is all you need._

* * *

><p>With a nod to Gwen, Merlin stood; power emanating from his very body. Quickly, he started firing magic with all of his might at Morgana, and she had no choice but to defend herself, draining her own energy.<p>

"Gwen!" Merlin called out. "Take this," he tossed a set of keys he had magicked away from Morgana to her. "Get everyone out of here. Now."

Nodding, Gwen started to undo her own locks before turning to Arthur next to her.

"What are you going to do to me, Merlin?" Morgana panted. Then she smiled, "Kill me? I don't think you can."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	420. Stronger Than This

_**A/N-** More of this, but this might be the last one. Unless you all really want another one._

_Summary- Merlin had killed before and certainly could do so again._

* * *

><p>"Oh, I think I can," Merlin declared, conjuring a ball of pure energy in his hand. "Don't think I haven't killed before. I have." He crouched onto the ground. "And they had all offended me so much less than you." Drawing his arm back, Merlin stood, preparing to end the cowering witch before him.<p>

And then, there was a grip on his arm and he looked back, anger still on his face. "Let me go," he seethed.

"No," Arthur firmly stated. "There is no need for a senseless death, Merlin. Search your heart Merlin; I know you're stronger than this."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	421. Remorse

_**A/N-** Last one in this arc, I'm fairly sure._

_Summary- All Merlin wanted was the old Morgana back._

* * *

><p>"How can you say that? After everything's she done-" Merlin's voice cracked as he rapidly blinked back at the tears forming in his eyes. "I just want the old Morgana back," he whispered, almost to himself.<p>

"As do I. But killing her won't bring her back. It won't change anything or improve our pasts or our futures. The best thing we can do is take her in, try and change her."

"Of course," Merlin replied, nodding and gaining composure once again. Quickly, he fired a spell at Morgana, binding her magically. "She's all yours."

"I'm proud of you, Merlin."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	422. Holiday Spirit

_**A/N-** An old Christmas prompt from violet eyed dreamer thay I thought I would use: "Merlin gets a little too into the Christmas spirit."_

_Summary- It's a little early for the holidays, Merlin._

* * *

><p>"Merlin <em>what<em> are you wearing?" His servant stood there with that ridiculous grin on his face and was adorned head to toe in red and green with berries and wreaths around his neck.

"I'm getting into the holiday spirit!"

"The holiday spirit? Christmas is over three months away! So either you're more of an idiot than I thought or are stranger than I imagined."

With a straight face, Merlin replied, "I just thought with you being such a grumpy person, three months is how long it would take for you to get into the spirit." Then he smiled and ran.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	423. Broken

_**A/N-** Another old prompt, this one from Griffinesque: "Broken"._

_Summary- Things get broken in life._

* * *

><p>"Come on, Merlin!" Arthur demanded, tugging on his servant's wrist. All of the knights and Merlin were on a hunting trip through the forest, and Arthur was getting impatient to get a move on. "Hurry up!" he repeated, pulling again.<p>

Then a rip was heard, and Arthur tumbled backward, something smooth and warm in his hands.

"My bracelet!" Merlin exclaimed, moving forward to get a better look at it. "It's broken," he whispered.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Arthur said, trying to cover his mistake. "I'll let you buy a new one in Camelot."

"Right," Merlin replied, forcing a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	424. A Talk

_**A/N-** Sorry about last night! But that means two today! A continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Gwaine knows more about Merlin than Arthur._

* * *

><p>"Can we talk?" Arthur turned to see Gwaine approaching him. They had just stopped for their lunch break and everyone else was already setting up.<p>

"Of course. What do you wish to discuss?"

"In private?" Gwaine gestured to woods. When Arthur nodded his consent, they started walking together. "It's about Merlin," Gwaine started.

"Is this about how odd he's been acting? Do you know why?"

"I think it has to do with that bracelet?"

"The bracelet? What about it?"

"He told me once that it belonged to his father. That it was the only belonging Merlin had that was his."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	425. Do Care

_**A/N-** More on this arc. Also, super close to 2,000 reviews! Thank you guys so much!_

_Summary- Arthur does care, after all._

* * *

><p>"I had no idea. Why didn't he tell me?"<p>

"Really Arthur?" Gwaine laughed. "Because you'd tell him to stop being such a girl and get over it!"

"Then why bother telling me now?"

The former rogue's face grew serious. "Because I know you do care about him. No matter how much you may deny it, Merlin is one of your closest friends. He's one of my closest friends too, and I hate to see him hurt. So try and fix it." With that, Gwaine turned and walked away, leaving Arthur to ponder over his words and think of a solution.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	426. Making Amends

_**A/N-** I think only one or two more chapters of this :D Enjoy!_

_Summary- Sometimes Arthur can be good at making amends._

* * *

><p>"Hello Merlin." Arthur greeted, sitting next to his servant beside the fire; all the other knights had gone to sleep and Merlin had thought Arthur had too.<p>

"Hello," he replied back rather cautiously. It wasn't like Arthur to be so polite. "I'd thought you'd gone to sleep."

"No, I couldn't sleep, actually. Too much on my mind." When Merlin didn't comment like usual, Arthur continued in a quieter voice. "You know I don't know what I would do if I lost my mother's ring. And I know I can't replace the bracelet, but maybe we could talk about them sometime?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	427. Feelings

_**A/N-** Probably just one more. And we just reached 2,000 reviews! Thank you all so much. Love to you all!_

_Summary- A converation of feelings and parents._

* * *

><p>"We could talk about it now," Merlin suggested, avoiding eye contact. It was a rare moment indeed when Arthur was willing –and dare he say <em>offering<em>- to talk about feelings.

"Alright. You said one you had a vague memory of him. What do you remember?"

"Not much really. Just a- a feeling. A deep, warm voice. Strong. Comforting."

"Maybe you met him. Or he left after you were born."

"No, no I talked to my mother recently. He left before I was born. I must have just made it up."

"Well maybe we could find him…?"

"He died."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	428. Pretty Good

_**A/N-** I think it's a pretty good wrap up :) Lost as to what is being wrapped up? Head back to "Broken"._

_Summary- They did pretty good for a couple of kids._

* * *

><p>"It's- it's okay. I just wish I got to know him." Merlin buried his head in his arms, shutting out the world. He didn't want Arthur to see him cry.<p>

"I wish the same thing," Arthur replied, voice thick with emotion. Hesitantly, he placed his arms around Merlin's shoulders, gave them a quick squeeze, and withdrew.

The servant looked up, the ghost of a smile on his face. "But you know, we did pretty good for two kids raised without a parent."

"We sure did," Arthur responded with a playful shove of his shoulders; Merlin laughed and shoved him back.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	429. Laughter

_**A/N-** A quick stand alone, though I may do a companion piece tomorrow._

_Summary- Merlin was sick, so Gwen brought some soup._

* * *

><p>"Come in," Merlin called out with a hoarse voice in response to the knock on his door. It pushed open to reveal Gwen.<p>

"I heard you were sick and brought you some soup," she smiled.

Merlin grinned in response. "Thanks." As he sat up, he asked, "How did Arthur do without me?"

"Fine," Gwen replied, suppressing a smile and giggle.

"What?"

"Well, since Arthur still needed a manservant for the day, you had a … replacement."

"George?"

When Gwen nodded, they both burst out in laughter.

"It's nice to know Arthur's just as miserable as me."

"Probably even more so."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	430. Sick

_**A/N-** A bit of a companion to yesterdays. Ah, good ole fluff._

_Summary- A sick royal is an unhappy royal._

* * *

><p>"Here's your soup, sire!" Merlin announced, cheerily opening the door to Arthur's room.<p>

"Go away, Merlin."

"Uh-uh, no sleep until you eat something."

The royal rolled over in bed, burying his head in his pillow. "Why should I listen to you anyway?" came his muffled voice. "You're the one who got me sick in the first place."

"There's no way to prove that," Merlin stated matter-of-factly, setting the tray down on the table. "Eat. Now."

"No."

"Arthur."

"Merlin."

"_Ar_thur."

"_Mer_lin."

"I will get Gaius in here and he will make-"

"Fine, give me the soup." Merlin smirked in silent victory.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	431. Taking Care

_**A/N-** Zabby Perno asked for more sick pieces so we could see Arthur be a mother hen. I know it's not who you wanted to be sick, but I think it works nicely._

_Summary- Arthur can take care of others too._

* * *

><p>Gwen went to bed sick. She'd been feeling ill all day, and had finally given up on her chores halfway through the day, opting instead to go home and rest.<p>

When she awoke the next morning, it was to her favorite blue eyes. "Good morning."

"Arthur? What're you doing?" She tried to sit up, but he gently pushed her back down.

"I'm here to take care of you." A wet cloth was placed to her forehead, cooling a fever she hadn't known she had.

"You don't have to-"

"Of course I do." Then he placed a kiss on her brow.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	432. Rabbit

_**A/N-** Sorry about last night! Out super late. Also, I think only one tonight and two tomorrow. The creative juices just aren'ts flowing :/ But I promise two tomorrow!_

_Summary- Sometimes the accidents in life don't mean much._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, just give me the bow!" Arthur tried to wrestle the weapon out of his servant's hands.<p>

"No, don't you-"

"Not another one of your stupid speeches about hunting again, alright Merlin? Hand it over!"

"No I-" Merlin cut his sentence short when Arthur tugged too forcefully and caused Merlin to trigger the crossbow. A twang rang out, followed by the dull thud of an arrow hitting home. "Did- did I just hit a rabbit?"

"I think so." Both men were frozen in shock, unsure how to proceed. "So… we say I killed it?"

"I didn't even carry the bow."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	433. Cornered

_**A/N-** For clarification on the character in this prompt, please see chapter 401: Crazy._

_Summary- And the crazy girls just get crazier._

* * *

><p>"Hello Merlin! Long time no see," Felicia commented. Seriously, how did she appear out of thin air?<p>

"Yeah, since this afternoon at the council meeting."

"Too bad we have to work at this banquet, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Merlin's strategy was this: the less he talked, the less she would like him.

"You're not much of a talker. I like that." And there went that strategy. "And who knows? There's going to be dancing later, so maybe we could have a go on the dance floor?" She smiled that crazy smile. "Promise?"

Merlin made a non-committal noise and practically ran for Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	434. Carving

_**A/N-** A prompt from carinims01: "It could be like Merlin and Gaius bonding"_

_Summary- Merlin couldn't give him much, but he wanted to give Gaius something special. _

* * *

><p>"I know it's not much, but here," Merlin said, holding out a small, wrapped parcel to his mentor.<p>

"What's this for?" Gaius questioned, eyebrow raised in surprise.

"It's for your birthday! What? Did you think I'd forget?" Merlin smiled. "Open it."

Carefully, Gaius peeled back the thin cloth the gift was swaddled in and peered at the object in his hand.

"It's a wood carving of a dragon. I made it myself. No magic. Do you like it?" He smiled wide, hope lighting up his eyes.

"I love it Merlin. Thank you." The physician hugged his ward- his son- close.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	435. Kicked Out

_**A/N-** An old prompt from Griffinesque: "Gwaine and Merlin bonding over ale."_

_Summary- Ale loosens the tongue between friends._

* * *

><p>"So you told me what happened to your father, what about your mother? Where is she?" Merlin questioned Gwaine. The two had gone out for ale an hour ago and were still there drinking.<p>

"She lives with my sister. I used to too, before she kicked me out."

"Your mother?"

"No, my sister. She never really liked me as children, and once we'd grown she had a reason for making me leave. Said I was a bad influence on the kids."

"I'm sorry Gwaine."

"God, I miss those kids. And her." The knight sighed and took another swallow of ale.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	436. The New Guy

_**A/N-** Prompt from PariahCam: "So what would [Arthur's previous] manservant think about being booted from his well-paying job with no warning, and what if he held a grudge against Merlin?"_

_Summary- Being a new servant isn't always easy._

* * *

><p>"You're late. Again." This new servant, Merlin, was already getting on his nerves more than he would've thought.<p>

"Sorry, sire. There was a hold up with your laundry and-" The prince held up a hand.

"No excuses. That just means I want you here early tomorrow."

"Of course, sire," Merlin replied, with a forced smile and a nod of his head. It wasn't his fault Arthur's previous manservant was currently making his life a living hell. He was always making sure Merlin got his chores done late and that the other servants shunned him. Being the new guy wasn't easy.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	437. Strawberries

_**A/N-** Warning, extremely angsty. Also, awesome points to whoever can say what Fleet foxes song one of these lines is from._

_Summary- A broken body and a broken heart._

* * *

><p>The king kneeled beside his warlock, heart heavy and head bowed. Tears streamed down his face, blurring his vision of the broken body before him.<p>

Crimson stained the pure white snow around them like strawberries in the summer time. _Merlin loves strawberries_, Arthur thought. _Loved_, he corrected. Past tense now.

Gently, he gathered the servant in his arms, hugging him close like he had refused to do so many times while he had still been alive. "I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly. As the grief swelled, he drew Merlin in closer, as if to transfer his life back to his friend.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	438. Joy

_**A/N-** Ending tonight on a happier note._

_Summary- Happy news for some, joyful news for others._

* * *

><p>"We're going to have a baby!" Gwen concluded. She and Arthur had just announced the joyous news to the entire Round Table.<p>

Choruses of "Congratulations!" and "That's wonderful!" went around. All were excited for the young couple.

But none so much as Elyan; he continually had to blink back tears of happiness (it wouldn't do for a knight of Camelot to cry). For while everyone else was thinking about Arthur and Gwen, he had a very specific thought in mind: Camelot was gaining an heir, but he was gaining a niece or nephew. He was going to be an uncle.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	439. Mace

_**A/N-** Something that popped up this morning while someone was guessing what I write about: a guy that has a mace._

_Summary- Gwaine had traveling friends._

* * *

><p>Big Mike liked his mace.<p>

He would sit in the local tavern, a mug in his left hand and his mace in his right. Now, Big Mike wouldn't do much but drink. Occasionally he worked on some odd job here and there to support himself, but nothing steady.

That's why he would look forward to when Gwaine came to town.

The two of them were great drinking buddies, sharing stories and living adventures from time to time. A few times they got in a couple of scrapes, but it was no big deal.

After all, Big Mike liked his mace.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	440. Her Heart

_**A/N-** Inspired by a line from Long Island Medium. Just some sibling fluff!_

_Summary- Elyan is there to support Gwen._

* * *

><p>"How can I do this, Elyan?" Gwen whispered to her brother. They were in what were to be Gwen's new chambers, gazing in a mirror that showed the reflection of two dark skinned siblings: one a knight and one in white.<p>

"I hear it's easy. All you have to say is, "I do"." Elyan teased with a smile.

Gwen lightly jabbed him in the ribs, "You know that's not what I mean. How can a girl get married without a mother?"

"Well, you have me," he replied, hugging her. "And you'll always have Mom with you. You have her heart."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	441. The Queen

_**A/N-** A prompt from long, long ago requested by Minch: "Uther and Ygraine falling in love."_

_Summary- Young love is beautiful._

* * *

><p>Her golden locks cascaded past her shoulders, held up with pins in a seemingly random manner. And when she turned her face in his direction, Uther felt his heart stammer out an unnatural rhythm of love.<p>

A new king with new responsibilities, many ladies of nobility were being thrown his way, but he only had eyes for her. Ygraine was of noble stature and apt in diplomacy; her good heart was nothing to scoff at either.

When Uther finally reached her, he greeted her with as much love as he could muster, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ygraine."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	442. Battle Wound

_**A/N-** A continuation from yesterady, just because._

_Summary- Ygraine cared about Uther. She really did._

* * *

><p>"Uther!" Ygraine's distressed call echoed around the hectic room. Camelot was in the midst of an attack and Uther had just been escorted inside, bloodied and battered. "What happened?" she asked, grabbing a cloth and dabbing at his face.<p>

"It's nothing," he lied. Blood was gushing from a cut across the whole of his face.

"This isn't 'nothing'."

"Ygraine," he said warmly, grabbing her hand. "Thank you."

She gave him her most radiant smile. "Of course."

"I suppose I'll have an ugly scar now."

"Ugly scar? No. Courageous battle wound? Yes." She always knew how to make him feel better.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	443. Sullen

_**A/N-** So this is a prompt from violet eyed dreamer, but I won't tell you it until tomorrow. Leaving you in suspense!_

_Summary- Arthur was in an off mood and Merlin wanted to know why._

* * *

><p>"I really don't care, Merlin." Arthur sighed. This was the most sullen Merlin had seen his employer in the several months he'd been working for him. "Just- just go do whatever you do in your free time. You've the rest of the day off."<p>

"Really?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"Already out the door." And he was. The only issue was, he didn't know what to do with free time, so he went and found Gwen.

"Hello, Guinevere."

"Hi Merlin. And I told you, Gwen's fine." She smiled.

"So do you know why Arthur's so sullen today?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	444. A Plan

_**A/N**- And release the suspension! More of this tomorrow! And don't you miss season 1 dynamics sometimes?_

_Summary- Merlin and Gwen want to help Arthur out._

* * *

><p>"Haven't you heard? It's the day of the late Ygraine's birth."<p>

"Ygraine?" Merlin puzzled over the name for a moment. "Arthur's mother?"

"That's the one," Gwen nodded, face pulled downward. "I know what it's like to lose a mother; I wish we could help him."

"As do I," Merlin answered somberly. Suddenly, he brightened, "I know what we can do!"

"What is it?" Gwen asked, excitement lighting her eyes. Though she would never admit it, she cared about the spoiled prince.

"Well, we'll need Morgana…"

"Done."

"Really?"

"We are best friends," she retorted, smiling. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	445. Care About You

_**A/N-** Probably the last one in this little arc._

_Summary- Arthur's cared about, even when he doesn't think he is._

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed, rubbing at his brow. He always hated this day. His father was distant and the prince was left to ponder over "what if's" on his own. Dejectedly, he pushed open his door.<p>

"Surprise!" came the cry of a voice that was becoming all too familiar.

"Merlin! I thought I told you to take the day off!" Arthur yelled, though Merlin's grin never wavered.

"Look!" Behind him, on the table, was a feast of Arthur's favorite foods.

"You did this?"

"We did," Morgana called out, stepping forward with Gwen. "We care about you," she stated simply with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	446. Head Cook

_**A/N-** Hello! Sorry about no update, crazy life and all. But two tonight! And the previous arcs prompt was: "Arthur's feeling blue and Merlin finds out it's Ygraine's birthday."_

_Summary- Head cooks have it rough._

* * *

><p>It was no easy task being the head cook of Camelot, especially with a giant feast coming up. So the fact that Prince Arthur's pesky were attempting to steal some of her food was no laughing matter.<p>

Those boys drove her up the wall; always taking the best of her food and scarfing it down. And it didn't help that Merlin never seemed to gain any meat on his bones from it either. Not that she was complaining, he had a nice look about him and- no! She was mad at the boys. She did_ not_ like any of them.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	447. Shock Blanket

_**A/N-** A prompt from Minch: "Blanket." Also influenced by all the shock blankets on my favortie British shows._

_Summary- Shock blankets are wondeful things._

* * *

><p>"It's called a shock blanket."<p>

"A shock blanket?" Arthur looked at Merlin like he was the dumbest person to ever exist.

"Yes. Whenever I go through something traumatic, Gaius always wraps this around me. It helps. And I think it could revolutionize the world. People all over Camelot coping with their emotions with a blanket. Generations from now, people will still huddle underneath them for comfort."

The king shook his head. "So you're telling me this, why?"

"Well, I thought you might need one."

"Why? Merlin I am perfectly in control of my emot-"

"I have magic. And Gwen's pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	448. Room

_**A/N-** A bit of a reflective one for tonight. And thank you for all of the lovely reviews on yesterday's. All my love 3_

_Summary- Gwen couldn't help but stop by her old room._

* * *

><p>Gwen sighed as she looked into her old mistress' room. It was still full of Morgana's old belongings, but they were all packed away.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She turned and saw her husband striding up behind her and hugging her from the back.

"Just thinking. It's her birthday, you know," she explained, leaning back into his chest.

"I know. I miss her too, sometimes."

"So I'm not crazy?"

"No, you're not crazy." Arthur kissed her head. "Now come on, we can't be late."

"Alright." But she gave one last look at the room of her former best friend.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	449. Season Finale

_**A/N-** Blue Dragon of Rivendell mentioned more cross overs and this popped into my mind. ***Note*:** Modern fic with mild Doctor Who spoilers for "The Angels Take Manhattan"_

_Summary- Some people are better at saying goodbye to fictional characters than others._

* * *

><p>"I am so not ready for the Ponds to leave. It's like they just got here!" Merlin complained to his best friend. They were both anxious about the show that night, but Arthur was better at hiding it than his nerdy counterpart.<p>

"Don't be such a girl, _Mer_lin. They're some of the longest standing companions. Over two seasons!"

"But- but-"

"Just watch it."

"That was beautiful. I really- Arthur, are you crying?"

"No, there's just something in my eye!"

"Really? Then how come there are tears from both of your eyes?"

"I can have something in both my eyes, okay?!"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	450. Wind

_**A/N-** Internet will be quetionable the next few days, so I'm going to upload enough chapters to get through Sunday. Read them all at once or moderate yourself, doesn't matter to me. Just enjoy!_

_Summary- The wind was inviting him to fly._

* * *

><p>Merlin stood on the precipice of the cliff, the wind ruffling his clothes and hair none too gently. Sometimes he wished he could just fly. After all, falling was fun, until the landing. But what if he never had to fall? And he just kept flying forever?<p>

Away from his responsibilities, away from the lies and secrets. And suddenly, the wind tasted like freedom, a freedom he had never known.

"Come on Merlin! We've got to go." Arthur's voice pulled him out of his reverie, forcing him back into reality. This was his life of lies. But hopefully not forever.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	451. Quidditch

_**A/N-** Sorry about all the crossover. But this one and the next one are Harry Potter crossovers._

_Summary- The Merlin gang goes to Hogwarts!_

* * *

><p>"How are you liking the game?" Merlin turned to see Gwen beside him. They were both bundled up in their respective houses gear, fighting against the cold while trying to watch the Quidditch match.<p>

"It's good. Arthur's doing well." They both turned to watch the Chaser dressed in scarlet.

"He is. I just worry- oh! Looks like Morgana's got something!" Gwen exclaimed, pointing. The emerald Seeker appeared to have spotted the snitch. "Maybe that'll be you next year."

"Nah, Ravenclaw doesn't need a new Seeker."

"Looks like Gryffindor does," she commented as Morgana held up the snitch. "Slytherin won again."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	452. Competition

_**A/N-** More Hogwarts fun!_

_Summary- Arthur and Morgana will always be competitive._

* * *

><p>"Well, it's not like Adam didn't try to get the snitch!"<p>

"Oh, you're just sore because you lost to me," Morgana taunted Arthur. The four best friends were enjoying a rare free afternoon by taking a walk.

"Am not!"

"Then why don't we race? First to the lake wins!"

"You'll just cheat."

"Will not! Merlin?" Merlin looked up from his book.

"Okay, but just this once." He quickly muttered an invented spell that bound their magic for two minutes. Then the almost siblings took off. "They're so competitive!"

"And you're not, Mr. Straight O's?" Gwen teased.

"Academics are completely different!"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	453. Why Didn't You Save Me?

_**A/N-** A new arc. If you want more from the last one, let me know. And a companion to this follows._

_Summary- Merlin had let so many down._

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you save me?" Merlin whipped around and froze. There she was- floating- in the middle of Camelot's hallway. Freya. "We were going to have a home by the lake, near the mountains, some fields…"<p>

"A couple of cows," Merlin completed with a whisper.

"Why?" Freya's ghost whispered, floating closer. "Why?" she repeated, louder. "Why?!" she screamed and suddenly her entire figure morphed. Dark hair and pale skin appeared in front of the servant. The Morgana he used to know stood before him. "What happened to me? Why didn't you save me?"

"I'm sorry. I tried-"

"No. You didn't."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	454. Hallucinations

_**A/N-** Companion! And bromance!_

_Summary- His servant was going mad._

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Arthur called out when he realized his ever present, annoying shadow wasn't around; he spotted his servant turned down the hallway. "What is it?"<p>

"A couple of cows."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur tried to swallow down his worry and replace his concern with annoyance.

As he approached, Merlin spoke again, "I'm sorry. I tried-" and then fell to his knees sobbing "I'm sorry" over and over.

"Merlin!" Arthur crashed to his knees next to him. "Guards! Someone! Get Gauis! You're okay, Merlin." But when his friend turned to him, his haunted eyes said he was anything but.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	455. Alone

_**A/N-** Well hello! Long time no update, I know. Sorry, but there was just no way around that. I hope you all enjoyed those fillers though! I really want to know what you thought about the Hogwarts stuff. And if you have no clue what I'm talking about, go back a few chapters. Also, this is a continuation to the Hallucination arc._

_Summary- Sorcerers are vunerable without their protectors._

* * *

><p>In his panicked state, Arthur had forgotten he had sent Gaius to take care of a fever outbreak in one of Camelot's villages. He wouldn't be back for at least a week. And so Arthur did all he could do: he made Merlin as comfortable as possible in Merlin's own room while he and Gwen took care of him.<p>

The usually talkative young man sat there, staring unseeing and making no noise most of the time. But occasionally, without any warning or cause, he would have what they labeled as "an attack". Gwen was alone when one them included magic.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	456. Witness

_**A/N-** (This is the same as the last A/N) Well hello! Long time no update, I know. Sorry, but there was just no way around that. I hope you all enjoyed those fillers though! I really want to know what you thought about the Hogwarts stuff. And if you have no clue what I'm talking about, go back a few chapters. Also, this is a continuation to the Hallucination arc._

_Summary- What will a friend do when there is no explanation for this magic?_

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Gwen grasped her best friend's hand when she noticed the beginning of an attack. "Stay with me." She swallowed. "Please."<p>

But the fellow servant couldn't hear her, and he arched his back, as if restraining against a binding. And then, quite suddenly, he shouted out some foreign words, and Gwen flew backwards, hitting the wall. Luckily, the force wasn't hard enough to knock her out, or even off her feet, but it did cause a throbbing pain in her head. So for a second, she wasn't sure if the gold in Merlin's eyes was real or a crazy hallucination.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	457. Crystal Blue

_**A/N-** Hi! I hope everyone is doing well! Enjoy this update :)_

_Summary- Gwen couldn't believe what was before her eyes._

* * *

><p>But after she blinked a few times, the golden orbs that had replace Merlin's usual clear blue would simply not go away.<p>

"Merlin?" she whispered, hesitantly.

The manservant blinked his eyes and rubbed at them. "Gwen?" he called out, his gaze falling on her. She breathed a sigh of relief to find crystal blue met her own deep brown.

The serving girl rushed to embrace her friend. "Merlin! You're back!"

"Back? From what? What happened?"

Gently, she pushed his shoulders back. "You don't remember? You were having awful hallucinations. And then- Well you-"

"What?" Merlin's heart raced.

"You used magic."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	458. Believe

_**A/N-** Are you all liking this? And how is everyone? I hope it's all fine and dandy in your life!_

_Summary- Gwen comforts her friend in need._

* * *

><p>"Gwen, you have to believe me. I never used it for evil. Please, Gwen," Merlin pleaded, tears welling in his eyes, "Please?"<p>

"Oh, Merlin," the servant gathered him in her arms. She made no indication to her thought process and only comforted the sobbing Merlin held in her embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he repeatedly whispered until he exhausted himself. Slowly, the manservant grew heavy in Gwen's arms, and she rested him back on the bed, asleep.

"What are we going to do, Merlin?" she questioned, gently brushing his bangs. He leaned into her touch and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	459. Losing Hope

_**A/N-** Sorry about the inconsistency of updates lately! Life is just being crazy busy! Thank you all for everything you do! And wasn't that episode amazing? Rant in the reviews if you want!_

_Summary- Sometimes hope can be lost by the most hopeful of people._

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Gwen snapped her head from Merlin's sleeping form over to Arthur.<p>

"Much of the same," she replied. "His attacks have lessened."

"That's great! Doesn't that mean-"

"But he's got a fever." Gwen nodded her head towards Merlin's and Arthur notice the cloth that had been placed on his servant's forehead for the first time.

"Oh."

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up," the serving girl sighed. It truly scared Arthur to hear that Gwen was losing hope.

"No. No, we won't give up on him."

"Until the very end," Gwen agreed, nodding determinedly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	460. Illness

_**A/N-** Sorry about the inconsistency of updates lately! Life is just being crazy busy! Thank you all for everything you do! And wasn't that episode amazing? Rant in the reviews if you want!_

_Summary- Gaius can diagnose the illness, but that doesn't cure anything._

* * *

><p>"It's not something I've seen before, sire. But I will do all I can."<p>

"That's all I ask Gaius." Arthur gave one last, long look to his friend before he turned and left the room.

"There's something you're not telling us." Gaius was surprised to find Gwen looking at him inquisitively.

"I don't-"

"Oh please, Gaius. I know you to well. And I know something else too." Gwen strode over to the door and closed it purposefully. "Merlin has magic, doesn't he?" The last part wasn't a question, though.

The physician sighed. "He does. And that's part of the illness."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	461. Under Attack

_**A/N-** More of this arc!_

_Summary- When Merlin's magic is ill, none of him is safe._

* * *

><p>"How do you mean?" Gwen questioned, returning to Merlin's side.<p>

"His magic is what's ill, not Merlin's body. Only, where Merlin is concerned, his magic is tied so closely to the rest of him, his entire essence and being are under attack. His mind, body, soul, and magic."

"That's," she searched for the right word, "awful." But that wasn't even close to how she was feeling. Her best friend was being attacked in possible way; the thought was horrid. "What can we do?"

Gaius sighed. "I'll have to do some research to know. But Gwen, are you okay with Merlin?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	462. He Will Be

_**A/N-** Yay more arc!_

_Summary- Gwen must make a choice about her friend._

* * *

><p>"Of course! Merlin is still Merlin, magic or not. I mean, I'm hurt he didn't tell me, but I understand. How could he? He would've been killed." Gwen turned to stroke his raven locks. "I just want him to get better," she finished at a whisper.<p>

"Here," Gaius handed her a handkerchief. Embarrassed, she quickly wiped away the tears she hadn't known she'd shed. "That's all I want for him too."

"So how can I help? Do you need me to research or-?"

"Why don't you look after him? I trust that he'll be in good care."

"He will be."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	463. A Break

_**A/N-** Kind of a stepping stone in this arc. And the 500th is coming soon and I am open to suggestions. Obviously, I cna't do everyone's, but I'll surely read them all!_

_Summary- A break before the tension._

* * *

><p>"Need a break?"<p>

Gwen smiled at Arthur's offer. "Thanks, but I'm alright."

"You've been here for a week straight. I'm sure I can watch over him for a few hours."

"No, really, I'm fine. But you can keep me company if you like." While she was pleased that Arthur was so concerned about Merlin, she understood the risk of leaving the two alone with Merlin in his condition.

The pair of lovers started into conversation that made their voices grow hoarse from hours of talking. That is, until Merlin started having another attack.

"Not now," Gwen muttered. "Arthur, out. Now."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	464. Pleading

_**A/N-** Sorry about these updates! My computer has essentially busted, so updates will be as regular as I can make them._

_Summary- Sometimes you can't help like you thought you could._

* * *

><p>"No, I want to stay. I can help."<p>

"Arthur please. Not now, I-"

"Arthur?" came a weak voice from the bed.

"See?" Arthur gave a pointed look to Gwen before turning to his servant. "I'm here Merlin."

But when Merlin turned to him, his eyes were unfocused, looking at the king, but beyond him too. "Arthur, please. Don't hurt me. I didn't mean anything by it, I'm sorry."

"What? What are you talking about?" He turned to Gwen, his face growing ashen. "What does he mean?"

"I- I don't-"

"Please!" Merlin cried out, grasping Arthur's forearm in a vice-like grip.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	465. And Soon

_**A/N-** Again, updates will be as regular as I can make them._

_Summary- Arthur's concern for Merlin is growing._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, you're fine." Arthur tried to gently pry Merlin's fingers away from him, but his grasp was proving stronger than he thought.<p>

"No, you're just saying that."

"No, Merlin I'm not. I give you my word as a knight, nothing will harm you. Alright?"

"Alright," Merlin started nodding, "alright," he repeated. "But what if-?"

"You're fine. I promise. Now just lie down, and get some rest, okay?"

"Okay." Finally, Merlin put his head back on the pillow, and fell asleep.

"So what was that?" Arthur asked Gwen.

"We're not sure; we're hoping to figure that out."

"Please do. And soon."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	466. Results

_**A/N-** What's up all?_

_Summary- A cure's been found, but will it work?_

* * *

><p>"I'll have to use magic to cure him," Gaius finished his explanation. Gwen had followed most of it and understood that Merlin needed to be cured.<p>

"How can I help?"

"You can stand watch by the door. And don't let anyone in. If anyone sees me…"

"I understand," she replied, nodding. "Do whatever you need to."

As she took station at the door, Gaius began his preparations. After a few minutes, he started reciting words in a language that sounded foreign in Gwen's ears. But eventually, he was finished. All that was left was to do was see the results.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	467. Not Pleasant

_**A/N-** I've gotten a lot of good prompts lately and will work on them soon. Thanks!_

_Summary- Merlin has been given the cure, but did it work?_

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Gaius questioned his ward. A few tense moments passed with no response from him. And then, almost as if the pair had willed it into being, his eyelids fluttered and he began to groan.<p>

"Five more minutes Gaius, please? The prat can take care of himself."

"Merlin!" Gwen squealed, running to tackle him in a hug.

"Gwen? What are you- oh."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just remembered what happened. But, uh, what _exactly_ happened?"

Gaius sighed in resignation. "Your magic was sick, and it was affecting your entire being: body, mind, and soul."

"That was _not _pleasant."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	468. Trust and Support

_**A/N-** And I think this arc is pretty much over, except for one moment that I'm saving for tomorrow._

_Summary- Gwen has to make a choice about how she feels._

* * *

><p>"So how are you dealing with all this?" Merlin asked of Gwen. The pair was sitting at Gaius' table where Merlin was filling his empty stomach.<p>

"With all what?"

"With all this… magic." It was odd, not needing to tiptoe around the word with Gwen.

"It's difficult, but not impossible. I mean, you're still you: magic or not. I know you're not evil and neither is Gaius. I wish- I don't know what I wish. That you'd have told me sooner? But it doesn't matter now. What matters is that I trust you. And I'll support you no matter what."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	469. Check Up

_**A/N-** The last in this arc :)_

_Summary- Arthur checks up on his friend._

* * *

><p>"Still alive then?" Merlin smiled at the memory those words brought up.<p>

"Just about," he called out in response. When he looked up from his meal, Arthur was sitting down across from him.

"So really, how are you?"

"I'm getting better. Still a bit weak, you know."

"So nothing's changed then?" Arthur smiled in jest.

"And I see your personality hasn't made an improvement while I was out."

"You're lucky you were sick, otherwise I'd hit you."

"I'd probably take that punch over what I went through."

Arthur's face grew serious at that. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	470. Lonely

_**A/N-** I hope you all liked the last arc. Here's a prompt from Feste the Fool: "Neglected!Merlin, or at the very least, Merlin feeling neglected/underappreciated/lonely."_

_Summary- If Merlin was happy for them, why was he so sad?_

* * *

><p>Merlin sat heavily on his bed, scrubbing absentmindedly at his face. He should be happy for Gwen and Arthur. And he was happy for them; he was ecstatic that the two had finally gotten married. Then why was he feeling so lonely? Maybe he was just jealous because he could never find someone to love. Every time he found someone, destiny seemed to rip them from his hands.<p>

"Stop it," Merlin muttered to himself, banging his head against the wall. "It won't help any." But that didn't stop the tears falling from his eyes and the aching in his chest.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	471. As Long As

_**A/N-** This just kinda popped into my head after reading a very serious fiction. It hit me with bromance._

_Summary- They are the legend._

* * *

><p>"You look ridiculous with that on your face."<p>

"You're one to talk," Merlin countered Arthur, pointing at the king's own beard.

"But mine is kingly, regent like. Yours just hangs on your face." The pair of friends laughed at the familiar banter; they had had this discussion many times over the years.

"It's us, isn't it?"

Arthur glanced over at Merlin. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're Camelot. We molded her, shaped her," he concluded, arm gesturing outward.

"Yes, we did. Together." They smiled.

"But me more so."

"Still an idiot, then?"

"As long as you're still a prat."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	472. Boggart

_**A/N-** A prompt from DarkKittehKat: "Where they meet a Boggart" And for those of you who don't know, a Boggart is a magical creature that makes you see your worst fear._

_Summary- What do they fear most?_

* * *

><p>The king stood frozen to the spot where before him Gwen lay, dead.<p>

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted, bursting through the Great Hall's doors, "Stop, it's an illusion! It's not real!" When the prat only stood there, Merlin roughly pushed him to the side, forcing him to break eye contact with the Boggart. But then Merlin found himself faced with his own fears, choking on smoke and flames.

The inferno burned all around him; in the distance he saw Arthur, smugly watching his servant's demise. But what frightened Merlin most was Morgana sneaking up behind Arthur, dagger ready to kill his destiny.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	473. Formal

_**A/N-** In anticipation of my OTP actually being in an episode together tomorrow, here is some Merthian for you all. More tomorrow!_

_Summary- When Mithian shows up, everything must be kept formal in the public eye._

* * *

><p>"Ah, Princess Mithian," Arthur welcomed, kissing the lady on the hand.<p>

"King Arthur," she gracefully replied, bowing her head. "Merlin," she greeted with a polite tone.

"Your Highness," he replied, matching her tone. But they shared a small smile with a twinkle in their eyes.

"Allow me to escort you to your chambers. Merlin will be joining us shortly with your belongings." The King kept his tone formal as well, but smiled a bit mockingly at his servant.

"Of course. I trust my belongings will be there promptly?" she asked, giving Merlin a pointed look.

"As fast as I can."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	474. Missed You

_**A/N-** I've realized that not all of you might like Merthian, so I think I might make a collection of one-shots with this pairing instead of putting it here. I'll let you know when I post it :D_

_Summary- Their reunion was a happy one in private._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Mithian cried out in delight, cutting Arthur off in mid-sentence and running into her love's arms. The servant caught her and spun her around in a circle.<p>

"It's good to see you too." When they stopped spinning, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Ugh, c'mon. Can't you wait till I leave the room?" Arthur complained.

Mithian broke them apart, smiling.

"It's not like I have to watch you and Gwen kiss every day," Merlin complained.

"Just let me leave first, okay? You two have fun." Arthur winked and shut the door behind him.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	475. Taking Charge

_**A/N-** My first Merthian story is up if you all want to check it out! A prompt from violet eyed dreamer: "Gwen's usually taking care of people, but she's the one who needs taking care of now."_

_Summary- Gwen's usually taking care of people, but she's the one who needs taking care of now._

* * *

><p>"Arthur." Merlin's broken voice may Arthur turn, fearful that his servant was injured, but what he saw was much worse: Gwen lying broken and bloodied in Merlin's arms.<p>

When Arthur said nothing and only knelt down beside his wife, Merlin shook himself of his shock and took charge. "Somebody get Gaius. Now." He turned to Arthur. "I need you to hold her." Wordlessly, Arthur took his love into his arms. Deftly, Merlin ripped off the hem of his shirt, wrapping it around Gwen's midsection, her worst wound.

As he worked, he carefully ignored the tears streaming down his friend's face.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	476. Favor

_**A/N-** Contiuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Arthur and Merlin feel it's time they repay the favor._

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur were anxiously waiting in Gaius' chambers, the latter of which was pacing back and forth. Gwen had been moved to Merlin's room and the pair of friends was waiting for a verdict on her condition.<p>

When Gaius opened the door, he barely had time to descend before Arthur burst out, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Gwen will live, though she will need some taking care of."

"We'll do it," Arthur declared without hesitation while Merlin nodded in agreement. Gwen had cared for some many over the years; it was only fair he returned the favor now.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	477. I Promise

_**A/N-** A bit more of this arc, I think._

_Summary- Arthur promised Gwen she would get better._

* * *

><p>"You'll get better. I promise." Gwen had been unconscious for the past few days, but Arthur had never left her side. Gently, he rewetted the cloth he was holding and pressed it back to her forehead. "I won't ever let you get harmed again." The king leaned in and sweetly kissed his wife on the cheek.<p>

"How is she?" Merlin asked, opening the door to his room.

"The same. How soon did Gaius say she would wake up?"

"In the next day or so. Don't worry Arthur," Merlin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "She'll be fine. I promise."

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Prompts?<p>

_**-princessmelia**_


	478. Worrying

_**A/N-** I thought we would end this on a nice note. I hope you all liked this!_

_Summary- Now Arthur knows what it means to worry._

* * *

><p>"Ar-Arthur?" The king raised his head and rushed to Gwen's side.<p>

"Gwen?" When her deep eyes finally turned to meet his, he felt the tears of joy rise up in his eyes. "Gwen," he reverently breathed her name.

"What? Were you worried about me or something?" she teased, grinning.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Arthur grabbed her hand, pressing it to his face and enjoying her warmth.

"I won't. But now you know how it feels."

"How what feels?"

"Worrying! This is how I feel every time you go out on an adventure!"

"Oh," Arthur smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	479. Drenched

_**A/N-** Prompt from camoc: "Gwaine and Percival pranking Arthur."_

_Summary- Merlin's not the only one out to poke fun at Arthur._

* * *

><p>"That's all for today," Arthur announced, adjourning the Round Table meeting. As he made his way for the door, Gwaine and Percival could barely keep their snickers contained.<p>

"What?" Merlin asked his friends when he saw their barely concealed grins.

"Watch," Gwaine replied, pointing. Merlin turned to see Arthur opening the door and then noticed the bucket on top of it. Unable to stop it the pail of water fell onto the king's head, drenching him. Slowly, Arthur turned back to the group.

"Who?"

"He did it," Gwaine said, pointing to Merlin before he and Percival turned tail and ran.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	480. The War Grows

_**A/N-** A continuation from yesterday. Any pranks you guys want to see?_

_Summary- Leon didn't want in on the pranking war._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Leon!" The knight turned to find Gwaine smiling mischievously at him. "If you can get this gold piece up your face without breaking contact, you can keep it."<p>

"Alright," Leon agreed. It sounded easy enough. After he had succeeded at rolling the coin, however, Gwaine started laughing uproariously. "You should see your face!" he exclaimed before running away. Leon turned and found a nearby suit of armor and was appalled to find a black line running down his face.

"Still don't want a part in this war, Leon?" Arthur asked, sauntering around the corner.

"I'm in," Leon replied wholeheartedly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	481. My Own Side

_**A/N-** These next two are at the request of Minch: "Arthur notices Merlin's eyes turning gold, but chalks it up to Merlin trying to outdo everyone else's pranks."_

_Summary- Merlin must pick a side._

* * *

><p>"So what side are you on?" Gwaine questioned from Merlin's left.<p>

"Yeah. Who's side?" Arthur echoed from Merlin's right.

He appeared to think about it hard before answering them. "My own." And with a quick flash of barely concealed golden eyes, all of the gathered knights' belts fell to the ground.

Quickly, Merlin turned and fled, laughing gleefully.

"Merlin!" came the bellow of very angry men behind him.

The servant only continued to laugh and run. It felt good to joke around with his friends for once and run for fun instead of for dear life from monsters or sorcerers.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	482. Believable

_**A/N-** More from the last one and still on this prank arc._

_Summary- Merlin has to make up a lie quickly._

* * *

><p>"That was quite a trick today," Arthur told Merlin. The servant turned around, grinning.<p>

"It was easy. Just a few simple adjustments to all your belts."

"Not that. Your eyes. They turned gold."

Quickly, Merlin turned around. "Oh. That. Uh, yeah." _Think Merlin, quick!_ "Just a special potion that Gaius whipped up. Yep, just some herbs." Merlin inwardly cringed at his own excuse. How would Arthur ever believe that?

"Makes sense." Merlin turned in disbelief. That was _not_ sarcasm in Arthur's voice. He really believed him. At Merlin's grin, Arthur asked, "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about my next prank."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	483. Spoils

_**A/N- **I think I'll go back to the prank war from time to time. For now, a prompt from Miss Enthusiasimal: ""When a castle is taken, all it's contents, including it's servants, become mere spoils of war."_

_Summary- When a castle is taken, all it's contents, including it's servants, become mere spoils of war._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Gwen shouted as the men pulled her away.<p>

"Gwen!" Merlin fought against his captors hands. Having taken over the castle hours ago, the intruders had rounded up the servants, counting them as "spoils" in this capturing. "Let her go!"

"Oh, we can't do that. She's too pretty," the leader taunted, sauntering over to Merlin. His words caused the servant to strain harder, but he couldn't break free.

"What are you going to do to us?"

"Most of the servants: nothing. They'll just become our servants. But you," he roughly grabbed Merlin's chin. "We have very _special_ plans for you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	484. Wrong Training

_**A/N-** Continuing from the last one._

_Summary- When a castle is taken, all it's contents, including it's servants, become mere spoils of war._

* * *

><p>Merlin hardly contained a grunt as he was pushed roughly onto his knees.<p>

"We know your king won't talk. He's been trained to cope with torture," the leader said, pacing in front of Merlin. "But you," he said, stopping directly in front of the servant, "you haven't been trained in anything of the sort." He smirked. "And, well, I'm guessing you aren't stupid. You know things. Things me and my colleagues want to know."

"My colleagues and I."

"I'm sorry?" The intruder slapped Merlin across the face, hard. "I didn't say you could speak. But talk you will. And soon."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	485. Echoing

_**A/N-** So this may not be resolved for a while (I don't want to rush into things) so there might be one more of this arc tomorrow and then I'll leave it and come back. And I apologize for the feels in advance._

_Summary- Arthur could hear the echoing screams._

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in his cell, head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? He was supposed to protect Camelot and her people and now he- An agonized scream broke through his thoughts. It echoed around the dungeons, making Arthur's blood run cold at the sound.<p>

He knew that voice, that scream. Running to the front of the cell, he rattled the bars. "Merlin!"

When there was no reply but the continuing screams, Arthur only cursed in frustration, kicking the bars. Now Merlin was suffering because of him! Falling to floor, Arthur tried to blink back the tears.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	486. Concentration

_**A/N-** More of this arc and an explanation to someone's question._

_Summary- Merlin fought to keep control of his magic._

* * *

><p>As the whip continued to tear into Merlin's flesh, he could feel himself losing focus and control. The screams ripped from his throat and his magic began to rise to the surface against his will.<p>

Quickly, the warlock tried to push it back down. Fearful of what the captors would do if they knew of his gift, he tried to quell his magic's insistence that he needed to be saved.

But with each whip, it became harder and harder for him to concentrate on anything. Soon, he could no longer fight it and his magic lashed out of his control.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	487. Losing Control

_**A/N-** Don't think there will be too much more in this arc. It should wrap up pretty well hear by the end._

_Summary- Losing control of his magic wasn't always a bad thing._

* * *

><p>Magic caused all of the occupants of the room to fly backwards, hitting the walls and slumping to the ground. Not satisfied by this alone after its master had been so abused, Merlin's magic stretched away from his unconscious form and unlocked the cells of Arthur and the knights.<p>

Not questioning this, the knights and king ran out of their respective cells, grabbing swords and fighting off the intruders. One knight, however, ran in the direction he had heard the screams coming from earlier.

"Oh Merlin," Gwaine muttered as he cradled his friend in his arms and carried him away.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	488. Harsh

_**A/N-** Please NO spoilers for the latest episode. I haven't seen it yet. _

_Summary- What can you say when your best friend is injured?_

* * *

><p>"Where's Gwaine?" Percival asked, looking around. They had just finished defeating most of the intruders, the others they had imprisoned.<p>

Arthur glanced around as well at Percival's comment and noticed the former rogue's absence. "Gwaine?" he shouted. "Gwaine!"

"Here!" came the distant reply. "I'm here." And then the knight rounded the corner. The warriors sagged in relief until they saw what he carried in his arms. Or rather, who.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered, walking toward Gwaine.

"He's out cold. But Arthur, they were pretty harsh on him."

When the king didn't respond, Gwaine took action. "We need to find Gaius. Now."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	489. Easier to Break

_**A/N-** A few more in this arc, most likely. _

_Summary- A servant is easier to break than a king._

* * *

><p>"He's probably in one of these cells," Leon commented. "Let's spread out." All of the knights dispersed, leaving Arthur, Gwaine and Merlin alone.<p>

"He'll be alright." Gwaine reassured after Arthur said nothing. But they were both looking down at Merlin in concern. His face was pale and blood ran down the multiple lashes on his body.

"Why him?" Arthur wondered out loud.

"Because they knew you wouldn't talk."

When Arthur only looked up confused, Gwaine explained. "He's your servant, he probably knows as much about Camelot as you do. And they figured he would be easier to break under torture."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-prinessmelia**


	490. Wishing They Were Wrong

_**A/N-** A bit more emotion in this one. If you're confused by this arc, go back a few drabbles._

_Summary- Arthur wishes Merlin was a little less self sacrificing sometimes._

* * *

><p>"They were wrong," Arthur stated confidently. But then he seemed to deflate a bit. "Though I wish they weren't."<p>

"You and me both." The pair returned their gazes to Merlin, who was still as white as a sheet.

"They should've found Gaius by now." The king began to anxiously look around.

"We got him!" Leon shouted, coming into view with Gaius.

"Set him down over here," Gaius commanded kneeling by the ground. He began examining Merlin. "I'll need something to stop the bleeding." The sound of hems being torn ripped through the air heard. Gaius turned to them and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	491. Take Care

_**A/N-** Maybe one more quick bromance filled wrap up tomorrow._

_Summary- The knights were willing to do whatever to make sure Merlin was okay._

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Gaius said, taking a strip from each of the men gathered around the servant's form. "He'll need all of them, unfortunately."<p>

"Will he be alright, Gaius?" Arthur asked, not bothering to mask the concern in his voice.

"I believe so." The physician tied another bandage around one of Merlin's still bleeding cuts, causing the young man to groan in pain. "Sorry my boy," Gaius comforted him. "But it must be done."

"Is there anything we can do?" Gwaine questioned.

"I'll need someone to carry him upstairs-"

"I will," Gwaine offered.

"Good," Arthur said. "And take care of him."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	492. An Order

_**A/N-** I hope this ends it well for you al with sufficient bromance! Let me know if there's anything you all want to see!_

_Summary- Arthur orders his servant to get some rest._

* * *

><p>Arthur only hesitated for a moment before knocking once and then opening Merlin's door.<p>

"Merlin?"

"Arthur," the servant smiled and made to sit up but winced at the action. "I'm glad you're here." He finally succeeded in sitting up straight. "I didn't tell them anything."

"I know you didn't." Arthur sat by Merlin's bed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Is Camelot okay?"

"Yes. We captured the men. They won't harm anyone else."

"Good," Merlin nodded. "Good," he repeated, seeming to have exerted all of his energy.

"Get some rest Merlin."

"Is that an order?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes."

"Prat."

"Idiot."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princesmelia**


	493. Safe

_**A/N-** A loose end of this arc that I thought should be wrapped up. Enjoy!_

_Summary- Merlin was still concered about Gwen._

* * *

><p>The next time Merlin awoke, it was with a cry of "Gwen!"<p>

He sat bolt upright in bed and was surprised to find Arthur facing him with one hand on the door to open it.

"Merlin?"

"Gwen! What happened to Gwen?" His voice was tinged with panic and desperation.

"She's fine," Arthur assured. "We found her right after we found you. She was alright, a bit scared, but they hadn't done anything to her."

Merlin nodded and tried to calm his breathing. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep her safe."

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep either of you safe," Arthur whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	494. Stars

_**A/N-** A super old prompt from Minch: "Stars"._

_Summary- Merlin says that their destinies are written in the stars._

* * *

><p>"You know some people say that our destinies are written in the stars."<p>

"That's ridiculous, Merlin," Arthur mocked from his spot beside Merlin on the ground. "What do they say?"

Merlin only grinned at Arthur's curiosity and replied, "They say you have a great destiny ahead of you."

"Well, I am king."

"No, but it's more than that. You'll be a great king. Maybe the best of all time."

"Hmmm." There were a few moments of silence before Merlin added, "And they say I should have a day off."

Arthur scoffed. "Leave the stars alone Merlin. It's all rubbish anyway."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	495. Honorable Thing

_**A/N-** Just something that I wanted to write about sibling Arthur and Morgana as children._

_Summary- Morgana used to be able to beat Arthur in a fight._

* * *

><p>"Let's spar," Morgana egged on Arthur. "That is, unless you're afraid of being defeated by a girl." Morgana knew just how to get under the eleven year olds skin, and insulting his fighting abilities was just the way to do it.<p>

With a rather unmanly yell, the prince began to come at Morgana. She easily dodged his straightforward attack and countered with a cleverer tactic.

In a matter of minutes, Morgana had Arthur flat on his back. "Beat you again."

"I let you win," Arthur panted. "That's the honorable thing."

Morgana rolled her eyes and helped him onto his feet.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	496. Rememberance

_**A/N-** I just love Percival around children._

_Summary- Percival discovers he has some rather adorable fans._

* * *

><p>Percival and Gwaine were walking through town one day, when Percival felt a tug on his cloak.<p>

"I think you have some fans," Gwaine commented.

Percival turned behind him and found two girls staring up at him. "Hello there," he greeted, crouching down. "What can I do for you?"

"We want to know where your sleeves are."

Percival laughed. "I don't need them."

"See, I told you!" the girl who has asked him told the other one. "She thought a monster ripped them off. I'm smarter than that though."

"You certainly are," Percival said as he remembered his own sisters.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	497. Forgetfulness

_**A/N-** A cute something I whipped up. Also, this is not during the current season, it's between 4 and 5._

_Summary- Gwen reminds Arthur he forgot something._

* * *

><p>Arthur rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and was surprised to find Gwen already awake and dressed, standing at their table.<p>

"Good morning," he called out.

"Good morning," she replied cheerily back. "We have breakfast."

"Good, I'm starving." Arthur made his way out of bed and sat in a chair at the table. "What's that?" he asked with a mouthful of food and pointed to a gift in front of Gwen.

"It's for Merlin."

"Why do you have something for Merlin?"

Gwen looked at him confused. "Because it's his birthday."

"Crap." Arthur said, putting his head in his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	498. New Neckerchief

_**A/N-** Wrap this up today and then 500th tomorrow! Thank you to everyone in advance!_

_Summary- Gwen's gift is well though out, so what does Arthur have?_

* * *

><p>"Morning!" Merlin called out as he entered the royal bedroom.<p>

"Good morning Merlin," Gwen replied. "I got you this."

"Oh, Gwen, you didn't have to get me something." He set down the tray of food and picked up the present.

"It's nothing, really."

"A new neckerchief!" The servant beamed at his friend. "Thank you, Gwen."

"You're very welcome," she replied, moving to give him a hug. "Happy Birthday Merlin." She kissed him quickly on the cheek before turning and giving Arthur a look.

Arthur cleared his throat, desperately trying to figure out how to tell Merlin he forgot his birthday.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	499. Scrambling

_**A/N-** Check out the one before this (I missed yesterday) to understand this one. Thanks to everyone who reads this! 500th tomorrow!_

_Summary- When Arthur is desperate, inspiration hits._

* * *

><p>Arthur was still scrambling to come up with some excuse, when inspiration hit. "Merlin, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked in his most exasperated voice.<p>

"Uh, working?" Merlin replied in confusion.

"I told you to take today off in honor of your birthday!"

"Um, no you didn't." Merlin argued. Gwen hid a giggle behind her hand.

"I told you this a week ago, Merlin. You were supposed to remind me the night before."

When Merlin just stared dumbly, Arthur continued. "Well? Aren't you going to leave?"

"Can't I just take tomorrow off?"

"Fine, if you want to be difficult."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	500. Reminiscing

_A/N- I hope this is worthy of the 500th! Drop me a message if you feel like it, I'd love to hear from you all!_

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur reminisce about their adventures and time together._

* * *

><p>The two men stood where they had so many times before, though the beards on their faces marked them older than ever before as they gazed out over Camelot.<p>

"We've come a long way, haven't we Merlin?"

"The longest," Merlin agreed.

"Who would've believed ten years ago that an idiot servant would be my best friend?"

"Or that an arrogant prat would be mine?" They laughed at the familiar jabs.

"Or that we would battle enemies-"

"-monsters-"

"-and witches," they concluded together.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Thank you for saving my life all those times."

"And thank you for freeing mine."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	501. Commemoration

_**A/N-** A prompt from DarkKittehKat: "They're celebrating the anniversary of liberating magic when someone storms the castle and this time fails epically because Merlin and a couple o' other sorcerers (Gilli!) defend it and kick the asses of the invaders."_

_Summary- Magic has been free for five years, yet the kingdom is never done needing defense._

* * *

><p>"To commemorate the fifth year of freedom for magic users in Camelot!" Arthur concluded.<p>

"Here, here!" Everyone in the Great Hall continued to eat and converse when the doors suddenly flew open.

"Treachery!" screeched the intruder. "You would tarnish all that your father worked for, Arthur Pendragon?"

"Arthur?" Merlin asked for consent as he and Gilli stood.

"Go," Arthur said with a wave of his hand. Very quickly, Merlin and Gilli had the man flat on his back. Guards soon took the man to the dungeons.

Merlin sat back down smiling. "Man, I love doing that." Arthur laughed in response.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	502. Young Love

_**A/N-** A prompt from camoc: ":You should so have Arthur and Morgana fighting and everyone else thinking they're in love about being all 'ah, young love' about it."_

_Summary- Arthur and Morgana fought as children, but could it turn into something more?_

* * *

><p>"How could you be so stupid?" Morgana shouted at the boy in front of her.<p>

Arthur had no response, but knew he was right, so he started tugging on Morgana's braids. "Ow! Ow! Get off!"

The ladies of court laughed at the young pair. "Oh, children. Soon enough they'll be falling in love."

"Who will be?" Uther asked from behind them.

"Your son and ward," the woman replied pointing.

"Oh, yes," Uther replied with a fake laugh and smile. "If you'll excuse me." He quickly turned to go get those children. They would not fall in love on _his_ watch.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	503. A Proposition

_**A/N-** We'll have the next one of this prompt tomorrow. And if any of you want to talk to me, my PM is open. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you will soon._

_Prompt from Lil Badger 101: "Gwens first day of working for Morgana."_

_Summary- Morgana requests a new, younger maid._

* * *

><p>Uther was working at his desk when there was a knock on his door. "Enter," he called out wearily.<p>

Morgana walked in with a flourish like the fifteen year old had so recently started doing. "Morgana. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to make a proposition."

"About?"

"My maid. I think it's fair to ask for one closer to my own age. I'm not a little girl anymore; I don't need a babysitter."

"And who would you suggest?"

"Leon says there is a girl that has been working in his household. Hardworking and loyal."

"I'll see to it."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	504. Friend

_**A/N-** And here's a look at Morgana and Gwen's first meeting. _

_Summary- Gwen meets the Lady Morgana for the first time._

* * *

><p>"Hello Guinevere," Morgana welcomed in greeting.<p>

"Gwen, milady." The young girl had her head down and hands folded carefully in front of her: the image of a perfect servant. Morgana instantly hated it.

"Morgana."

Gwen looked up in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Call me Morgana," the lady replied with a smile. "Friends call each other by their first names."

"But I'm going to be your servant."

"And my friend. Now come on, let's see what we can do about our hair."

Gwen thought it was a strange way for Morgana to act, but she liked her free spirited friend right away.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	505. Disguise

_**A/N-** Prompt from Lil Badger 101: "Merlin is mistaken for Prince Arthur and Arthur for Merlin's servant!" I went with angst because that's how I've been feeling lately._

_Summary- Merlin risks his own life for Arthur's._

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin were kneeling next to each other in front of their captors. They had been out on a hunt and neither had been prepared for the bandits attack.<p>

"Now which one of you is Prince Arthur?"

"I am," Merlin said, quickly speaking up. If there was any chance Arthur could get out of this, he would take it.

"Merlin-"

"Is his name. He's just my servant. Let him go."

The captor seemed to consider it. "Knock him out and then we leave." He turned and Arthur was quickly knocked out while Merlin was forced along from his friend.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	506. Living Nightmare

_**A/N-** Continuation from the one before._

_Summary- Arthur worries over Merlin._

* * *

><p>Arthur had a horrible dream. He dreamt that Merlin had been mistaken as him and taken by some captors.<p>

Groaning, Arthur rolled over and was surprised to feel leaves on his face. Sitting up with a start, Arthur realized that it hadn't been a dream, but a living nightmare.

Cursing, he stood and made his way to where they had left their horses and rode back to Camelot. If anything happened to Merlin, he would never forgive himself. The idiot servant had surprisingly become one of his best friends, even though Arthur wouldn't admit it. He had to save him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	507. Dragged Along

_**A/N-** More of this arc! _

_Summary- Merlin gets an idea of who has taken him._

* * *

><p>Merlin was practically being dragged along, and none too gently, but he didn't seem to care. As long as Arthur was safe, he was fulfilling his destiny. He would wait for the perfect opportunity and then escape using magic.<p>

At least he hoped so. Things never seemed to work out the way he wanted them to.

"We're almost there, your highness," one of the men sneered.

And as they came through the trees a castle loomed ahead of them. A castle Merlin recognized all too well.

He nearly froze when he realized it was the castle Morgana liked to use.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	508. Uh-Oh

_**A/N-** Sorry these are late! But on the plus side, I won NaNoWriMo, yay! So if you follow other fics, expect an update kinda soon!_

_Summary- Merlin knew he had to escape before Morgana saw him._

* * *

><p>He had to escape. If he didn't do it before Morgana saw him, who knew what she would do if he was within her grasp a second time?<p>

Just before they were about to enter what was obviously the throne room, Merlin flashed his eyes gold and sent guards sprawling everywhere.

He turned and sprinted for the door, praying he would make it in time. But just as he was close to freedom, he tripped over the flagstones in the floor.

Someone quickly hit him on the head, but before he faded to black, he heard murmurs of "magic".

Uh-oh.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	509. Revealed

_**A/N-** So hi! I hope you caught that I just updated twice :) And I hope you like this kind of reveal thingy._

_Summary- Morgana's dissapointed that they couldn't find Arthur, but not for long._

* * *

><p>"Who is this?" Morgana seethed as she gazed down at Merlin on the floor.<p>

"Prince Arthur?" the man stated, but it came out more of a question.

"This is not my filthy half-brother! It's his good for nothing servant!" Morgana raised her hand. "At least I can kill him my own way now."

"Milady, there may be something else you want to know."

"What?"

"He has magic."

Morgana froze. Merlin? Clumsy, idiotic Merlin with magic? The idea was laughable!

Except it wasn't. Hidden in plain sight, able to help Arthur whenever and wherever. He was Emrys. Her smile twisted cruelly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	510. Catching Up

_**A/N-** More arc! And I don't think this should draw on for too long. I want to be done in time for... The Twelve Days of Christmas! Get in your holiday prompts now :) Will start on December 14th!_

_Summary- Morgana threatens Emrys._

* * *

><p>When Merlin came to, he struggled against the chains attached to his wrists that bound him to the floor.<p>

"Oh don't bother," he heard from the doorway. He knew that voice: Morgana. "And don't try your magic either, that's what the collar is for."

Merlin's heart was thudding loudly in chest. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied without meeting her eyes.

She crouched down and made eye contact with him. "Oh I think you do, _Emrys_." She hissed his druid name menacingly. "You and I have some catching up to do, I think. Won't that be fun?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	511. A Ringing and Twist

_**A/N-** Arthur's POV. What could his feelings mean?_

_Summary- Arthur and the knights ride hard to Merlin's aide._

* * *

><p>Arthur and the knights were riding hard through the forest after Merlin. They had hopefully found his trail and were continuing to follow it in the hopes of finding the lost servant.<p>

Everyone was filled with anxiety. Either Merlin would be tortured or killed when they realized he wasn't Arthur. They only hope they weren't too late.

It was mostly silent when Arthur heard a ringing in his ears and a twist in his gut. When he cringed, Leon asked, "Sire, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." But for some reason Arthur thought that his pain had to do with Merlin.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessemelia**


	512. Experiment

_**A/N-** Warning for whump. Let me know if you like where this is going or where you think it's going to end up!_

_Summary- Morgana tortures Emrys and decides he will be perfect for some experimintation._

* * *

><p>Arthur would find out soon that his pain had all too much with Merlin. Morgana had fun destroying her most vicious enemy at his most vulnerable point.<p>

After hours of magical abuse among the physical, Merlin had vomited two times, was black and blue all over, and had angry red slashes covering any exposed skin.

Morgana bent in close to his face where he was laying on the floor and smirked. "You know, I've been meaning to try out a new spell lately, but was waiting for the best test subject. I think you'll be perfect for this little experiment."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	513. Troubling

_**A/N-** More of this arc. Theories? And any Christmas/holiday prompts?_

_Summary- Arthur must give up on the search for Merlin._

* * *

><p>"Sire, it's been two days," the ever reasonable Leon pointed out. "If we go back to Camelot, we may be able to gather more clues."<p>

Arthur sighed heavily. He didn't want to give up on the search, but if something was happening in Camelot, he'd need to know it. He turned his horse around.

Three stressful days later, Arthur received some troubling news. Morgana was attacking nearby villages. And she wasn't alone. Apparently she had gained another magical friend in her travels.

Arthur sighed and readied him and his knights for another journey, this time without his servant.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	514. Found

_**A/N-** Thanks for the holiday prompts everyone, keep sending them in! And some I've done in the past, so check those out._

_Summary- Arthur finds Merlin in Morgana's clutches._

* * *

><p>As the knights and king approached the village, Arthur spotted Morgana standing at the edge of the village, a familiar figure next to her. The man had a collar around his neck with a chain connected and held by Morgana.<p>

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he and the others dismounted. The man's eyes were unfocused, like he was reliving a pain filled memory. But when he heard his name, his eyes locked with Arthur's. Instead of relief, they were filled with panic.

"Arthur! Run!"

"Silence!" Morgana commanded. Merlin's mouth shut immediately. "Hello dear brother. Like my new pet? He's quite skilled."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	515. Forced into Truth

_A/N- I hope you all like this. Is everything clear? And sorry it's so late, I felt super sick earlier tonight._

_**Summary-** Merlin's forced into doing many things he doesn't want to do._

* * *

><p>"Let him go!" Gwaine demanded as he stepped forward.<p>

"Merlin, knock out the knights," Morgana commanded offhandedly.

The men looked to Merlin in confusion as he merely raised his hands at them. "I'm sorry," he whispered as his tear filled eyes flashed a bright gold. All the knights went flying through the air, crashing to the ground. Hard.

Arthur's face was appalled. "You're forcing him to use magic! You taught him!"

"Now, I wouldn't say that. Tell him the truth, Merlin."

"I was born with magic. But Arthur-"

"Silence!" Merlin stopped, but his face sent a desperate plea to Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	516. Kill Him

_**A/N-** I hope everyone is liking where this arc has gone. Anymore holiday prompts? Less than a week till those start!_

_Summary- Morgana will push Merlin to his limits against Arthur._

* * *

><p>"You see Arthur, he will do whatever I tell him. Magic and all," Morgana began to circle Merlin predatorily. "This little collar has an enchantment on it. Merlin will do whatever I say," she taunted, saying the last three words slowly.<p>

Arthur's shocked expression was enough to make her laugh cruelly. "Oh it was worth it to have waited for Emrys. Now he will be your doom."

But Arthur only blinked and said, "Merlin? Magic?"

"That's right. Even your best friend betrayed you. How does that feel Arthur?" As her brother's face fell in sorrow, Morgana commanded. "Kill him, Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	517. Defying Orders

_**A/N-** I hope you all are still enjoying this! Thanks to everyone that has read this, anon or not._

_Summary- Merlin fights Morgana back._

* * *

><p>Merlin's face drained of all color when he received Morgana's command. Arthur heard Merlin's horrified whisper of no as his arms lifted toward the prince.<p>

Merlin's eyes were full of panic, but then they glinted in a hard determination Arthur had never seen. "No," Merlin declared, forcing his arms down.

"No?" Morgana questioned, outraged. "You had no issues killing those people before." Merlin cringed at her statement, but she pressed on. "Kill Arthur!"

As Merlin's arms rose once more, he shouted in a deep, ethereal tone, "No!"

Suddenly, a blast knocked both Pendragons off their feet and onto the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	518. Aftermath

_**A/N-** Sorry it's kind of a set up one, but hopefully still enjoyable! More will be revealed about Melrin's condition tomorrow._

_Summary- Arthur rushes to his servant's side, even if he's not sure why._

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up from his place upon the ground. Morgana was still lying on the ground and Merlin was upright, if only just. The collar had snapped off and there was a fierce expression on his servant's face he had never seen before.<p>

That look quickly faded, however, as Merlin began to sway on his feet and crashed onto his knees before falling to the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out and rushed to his side. He wasn't sure what he was doing, he just acted on instinct. As he reached Merlin, Arthur nearly froze at the condition he was in.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	519. Plead

_**A/N-** And here we get some whump and angst._

_Summary- Merlin's injuries were worse than Arthur had imagined._

* * *

><p>Merlin's face was gaunt. Arthur distantly realized that it made him younger than he had in years. But that was the least of his concern.<p>

Bruises covered Merlin's pale skin, along with angry red lines from multiple scrapes and burns.

"Merlin." The name escaped Arthur's lips without thought.

Suddenly, his servant's eyelids fluttered open and his crystal eyes locked onto his.

Merlin smiled and sighed in relief, "Arthur." But then his face became panicked and he clutched at Arthur's chainmail. "Please don't kill me before I-," he paused to cough, "before I explain. Please," he pleaded with shining blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	520. Life in His Hands

_**A/N-** Indecision. Also stressful life! And I hopefully will have this wrapped up tomorrow, otherwise we'll come back to it after the 12 Days of Christmas. Any prompts?_

_Summary- Arthur realizes he holds Merlin's life in his hands._

* * *

><p>Arthur felt his face go into a shocked expression. Kill Merlin? How could he ever…? But it was the law, wasn't it?<p>

His servant's voice cut through his thoughts, "Promise?" Merlin was looking at him desperately, like he held his life in his hands. Which Arthur supposed he did.

"Promise." And both of them ignored the choked tone Arthur's voice had taken on through the tears in his throat. Everything was wrong. Merlin had betrayed him. Nothing would be simple again.

But it appeared Merlin had drifted back into unconsciousness, just as the knights were arising.

"We ride for Camelot."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	521. Exchanges

_**A/N-** So, I did not wrap it up. Guess we'll find out what happens on the 26th of December. Let me know what holiday things you want to see!_

_Summary- When secrets are revealed, exchanges may be heated or awkward._

* * *

><p>The knights began bickering amongst themselves about Merlin's magic on the way back. The only real argument against him was the law. And while they tried to whisper, their voices carried up to Arthur's ears. His brain already at war with itself, he snapped at them all, "Shut up!" No one spoke again.<p>

When they finally got Merlin to Gaius, it was an awkward exchange.

"What happened?" Gaius asked in shock.

"We suspect torture."

"Lie him down."

Arthur did as he was bid. "Gaius, Merlin has-"

"He'll be fine sire," Gaius assured, misunderstanding.

"No, Gaius. I mean, Merlin has magic."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	522. Single

_**A/N-** So sorry for not updating yesterday! I've been sick lately and fell asleep earlier than anticipated. But here is the first of twelve Christmas/holiday drabbles!_

_Summary- The two single mothers loved their sons very much._

* * *

><p>"I got a wooden sword!" Will shouted in excitement. He and Merlin were opening their few presents with their mothers watching with small smiles. Being the two single mothers in Ealdor, the two had formed a bond, one obviously shared by their sons.<p>

"Me too!" Merlin exclaimed. "Thanks Mother," he said and gave her a big hug.

"You're very welcome."

"Now let's go play!" The two young boys ran outside, laughing.

"Think we can do it on our own?"

Hunith smiled. "I think we can do anything." The two friends hugged, finding their happiness in their sons' smiles and triumphs.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	523. Saved Me

_**A/N-** And here is the second of the 12 Days of Christmas!_

_Summary- Elyan and Gwen celebrate Christmas together._

* * *

><p>"Now that we've eaten, do you want your Christmas present?" Elyan asked his sister. They were sitting in her home for their family Christmas lunch before they were going to eat at the castle for dinner.<p>

"Elyan, I told you not to get anything for me. You being home is enough." Gwen grasped his hand from across the table.

"So you don't want this shawl?" Elyan replied with a grin.

Gwen took the fine fabric and smiled. "It's wonderful. But I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to. You already saved me from myself." The two siblings embraced tightly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	524. Thanks

_**A/N-** Kind of popped into my head. I'll work on some of the prompts soon!_

_Summary- Merlin wants to show Gaius his appreciation._

* * *

><p>Gaius opened the door to his chambers, sighing wearily. It was hard to be a physician during winter; so many fell ill.<p>

"Surprise!" he heard the voice of his ward ring out through the room. As Gaius looked up, he saw the room was decorated festively and a small feast was laid out on their table.

"What is all this?"

"I thought it would be a nice way to thank you. You know, for taking me in these past few months." He looked up hopefully. "Do you like it?"

Gaius went over and hugged Merlin. "I love it, my boy."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	525. Warm Thoughts

_**A/N-** A little bit of angst and some h/c._

_Summary- How will Merlin and Arthur fare in a snowstorm?_

* * *

><p>"Come on now, Merlin. Almost home." Arthur rubbed his servant's arms frantically. They had been caught out in the snowstorm for almost an entire day. Merlin's threadbare clothing wasn't doing him any good. His lips had turned blue hours ago and the sound of his teeth chattering had become a constant clamor in the background.<p>

"R-really?"

"Of course. Would I lie to you? And just think, Christmas is waiting at home. Fires, presents, Gaius."

"F-food?"

Arthur couldn't help but grin. "As much as you like."

These thoughts kept them going until they made it home to warm fires and friends.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	526. Signet Ring

_**A/N-** This started off from a prompt, but kind of took a different spin. So Katfosel, if you still want fluff just let me know :) And if anyone else wants to see anything here let me know!_

_Summary- Arthur's present meant more than any material object could._

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Merlin." The servant looked up and found a small box had been placed on the table before him.<p>

"What is it?"

"Open it and you'll find out."

Merlin did as he was bid and opened the lid of the box to find a ring inside. He snorted. "Are you proposing to me?"

"Don't be an idiot." Arthur cuffed him on the back of the head. "It's a signet ring. Official seal of Camelot. Fitting of a court sorcerer, don't you think?"

"Really?"

"Of course. Magic's been legal for a month. Figured it was time you got some recognition."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	527. Figurine

_**A/N-** I cannot tell you how difficult it is to cut 40 words. *Sigh* Anyway, enjoy the prompt of Katfosel: "I want to see an awkward exchange of Christmas gifts between Merlin and Arthur. Just. Fluff." _

_Summary- Merlin made Arthur's present all by himself._

* * *

><p>Merlin burst through the door the Arthur's chambers with a cheery, "Merry Christmas!"<p>

Arthur only groaned from his bed.

"If you don't wake up, you can't get your present."

"Present?" Arthur questioned. "You didn't have to…" he said, trailing off.

"I know," Merlin replied awkwardly. "Here." He held out a wooden figurine. It was just like the dragon of Camelot.

"You made it?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shrugged. "Yeah."

Arthur could tell it had taken him lots of effort. He felt awful for not getting Merlin anything. "You'll get yours later today."

"Really?"

"Of course. Now go clean out the stables."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	528. Sincere

_**A/N-** And here's the second part of yesterday's. And everyone ready to die from either the apocalypse or the end of Merlin? Yeah, me neither._

_Summary- Arthur can take notice. Sometimes._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Arthur yelled across the room, calling him over.<p>

Merlin arrived quickly, his face wavering between a smile and seriousness. Wanting to get this whole girly gift giving thing behind him, Arthur quickly brought forth his present: a thick jacket.

"Here. I know how thin your jacket is. I'm tired of hearing about how cold you get on patrols." Merlin took the jacket and Arthur was surprised to see a genuine smile cross his face. But then again, he supposed Merlin didn't have a lot of money to buy such things.

"Thank you Arthur."

"You're welcome," was the sincere reply.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	529. Kindness

_**A/N-** Sorry about no update! I fell asleep earlier than expected. Prompt from Molly: "Merlin wanders by a church,and sees the Christmas service going on inside, feels lonely seeing all thejoy and friendship."_

_Summary- Merlin experiences Christmas joy._

* * *

><p>Merlin had never been big on church.<p>

In Ealdor, they didn't have one to speak of, and in Camelot, he felt wrong visiting such a sacred place with his lies and magic.

But as he passed it on Christmas night, he couldn't help but be drawn to the voices coming from inside the cathedral. Coming up to a window, he peered inside and felt a twinge of loneliness at the people gathered.

But then a girl saw him standing there and tugged him inside, despite his protests. And for one Christmas night, Merlin got to enjoy the kindness of strangers.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	530. Yule

_**A/N-** And another prompt from Molly: "Arthur and Co. are invited by the Druids to celebrate Yule."_

_Summary- Arthur and the knights- plus Merlin- visit the Druids for Yule._

* * *

><p>"You all have to try this!" Gwaine yelled as he danced with the Druid children. The rest of the men only laughed good-naturedly and continued to eat the Yule feast the Druids had provided.<p>

"I want to thank you once again for accepting our invitation."

Arthur turned to the Druid leader and smiled, "It's the least I could do. And I thank you for your gracious help in these past few months."

"Anything to support Emrys." They both smiled as Merlin conjured a dragon from the embers of the fire to the immense pleasure of the children and adults gathered.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	531. A Very Special Christmas

_**A/N-** I meant to check some of these details with "Love in the Time of Dragons", but ran out of time. So forgive me for the discrepancies._

_Summary- Gaius wanted to make it a very special Christmas for him and Alice._

* * *

><p>Gaius set out dinner for two. Having been named Court Physician nearly three months ago, he thought he would make this Christmas special for Alice and himself.<p>

Later that night, the couple sat across from each other with two empty plates between them.

"That was lovely," Alice said with her warm smile and even warmer eyes.

"So were you," Gaius replied getting down on one knee. "Alice, you are the love of my life. You brighten my day and I don't know what I would do without you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she answered with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	532. Changed His Life

_**A/N-** So today is the last episode of Merlin. I hope you all are okay and I'm here if you want to talk. Best of luck! And this is an add-on to yesterday by request of Kyrinea._

_Summary- Gaius was grateful Merlin was there._

* * *

><p>The memory of Alice was bittersweet in Gaius' mind. He sat down at the very same table he had with her so many years ago, but there was a new body filling her space. Merlin grinned up at him. "Thanks for the new socks, Gaius. They're just what I needed."<p>

"Of course, my boy," Gaius replied with a smile. As much as he missed Alice, he was grateful for the young man in front of him. Merlin had truly changed his life for the better, and he loved him like the son he'd never had. "Merry Christmas, Merlin."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**

_P.S. Happy Holidays!_


	533. Empty Seat

_**A/N-** Last holiday drabble! _

_Summary- Arthur had one more surprise for Merlin for Christmas._

* * *

><p>Merlin had been sick for the few weeks prior to Christmas and Gaius had just allowed him to work the Christmas feast.<p>

As Merlin entered the hall, many people were already seated and enjoying their food. Some greeted Merlin, but most just continued eating.

When Merlin reached the table and grabbed a pitcher, Gwaine sidled up to him. "Glass already empty?" Merlin joked with a smile.

"No," Gwaine replied, "but the seat next to me is."

"So?"

"You're to enjoy the feast Merlin, orders from the prat himself."

"Oh." Merlin smiled over at Arthur who returned the smile in full.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	534. Taken Care Of

_**A/N-** Back to the arc now that Christmas is over! Yay! And to refresh your memory, go back to chapters 505-521._

_Summary- Gaius took care of one problem._

* * *

><p>"Sire, you must be mistaken-"<p>

"There has been no mistake, Gaius. We all saw it," Arthur said and the knights nodded in agreement.

Gaius sighed wearily. "All I ask is that I may speak with you privately after I've taken care of Merlin."

Arthur contemplated his proposition before nodding and stepping aside. Gaius set about cleaning his ward's various injuries and wondered how long it had been since Merlin had gotten any real food in him.

After nearly an hour, Merlin was bandaged and drugged, hopefully on his way to a full recovery.

_There was one problem taken care of._

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	535. Lucky

_**A/N-** Not much to say. If any of you want to talk about the finale, my PM is open._

_Summary- Gaius explains to Arthur._

* * *

><p>"Sire-" Gaius began but was quickly cut off.<p>

"You knew," Arthur stated simply.

"Yes. I did. But Arthur, you must listen to me, he's only ever used it for your sake, for the sake of Camelot. Camelot is my home, I would not condone something that was harming it."

Arthur's expression remained emotionless. "How long has he been practicing magic?"

"He was born with it."

"Born with? Impossible." He brushed aside the notion with a wave of his hand.

"It is true, sire. I myself thought it impossible, but he has proved me wrong. Merlin is truly remarkable. We're lucky."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	536. Outrage

_**A/N-** Hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season!_

_Summary- Arthur and Gaius express their outrage._

* * *

><p>"Lucky?" Arthur asked, some emotion finally entering his voice. "Lucky?" he repeated in outrage. "How can finding out that my friend has been lying to me be <em>lucky<em>? How can the fact that he should be sentenced to death be _lucky_? How is me having to make that decision_ lucky_?"

"We are lucky, because without Merlin, Camelot would have fallen long ago. We owe this boy so much. I know this is difficult to understand, but Merlin only uses his gifts for the good of Camelot. You know Merlin. Tell me honestly if you could see him acting any differently."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	537. Rest

_**A/N-** Thanks again to all of you who read this story! I am blessed to have even one of you read all of this. Thank you!_

_Summary- Gaius makes Arthur reconsider some things._

* * *

><p>That made Arthur pause. Merlin being evil? It wasn't something he could imagine, even with recent events. While Merlin had been listening to Morgana, all Arthur could think about was how wrong Merlin looked.<p>

"Gaius, I-" Arthur started to apologize but was cut off by a groan from Merlin.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked as he stepped closer to the bed.

"I thought you gave him medicine to sleep."

"I did. Merlin? Can you hear me?"

Slowly, Merlin's eyes flickered open. "Arthur?" he croaked.

"I'm here," he replied stepping closer.

"I need to explain."

Arthur sighed before replying, "Rest."

"But-"

"Rest. Now."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts<em>

**-princessmelia**


	538. An Idiot

_**A/N-** If any of you were wondering, this takes place after 4x02._

_Summary- Arthur makes part of his decision._

* * *

><p>Merlin seemed to listen to Arthur, for once, though because he chose to or because of exhaustion wasn't entirely clear.<p>

Gaius sighed wearily before turning away from his ward and back to Arthur. "Sire, I apologize for my harsh tone. I was only-"

Arthur held up his hand. "I understand, Gaius. And it is I who should be apologizing. I still need time to think about it, but…"

"But?" Gaius prompted, failing to keep the hope out of his voice.

"But I don't think Merlin is evil. An idiot, sure, but not evil. I'll need to talk to him later."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	539. Shut Up

_**A/N-** Happy New Year everyone!_

_Summary- Arthur wishes Merlin would just shut up and listen for once._

* * *

><p>Arthur walked up to Merlin's room a few days after the incident. So far Merlin hadn't awoken again, which is why Arthur was surprised to find Gaius sitting with Merlin and feeding him broth.<p>

"Oh, sorry."

"No need to apologize, sire, I was just finishing up." Gaius squeezed Merlin's hand in reassurance as he stood and left, leaving the pair alone.

The moment the door closed, Merlin began speaking, "Arthur, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. And-"

"Merlin, would you shut up for once and let me talk?"

Merlin's mouth clicked shut and he waited for Arthur to begin.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	540. Not Going to Lie

_**A/N-** Last one to this arc! Don't forget to ask if you want to see anything, even if you don't want to see a drabble, I might do a one-shot or a story if I feel so inspired._

_Summary- Arthur shares his thoughts from the past few days._

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed and sat down before speaking.<p>

"Look, Merlin, I'm not going to lie to you, this hasn't been easy for me. You being taken and then what Morgana did plus your magic, it's been a lot. However, I've had a long time to think about all of it and I think that, while you will be doing a serious amount of chores as soon as you're better, I can trust you."

Merlin smiled broadly, not even caring about the tears in his eyes. "Thank you Arthur."

"Oh don't be such a girl about it." But Arthur smiled in return.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	541. Chess

_**A/N-** A prompt from Kermit22: "Arthur teaching Merlin chess or something like that."_

_Summary- Arthur teaches Merlin how to play chess._

* * *

><p>The rain splattered against the window as Arthur and Merlin sat in Arthur's chambers.<p>

"… and the King moves one space, understand?" Arthur concluded his instructions on how to play chess to Merlin.

Merlin nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Then let's play." Arthur won the first few matches. After the third one, he asked, "How about we make this one interesting? I win, you muck out the stables for a week. You win, you get a day off."

"Deal." Minutes later, Merlin was smiling gleefully.

"You cheated!"

"Didn't I ever tell you? Gaius taught me how to play years ago."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	542. Cake

_**A/N-** Prompt from Ducky: "Merlin tries to bake and fails miserably."_

_Summary- Merlin tries to make Gwen a birthday present._

* * *

><p>Gwen was in her home when there was a knock on her door. She walked over to answer it, wondering who would be visiting her, and smiled when she saw Merlin standing at the doorway.<p>

"Happy birthday!" he announced with a grin. In his hands was the most pitiful cake Gwen had ever seen.

She smiled and let out a laugh. "Did you bake it yourself?"

Merlin's face scrunched up as he answered, "Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I'm not that great of a cook."

"Well I think it's wonderful, thank you." She reached up and kissed his blushing cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	543. Mount Up

_**A/N-** A two-part prompt from Cinnimania: "Merlin's first time riding a horse."_

_Summary- Merlin's never ridden a horse before._

* * *

><p>"Come on, <em>Mer<em>lin, I don't want to wait all day," Arthur said from atop his horse. The pair was going to go hunting- the first time since Merlin had been put in Arthur's service.

The servant shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "Uh, yes, sire, I'll just, climb up," Merlin stammered, patting his horse on the neck.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please tell me you know how to ride, Merlin."

"Umm, no, actually," Merlin grinned sheepishly. "But I'll figure it out." Merlin mounted his horse awkwardly.

"Ready?" Arthur sighed, exasperated.

Merlin nodded and gripped his reigns tightly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	544. Incompetent

_**A/N-** A two-part prompt from Cinnimania: "Merlin's first time riding a horse."_

_Summary- Merlin's never ridden a horse before._

* * *

><p>"Then let's go." Arthur started his horse forward, but turned around when he didn't hear Merlin's horse. "Come on! We don't have all day," Arthur shouted over his shoulder.<p>

"Coming!" Merlin called back. Arthur watched with exasperation as Merlin tried to encourage his horse into moving with light taps of his feet.

"Use more force!"

Merlin looked up at the advice and nodded. He kicked his horse in the side hard- too hard. The animal went flying off, Merlin shouting at people to clear out of the way while he clung for dear life. Arthur sighed. Merlin was _so_ incompetent.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	545. Jealous

_**A/N-** A request from SapphireShelle91: "Could you do a prompt where Arthur grumbles about Merlin being a better rider than him and the rest of the Knights tease him about it?"_

_Summary- Merlin is a better horseman than Arthur. The knights' teasing is relentless._

* * *

><p>"Come on Arthur!" Merlin hollered over his shoulder. He was speeding past Arthur and the knights on his horse, expertly guiding it through the underbrush.<p>

"Come on Arthur," the king mimicked in a mocking tone.

"Someone jealous?" Gwaine asked from beside Arthur.

"Seems like it," Elyan agreed.

Leon and Percival didn't comment, but their chortles said enough.

"I am _not_ jealous," Arthur huffed.

"Sure, sure," Gwaine relented with a wicked grin that contradicted his words.

"Gwaine, I swear-" Arthur was promptly cut off as a branch whacked him in the face. As the knights began to snicker, Arthur commanded, "Don't."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	546. Fascinated

_**A/N-** Prompt from Zabby Perno: "Can we see Morgana's first time near a horse? Possible going with her "father" to Camelot to visit Uther?" I guess everyone is on a horse kick lately :)_

_Summary- Morgana always loved horses._

* * *

><p>Horses had fascinated Morgana since she was a little girl. She'd always wanted to ride one, and finally got her chance when she was nine.<p>

They were going to visit Camelot- Morgana liked it there, it was fun to annoy Arthur- and Goloris told her she could ride her own horse.

She was excited, but grew apprehensive when the beast towered over her. However, in true Morgana fashion, she pushed aside the fear and mounted quickly, instantly liking the feeling. As they journeyed to Camelot, Morgana grew more sure and was soon rushing through the forest, laughing into the wind.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	547. Swordplay

_**A/N-** camoc asked how I thought Gwen learned how to sword fight, so this is in response to that._

_Summary- Thomas teaches his children how to use a sword._

* * *

><p>"And this is a parry," Thomas instructed Elyan. He was teaching the boy all he knew about swordsmanship. If Elyan was going to make swords someday, he should know how to wield one too.<p>

"Father?" Thomas turned to see Gwen standing next to him, tugging at his sleeve. "May I learn too?"

He pondered it, then smiled. "Of course. Here," he handed her a small, wooden sword, and together the three of them went over the basics of swordplay.

Both Gwen and Elyan refined their skills over the years, becoming quite competent with a sword. Gwen was thankful for that.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	548. Begging

_**A/N-** Prompt from Cinnimania: "Arthur doesn't think Merlin quite understands the meaning of "Shut up""._

_Summary- Arthur was pleading that Merlin would shut up for once._

* * *

><p>There were a lot of times when Arthur told Merlin to "shut up" and he didn't quite mean it. For instance, whenever Merlin was trying to give advice or was simply just giving Arthur a hard time.<p>

This, unfortunately, was not one of those times.

"Please, Merlin, shut up." Arthur hated the way his voice broke as he pleaded with his servant to stop his whimpering. If he continued on, the slavers they had just escaped would find them. He didn't think he could handle it if Merlin was in those savages hands again. Arthur begged, "Please, shut up. Please."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	549. Proud of You

_**A/N-** Another question prompt from camoc: "What about Morgana? (learning to fight with a sword)"_

_Summary- Morgana loved spending time with her father._

* * *

><p>As Morgana disarmed yet another nobleman's young son, Goloris laughed in joy from the side of the training grounds.<p>

"I knew you were a natural," he announced with a beaming smile. Morgana smiled back and ran into her father's awaiting arms. "I'm proud of you," he praised, kissing her head.

"Thanks, Father. Do you think I'll ever be able to defeat you?"

"I think you'll be able to take on armies," he replied with a smile. "But for now, I can still take you!" He lifted her off the ground suddenly and she squealed in delight and pure childish pleasure.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	550. A Beast of the Past

_**A/N-** Double update! This is in response to two people's requests (Rotashark and camoc): Gwaine and unicorns._

_Summary- A beast comes back from the past._

* * *

><p>Arthur and the knights were out hunting and had just circled their prey. None of them were sure what it was, but they had managed to contain the beast to a shallow valley.<p>

"Let's go," Arthur commanded to Merlin, moving forward. However, they both froze when they saw what was in the valley: the unicorn they had seen so many years before.

"Arthur," Merlin cautioned.

"I know, Merlin. I'm not stupid." The king sighed as he remembered what had happened the last time. "I'll order the men to leave at once." But before he could, Gwaine strode into the valley.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	551. To Tame a Unicorn

_**A/N-** Part two of the previous one. Enjoy!_

_Summary- Gwaine plays with a unicorn._

* * *

><p>"Gwaine," Merlin and Arthur hissed in unison. The knight, however, seemed to ignore them and continued forward. He appeared to be muttering to the beast, looking it straight in the eye. To Arthur and Merlin's astonishment, he began to pet the large beast's snout.<p>

And then, even more surprisingly, Gwaine kissed the unicorn and then mounted it. "Come on, boy!"Gwaine urged the unicorn forward. Unbelievably, the unicorn listened and began to sprint away, Gwaine whooping and hollering along the way.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked aloud.

Merlin could only shrug in response. Leave it to Gwaine to tame a unicorn.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	552. Young Training

_**A/N-** A very old prompt from Minch: "Young Arthur training with young Leon."_

_Summary- Leon tries to beat the young prince in training._

* * *

><p>"Come on, sire. Let's spar!" Leon contained his laughter at the sight of the twelve year old prince hefting a sword that looked too large for his frame. Leon- at sixteen- thought he was more than capable of defeating him.<p>

"You'll be eating your words, Leon," Arthur declared proudly. However, for all his grandeur, Arthur lost the first few rounds. Surprisingly, though, the fifth round found Leon on the ground, Arthur's sword pointing at his neck.

"Looks like he'll be quite the warrior, eh Leon?" Uther asked with a laugh from the sidelines.

"Yes sire," Leon replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	553. Darkness

_**A/N-** I wrote a one-shot on post finale things and would love to know what you all think about it! Find it on my profile page :) And this is another take on the prompt from FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWes t: "Darkness."_

_Summary- Merlin had always loved the light, but the darkness was appealing as well._

* * *

><p>Merlin had always loved lightness. But over the years, it seemed he had grown affection for the darkness as well. He laughed humorlessly to himself as he thought of what was the cause of such a change. Hiding secrets and betraying your friends was easier to do in the dark.<p>

It was intoxicating, the darkness. How promising it was, not knowing what you would find or what could be done with the cover of dark.

But he knew he would never give in to the darkness tugging at him so often. His magic was light, and would remain as such.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	554. Rowdy

_**A/N-** Prompt from Katy Rosemaire: "Drabble of Gwaine and kids ganging up on the sister maybe?"_

_Summary- Gwaine loved to play with his nieces and nephew._

* * *

><p>"Ready, go!" Gwaine shouted as his nieces and nephew charged at their mother, squealing with delight as they hung onto her skirts.<p>

"Children!" Esther shouted, trying to get them to stop. Not that Esther was opposed to fun, she just preferred order to chaos. A sentiment she and her brother didn't share. "Gwaine!" She knew he was behind her children's rowdy behavior.

"What?" he asked with a grin and hair-flip. "They're just having some fun." When she only glared, Gwaine called out, "Come on, we're going to the creek." Gwaine sauntered away, shaking his head at his sister's prude ways.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	555. Kidnapping

_**A/N-** Another old prompt that will be an arc from Minch: "Merlin is kidnapped, but his captors hide him inside the castle."_

_Summary- Why would someone want to kidnap Merlin?_

* * *

><p>Merlin was walking with a basket fall of laundry- more than usual- and sighed as he shifted the weight. Being a servant was even more taxing when Uther was hosting so many visiting dignitaries at once. Merlin felt like his work was tripled.<p>

Suddenly, Merlin's magic sent him a very bad feeling and he turned around on pure instinct, only to be met with a hard hit to the head, knocking him unconscious swiftly.

"Pick him up," a gruff voice called out. "And the laundry too. We don't want any evidence of the servant's kidnapping. Or should I say, 'Emrys'."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	556. Missing

_**A/N-** More from this new arc, will be from Merlin's point of view tomorrow._

_Summary- Arthur inquires about the whereabouts of his servant._

* * *

><p>"Gaius, where is he?" It had been almost an entire day since Arthur had seen his servant. He knew Merlin was busy, running around and doing chores for all of Camelot's guests, but Arthur thought it was time he popped in on Merlin.<p>

"I thought he was with you or a guest. Have you not seen him?" Worry was apparent in Gaius' tone.

"No," Arthur chewed on his lip, "but we'll keep an eye out for him. Probably just caught up in work."

"Probably." The doubt was evident in Gaius' voice.

Arthur turned to leave, dread pooling in his stomach.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	557. Clues

_**A/N-** Merlin's POV. More whump next chapter!_

_Summary- Some people want Emrys to destroy Camelot._

* * *

><p>Waking up strapped to a table was Merlin's first clue that something was not right. The second was the dingy dungeon he found himself in. The third was the two men leering over him.<p>

"I see you have finally awoken to join us," the man on Merlin's left sneered.

"Who are you?" Merlin demanded, struggling against his bindings.

"I don't think it's a matter of who we are, but rather who you are, _Emrys_."

At the name, Merlin stilled. "What do you want?" he questioned.

"Help us destroy Camelot."

"Never."

"Have it your way." And that's when the pain started.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	558. Pain

_**A/N-** Many people have been concerned about Merlin. Sorry to say this will not be any better for him, but tomorrow should be an improvement. And hopefully Arthur will make an appearance._

_Summary- Merlin won't betray Camelot, no matter the cost._

* * *

><p>Pain was the only thing Merlin knew from that point on. It blinded him, disoriented him to the point where he couldn't even hear his own screams anymore. It would stop- on occasion- long enough for his captors to ask him if he would cooperate. But if there was one thing Merlin could cling onto in his hazed state of mind, it was that he wouldn't betray Camelot.<p>

At one point, Merlin passed out. When he next opened his eyes, his thoughts were coherent again. Only, not really. Because he was standing and staring at himself lying on a table.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	559. Save Himself

_**A/N-** I'm excited about this one! I hope you all like it._

_Summary- Merlin's magic had a funny way of saving him._

* * *

><p>Merlin blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. He- at least his body- was lying on the table in front of him, screaming and crying in agony. He looked away after a few moments.<p>

What was going on? He assumed his magic, so what was he supposed to do? He looked down at his hands. They were transparent, barely there. Maybe no one could see him. That would explain why the two men in the room hadn't screamed yet.

Merlin had to figure out some way to save himself. Then it hit him: Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	560. Problems

_**A/N-** A sort of segway that deals with the prompt. How Merlin solves this issue next time!_

_Summary- Merlin uses his magic to help himself._

* * *

><p>With determination, Merlin fled the cell, startled to realize that he didn't need doors anymore. Whatever his magic was doing, he'd never experienced anything like it before. Not that he was complaining.<p>

In the outside corridor, Merlin tried to gather his bearings and figure out where his captors had taken him. Suddenly, he realized he was still _in_ Camelot. Those bastards had kept him in the castle.

Swiftly, Merlin sprinted to Arthur's chambers, praying he wasn't too late for his own sake and was relieved to find Arthur was still there. But then Merlin realized another problem- getting Arthur's attention.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	561. Whispers

_**A/N-** Arthur's POV tomorrow._

_Summary- Merlin's words can only be whispered._

* * *

><p>He obviously couldn't be seen or move anything, so that left one thing- his voice. But when he opened his mouth, it was like his throat was closed up; only a small whisper came through.<p>

And so Merlin got as close to Arthur's ear as he could, took a deep "breath" and whispered, "Arthur…"

The reaction was immediate. Arthur stilled and looked around his apparently empty room. "Merlin?"

Merlin smiled in relief. He could only get out so many words, so he chose the next few carefully. "Help… Dungeons… Please…" And then Arthur was out the door, Merlin following behind.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	562. Something

_**A/N-** More Arthur point of view next chapter! _

_Summary- Arthur felt a strange presence._

* * *

><p>Arthur felt a chill run up his spine. There was… some presence in his room with him. Just when he was about to investigate, he heard a faint whisper. "Arthur…"<p>

The prince froze; he knew that voice. "Merlin?" His servant had been missing for nearly two days, something Arthur was increasingly worrying about.

"Help… Dungeons…. Please…" At the last plead, Arthur jumped up and hurried down to the cells, grabbing two guards on his way. He didn't care where the voice came from- if it was even real- because it meant he could finally do something, anything, to find Merlin.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	563. Bloodied

_**A/N-** Some good bromance, and then I think some Merlin POV and h/c next few chapters._

_Summary- Arthur found him bruised, bloody and broken._

* * *

><p>When Arthur reached the deepest recesses of the dungeons, he finally heard it: the distant screams of his servant. "Merlin," he breathed before charging down the corridor, the two guards following behind.<p>

He followed the cries- trying not to linger on what they meant- until he reached the room that they were coming from. Barging the door in, Arthur stormed the room, freezing when he saw two men, their eyes gold, leaning over Merlin's bruised, bloody, and broken body.

"Seize them!" he shouted to the two guards, who quickly overtook the surprised men. Meanwhile, Arthur swallowed heavily and approached Merlin.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	564. Solace

_**A/N-** Hopefully angsty enough. Who's POV do you want next chapter? I'm thinking Arthur._

_Summary- Merlin was in pain, but Arthur gave him some solace._

* * *

><p>Merlin was across from Arthur and watched as the worry creased his friend's face. He knew Arthur cared, but to see it was… heartwarming. It made Merlin feel better knowing that Arthur cared for him.<p>

But when Arthur touched his hand, Merlin could no longer prolong the inevitable, and he was violently tugged back into his body, where his soul melded with what his mind had been coping with alone.

Letting out a short cry, Merlin felt as every pain in his bones and muscles was made known. Desperately, he grasped Arthur's hand, taking small solace when Arthur squeezed back.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmeliav**


	565. Dearly

_**A/N-** Bromance! As well as a protective Arthur._

_Summary- Whoever had done this to Merlin, Arthur would make them pay._

* * *

><p>Impossibly, Arthur's heart broke more when Merlin let out another short cry and he felt Merlin's grip tighten around his hand. Returning the pressure, Arthur prepared what he knew couldn't be prolonged: moving Merlin.<p>

It would cause him more pain, but it had to be done. Merlin needed medical attention; after that, Arthur would have a talk with his father.

Scooping up his servant gently, Arthur did his best to ignore the whimpers of protest from Merlin. But when Merlin's hand shot out and desperately grasped Arthur's shirt, Arthur swore those bastards would pay for what they had done. Dearly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	566. Falsehoods

_**A/N-** Welcome new followers! I'm now up to 251, something I'm very thankful for. I hope you all enjoy the future updates!_

_Summary- Men can spin falsehoods._

* * *

><p>After depositing Merlin to a distressed and resolute Gaius, Arthur headed toward the council chambers. However, when he arrived in the Great Hall, his heart plummeted.<p>

The two men were before the King. Standing. Not kneeling as criminals should.

"Father?" Arthur called out, trying to keep any emotions out of his tone.

"Ah, Arthur. Just in time. These two men inform me that there is a sorcerer in our midst."

"Is that so?" Arthur responded, moving to stand by Uther.

"It is, sire," said one of the men. Then he began to tell a story, one Arthur did not like.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	567. Words

_**A/N-** I'm glad you all like this arc so much. _

_Summary- Words can be twisted and words can be pure._

* * *

><p>"There is a man called Emrys," the man began. "He is foretold to bring magic back to Camelot. When we heard of this, we asked our king if he would allow us to accompany him here to find Emrys. He agreed."<p>

"What does this have to do with my servant?" Arthur cut in.

The man's eyes shifted to Arthur. "We suspect that he is Emrys."

While Arthur scoffed, he was horrified to hear his Father gasp beside him. Before Uther could declare anything drastic, Arthur spoke. "Father, may I have a word with you?" It was time for the truth.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	568. Reason

_**A/N-** Not too much action this chapter, but more will occur next._

_Summary- Arthur has a private talk with Uther._

* * *

><p>"Of course," Uther replied, much to Arthur's relief. With a wave of his hand, everyone quickly exited the throne room.<p>

"If I may speak freely…?" When Uther nodded, Arthur continued. "Father, those men are liars. Merlin is no sorcerer, they are the sorcerers themselves."

"And how can you prove this? These men are respected by their king."

"I saw them myself. Their eyes were gold, most definitely magic."

"You're positive?"

"Absolutely."

Uther considered this. Arthur had done well to not show his concern, only the facts. He hoped his father would see reason. And for Merlin's sake, see it quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	569. Oversight

_**A/N-** Plot twist anyone?_

_Summary- Sometimes a few things get... overlooked._

* * *

><p>Finally, Uther seemed to come to a conclusion and sighed before answering, "I trust your judgment, Arthur. The men will be detained and questioned."<p>

Arthur tried hard not to sag in relief, which proved easier when he suddenly realized something. "Father, where_ are_ the men?"

King and Prince locked eyes before they both sprang into action: Uther to alert the guards and Arthur to Gaius' room. After all, the men were clearly after Merlin, and what was to stop them from taking him again?

When Arthur was out of Uther's eyesight, he sprinted. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	570. A Threat

_**A/N-** Hehe, I'm glad you all found the last chapter so interesting. Hope you like this one too!_

_Summary- Coming to the rescue can lead to more danger._

* * *

><p>But when Arthur crashed into Gaius' chambers, he saw he was far, far too late. Gaius was on the floor, clearly knocked out. The prince tried to walk toward him, but found he was immobile.<p>

Turning his head, he saw that the two men were still in the room, on either side of the bed Merlin was still lying in, awake now.

Panic filled his servant's azure eyes when they locked onto his own, but before Arthur could say anything, one of the men spoke up. "Let's see if he has anything to say when his prince is in danger."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	571. Scream

_**A/N-** I apologize for not updating. It was very late and I was very tired by the time I could actually update._

_Summary- Merlin's no longer the only one who suffers._

* * *

><p>Merlin's feeble protests reached Arthur's ears before the pain began. It was a dull throb at first, but increasingly grew in agony. The prince tried not to give the men the pleasure of his scream, but it eventually tore from his throat, unbidden.<p>

Distantly, he heard Merlin, begging, pleading, but the men didn't cease their spells.

And then, very suddenly, two things happened in quick succession.

First, the door to Gaius' chambers burst open to reveal the King of Camelot, his expression one of worry and rage.

Secondly, the two men flew off their feet and crashed into the walls.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	572. Swear It

_**A/N-** The end of this arc is nearing, but there will be more explanations to come!_

_Summary- The young men are saved by an older generation._

* * *

><p>"Guards!" Uther shouted. "Take these two men and lock them up. Make sure they are guarded by at least five men at all time!" Before he had even finished the command, Uther was rushing over to Arthur, checking over his son to see if he was alright. "Arthur?"<p>

"I'm fine, Father," Arthur replied, clearing his sore throat. "No lasting injuries." With that said, his eyes shifted over to Merlin. Gaius had awakened and was fussing over the servant, but Arthur could still see the lacerations that covered his skin.

"These men will not go unpunished," Uther declared. "I swear it."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	573. Time to Heal

_**A/N-** Sort of a filler for this arc, but bromance and explanations to come. Shouldn't be too much longer!_

_Summary- The trouble seems to have passed._

* * *

><p>The prisoners were executed the next day. Uther spoke with the king they claimed to come with, and he said he'd never seen the men before. Uther suspected more sorcery, and it was even more that the men be killed sooner rather than later.<p>

Arthur visited Merlin every day, but Gaius said he might not wake up- at least, not for long- for another week, perhaps a bit longer.

The bruises were fading and the cuts were healing, but some of his other injuries would take much longer to heal. It was about a week later that he woke up.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	574. Awake

_**A/N-** More resolution next chapter. Probably a few more in this arc._

_Summary- Merlin finally wakes up._

* * *

><p>"Gaius?" Merlin called out, voice rough. "Gaius!" he tried louder, and the physician quickly appeared in his doorway.<p>

"Merlin," he greeted a smiling breaking over his face. "You're awake."

"So it would seem," Merlin agreed. "But I ache. All over."

"Yes, I should say so," Gaius replied while sitting down on Merlin's bed. "Now, a few things before Arthur or Uther come barging in."

"Uther?"

"He's… curious as to what two sorcerers wanted with you. But I told him they sought information and you had assured me you gave up nothing."

"Thank you."

"And as for the blast of magic…"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	575. Questions and Answers

_**A/N-** For sure bromance next chapter. One, maybe two, possible three more of this arc. _

_Summary- Merlin gets answers._

* * *

><p>"It wasn't me, I swear!" Merlin protested<p>

"I know," Gaius replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Merlin grinned at the almost confession. "What did you tell Uther?"

"Oh, just that the magic they had on Arthur backfired when he surprised them."

"And he believed you?"

"Thankfully, the king understands very little of magic."

Merlin chuckled at that. There was a beat of silence and then Merlin asked, "How has Arthur been?"

"Fine. No injuries."

"Good," Merlin said in relief.

"He's been by to see you." There was a loud noise outside Merlin's door. "In fact, that's him now."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	576. A Feeling

_**A/N-** Bromance! And one or two more of bromance, and then we move on!_

_Summary- Merlin can't contain his curiosity._

* * *

><p>Merlin was propped up in his bed, Arthur sitting in a chair beside him. They had lapsed into silence when Merlin broke it.<p>

"How did you find me?" Merlin had tried to repress the question, but it was burning at the back of his mind. Arthur had trusted his voice, but how much did he suspect?

"Honestly? I don't know. I heard- I mean, I had this _feel_ing. Of where you would be. I just followed it," Arthur finished with a shrug. "And it's a good thing I did or…" he swallowed. "I'm only sorry I didn't get there sooner."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	577. Comfort

_**A/N-** I think this is the end of this arc. Thanks for liking it! And tomorrow we are on to something new_

_Summary- Arthur realizes Merlin's bravery._

* * *

><p>"It wasn't your fault," Merlin offered quietly, picking at the fraying edges of his blanket.<p>

"I know but…" Arthur trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose and thinking about the pain those monsters had inflicted on him. And Merlin had been with them for nearly three days. "What I'm trying to say is that you were… _brave_ for not giving them any information."

"Thank you, sire," Merlin replied while hiding a small smile.

"Yes, well, don't get used to it. You're still a girl."

"Better than being an idiot."

"Too bad you're that too." Then they both laughed softly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	578. Irises

_**A/N-** A prompt from sing .us . a. song .21: "Hunith's POV-the first when Merlin is a baby and wakes up with his eyes glowing gold and she knows he's meant for something amazing." And then the second part of prompt tomorrow._

_Summary- Hunith always knew Merlin was destined for great things._

* * *

><p>"It's a boy," the midwife announced as she handled the swaddled, crying babe to Hunith.<p>

"Healthy?" the mother question.

"Perfect health," the woman answered with a smile. "I'll let you two be for a bit," she said before leaving the room.

"Hello… Merlin," Hunith greeted her child, rocking him to quiet his wails. Suddenly, he his eyes flew open- and golden irises met Hunith's before they faded to blue.

She gave a little gasp of surprise. Magic. Merlin had magic. But as she gazed at him she knew- as only mother's do- that her child was destined for great things.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	579. Reminded

_**A/N-** And the second part of the prompt from sing. us. a. song. 21: "The second when he comes to visit after meeting Arthur and wakes up from a nightmare with his eyes glowing gold again."_

_Summary- Hunith had been right about the power her son had._

* * *

><p>Quiet screams from Merlin- who was visiting from Camelot- woke Hunith up.<p>

He had told her of his adventures so far with Arthur, and Hunith had been proud to hear of all he had done on his own; he was truly starting to understand his gifts.

But now she was reminded that he was still her boy and needed her. "Merlin?" she called out, moving to wake him from his fitful slumber. When he opened his gold eyes, Hunith was reminded of the first time she had held him.

She had been right then: he was destined for great things.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	580. Challenger

_**A/N-** A prompt from MaTcHBoOkPoEt: "Maybe one about Mordred before he went psycho like him and the knights being brotherly and stuff?" And I must say, I quite enjoyed writing this one._

_Summary- Mordred is quickly accepted as a brother among the knights._

* * *

><p>"Any other challengers?" Leon asked the training knights.<p>

"I'll try," Mordred called out.

Leon smiled; it would be good for the young lad to get some _real_ practice. "Come on then. Let's have at it."

The match had barely begun when Mordred suddenly found himself flat on his back, Leon's sword pointing at his chest. "Don't worry about it mate," Gwaine consoled, offering his hand to help Mordred up. "Leon's the best around. You'll hold your own someday."

"Course he will," Leon agreed, ruffling the young knight's hair. And even though Mordred had just been beat, he'd never been happier.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	581. Knighthood

_**A/N-** A request from Rotashark for more Leon. Plus, I just love Leon._

_Summary- Leon was proud to finally start serving Camelot._

* * *

><p>The day Leon was knighted is not one he would easily forget; it stands out as a golden memory among his younger years.<p>

It was only a few months after his seventeenth birthday- young for a knight, but Uther believed he was ready.

Leon knelt before his king, head bowed, and solemnly swore to protect Camelot with is life.

"I hereby pronounce thee Sir Leon, Knight of Camelot." As Leon stood, Uther shook his hand and remarked, "Your father served Camelot well."

"I hope to do the same in his memory," Leon replied with a smile and a proud heart.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts? <em>

**-princessmelia**


	582. Vow

_**A/N-** I guess it's just a week of knights! A request from Cinnimania for more Elyan._

_Summary- Elyan was going to do good._

* * *

><p>Bad luck had been a constant companion of Elyan's. Even when he was a child, he was constantly coming home sopping wet or bloodied and bruised.<p>

Which is why when Elyan was knighted, he vowed to make a change in his life. Gwen had always believed in him, said he had a good heart, and now he was going to prove it.

And apparently while he was proving himself, he had been deemed the "big sweetheart" among the knights. And while he rolled his eyes at the friendly jabs, he couldn't help but smile. He was finally doing something right.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	583. Our Brother

_**A/N-** So this has become "Knight's Week" from the prompting of camoc. Tonight, Percival!_

_Summary- Percival is mourning, but his friends make up for it._

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with Percival?" Elyan asked Lancelot. The quiet yet amiable knight was acting more reserved than usual.<p>

"Today marks the fifth year since Cenred attacked his village." Lancelot sighed. "He lost his whole family then."

Elyan looked over at the man that had quickly become one of his best friends with a sad appreciation of his struggles. "We should do something for him." And then Lancelot and Elyan began to plan.

Later that night, Percival walked into the Great Hall to find his friends gathered around a feast. "What's all this?" he asked Elyan.

"A feast. For our brother."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	584. Gained

_**A/N-** And now Gwaine. I'm thinking Lancelot tomorrow, but then I'm all out of knights, I believe. Unless someone remembers another one...?_

_Summary- Gwaine just wanted to be Merlin's friend- and gained so much more._

* * *

><p>When Gwaine had first become a knight of Camelot, he assumed he was doing it for Merlin. And at first, he was. He and Merlin often talked and frequented the tavern together.<p>

But as time went on, Gwaine realized that he had gained so much more than Merlin, more than fulfilling the nobility he was born into- he had gained a brotherhood.

Once, Arthur confronted Gwaine about his change of heart about becoming a knight to which he replied, "You proved yourself worthy. And, well, being out on my own, I hadn't proven myself very worthy. And now I can."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	585. Home

_**A/N-** Lancelot for tonight and then the wrap up of this "Knight's Week"!_

_Summary- Lancelot was home._

* * *

><p>Lancelot could hardly believe it when he woke up in one of the guest chambers of Camelot's castle. He had finally done it. He was a knight of Camelot, a proper knight, and he had made it without lies. He had done it honorably.<p>

And after the first session of training with Arthur and the other knights, Lancelot realized something more important than finally achieving his dream: he was home. These men were his brothers and his family and there was no place he would rather be then with them.

Camelot was home now; Lancelot would never leave it again.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	586. Reminders

_**A/N-** A wrap up for knight's week! I quite like this one actually. And don't forget to read Lancelot's before this._

_Summary- Each of the knights reminded Arthur of who he was and who he was meant to be._

* * *

><p>Arthur cared for his knights as brothers. Each one of them reminded him of the king- and man- he should be.<p>

Elyan reminded him of his family, of those closest to Arthur.

Percival of the people Arthur was meant to defend and look after, the citizens of Camelot and beyond.

Leon of what was right and wrong. That ruling required a cool head and sound logic.

And Gwaine of his heart. That while ruling with your head was important, listening to your heart could be just as important.

Arthur would lay down his life for any of them without question.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	587. Flick

_**A/N-** A prompt from SapphireShelle91: "Please do a shot where Merlin has to be invisible for one reason or another and he passes Arthur and gives into the desire to simply flick the back of his head."_

_Summary- Merlin always wanted to flick Arthur._

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Merlin whispered as he caught the vase he had almost knocked off the table it was perched on. Being invisible apparently made him clumsier than he had been before, which meant he had to be extra careful to go unnoticed.<p>

Hurrying to his destination, Merlin passed – and almost took out—Arthur in the corridor. But before he completely passed the prince, a thought crossed his mind. And Merlin, acting on impulse, reached out and flicked the back of Arthur's head, barely containing his snickers as Arthur swatted at the air.

Merlin smiled. He'd wanted to do that for years.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	588. Great Things

_**A/N-** A prompt from Blonds Will Rule the World: "Gaius takes a knife for Merlin and/or Arthur." Will probably continue if there are requests._

_Summary- Gaius sacrifices himself for one of his sons._

* * *

><p>"Sire, watch out!" But the knife was flying too quickly for Arthur to heed Gaius' warnings, and Merlin too far away to react properly. And Gaius did the only thing he could to save his king, he jumped.<p>

The knife impaled itself with a dull thud.

Distantly, Gaius heard Arthur shout for the guards, but his attention was on that of his ward's face. "Merlin," he breathed out.

"It's alright, Gaius. I'm here," Merlin comforted, grasping his hand.

"You will do great things. Believe in yourself."

"I will," his son promised, tears in his voice. Then Gaius knew no more.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	589. Imploring

_**A/N-** Continuation from yesterday. There may be a few more after this. Let me know what you want!_

_Summary- Merlin's mourning was unconsolable._

* * *

><p>Arthur leaned over his servant, hand outstretched, "Merlin-"<p>

"Get away from me!" Merlin shouted, not even turning his head to look at Arthur. Instead, he cradled Gaius to his chest, tears streaming unabashedly down his face. "Gaius. Gaius, please wake up. Please," he whispered.

The entire court was silent as they watched Merlin break down over his guardian's body; his whispered pleads growing louder and ringing in the cavernous room.

When Merlin's voice had grown hoarse and stopped its imploring, Arthur leaned in once again. And this time Merlin did not flinch away from the gentle touch on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia **


	590. Fault

_**A/N-** More for this little arc and probably more bromance tomorrow and that will probably be it._

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur share the blame._

* * *

><p>Merlin sat on Gaius' bed, looking about the room and smelling all the herbs and potions that reminded him so much of Gaius. "I should've saved him," Merlin finally admitted to the empty room.<p>

"It wasn't your fault," a voice answered back, and for a fleeting second Merlin thought it was Gaius. But when he turned to the doorway, it was Arthur who stood there.

"I-I didn't know anyone was here." Merlin turned his eyes down, ashamed at his weak and vulnerable state.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Arthur comforted as he sat beside Merlin. "If anything, it was my fault."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	591. My Boys

_**A/N-** I know this is different than what I promised yesterday, but SapphireShelle91's review inspired me to write this for the arc instead. But back to bromance tomorrow!_

_Summary- Gaius tried to comfort them- his two sons._

* * *

><p>Gaius stood before the two men that were like sons to him. The spirits had allowed him this one visit- a gift, they said, for guiding Emrys all these years. And now all Gaius wanted to do was comfort the two young men.<p>

"My boys. My dear, self-sacrificing, guilt ridden boys," he sighed, shaking his head sadly at the pair of them. Crouching down in front of them, he reached out his hands and placed one on a dark head and another on a light one. "Do not blame yourselves. I would die for both of you a thousand times."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	592. Shift

_**A/N-** This is probably the end of this arc. A little bromance to tie it all up :)_

_Summary- Merlin allows his pain to be released._

* * *

><p>The two young men said nothing, yet both felt instantly more at peace. Neither knew what changed in that room, but there was some sort of… shift.<p>

Merlin sighed. "You shouldn't blame yourself Arthur." He smiled a bit sadly. "I just wish I could have saved him." His voice choked on the last word and, embarrassed, he looked down.

He started a bit when he felt Arthur's arm, warm and solid, slide over his shoulders. "It's alright to be sad, Merlin." And that was all it took for Merlin to release all his pain filled tears into his friend's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	593. Nervous

_**A/N-** Sorry about no update. I fell asleep and was no longer thinking coherently enough to write when I woke up. But here is part one of a two part prompt from carinims01: "Can you do one where everyone show's their gratitude for realizing everything that Merlin's done for them?"_

_Summary- Merlin's kept in the dark._

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here?" Merlin turned to ask Gwaine. They were standing outside the Great Hall after Gwaine had dragged Merlin from his chores. After all, just because everyone knew about his magic didn't mean he got out of work.<p>

"You'll see," Gwaine replied as he opened the doors. The room was nearly overflowing with people.

"Uh, Gwaine?" Merlin asked nervously, but his friend only pushed him towards the dais where Arthur and Gwen were.

Feeling extremely awkward and uncomfortable, Merlin made his way to his friends, stopping just before the first step. "Arthur?" he questioned at a whisper.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	594. Awed

_**A/N-** Here is part two of a two part prompt from carinims01: "Can you do one where everyone show's their gratitude for realizing everything that Merlin's done for them?"_

_Summary- Merlin is awed by Arthur's gesture of thanks._

* * *

><p>Arthur held his hand out and Merlin took it, stepping onto the platform beside his friend, facing the crowd.<p>

"Merlin," Arthur started loudly, "With all of your powers of magic, you have served Camelot and me faithfully. For this, I name you Court Sorcerer." Merlin gaped, but Arthur was not finished. "And you have proven yourself to be wise, loyal, and above all, brave. For that, I thank you." And then Arthur did the unthinkable: he knelt down before Merlin.

Gwen followed his lead and soon the entire court followed suit, leaving Merlin standing above them all, humbled and awed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	595. Worried

_**A/N-** There are so many prompts that I want to expand on, plus some big stories that I want to tackle, and I'll (hopefully) have time in a few weeks. So if there's anything you want me to consider, drop me a line!_

_Summary- Arthur and Leon run into trouble... with Uther._

* * *

><p>Leon and Arthur stood before Uther, heads bowed. The nineteen and fifteen year olds had just returned from an impromptu hunting trip- one Uther had banned.<p>

"Leon, I expect better from one of my knights. You were knighted early for a reason; don't make me regret my decision."

"Yes, sire," Leon replied.

"You may go." Once he had left, Uther turned to his son. "What were you thinking? For two days I had no idea where you were!"

"I'm sorry, Father."

"I was worried about you." And then Arthur was surprised to feel an arm clasp tightly around his shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	596. Honey

_**A/N-** **IMPORTANT:** So you guys remember that Prank War arc (479-482)? That's what this is about. A prompt about putting honey in Gwaine's hair from TheHaloFreak._

_Summary- Pranks never end between knights._

* * *

><p>"You two are so dead!" Gwaine declared to Arthur and Leon as he met his fellow knights on the training grounds. As to why he was going to kill them, well, his honey slicked hair sticking up in every direction spoke for itself.<p>

"Be careful, Gwaine," Leon warned, "That's borderline treason."

"Excellent point, Sir Leon," Arthur agreed while the rest of the knights chortled. "I could have you in the stocks for such words."

Gwaine spluttered, his usual wit overridden by his frazzled state of mind. "Just- just watch yourselves." And with that, Gwaine stormed off, planning honey sweet revenge.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	597. Lightning

_**A/N-** Sorry about not updating last night. I got home late from an amazing concert and was way too tired to write. Prompt from Minch: "Lightning"_

_Summary- Merlin could always sense lightning._

* * *

><p>The knights were riding through the woods when Merlin felt it- lightning. It was the one element that could always gave him the chills and make his hair stand on end. "Arthur, I think a storm's coming."<p>

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin."

"There's not a cloud in sight, mate," Gwaine agreed.

Merlin sighed in exasperation. "I can see that."

"Then why are you worrying? Just because everything went right for once?" Arthur teased. "Stop being a scared girl and enjoy the ride home."

An hour later they were huddled in a cave from the rain. "I told you-"

"Shut up Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	598. Orphan

_**A/N-** So an arc prompted from a request from carinims01 to see Uncle Arthur, Uncle Gwaine, and Aunt Gwen with Merlin's child. We;ll get there, eventually._

_Summary- Merlin found something in the woods._

* * *

><p>"We'll never find those bandits," King Arthur muttered to himself as he, the knights, and Camelot's Court Sorcerer searched through the woods on foot.<p>

"Arthur!" He heard Merlin's voice call out.

"Merlin," he hissed in annoyance, moving in the direction he had heard his friend call out from, "We're supposed to be_ quiet_." But when he stepped into the clearing Merlin was in, he paused. Merlin was standing with a young child cradled against his chest, her arms tight around her neck.

"I found her," Merlin explained quickly. "She has magic, but she's all alone, Arthur. Can we help?"

"W-what?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	599. A Chance

_**A/N-** So more of this arc. A bit angsty._

_Summary- Merlin always wanted children._

* * *

><p>Back in the council chambers, Gwen, Merlin, and Arthur discussed what to do about the child.<p>

"We could leave her with the new blacksmith and his family," Gwen suggested. "He has some children about her age and-"

"I want to raise her," Merlin spoke up from his place at the table. The other two turned in surprise.

"Merlin?" Arthur prompted.

The sorcerer sighed and faced his friends. "I've always wanted a family, Arthur, but I let that dream die years ago. And now, it feels like I've been given a chance. And I want- no, I need to take it."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	600. Adopt

_**A/N-** Happy 600th drabble everyone! Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, or follows this story!_

_Summary- Merlin gains a daughter._

* * *

><p>Arthur conceded quickly. He'd seen the pain behind the pleasure in his friend's eyes when he and Gwen had announced the news of their son.<p>

The girl, Elsa, was brought in, and Merlin nervously kneeled down to her level. Arthur had to restrain a laugh; he hadn't seen his Court Sorcerer like that in years.

"Elsa?" Merlin began. When she looked up, dark hair falling behind her shoulders, he continued. "Would you like to stay here in Camelot, with me? I'll take care of you. Would you like that?"

In response, Elsa threw her arms around her adoptive father's neck.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	601. Meeting

_**A/N-** I'd also like to thank every anonymous reviewer ever because your reviews mean a lot to me even if I can't reply. So thanks!_

_Summary- Merlin's daughter and Arthur's son meet for the first time._

* * *

><p>Merlin and Elsa were out in the garden, practicing magic, when Elsa was first introduced to Arthur and Gwen's son, Lionel.<p>

"Hello," Elsa greeted shyly, keeping her eyes down and giving a half-curtsy.

"Hello, my lady," Lionel replied, taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it. Elsa blushed and backed up to her father's side, clutching onto his leg.

Merlin and Arthur chuckled to each other. "Elsa, you're never this shy," Merlin teased, kneeling down beside her, "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, dark eyes debating about what to say, before leaning into Merlin's ear and confessing, "He's cute."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	602. Warning Bells

_**A/N-** I'd just like to thank everyone again as I recently realized I had 2925 reviews! Like, wow! I remember when I freaked out after having 8 and 30 reviews. And even if you don't review, thanks again. It all means a lot :)_

_Summary- Warning bells are never good. Especially when children are involved._

* * *

><p>As the warning bells rang, Merlin woke with a jolt and dressed quickly, rushing towards the door.<p>

"Father?" Merlin turned, nearly forgetting Elsa was sleeping in the cot next to his bed in his worried state.

"I'm here, Elsa, don't worry." He made his way to her bedside quickly. "I just have to go check on Uncle Arthur."

"Can I come with you?"

He nodded. "But then you're going to stay with Aunt Gwen, alright?" Elsa nodded and Merlin swiftly picked her up, rushing them to Arthur's chambers.

When he burst in, he saw Gwen and Lionel, but no Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	603. Task

_**A/N-** This little mini arc within the arc is all planned out and written and I must say I like where it went._

_Summary- Gwen charges her son with a special task._

* * *

><p>After some questions and hurried answers, Merlin rushed off to follow Arthur, and Gwen stayed with the children. However, after fifteen minutes with no news, the queen too began to get dressed and ready to fight.<p>

"Mother?" Lionel asked when Gwen hovered by the door, fighting clothes donned and a sword in her hand. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see if I can help."

"I want to come too!"

Gwen kneeled down, smiling reassuringly at Lionel. "But I have a special task for you. I need you to stay here and protect Elsa. Can you do that?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	604. Protecting

_**A/N-** I think the one after this drabble is my favorite._

_Summary- Lionel takes his job very serious._

* * *

><p>Lionel nodded, pushing his chest out proudly. "Yes Mother."<p>

"Good. Now do you have your sword?"

"Right over there," he answered, pointing to his side of the room.

"Then you'll be fine. Now stay here and don't open the door for anyone." And with a kiss on his forehead, she was gone.

"I'm in charge of protecting you," Lionel declared to Elsa.

She nodded, but didn't comment. She was used to his brash behavior and had learned not reacting was the best way to end it.

"Come on, let's-" But Lionel was cut off by the sound of pounding footsteps.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	605. Hiding

_**A/N-** I love this one. Some cute Lionel and Elsa. Tomorrow will probably be the last day for this mini arc. Let me know if you want more Elsa or if you want something else._

_Summary- Merlin's and Arthur's children hide from intruders._

* * *

><p>"Quick, over here," Lionel whispered frantically, grabbing his sword and pulling Elsa into the darkest corner of the room. With a few murmured words, Elsa extinguished all the candles in the room, throwing the two into pitch darkness.<p>

"Stay quiet," she warned, putting a hand over Lionel's mouth. He was a prince, but she was the best at keeping quiet.

The children held their breath as the footsteps grew louder, right past the door. Elsa cringed into Lionel's shoulder as the door rattled and he hugged her close, but the lock held against the intruders and they soon moved on.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	606. Panicked

_**A/N-** Let me know what you want to see next!_

_Summary- Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen are panicked about their children._

* * *

><p>"Do you think we're-" Lionel began, but Elsa quickly shushed him. She had learned a lot of things on her own, and one was that just because you didn't hear people anymore, didn't mean they couldn't still hear you.<p>

And so the two stay huddled together in the darkness, and neither really realized when they fell asleep.

When Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen came rushing in at dawn to check on their children, they were panicked at first. But when Gwen saw Elsa and Lionel nestled up in a corner, sleeping peacefully against each other, she sighed in relief and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	607. Her Home

_**A/N-** I'm sorry I missed yesterday! You know tired and such, blah blah balh, and I'll probably miss a day this upcoming week as well due to vacation. Yay!_

_Summary- Someone's come for Elsa._

* * *

><p>Merlin and Elsa stood in the balcony above the council room, hidden from sight in the shadows. Even at fourteen, Elsa still enjoyed the safety her father's arms provided and at that moment, safety is what she needed.<p>

"She is my daughter and I will have her returned to me!" a voice demanded from below. Elsa clung to Merlin, and he hugged her close.

"Arthur and I won't let him take you back," he consoled.

Elsa nodded, not trusting her voice for fear she would begin to cry. She didn't want to leave Camelot, her friends, her family, her home.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	608. Stop at Nothing

_**A/N-** I'm sorry I missed yesterday! You know tired and such, blah blah balh, and I'll probably miss a day this upcoming week as well due to vacation. Yay!_

_Summary- Merlin promises to protect his daughter- no matter what._

* * *

><p>"Can I sleep here tonight?" Merlin turned to find Elsa standing in his doorway, clutching a blanket and pillow in her hands.<p>

"Of course, but I don't think he'll try anything. Not with all of Camelot's guard protecting you."

"But what about-"

"And me," Merlin finished, walking toward her with a reassuring smile. "I won't let anyone take you away, Elsa." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "That's my promise."

"I believe you," she sighed. "But my father- he's crafty. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"And I'll stop at nothing to protect you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	609. Whisked Away

_**A/N-** More of this Elsa arc. More Merlin and Arthur next chapter!_

_Summary- Elsa is taken away._

* * *

><p>The startled cry that tried to escape Elsa's lips was dampened by the hand pressed over her mouth when she awoke.<p>

"One wrong move and he dies," Elsa's father's outline muttered, pointing to where Merlin was sleeping.

She nodded, feeling a sad resignation settle in her chest. It didn't matter how far she ran, he would always chase after her and her magic. He'd promised her as much when she was younger.

"Come on," he commanded, tugging her toward the already open window. Elsa stumbled behind, turned and whispered, "Goodbye, Father," before she was whisked away from all she loved.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	610. Threats and Promises

_**A/N-** A transition one that shows a very Protective!Merlin._

_Summary- Merlin had never felt such rage._

* * *

><p>"Elsa!" The cry from Merlin's chambers had Arthur sprinting down the corridor, bursting into his friend's room. Merlin was kneeling beside a cot, angry tears rolling down his face. "He took her," Merlin answered the unspoken question, meeting Arthur with a face of barely concealed rage, "And I did nothing to stop him. That bastard stole <em>my<em> daughter, _my_ little girl, and I will make him pay for it."

With that threat, Merlin stood, his very presence commanding; Arthur was reminded of how scary Merlin could be.

"We'll show him how powerful the king and his sorcerer are," Arthur promised.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	611. Turmoil

_**A/N-** Hopefully I found the wifi to post this. Enjoy the romance!_

_Summary- Lionel wishes to rescue his love._

* * *

><p>Merlin, Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table were gathered in the courtyard, ready to ride out, when Lionel came rushing to them.<p>

"I want to come too, Father," Lionel announced.

"It's too risky," the king immediately responded.

"Please, Father," Lionel tried again, stepping closer to his Arthur's horse and dropping his voice to a whisper. "I love her. If Mother was in danger, you wouldn't hesitate."

This made Arthur pause. He knew the turmoil that would be going on in his son's chest if left behind.

"You may come along, if you promise to stay safe."

"I do."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	612. Rage

_**A/N-** Another transition, but with some good BAMF!Merlin. Sorry about not updating. Updates will be sporadic at best for the next few days.  
><em>

_Summary- Merlin was ready to defend his daughter._

* * *

><p>Merlin led the way of the troop, focused on the magical trail that was leading them to Elsa. It was a spell he had set up years before, one she didn't even know about, just in case something like this ever happened. No one spoke, as there was not much to say.<p>

Just before sunset, the riders finally caught up to Elsa and her father. With an angry yell from Merlin, they charged forward. Merlin began to viciously battle Elsa's father, while the knights stood by, ready to defend. But Merlin would not need their help, not in his rage.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	613. Calmer

_**A/N-** Romance galore. Probably more comfort and BAMF tomorrow. Again, sporadic updates.  
><em>

_Summary- Merlin fights with an intensity while Lionel comforts._

* * *

><p>The two fathers were locked in an intense battle, one fighting for love and one for power. Merlin felt a wave of protection flow through him as Elsa scampered forwards, trying to make her way towards Camelot's men. He quickly moved to defend her flight before moving back to the offensive. He wanted this man to cower before him.<p>

Meanwhile, Elsa ran into the waiting arms of Lionel who held her close, comforting her with soft words and distractions from the fight.

When she was calmer, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I am now," she replied, pressing closer against him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	614. Curse

_**A/N-** Found wifi! Hopefully it stays for the rest of vacation. Enjoy!_

_Summary- Elsa doesn't belong to anyone._

* * *

><p>"You leave your daughter and then demand her return?" Merlin screamed in outrage. "You don't deserve to be called her father!"<p>

"Leave her? She escaped! That little brat ran away from me!" Elsa's father lashed out, pointing towards Elsa. "And she will return with me. I am her father and she belongs to _me_."

"She doesn't belong to anyone," Lionel's calm voice rang out.

"And what do you know, princeling?" the man sneered.

"I know enough that Elsa's special, and she doesn't need some bastard controlling her."

Suddenly, Lionel was flat on his back from the curse of Elsa's father.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	615. Tears

_**A/N-** More will be resolved next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Summary- Everyone worries over Arthur's son._

* * *

><p>"Lionel!" Arthur screamed. "Arrest him!" he commanded, rushing to his son's side. The knights quickly followed orders while Merlin chained the man up with magical chains.<p>

"You're lucky the king demanded your arrest or you'd be dead," Merlin deadpanned before making his way to Arthur. "How is he?"

"He's not good." And for the first time in years, Arthur had tears in his eyes. "Merlin. Please."

"I'll do everything I can," Merlin assured, leaning over to assess Lionel. Elsa was on the other side, holding the prince's hand, tears also present in her eyes.

"Remember the spell I taught you?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	616. Spell

_**A/N-** A few more for this arc and then maybe a wrap up to the romance, if you all want it._

_Summary- Merlin and Elsa perform a complex spell._

* * *

><p>Elsa nodded, wiping furiously at her tears. "I remember."<p>

"It's going to take both of us to save him. I'll need you to put everything you have into the spell."

"I understand," she whispered, blinking a few times and focusing. Elsa couldn't afford to dwell on Lionel's slowly beating heart if she wanted to save him.

"On the count of three. One, two, three." The pair began to chant, magic swirling around them and into Lionel's chest, healing the magical wounds and encouraging his heart to keep beating.

Finally, the spell ended and they slumped back, exhaustion on their faces.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	617. Belong

_**A/N-** So I'm pretty sure this wraps the arc up! Let me know what you want to see next. I think I have some prompts to go check on, so we'll see if I can make that happen soon._

_Summary- Everything turned out right for once._

* * *

><p>Arthur leaned over his son's chest, fearful at what he would find. Gently, he placed his head over Lionel's heart and broke into a wide smile when he heard it beating strong. "He's alive!" Arthur exclaimed joyfully.<p>

Merlin smiled tiredly at him before reaching out and hugging Elsa close. "I'm sorry I let him take you," Merlin murmured into her hair.

"I'm just glad you're here now," Elsa replied, tugging her real father close. She knew where she belonged, and looking down at the sight of Arthur and Lionel tightly embracing, she'd never been surer. "I'm glad you're _all_ here."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	618. Fatherless

_**A/N- **A prompt from CheeseTheFruitCake: "Fathers' Day (any of the main four & their fathers/guardians celebrating Fathers' Day)". I did all four._

_Summary- Four fatherless children celebrate Father's Day._

* * *

><p>Four fatherless children stood at four graves on Father's Day.<p>

Two on hills, one in the forest, and another within Camelot's catacombs.

All four looked at the graves and thought upon what once was, on the innocence they had lost so quickly after their father had passed. On all he had taught them, on all he didn't, and how much they wanted to tell him one last time, _I love you_.

Four heads, three dark and one light, bowed in regret and sorrow over the graves. But each would look up soon and hold their heads high. They were strong.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	619. Not a Monster

_**A/N-** Another prompt from Saellyra of Mirkwood: "Uther walks in on Morgana and Merlin. What they were doing is up to you haha." Also, past 3,000 reviews. Thank you so much you guys! I treasure every one of them._

_Summary- Uther walks in on Morgana and Merlin._

* * *

><p>Uther was set to barge into Morgana's room, demanding why she had not attended the formal reception of Lady Amora, but paused when he heard voices.<p>

"… not a monster Morgana. It's just something about you that makes you special. Like Gwen with her kindness or Arthur and his swordsmanship." Uther knew that voice. It was Merlin, his son's idiot manservant. Rage setting in, Uther made to bust in the door when he was stopped yet again.

"Thank you, Merlin. It comforts me to know someone cares."

Something in Morgana's tone made Uther walk away, leaving the two in peace.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	620. Indecision

_**A/N-** I'm so sorry about all the prompts I still haven't gotten too! I have so many and so many of them I have plans for, they're just long and thought out plans that need more time. I'm probably going to try and do a propmt week soon where I try and get as many prompts done as I can! That being said, here is a prompt from Saellyra of Mirkwood: "Total BAMF!Merlin and Hurt!Gwaine."_

_Summary- This time, neither Merlin or Arthur are injured: it's Gwaine._

* * *

><p>They had been cut off from the rest of the bandits. Merlin was currently supporting Gwaine who's right leg had been pierced by an arrow. They were making slow progress when a noise of running started to their left.<p>

"I think it's my time, mate," Gwaine said, uncharacteristically solemn. "Leave me, Merlin, and you could still make it out of this."

But instead of running, Merlin stood there, indecision crossing his face. "Do you trust me?" he finally asked.

"With my life," Gwaine replied. "But I don't see-"

"Then trust me now," Merlin said before setting him on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	621. Pointless Threat

_**A/N-** One more for this little arc tomorrow._

_Summary- Merlin reveals his magic to Gwaine._

* * *

><p>Turning to face the direction their assailants were running in, Merlin raised his hands and took a deep, calming breath. Gwaine would be alright- out of all the knights, he was probably the most ready to accept him. At least, that's what Merlin hoped.<p>

But he didn't have the luxury of changing his mind when five men came crashing through the trees in front of him. "Leave now and I won't hurt you."

The bandits chuckled at the seemingly pointless threat. Merlin merely shrugged before releasing his power, forcing them to crash hard into the ground with a mere thought.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	622. Muddled Thoughts

_**A/N-** So a transtition piece, but the real talk starts tomorrow!_

_Summary- Gwaine fell unconscious at the most unopprotune time._

* * *

><p>After Merlin had set him on the ground, Gwaine tried to warn his friend of the danger he was putting himself in, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. In fact, the knight considered it a miracle he even stayed conscious long enough to see Merlin fight off the men—with magic. <em>Well, that's interesting<em>, was his last thought before he sunk into oblivion.

Upon waking, Gwaine found Merlin in the dark, crouched by a nearby fire, an anxious expression on his face while he peered at Gwaine.

"Um, hello." Merlin shuffled his feet. "I suppose we should talk."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	623. Funniest Blokes

_**A/N-** And here we are, the end of this arc. See you all tomorrow!_

_Summary- Gwaine sure thought Merlin was funny._

* * *

><p>"Suppose we should," Gwaine replied, sitting up. He was surprised to find his leg no longer pained him and looked at Merlin questioningly.<p>

Merlin looked sheepish and admitted, "I just thought since you already knew I should go ahead and heal you too."

At this, Gwaine laughed. And laughed and laughed. It was just so… _Merlin_ to think he could be in trouble for healing someone!

"What? What is it?" his friend asked, panicked.

"Mate, you are one of the funniest blokes I've ever known." Gwaine grinned. "So can you show me a trick or two?"

Merlin smiled. "Love to."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	624. Keep You Safe

_**A/N-** Okay this was meant to be more upbeat than this, sorry. It comes from the thought of TheImpossiblePen: "Impish toddler, of course" in regards to Merlin._

_Summary- Merlin was quite the impish toddler._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Hunith shouted for the umpteenth time that day. Her toddler was currently levitating one of their four- crash- make that three plates. Moving over to where Merlin was sitting on the ground, she swiftly scooped him up and placed him on the stool in the corner of their house.<p>

"Merlin, what have I said about using magic?"

"To not use it without permission," Merlin replied, looking down and pouting his lip.

"Right. And why do we have that rule?"

"To keep me safe," he sighed.

"Yes," she agreed, brushing back his hair fondly and sadly, "To keep you safe."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	625. A Game

_**A/N-** A request from TheImpossiblePen for more of little Merlin. This will be two, maybe three parts._

_Summary- Hunith had to invent a game for Merlin to play._

* * *

><p>Hunith quickly pulled the curtain back over her window as she saw the Knights of Camelot approaching. "Merlin, come here," she commanded, holding out her hand and thinking quickly.<p>

"What is it?" Merlin questioned with a confused frown.

"Nothing, sweetie, we're just going to play a game, alright?"

"Alright."

"For the next few hours, neither of us can mention magic. There are going to be men who ask you about it, but you know nothing. Understood?"

Merlin nodded and placed a finger over his lips.

"Good." Hunith smiled and grasped his hand tightly as their door was harshly knocked upon.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	626. Mandatory Search

_**A/N-** This is a wrap up to yesterday's. And I don't no if anyone reviewed yesterday, but if you did, I didn't get. If you didn't, that's cool, enjoy reading!_

_Summary- Hunith would always protect Merlin from the knights of Camelot._

* * *

><p>Hunith opened the door as a knight of Camelot barged into the small house. "Mandatory search for illegal belongings," he stated, beginning to peruse their things.<p>

"We have nothing to hide."

"Then what's this?" the man asked, holding up a book.

"A storybook for-" but Hunith was cut off by the knight's hand smacking across her face. She felt Merlin move forward beside her, but she discreetly pushed him back.

"It is a _banned_ book," the knight seethed, "And it will be burned."

"I understand."

Soon, the men left and Hunith hugged her crying son close, thankful they were safe.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	627. Confusion

_**A/N-** A prompt from Blonds Will Rule the World: "Gwen and Arthur are attacked by bandits while riding. Gwen gets knocked on the head and experiences memory loss." And I'd just like to say I have many prompts waiting, and I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to a lot of them._

_Summary- Gwen's injured during an attack and experiences memory loss._

* * *

><p>Gwen and Arthur were taking a ride through the woods (with Merlin) when the bandits attacked. Arthur easily drove them off (with the secret help of Merlin) quickly, but not before Gwen's horse spooked and she hit her head on the ground.<p>

"Gwen?" Arthur asked in concern while leaning over her.

"Prince Arthur?" she replied in confusion. And then Merlin's face filled up half her vision. "Merlin!" she cried out happily reaching up and kissing him on the cheek before hugging his neck. Merlin didn't miss the scathing look Arthur sent his way, but all he could do was shrug.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	628. Memory Loss

_**A/N-** There will be more funny moments to come with this arc. Well, mostly one big funny moment. Enjoy!_

_Summary- Gwen's memory should return within the week._

* * *

><p>Before Gaius had even finished closing the door to Merlin's room where Gwen was sleeping, Arthur asked, "How is she? Will she be alright?"<p>

"She'll be fine, sire," Gaius answered. "A mild case of memory loss. With time and familiarity, she will recover. Possibly within the week," he assured with a smile.

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"And what do we do till then?" Merlin questioned.

"We try and make things as comfortable for her as possible. And we don't try and force her to remember things." Gaius looked at pointedly at Arthur. "Even the important things."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	629. Kiss

_**A/N-** A few more for this arc. Hehe :)_

_Summary- What happens when Gwen's memory loss causes her feelings to return to that of Merlin's first few months in Camelot?_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we can't tell her anything? This is killing Arthur." Merlin looked up at his mentor who was sitting on the other side of Gwen's sleeping form.<p>

"If we force her, it will only be more confusing. Imagine going from being a servant girl to the queen in a blink of an eye."

Merlin nodded and glanced down at Gwen- she was having another nightmare. "Merlin… no… not poison…"

"How is she?" came Arthur's voice from the door.

"Better," Gaius replied. Just then, Gwen awoke from her dream, looked up at Merlin alive and well, and kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	630. Confrontation

_**A/N-** I hope you all enjoy this!_

_Summary- Arthur confronts Merlin about a certain... incident between Gwen and Merlin._

* * *

><p>Merlin quickly jumped up and put his hand over his mouth. Gwen froze and started stammering out apologies, "Sorry. I- I just thought you were- I mean, in my dream- it's just- I'm glad you're alright."<p>

"It's fine Gwen," Merlin assured, sparing her a small smile.

"Merlin," Arthur drawled, low and dangerous, "May I speak to you? In private." Merlin cringed and followed his friend out the door.

When they were out of earshot, Arthur asked, "What the hell was that?"

"A kiss?" Merlin joked weakly.

"I realize that. What I want to know is why my wife kissed you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	631. Amusement

_**A/N-** There was a lot I wanted to convey in this drabble, so I hope it all came across well._

_Summary- Gwen's memory returns._

* * *

><p>After a hurried explanation of Gwen's old feelings and many slaps upside the head (quite undeserved, in Merlin's opinion) the two men went back to Merlin's room with the servant rubbing the back of his head ruefully.<p>

When they opened the door, Gwen's voice rang through the room. "Arthur!" she cried, jumping up and kissing him deeply, passionately. Arthur responded in kind until Merlin's cough interrupted their kiss.

Arthur sent Merlin a withering look mixed with amusement. "Get out."

"But it's my room," Merlin protested with a fake pout.

"Come on Merlin," Gaius sighed, pulling his ward out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	632. Breathe

_**A/N-** These next two remind me of my earlier drabbles. Two companion pieces of the same scene from Merlin and Arthur's point of view._

_Summary- Merlin's thoughts often ran away from him._

* * *

><p>Merlin was tending to the fire when he got burned. It wasn't a large burn, but it was enough to send Merlin's mind reeling in a thousand different directions. Or maybe it just felt that way. Because all of his scenarios led to one place: the pyre.<p>

He jumped back, knocking over the pile of wood next to him.

"Merlin!' Arthur exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Sorry, sire. I-I have to go," Merlin flustered, bounding out of the room. In a few minutes he'd be fine, return back to work, act like nothing had happened. But for now, he just needed to breathe.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	633. Because It Must

_**A/N-** Here's Arthur's point of view, as it would be on the show. Let me know what you think!_

_Summary- Arthur was concerned but didn't show it._

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up from where he was taking off his boots to see Merlin standing rigid and still, logs of wood rolling around by his feet.<p>

"Merlin!" he called out in barely concealed concern. He didn't like the look on Merlin's face. It was wrong; he looked too scared, too frightened. Nothing like the brave man Arthur had the privilege to call friend.

But then Merlin was fleeing the room and Arthur only sighed. It had happened before and would surely happen again, and Arthur would ignore Merlin's quirks like always and the world would keep turning because it must.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	634. Crystal Cave

_**A/N-** This is an old prompt from Griffinesque: "Madness." Will be continued tomorrow!_

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur go for a trip to the Valley of the Fallen Kings._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Arthur's voice echoed in the Valley of the Fallen Kings; Merlin had been right, they shouldn't have come here. There was something… wrong about this place. But this is where the amulet they were after was, so that's where the warlock and king had to go.<p>

"Merlin!" he shouted again, but received no response. Still searching, Arthur found a nearly obscured cave in the valley rock walls. The crystal cave was beautiful, illuminating an ethereal light. But what Arthur focused on was the lone figure curled up on the middle of the floor.

"Merlin," he repeated at a whisper.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	635. Madness

_**A/N-** A continuation from yesterday. Enjoy!_

_Summary- Arthur found Merlin in the Crystal Cave._

* * *

><p>Merlin lay curled up on the ground, eyes closed, body trembling, muttering incoherently to himself. Arthur moved quickly to his side, desperately attempting to shake Merlin to awareness, but received no such luck.<p>

Unable to shake the feeling that the cave was somehow linked to Merlin's state of distress, Arthur slung his court sorcerer over his shoulder and agilely made his way to the valley. But even after having set Merlin down far away from the cavern, he was still unaware.

"Please," Arthur whispered. "I don't know what to do." And he couldn't help but wonder: had Merlin gone mad?

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	636. Pitiful

_**A/N-** A few more things for this arc most likely._

_Summary- Merlin finally wakes up._

* * *

><p>Later that night, while Arthur was stoking the fire he had built, Merlin finally opened his eyes. "Arthur? Arthur!" his voice cried out in panic. Moving swiftly to his side, Arthur crouched in front of his friend, grasping tightly onto one of Merlin's outstretched hands and bringing it to his chest.<p>

"I'm here," he reassured, relief filling him at seeing Merlin coherent, but dread settling in at the frantic look in Merlin's eyes.

"Arthur?" The small voice was broken, pitiful.

"Right here." He increased the pressure of Merlin's hand.

Merlin flew forward and embraced Arthur around his neck. "You're alive."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	637. Powers

_**A/N- Bromance galore. Probably a few more days of this arc.**_

_Summary- Merlin had seen a future neither he nor Arthur liked._

* * *

><p>"Of course I'm alive," Arthur assured, pulling Merlin in closer. "Idiot," he scoffed affectionately.<p>

"Prat," came Merlin's muffled, automatic response. Eventually, he disentangled himself from the king and sat back, but kept a hand on Arthur's shoulder, like he needed the contact.

"Merlin," Arthur ventured cautiously, "What happened?"

Merlin sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, finally pulling away from Arthur completely. "Remember the Crystal of Neahtid?" At Arthur's nod, Merlin continued, "Well, that crystal and its powers come from the cave I was in."

"Oh," was all Arthur said. Merlin had seen the future. A future where Arthur wasn't alive.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	638. Set in Stone

_**A/N-** Last one in this arc. Send me requests if you want to see something!_

_Summary- Sometimes we need to be reminded that the future isn't set in stone._

* * *

><p>The two men sat against the valley rock wall, staring into the flames. While neither spoke, each knew the macabre thoughts floating through the other's mind.<p>

"Did you see how?" Arthur asked, pushing past the tremble in his voice.

"Yes," Merlin answered hoarsely.

Arthur nodded mutely, not trusting himself to speak.

After a few moments of silence, Merlin spoke once again. "It might not happen, you know. The future isn't set in stone." Though whether the words were for his or Arthur's benefit was unclear.

"I know," Arthur replied, moving closer to Merlin and elbowing him gently. "Thank you, friend."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	639. At Peace

_**A/N-** I was trying to think of plots that are used often so that I could put my own spin on it. I hope you enjoy this one!_

_Summary- Merlin loses Gaius and receives consolation from the most unlikely source._

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed to the empty chambers, void of his guardian's constant advice and guidance forever now. His passing had been quiet, but it didn't make losing him any easier.<p>

At a knock on the door, Merlin called out, "Enter." When he saw the visitor he hastily bowed his head and formally greeted, "Sire."

"I came to offer my condolences," Uther stated without preamble. "Gaius was a good man and friend; he will be mourned greatly throughout Camelot."

Merlin nodded, unsure of what to say. Uther nodded as well before sweeping out and leaving Merlin confused, yet strangely more at peace.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	640. Cliff

_**A/N-** A prompt from Cinnimania: "Gwaine (or one of the other knights) falls off a cliff." Will be more tomorrow!_

_Summary- Gwaine makes the hard choice for Arthur._

* * *

><p>Percival clung tightly to the two hands he was grasping. One belonged to Gwaine, the other to Arthur, and if he let go, they would surely fall to their deaths off the cliff.<p>

"I can't- much longer," he grunted out.

Gwaine looked up then, seeming to realize that Percival could truly no longer hold them up. Despite the man's strength, two men were just too much. "Then you know what to do," Gwaine stated simply.

"No," Arthur commanded firmly.

"Sorry, mate. You don't really have a choice." And with a nod to Percival, he slipped down into the oblivion below.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	641. Ledge

_**A/N-** A continuation from yesterday. And Cinnimania, you should make an account so I can respond to your reviews! Same for all my anons, I love you all!_

_Summary- Merlin didn't want to lose Gwaine._

* * *

><p>"Gwaine!" Merlin struggled against the hands holding him back. He knew why Leon and Lancelot were keeping him away from the edge- one more person on the ledge and the whole thing would give way- but that didn't mean he had to like it.<p>

Not Gwaine, not one of his best friends. There was so much he never got to tell him; he didn't even know about Merlin's magic yet. He couldn't be dead.

"Merlin." The calm voice commanded his attention and Merlin looked up through tear blurred eyes to see Arthur before him. "We're going to go find him."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	642. Angry With Me

_**A/N-** Two tonight for missing last night._

_Summary- Arthur feels the guilt of it all._

* * *

><p>"Are you angry with me?"<p>

The question caught Merlin off guard and he nearly fell off the narrow path he and Arthur were walking down. Luckily, Arthur's quick response pulled him forcefully back towards the cliff face. "Thanks," Merlin said breathlessly.

"Of course." After a beat of silence Arthur prompted, "So are you?"

"No. I'm not angry with you."

"Well you should be. I'm the reason we have to go after Gwaine at all."

"It's not your fault; Gwaine chose to risk his life for yours. Any one of us would have done the same."

"I know," Arthur sighed deeply.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	643. Do Without

_**A/N-** They will find Gwaine tomorrow, I believe. For now, enjoy more bromance!_

_Summary- Merlin surprises Arthur with his comforting words._

* * *

><p>"Arthur-" Merlin began but Arthur cut him off.<p>

"I know, I know. I'm the next king of Camelot and I need to be alive for my people."

"I wasn't going to say that."

Arthur turned around and looked at Merlin curiously. "Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that you are our friend and we would protect you no matter what. You're a good man Arthur, and we would all hate to lose a brother."

Arthur was stunned into silence until Merlin said, "Though some days I could do without having to wash your socks."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	644. Fog

_**A/N-** I know I said they'd find Gwaine... And maybe they did but you'll find out tomorrow!_

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur find something in the fog._

* * *

><p>Arthur cracked a smile and lightly cuffed Merlin on the head. "Come on, we've got a brother to rescue." The pair continued on their way until they reached the bottom of the ravine which was shrouded in fog. "Stay close," Arthur commanded, moving forward.<p>

Merlin followed soundlessly behind him and wished they had brought the other knights with them instead of sending them for help or bringing down supplies.

"Something doesn't feel right, Arthur," Merlin commented with a tremor.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin. You're being-" But Arthur stopped short as a figure appeared in the fog before them.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	645. Prisoner

_**A/N-** Thanks for all the theories! Here is the reveal of the figure._

_Summary- There is a bargain to be made for Gwaine's life._

* * *

><p>"Stay behind me," Arthur whispered, unsheathing his sword and pointing it toward the figure. "Identify yourself."<p>

From the fog a beautiful woman with white long hair emerged carrying an unconscious Gwaine like he weighed nothing at all. "I am Yue, Spirit and Prisoner of the Ravine."

"And what have you done with my knight?"

"I have saved him, Arthur Pendragon. But his salvation comes with a price."

"What do you ask for?"

"He will know," Yue responded, nodding her head to Merlin. _Emrys_, she spoke into his mind, _set me free_.

"Merlin?" Arthur scoffed. "What would he know about it?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	646. Free

_**A/N-** Continuation from yesterday. Yay!_

_Summary- Merlin wants to trust the spirit._

* * *

><p>When Arthur turned to look at Merlin, he was startled to see him staring at the spirit with an expression that told Arthur Merlin was about to do something very stupid. "Merlin?"<p>

"I think we should trust her."

Arthur sighed. "What about that feeling you had earlier?"

"I thought you didn't believe in my 'feelings'."

"Yes, well," Arthur coughed, "In this one instance, I think we should listen to them."

Merlin shook his head in response. "She's not what's wrong, Arthur, something about this place is. This ravine. She's trapped here." Merlin met Arthur's eyes. "She wants to be free."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	647. Decision

_**A/N-** Arc! Hope you all like this installment. More bromance and, possibly magic, tomorrow!_

_Summary- The spirit required one to stay behind._

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed deeply, apparently weighing his options.<p>

"And Gwaine," Merlin reminded Arthur quietly. This seemed to quickly solidify Arthur's decision as he turned resolutely back to the spirit.

"What do we need to do?"

Yue smiled serenely and gently placed Gwaine on the ground in front of them. "Take your knight, Prince, and leave your servant with me."

"No," Arthur stated fiercely. "If you require someone to stay, it will be me."

"You cannot do what I require. Merlin will return to you, in time," she assured, but Arthur still seemed protective and hesitant.

"I'll be fine, Arthur. Trust me."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	648. Believe So

_**A/N-** So magic tomorrow. Plus, one more awesome plot twist._

_Summary- Arthur leaves Merlin begrudgingly._

* * *

><p>"I do trust you." Arthur bit his lip and his brow furrowed in contemplation. "I'll go," he finally declared, "But if you're not back in fifteen minutes, I swear I'm coming back to throw you in the stocks."<p>

Fondly smiling, Merlin replied, "Of course, sire."

Quickly, so quickly Merlin almost missed it, Arthur pulled him into a one-arm hug before bending down and hoisting Gwaine over his shoulder. "Fifteen minutes," he warned again before trudging up the slope into the fog.

"Emrys." Merlin turned back at Yue's voice. "Can you release me?"

"I believe so," Merlin answered with a grin.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	649. Breaking

_**A/N-** Any guesses on the plot twist?_

_Summary- Merlin breaks the enchantment on Yue._

* * *

><p>"What is keeping you here?"<p>

"An enchantment binding me to the ravine."

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes, mentally going through all the spells he knew. "Take my hands," he commanded, reaching them out in front of him. When he felt her hands in his, Merlin began to mutter the spells, not opening his eyes until the very last possible moment.

Fog was swirling around the pair as the wind whipped against them. Yue's hair slowly turned from white to brown and her face lost its mystical glow, becoming more mortal. But, more importantly, she began to look strikingly familiar.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	650. Kind Heart

_**A/N-** Wow, you guys are amazing! Thanks for all the responses and theories about the last chapter. And here is the anticipated answer..._

_Summary- Merlin is surprised to find out just who it is he has helped._

* * *

><p>When the fog stopped swirling around them, the girl took and step back and smiled. "Thank you, Merlin. You are every bit as kind as my sister said you would be."<p>

"Y-your sister?" Merlin asked dumbfounded. He had known she looked familiar, but surely this wasn't possible.

Yue nodded. "Freya often spoke of your kind heart." She turned back to look at something over her shoulder. "In fact, I must join with her now. She has been waiting for me in Avalon." Yue started to turn away, fading with each step.

"Wait," Merlin called out frantically. "May I see her?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	651. Reunion

_**A/N-** Some sweet Freylin and some more tomorrow!_

_Summary- Merlin and Freya get to meet once more._

* * *

><p>Yue turned back to Merlin and smiled. "I think that could be managed." And as she began to walk away from Merlin, another figure stepped forward from the mist.<p>

"Merlin," she said softly, sweetly, just like Merlin remembered.

"Freya," he replied reverently. Suddenly, he was running and embracing her tightly. "I can't believe it's you, it's really you."

She laughed loudly and pulled back, needing to see his face. "I've missed you."

"And I you." No more words were exchanged between the two, maybe no more were needed. They memorized each other carefully and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	652. Our Destinies

_**A/N-** Okay, so this was going to go one way, but thanks to WhisperingEchoes, Minch, and YogaT, this ended up going in a slightly different direction. Thanks!_

_Summary- Merlin doesn't want to say goodbye again._

* * *

><p>"I love you," Merlin whispered against Freya's lips.<p>

"I love you too," she replied, her breath warm against his skin. Merlin closed the gap separating their lips and kissed her slowly- expressing all that words could not in that one, beautiful moment.

"Merlin!" The distant call broke their kiss apart, though the couple stayed close.

"You have to go," Freya stated simply.

"No, I can't leave you again."

"It's alright, Merlin." She touched his cheek gently and smiled softly at him. "You and I both have destinies."

Merlin sighed then kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	653. Back To

_**A/N-** Last one in this arc so something new tomorrow, yay! Let me know if you want to see something here._

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur head back._

* * *

><p>The tears were streaming down Merlin's face when Arthur approached behind him. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere."<p>

Merlin quickly swiped at the evidence of his loss while he replied, "I didn't think fifteen minutes had passed yet." He turned to smile at Arthur. "Almost like you were worried or something."

Arthur smiled in return and shrugged. "I don't have time to find a new manservant. At least, not right now." He winked. "Come on, Gwaine and the others are waiting for us."

And so the trudged back up the ravine, back to friends, back to destiny.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	654. Unwanted Rest

_**A/N-** So this is actually a semi-continuation of yesterday, but it also addresses a prompt from OneGoldenSnitch: "Gwaine and his thoughts about Merlin, like he has known he was a warlock since the first day they met and what does he think about all the things he has done unaided and how he has to put a façade everyday."_

_Summary- Gwaine was glad Merlin was alright._

* * *

><p>When Merlin and Arthur emerged from the ravine, Gwaine breathed a sigh of relief. He'd wanted to go back for Merlin but the others had made him rest- something he was still not happy about.<p>

He'd known from the first day they'd met that Merlin had magic. And since the day he was knighted he figured out just how much Merlin did for Camelot- for Arthur- without any help and recognition. Gwaine was proud to call Merlin his friend, he only wished Merlin would tell him the truth.

But until that day, Gwaine would protect Merlin as best he could.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	655. Begun

_**A/N-** Sorry about updates being sporadic, I just have a lot going on right now. But here's something original for you tonight!_

_Summary- Magic was preparing to fight back._

* * *

><p>"You think magic can be defeated so easily, Uther?" The king jolted upright in his empty bed, the voice breaking through his slumber.<p>

"Nimueh," he growled out upon seeing his intruder. Her red hair flowed behind her and her green eyes seemed to pierce through the dark. "I will cut you down where you stand." Uther leapt forward, grabbing his sword as he did so, but he was stopped just short of the witch.

"Have we learned nothing of magic, Uther?" she reprimanded with a disappointed tone.

"I've learned enough."

"Oh, but you don't even know what you have begun."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	656. A Weapon

_**A/N- **Conclusion to the previous drabble._

_Summary- Magic had made its own weapon._

* * *

><p>Nimueh began to circle Uther. Slowly, like an animal stalking its prey. "Magic is the earth itself. It is the sea, the sky, the ground we walk on. And you're killing it. But it will strike back, you can trust me on that. Even now, as we speak, magic is creating its own defense- a weapon that will bring magic back to Camelot. And you can do <em>nothing<em> to stop it."

"You lie!" Uther screamed. But when he was finally able to turn and attack, Nimueh was gone.

And somewhere, in a far off village, a baby began to cry.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	657. Another World

_**A/N-** So this a prompt from annoymusket: "Doomsday." Doctor Who people can pretty much guess where this came from._

_Summary- Morgana tears through the worlds._

* * *

><p>"Morgana, please!" Arthur shouted, outrage and desperation tainting his plea. Morgana had a tight grip on Guinevere's arm with one hand while keeping Arthur back through magic with another. Meanwhile, Camelot's Court Sorcerer had yet to make an appearance.<p>

"Oh, are you begging me brother?" Morgana uttered in deranged glee. "How I do love to hear that princely whining once more. However, I think I'll enjoy this far more." Using both hers and Gwen's strength, Morgana began to open a portal. "Let's see how the queen and I fair in another world."

And with a quick step, they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	658. Gone

_**A/N-** Arc from yesterday._

_Summary- Merlin fails in his duties as Court Sorcerer._

* * *

><p>"Explain it again, Gaius, please," Arthur asked tiredly.<p>

"Morgana used powerful magic to transport her and Guinevere to an alternate universe. They are-" but Gaius' explanation was cut short as a young warlock came bumbling through the door.

"Gaius, you wouldn't believe the day I-"

"Where were you?" Arthur screamed in outrage, backing Merlin up to the wall and pinning him against it. "I made you Court Sorcerer for a reason. Now why don't you live up to the title?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Merlin shouted back.

"Gwen's gone!" Arthur deflated dejectedly. "She's gone."

Merlin went pale.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	659. Forgiveness

_**A/N-** So do you all like this arc?_

_Summary- Arthur, mostly, forgives Merlin._

* * *

><p>"Gone? How? Arthur, I…" Merlin's words fell short as he sank slowly to the ground, running his fingers through his hair. "Was it Morgana?"<p>

Arthur, still not looking at Merlin, answered simply, "Yes."

"Arthur, I swear I'll get her back. I swear it. No matter what it takes, I won't fail you. Even if I-"

"Stop your rambling, Merlin, you sound ridiculous," Arthur cut him off with the barest trace of a smile, his way of -at least partially- forgiving Merlin.

Merlin nodded mutely and stood, slowly making his way to Gaius to see what they were up against.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	660. You Can

_**A/N-** So I hope you're all enjoying this arc. And if you're not, let me know why. It's just kind of quiet out there in cyber land. Hope everything is well with you guys!_

_Summary- Arthur believes Merlin can make the magic work._

* * *

><p>"So can you do it?" Arthur asked Merlin from his spot opposite of the warlock at the table.<p>

"It won't be easy. This is very, very powerful magic. I'm surprised she even had the strength to perform it…"

"But you can do it?" Arthur asked insistently.

Merlin sighed, "I think so." He looked Arthur in the eyes. "But if you go into the other world, I can't go with you. I'm going to have keep the portal open; I won't have the strength to open it twice or for very long."

Arthur nodded. "Then I know just who to take."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	661. Preparations

_**A/N-** Sorry about yesterday, I went to the Iron Man 3 premiere! It was awesome. The story will pick up after these two installments._

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur prepare for a journey._

* * *

><p>"This is where Morgana opened the portal," Arthur showed Merlin. They were standing in the royal chambers in front of one of the large stone walls.<p>

Merlin put his hand against the walls and closed his eyes. "There's definitely a trace of magic here- strong magic, too. If we act quickly, I can use that to help power the spell." His eyes reopened and he turned towards Arthur. "Are you ready?"

Arthur nodded resolutely. "I'll gather my men."

"Quickly," Merlin reminded him. "And remember, Gilli may not be as experienced as me, but you should still trust his magical instincts."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	662. Open

_**A/N-** Things will really start picking up after this!_

_Summary- Arthur and two unlikely friends are going to rescue Gwen._

* * *

><p>Arthur, Gilli, and Gwaine stood before Merlin and Gaius in Arthur's rooms, preparing to rescue their queen.<p>

"Now remember, I can only keep the portal open for ten, fifteen minutes at most. You_have_ to find Gwen in and be back to the portal in that time. Understood?"

Merlin waited until they nodded in confirmation before continuing. "Each of you has a necklace. This allows me to contact you. If you touch the stone and begin speaking, Gaius and I will be able to hear you and help as best we can. Good luck."

And then Merlin opened the portal.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	663. Darker

_**A/N-** Do you all like this? Let me know what you want to see._

_Summary- Arthur, Gilli, and Gwaine enter the other world._

* * *

><p>"Go!" Merlin shouted. When the three continued to gape at the other world, Merlin shouted again, "Go!"<p>

Arthur went first, with Gwaine and Gilli right behind. They were in the exact same chambers as before, but everything appeared darker. Blood red instead of scarlet and black instead of gold.

"Come on, we need to get moving," Arthur commanded. They slipped through the door and into the corridor outside. "Gwaine, you check the dungeons first. Gilli, with me." Gwaine nodded and took off while Arthur and Gilli headed to the throne room. If Arthur knew his sister, that's where she'd be.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	664. Threat

_**A/N-** New installment :)_

_Summary- Arthur confronts Morgana head on._

* * *

><p>Upon bursting into the throne room, Arthur and Gilli found exactly who they were looking for. Perched upon the throne was Morgana, with a bound and gagged Gwen at her side. Arthur surged forward in anger but was held at bay by a magical shield.<p>

"Now Arthur," Morgana reprimanded while making her way to where he stood, "Don't you have any manners left?"

"Release her," Arthur demanded in a cool rage. "And I won't have to kill you."

"Oh, threatening now, are we?" Morgana raised an amused eyebrow. "And how exactly will you accomplish your goal? With a half-baked magician?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	665. Mesmerized

_**A/N-** Hope this keeps things interesting!_

_Summary- And this is where alternate universes get interesting..._

* * *

><p>Arthur opened his mouth to retort when Gwaine burst into the throne room. "Nice try Morgana, but I already rescued-"<p>

Everyone in the room froze when another Arthur followed in behind Gwaine.

The two Arthurs moved toward each other slowly, mesmerized and fascinated by the other.

"Sire, don't!" Gilli exclaimed, pushing the two apart. "If you two touch, who knows what will happen!"

"Oh, so maybe not so half-baked after all," Morgana commented smoothly.

Gilli drew himself up and announced, "I trained under the best."

"So you claim," Morgana scoffed before flinging him into the back wall. "Now let's begin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	666. Distract

_**A/N-** I hope this is all still interesting you all. I know it's a little difficult arc with only 100 word chapters, but hopefully it's staying interesting._

_Summary- Arthur must keep Morgana distracted._

* * *

><p>"Begin what? What's your plan, Morgana?" The first Arthur asked while the second one shouted out, "Gwen!" before trying to push his way past to Gwaine to where she was.<p>

"Not so fast," Morgana cautioned before freezing all three men in place. "Oh, this was just too easy," she taunted smirking.

"What was?" Arthur growled angrily.

"All of this," she answered, gesturing around her. "Taking over Camelot in not only one, but two realms."

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur spotted Gilli slowly crawling towards the throne. Arthur quickly diverted his eyes and tried to distract Morgana.

"How?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	667. Make Our Escape

_**A/N-** Hello! And how are you all on this fine day?_

_Summary- Arthur plans their escape._

* * *

><p>"Simple really," Morgana gloated. "All I had to do was convince Arthur here that his Gwen was in trouble and he surrendered," she snapped her fingers, "just like that." She grinned maliciously. "And now both Arthurs and Camleots are at my mercy. How interesting."<p>

While Morgana was talking, she'd been stalking ever closer to Arthur. She leaned into his face and sneered, "Where should I begin?"

"Now!" Arthur shouted, using all of his strength to push against Morgana's magic and kick her backwards. Gilli's magic helped send Morgana reeling backwards so that all five of them could make their escape.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	668. Dangerously Close

_**A/N-** Hello all! Hope you're having a pleasant day._

_Summary- Paradoxes are dangerous things._

* * *

><p>"So what?" the other Arthur asked Gwaine as they were sprinting down the hallway. "You all are from another world like mine?"<p>

"Yes, it's a bit complicated." Gwaine responded, glancing behind them cautiously.

"So if that's not my Gwen, then where's-" A fierce cry cut him off. The other Gwen came careening around the corner heading straight for the other queen. "Ah, there she is," he commented drylr.

"Don't trust her!" the other Gwen shouted. "She's an imposter!"

The two were dangerously close to each other.

"No!" Gilli shouted, stepping between them, but it was no use: their hands touched.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	669. Ripped

_**A/N-** I think this is really starting to pick up. Enjoy!_

_Summary- The worlds are ripping apart._

* * *

><p>A sound like a veil tearing in two ripped through the air with a rush. "What was that?" Arthur demanded of Gilli.<p>

"The worlds pulling apart. A paradox has been created and the universe can't accept it, so its destroying it."

Arthur just stared at him with mounting frustration. "What?"

"It means we need to hurry!"

As they neared the portal, they could hear Merlin's screams. "He can't hold it much longer," Gilli cautioned as Merlin shouted, "Hurry! It's collapsing."

"Come on!" Arthur ran ahead, bursting into the chambers inside. The rest crashed in behind him, staring at the wall.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	670. Explain

_**A/N-** I hope you all are still enjoying this!_

_Summary- Gwen can't believe Merlin._

* * *

><p>Merlin was on the other side of the portal, beads of sweat lining his forehead as he struggled to keep it open. "Come on!" he shouted as Arthur neared the gateway.<p>

"What's that?" the other Arthur asked. "Merlin?" he breathed out incredulously.

"Oh, great," Merlin commented dryly. "I assume you are the reason the worlds are collapsing?"

"Actually, that was me," Gwen spoke up. "But Merlin, is that really you?"

"Yes, now come on!"

"But, but you're dead," Gwen gasped out. "You died, Merlin. I held you in my arms!" She turned to Arthur. "Arthur, explain this to me. Now."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	671. Gratitude

_**A/N-** I'm sorry if you didn't get the e-mail for the last chapter, I don't know what happened._

_Summary- Arthur thanks Merlin like he didn't get to before._

* * *

><p>"It's another world Gwen. Morgana stole you, I mean, her," he pointed to the real Gwen, "And deceived us all. But it's really him, isn't it?" he asked turning to Arthur.<p>

"It is," Arthur replied nodding solemnly. "How did he? I mean…"

"It was a few months ago. A sickness came through and he didn't make it out," Arthur choked on his words. "But Merlin," he stepped closer to the portal. "Even if this isn't really you, I just want to say thank you. I know now what you've done and… thank you."

Merlin met his eyes and nodded humbly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	672. Hurry

_**A/N-** Sorry for the late responses lately! E-mails were not being sent from fanfiction. but I'm overjoyed to hear you are all liking this one. Just a few more before this over, I believe!_

_Summary- They need to leave quickly._

* * *

><p>Arthur pulled away and grabbed his Gwen by the hand. "We'll stay here and defeat Morgana. You all should go back," he looked through the portal, "to where you belong."<p>

"And hurry," Merlin hissed out, once again struggling to keep the gateway open.

"Come on," Arthur commanded, helping Gwen through first. But before anyone else could go through, Morgana burst into the chambers with a snarl of "Arthur" on her lips and a dagger flying from her hand.

It embedded itself into Arthur's side with a thud as the air escaped him.

"No!" The joint scream echoed through the room.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	673. Closed

_**A/N-** Reaching the end soon. And if anyone is confused about anything, don't hesitate to ask. This is pretty confusing arc._

_Summary- Gilli makes a sacrifice._

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Gwaine rushed to his side while the other Gwen and Arthur took up defensive positions in front of his prone form.<p>

"Stop this!" Gilli shouted, casting a spell at Morgana she quickly countered it, but this time Gilli was ready. The two began to duel while everyone else watched, awestruck. Gilli turned to Gwaine and, seeing he staring, shouted, "Go!"

Gwaine, quickly reacting, began half-carrying half-dragging Arthur to the portal.

"But, Gilli-"

"He'll join us soon enough. Come on." Gwaine finally pulled them through the portal and they crashed down on the other side. And then, the portal closed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	674. After the Close

_**A/N-** Sorry for the crap title. It's late and my creativity is limited._

_Summary- Almost all of them made it through the portal._

* * *

><p>Merlin collapsed onto the ground, exhausted, only the wall supporting him from behind.<p>

"Gilli!" Arthur called out, attempting to sit up, but Gwen gently pushed him back down.

"Arthur, you're hurt. You need to stay still."

Gaius kneeled down beside Arthur. "Gwaine, go get Alice. Hurry." The knight took off down the hall as Gaius began to examine Arthur's wound. "We need to get the dagger out, but it will hurt."

"Do it," Arthur gritted out, the pain finally registering in his mind. He held tight to Gwen's hand as Gaius removed the weapon and tried not to scream.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	675. Ruefully

_**A/N-** Here's some good angst for you tonight._

_Summary- Merlin didn't want to lose another friend._

* * *

><p>When the dagger was removed, Gaius quickly began wrapping a bandage of cloth around Arthur's midsection.<p>

"Merlin," Arthur ground out through the pain. His friend wearily made his own way towards Arthur, not even making the effort to leave the ground.

"Sire?"

"Gilli. Can we get him back?"

Merlin began to shake his head ruefully. "I don't know, Arthur."

"We don't leave men behind," he declared forcefully before wincing at Gaius' jostling.

"You don't think I know that?" Merlin countered. "I kept that portal open as long as I could." He sniffled and blinked back tears. "He was my friend."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	676. Sleep

_**A/N-** And some more angst. Sorry :)_

_Summary- Merlin blames himself._

* * *

><p>"I've failed again," Merlin whispered to himself, hanging his head down low.<p>

"Merlin," Arthur tried.

"No, it's fine." Merlin quickly wiped at his tears and settled back against the wall dejectedly.

"But Merlin-"

"I'm here, sire," Alice announced, bustling up to the royal couple on the floor. "Now let's see what we can do for you."

While magic had been legal for nearly a year, Arthur was still caught off guard a bit at having magic performed on himself. But Alice's touch was gentle, and he soon relaxed into Gwen's warm embrace and let himself drift into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	677. Hidden

_**A/N-** One or two more in this arc, I believe._

_Summary- Gwen has an idea._

* * *

><p>It had been Gwen's idea.<p>

Arthur was sentenced to rest in his room for a few days, and in that time Merlin never stopped in to see him.

Gaius claimed it was because Merlin was so busy with magical work, but Gwen informed him that was only partially true.

"He's feeling guilty, Arthur, like the rest of us," Gwen informed him one night.

"Only he doesn't have someone to talk to." He ran his finger over her hand.

"He does, he's just used to keeping his emotions hidden from us."

"I wish there was something we could do."

"There is."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	678. To Begin

_**A/N-** Just a few more days and we'll be done with this very long arc that started with the word: "Doomsday"._

_Summary- Arthur goes to talk to Merlin._

* * *

><p>Arthur took a deep breath before knocking on Merlin's door.<p>

"Enter," came the weary reply.

Arthur pushed open the door and peered inside. Merlin sat hunched over on the edge of his bed holding a small, wooden figurine in his hands. His new chambers were much larger than Gaius' spare room and it only served to make Merlin look smaller and sadder in its presence.

"Mind if I have a seat?"

"Since when does the prat ask for permission?" Merlin said instead of answering, put moved to make an open space. Arthur sat and struggled for the words to begin.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	679. All My Fault

_**A/N-** Some good ole' angst._

_Summary- Merlin still blames himself._

* * *

><p>"Did Gwen send you here?" Merlin interrupted the silence.<p>

"It was her idea, yes."

"You're not," Merlin shuffled uncomfortably, "You're not going to have a feast or something, are you?"

"What? No. No, I don't think any of us are in a very festive mood."

"Right." Merlin's eyes shifted down once more and he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

"No, but it was," Merlin replied finally looking Arthur in the eyes. "It's my fault. Gilli wasn't ready to face Morgana on his own, I shouldn't have-" He broke off and sighed. "All my fault."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	680. Chose

_**A/N-** Like I said, I think tomorrow will be the last day for this! Ready for something new on Thursday?_

_Summary- Arthur shows Merlin the bright side._

* * *

><p>"Merlin, it's not all your fault." Merlin opened his mouth but Arthur held up his hand for silence. "Let me finish. We were all there, so we all share the blame. But Gilli chose to stay on the other side and defend us. That was his choice and his right. And think off all the good he'll do there."<p>

Arthur squeezed Merlin's shoulder. "I've been lucky. I've had you to help us with magic. And now they have Gilli to help them."

Merlin nodded, not responding, but seeming a bit lighter. "And that reminds me, I need to thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	681. Timing

_**A/N-** Last one! And I don't know if you guys have reviewed or not, but if you have, sorry I haven't gotten back yet. Fanfiction isn't alerting me or making them accessible._

_Summary- Merlin thanks Arthur for legalizing magic._

* * *

><p>"Thank me? For what?"<p>

"That sickness that... killed the other me. Well, it did strike here. _I_ was sick."

"Yes, but it wasn't that serious. Gaius said-" The look on Merlin's face stopped Arthur mid-sentence. "It was worse than he led on, wasn't it?"

"You had a lot on your mind with everyone else and we didn't want to worry you so…" Merlin shrugged and then continued. "It was Alice. If you hadn't legalized magic as early as you did, she wouldn't have been around to save me. So thank you."

"Of course." Arthur slung his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	682. Wolves

_**A/N-** A prompt from Jae14janus: "I would love to see some over-protective Percival!" So here you go :)_

_Summary- Percival would protect Merlin._

* * *

><p>The wolves surrounded them- hungry, about to go in for the kill.<p>

"You stay away from him," Percival growled, standing protectively over Merlin's motionless body- not dead, if Percival had any say.

But the beasts did not heed his warning and attacked regardless. Percival let out a battle cry and kept the wolves at bay, killing a few and wounding many. Eventually, they fled and Percival was left in the night.

When he had caught his breath he turned back to Merlin. The moonlight made the blood on Merlin's shoulder appear to be black ink against his paper white skin.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	683. Bad

_**A/N-** Continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Percival has to tell Merlin how bad it is._

* * *

><p>"P-Percival?" Merlin asked, voice shuddering in the cold night. He started to shift on the ground, but the pain made him gasp aloud and stop the hurtful motion.<p>

"Don't move," Percvial commanded gently, pushing firmly on Merlin's good shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked in a haggard breath.

"Wolves. They attacked us and got your shoulder." He sucked in a breath as he inspected the wound more. "Bad."

"How bad?"

Percival pressed his lips together tightly before answering, "We need to get you to Gaius."

"That bad, huh?" Merlin joked weakly, but Percival could see the concealed fear in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	684. Clean It

_**A/N-** More of this arc! I'm not entirely satisfied with this, but I think it gets the point across well._

_Summary- Merlin helps Percival take care of him._

* * *

><p>"I need to get you back to Gaius. Or at least to the others. Elyan has the medical kit and-"<p>

"No," Merlin ground out through clenched teeth. He sucked in a deep breath before speaking again. "It needs to be treated. Now."

"But I don't know how."

"Luckily I do," Merlin replied with a weak smile. "Do we still have the water?"

Percival found the flask a few yards away. "Right here."

"Good. Now clean it out," Merlin commanded before untying his neckerchief.

"What're you doing?"

"For the pain," Merlin responded before wadding it into his mouth and nodding once.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	685. Anything for a Brother

_**A/N-** A little more bromance for today._

_Summary- Percival will help Merlin in any way he can._

* * *

><p>Percival tried to clean Merlin's wound as gently as he could, but the pain was still visible on Merlin's face and audible through the cloth in his mouth. Finally, it was free of as much dirt as Percival could see and he drew back.<p>

Merlin visibly relaxed and let go of his hold on his neckerchief. "We need to wrap it before we go anywhere."

Percival nodded before ripping of the bottom of his tunic from under his armor.

"You didn't have to-"

"Anything for a brother," Percival assured with a smile before wrapping Merlin's shoulder tightly. "Let's get going."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	686. Safe Now

_**A/N-** So probably a day or two left for this little arc. Enjoy!_

_Summary- Percival carries Merlin back to safety._

* * *

><p>Merlin used his uninjured arm to cling tightly to the back of Percival's neck while they made their way back to camp. The two didn't speak- neither really had the energy left to do so. Merlin simply held on until he saw the light of the fire and then allowed himself to finally close his eyes and drift off to sleep.<p>

"Percy?" someone called out. "What happened?" And then a crowd of men gathered around him and Merlin was relinquished from his hold and quickly bundled up and placed by the fire.

"We were attacked."

"Well you're both safe now."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	687. Events

_**A/N-** I think the next one in this arc is the last one._

_Summary- Percival tells Arthur what happened._

* * *

><p>"What happened, exactly?" Arthur asked as he sat beside Percival. They were both looking to Merlin, who was curled up and sleeping next to the fire.<p>

"We were on our way back from collecting the water when these wolves attacked. One of them jumped onto Merlin first and got a good part of his shoulder before I could pull the monster off." His voice was calm but deadly.

"You did all you could," Arthur responded readily. "He'll be fine now." He squeezed Percival's shoulder comfortingly and then went to check on Merlin. Percival sighed and nodded. Everything would be alright.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	688. What Matters

_**A/N-** Last one! Any new prompts you want me to consider?_

_Summary- Percival and Merlin share a conversation._

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up groggily in the middle of the night. The bright flames caught his attention first followed quickly by the hulk of a man sitting next to him. "Percival," he greeted softly.<p>

The knight turned to Merlin and smiled. "Good to see you awake."

"Not as good to be awake," Merlin groaned before becoming serious. "I want to thank you for, uh- protecting me."

"Of course," the man replied with a smile. "To be honest, you had me pretty scared there Merlin. I thought we'd- But you're fine now," Percival reassured, grasping Merlin's good shoulder, "And that's what matters."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	689. First Meeting

_**A/N-** At CheeseTheFruitCake's request for Hunith/Balinor stuff._

_Summary- Hunith and Balinor meet for the first time._

* * *

><p>Hunith jumped despite of herself when she heard a knocking on her door. Hurrying to open it for the visitor, she opened it to let him in before shutting the door again.<p>

"Hunith?" the guest questioned from behind her. Turning to greet the refugee she was aiding, Hunith was alarmed at the blood on his face.

"Look at you! Come here," she commanded, sitting him down so she could wash his face.

"So you are Hunith, then?"

She smiled at the handsome young man. "Yes," she replied, dabbing at his face.

"Balinor," he responded in greeting, returning her smile gently.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	690. Trade

_**A/N-** Okay, so I didn't have any power last night and tonight I am very tired, so one tonight and two tomorrow._

_Summary- Balinor loves living with Hunith._

* * *

><p>"So what was it like, working for the king?"Hunith asked Balinor after a few weeks of them living together. When he looked up startled, she quickly backpedaled. "I don't mean to pry, I only-"<p>

"It's alright," Balinor assured her. He sat down beside her before beginning. "It was a lot more… exquisite, working in Camelot. I had my own room and bed and all of meals were prepared in the royal kitchen."

"Oh," Hunith responded softly, looking doubtfully down at her hands.

"But I wouldn't trade this for a thousand rooms," Balinor stated quietly, capturing her hands in his own.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	691. A Different Fate

_**A/N-** So this is a prompt from Cinnimania: "What if things had been different? What if she [Morgana] was still the girl we knew and loved?"_

_Summary- One decision may change the whole future._

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?" Merlin asked Morgana as he gently shut the door behind him.<p>

"Yes," she replied, a smile breaking across her face. "Sit." She slid aside to make room for him.

"Have your dreams been acting up again?"

"No, I've been keeping them under control, thanks to you. It's Morgause, actually," Morgana confessed sliding her eyes away.

"Did she get in?" Merlin asked, instantly concerned.

"Not this time. But she visited my dreams."

Merlin nodded. "I'll need to stay more vigilant in my spells."

"You've done plenty for me," Morgana assured before leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	692. Fallen

_**A/N-** So this is more from the previous chapter. And I'm sorry, but I think I'm a Mergana shipper at heart._

_Summary- Merlin may be in more danger than he realizes._

* * *

><p>Merlin didn't pull away from the kiss but leaned in gently. Ever since he had begun helping Morgana with her magic and confessing his own gifts to her, the pair had grown closer. It had only been a few months ago, however, that they had truly fallen in love.<p>

As their kiss deepened, unbeknownst to either of them, Morgana's door creaked slowly open to reveal an enraged king behind them.

"Morgana?" Uther questioned, the name coming out like a growl. The pair quickly jumped apart.

"Uther, I can explain," Morgana began, but it was too late.

"Guards, seize the boy!"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	693. Warned You

_**A/N-** Here's more of the arc._

_Summary- Arthur had warned Merlin._

* * *

><p>Merlin looked up as he approached the cell. "Arthur!" he cried out rushing to the bars.<p>

"What were you thinking Merlin?" Arthur seethed, grabbing Merlin by his shirt and pulling him closer to the bars. "I warned both of you this would only end poorly," Arthur whispered before releasing Merlin.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Merlin replied, backing up to a wall and sliding down. "I only wanted-"

"I know," Arthur sighed. "I'll see what I can do for you." As he walked away, Arthur gave Merlin a pointed look and nodded to Merlin's shirt. Merlin reached inside and found a note.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	694. In Motion

_**A/N-** So here is more to this arc._

_Summary- Arthur and Morgana begin their plan to save Merlin._

* * *

><p><em>Stay put<em>, is simply what the note read. Merlin was mad, to say the least, but he supposed it made sense. He did have a reputation for escaping the prison cells of Camelot and if Arthur wanted him to stay out of whatever he had planned, then he would… for now.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Morgana were debating what to do rather heatedly.

"Morgana there is no other way!"

"No! I will not allow Uther to dictate who I will love."

"This isn't allowing him- Look, Morgana, unless you tell Uther that you were simply using Merlin, he will kill him."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	695. Contemplation

_**A/N-** I'm glad to hear that many people are liking this arc so far. Hope to keep it coming!_

_Summary- Morgana doesn't want to hurt Merlin._

* * *

><p>That stopped Morgana. She turned away from Arthur and walked toward her window in deep thought. "Could you do it?"<p>

"Do what?"

"Deny your love," she explained, glancing thoughtfully over her shoulder at him. "If Uther saw you and Gwen together, could you tell him you never loved her?"

"If it meant saving her life I would," Arthur answered quickly.

Morgana hummed in understanding before turning back to face the window. "I do love him, no matter what I say to Uther."

"I know that."

"But Merlin-"

"Will know that as well."

Morgana sighed. "Then let's go talk to Uther."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	696. Innocent

_**A/N-** So more of this arc, which probably won't be too terribly long._

_Summary- Morgana pleads Merlin's innocence._

* * *

><p>Morgana walked into the Great Hall r where Uther was pacing the floor.<p>

"Your majesty," she greeted. "I'd like to speak with you."

"You may speak freely."

"Sire, I'd like to speak to you privately, if I may."

"Of course. Guards," Uther commanded, sending them away while Arthur left as well. "What's wrong Morgana? Is it about the boy? If he hurt you, I swear-"

"No, nothing like that. It's only," Morgana began to blush, laughing lightly. "I'd like to plead the boy's innocence. I initiated the kiss between us, not Merlin. He was merely doing as he was told."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	697. Blackened

_**A/N-** I couldn't resist a little bit of whump. Sorry!_

_Summary- Arthur goes to release Merlin._

* * *

><p>Arthur paced outside the throne room, anxious to run and free his servant. He knew how dear Morgana was to Uther and knew his father would not go easy on his friend.<p>

The doors opened steadily, but Morgana's face was aglow with achievement. Arthur smiled in relief and went to go release Merlin.

When he arrived at the cell, the guard unlocked the door and Arthur hurried inside. Merlin was hunched against the wall, head buried in his arms.

"You're free to go, Merlin."

"Thank God," he replied, looking up. "They were starting to get vicious." His eye was blackened.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	698. Argument

_**A/N-** Here's two more for this arc. I'm thinking about adding something else in this verse, let me know if you would be interested in that._

_Summary- Morgana meets up with Merlin._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" The cry made the three men in Gaius' chambers turn towards the intruder, a mistake on Merlin's part as the sudden turn gave him a headache. "What happened?" Morgana demanded of Arthur and Gaius as she crouched in front of Merlin and gently probed his black-eye.<p>

"It was just some guards," Merlin answered dismissively. "Uther had them-"

"I'll kill him," she declared, standing up forcefully, but Merlin grasped her hand tightly.

"Morgana, please. It's nothing."

"Like hell it is!"

Arthur and Gaius started backing up. "Should we go?" Arthur asked, only half-joking.

"No, you can't go," Morgana replied fiercely.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	699. Unaccustomed

_**A/N-** So let me know if you want more in this arc verse!_

_Summary- There is always a catch._

* * *

><p>"Why not?" Arthur asked, instantly suspicious. When Morgana refused to answer and only gazed downward, Arthur pressed, "Morgana."<p>

"We can't be alone."

"What?" Merlin asked, bewildered and anxious.

"Uther made it a condition on letting you out. We cannot be alone together. To break this rule would be… _unwise_." The last words was clearly not her own, but a mimicry of Uther's former statement. Silence followed Morgana's words as she slowly sat down beside Merlin, their hands intertwining.

"We can do it," Merlin finally spoke. "It'll be harder, but we can make it. It's not like we're unaccustomed to hardship."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	700. Practicing

_**A/N-** Wow, so I got an overwhelming response to continue, and so I have. Also, happy 700th (which is super weird. I guess only 300 more to go...?)_

_Summary- Merlin teaches Morgana some magic._

* * *

><p>"You know I don't condone the use of magic in my chambers," Gaius reiterated to Merlin.<p>

"I know, but there's no other place to practice it. If someone comes in, Morgana can claim illness." Gaius sighed, but made no more comments on the subject. Shortly after, Morgana entered the room; just as radiant in the candlelight as in the day- at least, that's what Merlin thought.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked.

"Perfectly," Merlin answered quickly. He took her hand and guided her to the bench where they spent the next hour practicing beautiful words and magical spells.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	701. Plan

_**A/N-** Inspired be SapphireShelle91's review._

_Summary- Arthur and Merlin make plans._

* * *

><p>"A hunt?" Uther questioned Arthur.<p>

"Yes Father. A small hunting trip, I'll be back by nightfall."

"I find no objection." Uther smiled. "And I know how hard you've been working lately. Go and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you Father." The compliment made Arthur feel slightly guilty about lying, but not enough to stop him from following through with the plan.

As he walked out the doors, Merlin popped up behind him.

"How did it go?"

"We're free to ride out tomorrow at first light."

And though there was no response from Merlin, Arthur could feel the joy radiating off of him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	702. Splendid

_**A/N-** So romance should be showing up soon. And then I have some more angst planned... mwhaha!_

_Summary- Morgana and Gwen join in on the plan._

* * *

><p>"Gwen, would you stop acting so anxious? We're not doing anything wrong; we're just going for a ride." Morgana laughed at her maids nervousness while simultaneously trying to calm her own nerves. It had been weeks since she and Merlin had even been able to truly speak and she was excited to see him once again.<p>

Gwen bit her lip. "Yes, but what if-"

"Nothing will go wrong. Trust me." She smiled before taking off down the forest path, letting out a freeing laugh. Soon they would both be with the men they loved. Today was going to be splendid.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	703. To Hold

_**A/N-** Okay, sorry about no double update tonight, but two tomorrow, I promise. Enjoy the fluff!_

_Summary- Merlin and Morgana share a day out._

* * *

><p>"It's a beautiful day," Merlin commented from his spot beside Morgana. He gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles as their hands stayed entwined.<p>

"Truly." Morgan rolled onto her side, gazing at Merlin beside her. "I love you," she stated simply, loving the blush that crossed his face whenever she reminded him of the fact.

"And I you," he breathed out, inching closer. Their lips were mere inches apart and both of them quickly hurried to close the distance. Merlin pulled Morgana close and she cherished the simple ability to hold him in her arms and be held by him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	704. Go

_**A/N-** Here are two more for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!_

_Summary- Paradise cannot last._

* * *

><p>Merlin sat against a tree, Morgana curled up by his side with his arm wrapped protectively around her. It felt right, natural even, to have her beside him, like they were always meant to be together. On an impulse, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.<p>

"Love you," he murmured into her hair.

Morgan shifted in her position but hummed in contentment.

"Merlin!" The loud cry startled the young couple.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned, peering through the trees. Arthur came careening out of the forest, coming to a halt in front of Merlin.

"My father is coming. We have to go."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	705. Worth the Risk

_**A/N-** I have one more arc in this universe planned. Sound good?_

_Summary- For Merlin, Morgana would always be worth the risk._

* * *

><p>Merlin froze where he stood, but Morgana stood up beside him and quickly began talking. "How much time do you have?"<p>

"Next to none," Arthur replied.

She turned to Merlin and gave him a quick kiss. "You need to get going."

"I love you."

She smiled gently up at him. "I know." She gave him a push. "Go."

Merlin nodded before sprinting off after Arthur. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what Uther would've done if he'd found him and Morgana like that.

But when he thought of her smile, he knew it was worth the risk.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	706. Right All Along

_**A/N-** So this is the last arc I have for this universe. Hope you all enjoy!_

_Summary- Merlin had been right about Morgause all along._

* * *

><p><em>Morgana fighting. Morgause standing over her and forcing her out toward the window. A single cry, "Merlin!"<em>

Merlin bolted upright in bed, cold sweat coating his skin, his muscles tightened and ready to fight. "Morgana," he whispered harshly as he fought with the blankets that separated him from her.

They had been right all along; Morgause was after Morgana for some reason, and like hell Merlin was going to let her succeed.

Not even bothering with boots or a jacket, Merlin took off out of his room, barreling through the halls of Camelot, determined to save her- like he promised.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	707. Defend

_**A/N-** So a few more for this arc. Enjoying it? _

_Summary- Merlin goes to defend Morgana._

* * *

><p>Merlin burst into Morgana's chambers, frantically looking around for her and the intruder.<p>

"Merlin!" The cry drew Merlin's attention to the far window where Morgause was quickly covering Morgana's mouth.

"Stay back, boy, if you care for your life," the witch warned while back towards the window.

But Merlin paid no heed to her words as he sprinted across the room, effortlessly dodging her magical blows with a little magic himself.

Soon, he was attacking Morgause with his fists, allowing Morgana time to escape. Only she didn't. Instead, she stood behind Merlin, defending the man she loved with her magic.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	708. Always

_**A/N-** So yeah, sorry for the angst that is surely about to ensue. Oh, and whump. Let's not forget the whump._

_Summary- Morgana and Merlin defeat Morgause._

* * *

><p>Morgause attacked back, but she was losing ground quickly. Eventually, she retreated to the window and fled with this warning. "We are blood Morgana. Someday, you will see the truth and join me."<p>

As she left, Merlin hurried to Morgana. "Are you hurt?" There were scrapes on her face and her night gown was torn, but she insisted that it was all superficial.

"Thank you for rescuing me."

"I'll always come for you."

"And I you," Morgana promised before embracing Merlin tightly.

Neither heard the door creak open like it had months before, but both heard the snarl that followed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	709. Single Word

_**A/N-** So whump. Yay! And not too much longer for this arc._

_Summary- Uther had warned Merlin once before, and Uther is not a man for second chances._

* * *

><p>"I warned you, boy," Uther snarled as he strode across the room, breaking the two apart. Upon seeing Morgana's injuries, Uther's fury only grew. Turning quickly, his fist flew harshly into Merlin's face, sending him tumbling to the ground.<p>

"Uther, no!" Morgana screamed, but the king paid her no heed. Every hit he took at Merlin made a resounding cracking sound in the stone chamber.

Somewhere nearby, candles began to flicker as Morgana's emotions began to overtake her, but no one seemed to notice.

"Please, he was saving me." When Uther still didn't listen, Morgana tried a single word: "Morgause."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	710. Rare

_**A/N-** So how are you all?_

_Summary- Uther questions Morgana about Morgause._

* * *

><p>Uther immediately stopped, turning to face Morgana with his fist still poised to strike. "How do you know that name?" He stood and strode purposefully toward her. "Where did you hear that name?"<p>

"I-I," Morgana stumbled over her words, the sudden urgency in Uther's voice throwing her off guard.

"Tell me!"

"She's visited me in my dreams and has tried to enter my chambers. She was unsuccessful until tonight."

Uther sighed heavily rubbing his eyes wearily. "I'm just glad you're all right," he said eventually, pulling her in for a rare hug.

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	711. Fumed

_**A/N-** Almost done here. Thanks for the support and feedback!_

_Summary- Morgana will never forgive Uther._

* * *

><p>"Yes, well," Uther cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable but unwilling to admit it. "The decree can be ignored this once. He will not be punished for disobeying me."<p>

"Uther!" Morgana exclaimed, outraged out his callousness.

"This is a mercy, Morgana, and you will respect my decision."

"But look at him," she declared forcefully while moving to kneel by Merlin's side. "This is not mercy, this is torture!"

"I'll admit that my decisions were… rash. He will be attended to immediately." And with that, Uther left.

Morgana fumed in the silence of his absence. "I shall never forgive you for this."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	712. Already Do

_**A/N-** So yep. Just a few more! Love you all!_

_Summary- Morgana comforts Merlin._

* * *

><p>"M-Morgana?" Merlin mumbled, cracking his eyes open. The blood stuck to Morgana's hand as she gently cradled his face and kept a firm grip on his shoulder, encouraging him to stay lying down.<p>

"It's me. Help will be here shortly, I promise."

"Uther?" Merlin's eyes began darting around the room frantically. "Is he-"

"He's gone," she reassured through her anger.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. Never apologize for being brave."

"Me? Brave?" His split lips cracked into a smile. "Wait till Arthur hears that one."

"I think he already knows." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "As I already do."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	713. Tiredly

_**A/N-** Check out last author's note._

_Summary- Morgana confronts Arthur._

* * *

><p>"Arthur Pendragon!" Morgana bellowed as swept into his room. The hour was late, unreasonable even, but she didn't care. If his father insisted on hurting hers and his best friend, then Morgana had the right to wake Arthur up whatever the hour was.<p>

But she apparently didn't need to awaken him. Arthur was seated at his table, already dressed, with bags under his eyes.

"You heard then?"

Arthur sighed tiredly and leaned forward. "Yes, I heard." He swallowed thickly and looked up at her. "How is he?"

"Not good."

Arthur groaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	714. Whispered

_**A/N-** I think we'll have more Mergana tomorrow._

_Summary- Arthur and Morgana try to fix it all._

* * *

><p>"You should be." But the venom was gone from Morgana's voice. The night had finally caught up to her as she sunk into the seat across from Arthur. Thoughts of what Uther had done, of Morgause's threat, of what Merlin's wounded state flitted across her mind. "What are we going to do?" she half-whispered to herself.<p>

"I don't know," Arthur replied to her unintended question. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hand over his face warily. "I'll speak to Father in the morning- he may see reason then."

"I hope he does," she whispered, "for Merlin's sake."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	715. Unbelievable

_**A/N-** I think this will be concluded in one or two days, then on to something else._

_Summary- Morgana and Merlin wait for the news._

* * *

><p>"Are you all right?"<p>

Morgana turned to the man beside her. His face was bruised, he had two cracked ribs, another one broken and he was asking her how she was. Unbelievable. And so entirely Merlin- it put a faint smile on her face.

"As long as you are," she replied, grasping his hand tightly.

"And should we be, uh," he gestured to their interlaced fingers.

"If Uther has an issue with it, he'll have to deal with me first this time."

"What if-" Only Merlin was cut off as Arthur burst into the room with news on Uther's decision.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	716. Caught

_**A/N-** Swiggity swapter another chapter._

_Summary- Arthur shares his news._

* * *

><p>Morgana stood and placed her hand on Merlin's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Well?" she asked Arthur.<p>

"He has rescinded his previous decree and will not further punish Merlin for his infraction." Arthur ended his report with bitterness in his tone. He respected his Father's choices, but that didn't mean he had to agree with them.

"That's brilliant," Morgana declared.

"However," Arthur held up a finger, "if anyone catches you two," he pulled a face, "kissing again, I do not think he will be so forgiving."

"We'll be careful." Morgana grinned slyly before ordering, "Now leave, before we get caught kissing again."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	717. A While

_**A/N-** Swiggity swun this arc is done._

_Summary- Morgana and Merlin make the most of their time together._

* * *

><p>"You know you drive him crazy whenever you do that," Merlin stated with a grin on his face.<p>

"Yes, but it's all in good fun," Morgana replied, leaning down and kissing him.

"But you know," Merlin said as they broke apart, "I'm the one to pay for it later. Extra chores, harsh words, punches and slaps."

"I don't think he'll be hitting you around for a while."

"True," Merlin replied, his smile fading slightly.

"So I suppose this means we should get all the kissing we can get in right now."

"I suppose it does," he answered before kissing her.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	718. Console

_**A/N-** Request from NitenGale: "Also, back in 219-221 you introduced a Merlin-baby by the name of William, then proceeded to kill off Merlin leaving Arthur to take in his kid. I'd really like to see some more Uncle Arthur with an orphaned William."_

_Summary- Arthur helps his nephew through a difficult time._

* * *

><p>"You're missing the festivities," Arthur called. William glanced at his uncle before turning back to look out over the battlements.<p>

"How did you find me?"

"A hunch." Arthur moved to stand beside William. "This was your father's favorite spot."

"I wish he could be here- especially today."

"He would be proud of you."

"There's just so much he could have taught me."

The words tickled at the back of Arthur's mind- they were words Merlin often said about his father. Arthur knew no words could console William, so he merely stood by his side, offering the silent support he needed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	719. Finally Home

_**A/N-** Prompt from CheeseTheFruitCake: "Gaius and Alice's reunion after magic is legalized."_

_Summary- Gaius and Alice's reunion after magic is legalized._

* * *

><p>As the door to his chambers creaked open, Gaius glanced up to see Merlin come through before returning to his work.<p>

"Ah, Merlin. How was the recruiting?"

"Good. I think we have some very talented magicians on their way to Camelot. Including the one right here."

"Who did you-" But as Gaius looked up, the words stopped in his throat. There she was. "Alice," he breathed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Merlin said before ducking out.

"Hello Gaius," she greeted, gentle as always. In a quick motion, Gaius made his way to her and hugged her close.

"You're finally home."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	720. Training

_**A/N-** A prompt from franmeister201: "Merlin and Gwaine just being best friends." Also, I haven't heard from some of you in a while. How are you? How's life? Miss you on this end!_

_Summary- Merlin always loved training with Gwaine._

* * *

><p>"Watch this one Merlin!" Gwaine let the arrow fly from his bow which was poised above his head. It landed with a solid thud way off the bull's eye of the target.<p>

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. He loved days when he was paired with Gwaine for training. He always found a way to make their work funnier and easier to deal with in the summer heat.

"What's next?" the knight called out as Merlin collected the arrows.

"Dummy practice. Particularly mace."

Gwaine grinned mischievously. "Time to take out some of my anger at the princess on an unfortunate dummy."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	721. Daffodils

_**A/N-** Here's some angst. Sorry. Prompt from annonymusket: "daffodils". Coming to you in two parts._

_Summary- Merlin says good-bye._

* * *

><p>"You were always so kind," Merlin began in a broken whisper, the daffodils in his hands moving at the pressure of his falling tears. "Not just to me, to everyone. They all loved you."<p>

He set the flowers down on the mound of dirt. Soon they would be as lifeless as the body beneath them, but for now they were as bright as her life had been.

"And I want to thank you for taking care of me. I know now that it must've been difficult for you to keep me as safe as you did. So thank you, Mother."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	722. I'll Listen

_**A/N-** But here's some good ole h/c to make up for it._

_Summary- Arthur will listen for once._

* * *

><p>When Arthur awoke, dawn was breaking crisp and clear. Making his way out the back entrance of the small house, he saw his best friend kneeling beside the grave they had dug the other day. Sighing to himself, he quietly padded over to Merlin's side and crouched next to him.<p>

"You alright?"

Arthur pretended not to notice the quick swipe of Merlin's hand across his face. "Fine," he lied.

"Let's get you back inside, it's freezing out here."

Merlin merely nodded and followed him.

"Want to talk?"

"You don't want to hear-"

"No, I do." Arthur smiled encouragingly. "I'll listen."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	723. Like You

_**A/N-** A continuation of sorts requested by CheeseTheFruitCake._

_Summary- Arthur says goodbye as well._

* * *

><p>"I'm not very good at talking about feelings and things," Arthur started. "And if Merlin saw me out here he'd no doubt make some joke about my "sensitive side", but I wanted to thank you. Merlin told me all you did for him, and I know you must have been brave."<p>

Arthur sighed and scrubbed his face. "Heck, I knew that from the few times we met. And whenever we did meet, you were always so kind to me. You were the closest thing I've ever had to a mother. And I'd like to think mine was just like you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	724. Teach Him

_**A/N-** I wanted to write something lighter for tonight._

_Summary- Leon tries to teach Merlin archery._

* * *

><p>"Now pull the arrow back until the bow goes tight, like this," Leon instructed while demonstrated. "And then aim and let it fly." His arrow came close to a direct hit, missing by a fraction.<p>

Merlin tried to replicate his actions and managed to get the arrow on the target this time. He sighed. "Maybe I should forget about trying to fight- just stick to hiding in the shadows."

"Don't give up now," Leon chided. "You're making progress." He clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "We'll get you there."

Merlin smiled. There was a reason he wanted Leon to teach him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	725. Every Need

_**A/N-** Sorry about updates being weird lately. Summer makes my schedule go crazy._

_Summary- Gwen reaches out to Merlin and receives a surprising response._

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Merlin. He was seated on the steps to the castle, trying to hide the few, frustrated tears that rolled down his face.<p>

Gentle steps preceded the calloused hand placed gently on his shoulder. "Merlin?"

"Gwe- I mean, my lady," Merlin greeted, quickly wiping away his tears and standing to meet her with decorum.

Gwen smiled slightly and gave a huff of laughter. "There's no need for formality, Merlin."

"There is every need."

The familiar words hit Gwen hard in a way she didn't expect. Glancing around, she quickly whispered to Merlin. "Follow me."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	726. How You Are

_**A/N-** Continuation from the last one._

_Summary- Gwen shows Merlin a secret._

* * *

><p>Merlin discreetly followed Gwen down into a dark cellar- it vaguely reminded him of where he and Freya hid.<p>

"Where are we?"

"It's this place Elyan and I found when we were little," Gwen replied, sitting down in the dirt despite of her dress. She smiled at the memory. "We used to run around the castle and find little places like these."

Merlin smiled back. "Sounds like fun." He paused before asking, "What did you wish to speak about?"

"You." Gwen grasped his hand. "We're still friends Merlin, despite of titles. And I want to hear about how you are."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	727. Angry

_**A/N-** A prompt from franmeister201: "Merlin really angry with Arthur." And I'm going to try and do more prompts now because I need to challenge myself. Let's hope I don't butch them!_

_Summary- Merlin had never been so angry with Arthur before._

* * *

><p>"I asked you to look after one thing for me, one thing, Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin bellowed, anger mounting in his chest. "And you lost it!"<p>

"It was just a wood carving," Arthur answered, failing yet again to see the point. "I'll buy you another one. Who did you buy it from?"

"My father," Merlin answered in a low, dangerous voice before storming out.

After he left, Gwen walked in, no longer timid in Arthur's presence- even in the shocked stillness that overcame him then. "I think you owe Merlin an apology," she stated simply.

Arthur could only nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	728. Understand

_**A/N- **A request from an anon to continue the last chapter, if only briefly. So here it is, brief and heartfelt._

_Summary- Arthur apologizes to Merlin._

* * *

><p>"Look," Arthur began before Merlin could kick him out of the room. "I can't pretend to know what you're going through right now." He sat down beside Merlin on his bed, relieved to see Merlin appeared more surprised than angry.<p>

Arthur gently removed the ring off his pinkie finger, holding it up for Merlin. "But I do understand. This is my mother's ring- the last thing I have of hers. And if I had known that that carving was your father's, I would have- well, I'm just truly sorry, Merlin."

Merlin paused for only a moment before he smiled forgivingly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	729. Cookies

_**A/N-** A prompt from CheeseTheFruitCake: "Gwen makes cookies."_

_Summary- Gwen makes cookies for Arthur._

* * *

><p>Gwen walked into the armory, her basket full of cookies in hands. Arthur's birthday was soon and she thought she'd surprise him early with the treats she'd baked herself.<p>

She set the basket down on a bench and went out to see if Arthur and his men were on their way in from training. When she saw no one, she frowned and returned inside only to find five hungry knights crowded around her basket of food.

By the time Arthur came in, Gwen only had one cookie left.

"Only one?" Arthur questioned.

"Men!" Gwen screeched before storming out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	730. Words Unspoken

_**A/N-** A prompt from Teenaged Author: "Balinor and Hunith."_

_Summary- Hunith gets to say goodbye._

* * *

><p>"Merlin told me I'd find you here," Hunith spoke quietly to the lonesome rocks so as to not disrupt the peacefulness of the forest around her. "I'm glad that he and the prince took time to- " her voice broke off and she quickly composed herself.<p>

"I came here to say words left unspoken between us. I wish you would've known that you didn't have to leave alone. Or that you could've returned or-" She cut herself off and took a deep breath. No use dwelling on the past. "Just please know that I've always loved you and always will.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	731. Listen to Me

_**A/N-** So this is a prompt from Infinity: "Merlin is dying with no chance of healing." So yes, this will be angsty._

_Summary- Merlin doesn't have much time._

* * *

><p>"How much time does he have left?"<p>

"Hours, sire," Gaius replied. "I'll leave you two alone."

Arthur wandered up to Merlin's room and slowly sat down on his friend's bed. "Merlin," he tried to awaken him, shaking his shoulder gently.

Merlin's eyelids fluttered for a second before the bright, feverish eyes landed on Arthur. A weak smile graced Merlin's gaunt face as he greeted, "Arthur."

"You shouldn't be talking, Merlin," Arthur gently chided as he shifted Merlin's blanket around him.

"No, that's exactly what I need to do. I'm going to die-"

"-stop-"

"-and you're going to listen to me."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	732. Fevered Thoughts

_**A/N-** A continuation from yesterday. Maybe one more after this._

_Summary- Merlin confesses something to Arthur._

* * *

><p>"Arthur," Merlin began, and suddenly he refused to make eye contact with Arthur anymore, "what I'm about to tell you, it's not easy for me to say." He licked his lips easily. "But I want you to hear it from me, no one else." Merlin sighed deeply, closed his eyes, and admitted, "I have magic."<p>

When he opened his eyes, they were met with Arthur's blank stare. "You're wrong, it's just the fever talking," Arthur finally assured.

"No, I'm not. It's true. But I want you to know, I only use it for you. Please, you have to believe me."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	733. Reminding You

_**A/N-** So the last one to this small piece._

_Summary- Merlin reminds Arthur of a few things before he leaves._

* * *

><p>"I do," Arthur whispered brokenly, but Merlin could still hear the doubt in his voice.<p>

"I'm going to be gone soon, Arthur."

"Don't-"

"It's true. And I want you to promise me that you'll look out for yourself, alright? I'm not going to be there for you anymore."

"I understand. And I promise."

"If you have any questions, ask Gaius. And listen to Gwen."

"I know," Arthur replied, choking back on his tears. And if Merlin was crying too, then Arthur wasn't going to comment.

Impulsively Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug. "You'll always be my friend."

"And you mine."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	734. More Fun

_**A/N-** A prompt from Sapphire Wing: "Arthur and the knights know Merlin's secret and they keep it a secret from him, enjoying all of the teasing material they're getting from all of the terrible and ridicules lies Merlin is making up to try and keep his secret."_

_Summary- The knights know something Merlin doesn't._

* * *

><p>"Say Merlin. How did you clean those pots so quickly?" Gwaine asked with a snicker while Elyan snorted beside him.<p>

"Oh, I," Merlin stuttered, looking for a reply other than the truth of magic, "I guess when you've been washing them for as long as I have, you get really fast."

"Fast enough to have already set up all of camp by the time we came back from hunting?" Leon asked, joining in on the fun.

"Yes," Merlin answered slowly. When he turned away, the knights all grinned. They should really tell Merlin they knew, but this was more fun.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	735. Excuses

_**A/N-** So this a request from Rotashark for more of this prompt._

_Summary- Arthur joins in on the fun._

* * *

><p>After checking that all of his men were alright after the bandits, Arthur winked at his knights and turned to Merlin.<p>

"Merlin?"

"Yes, sire?" Merlin responded coming up from the brush he had been hiding in.

"How do you manage to survive all these attacks? You didn't even have a sword."

"Just lucky, I suppose," Merlin replied with a shrug.

"Even when the man twice your size was attacking you."

"He uh," Merlin cleared his throat, "well, he tripped." But the excuse came out more as a question.

"Mhmmm," Arthur mused. "Well maybe we should test this luck."

"How so?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	736. Messing With

A/N- A sort of conclusion. And yes, Guest, the knights are being a bit cruel. But the good guy always wins, don't worry.

Summary- Arthur spills and Merlin is not happy.

* * *

><p>"It seems our test isn't a luck induced thing."<p>

"I guess not," Merlin agreed, laughing shallowly.

"So avoiding attackers is just a _magical_ thing that occurs."

"Uh, yes."

"Does that seem a bit odd to you, Sir Gwaine?"

"Just a bit, sire."

"Look, I can't explain-"

"Merlin, we know," Arthur cut him off with a grin. "And it's okay. We're just messing with you." He ruffled Merlin's hair.

"It's okay?" Merlin raged. "For who? I swear, you're all going to pay for this."

And as Arthur turned to Gwaine, they both realized their mistake for messing with a magic user.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Prompts?<p>

-princessmelia


	737. Endless Circle

_**A/N-** Prompt from Becky: "Could you perhaps do a Mergana one where they still love each other even though they are enemies?"_

_Summary- There was a love between enemies that day._

* * *

><p>"I swear this ends here. Today," Merlin growled out.<p>

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Merlin," Morgana replied with heaving breath.

But under the deadly threats and fatal promises, if one could only look deep enough, there was a pained part of each that still loved the other.

The emotions in Morgana's heart weighed her down as much as the dagger in her boot. Both were for Merlin.

Likewise, Merlin felt the pattern of his erratic heart line up to the pattern of the old, magic words in his mind.

Deadly lovers, kindly enemies. An endless circle, a ceaseless dance.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	738. How

_**A/N-** Prompt from emi-d-123: "Perhaps you could write one about Merlin as a new Court Sorcerer, getting flustered with all the expectations of being a peasant-become-noble."_

_Summary- Sometimes Court Sorcerer just seemed like too much._

* * *

><p>"Thought I'd find you here," Arthur commented as he strode up next to Merlin on the castle parapets.<p>

"How?" was all Merlin croaked out.

"This is your favorite-"

"Not that. How do you do this? All of these people looking to you every day, expecting you not to mess up yet waiting for when you will. I've only been Court Sorcerer for a month and it's too much."

"I know it's a lot right now, but I'll tell you my secret." Arthur smiled. "I had a great friend help me. And so will you," he promised, grasping Merlin's forearm tightly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	739. Book

_**A/N-** Request from a Guest asking for happy one with Merlin and his mum._

_Summary- Merlin loved the present from his mum._

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, sweetie," Hunith said with her glowing smile, handing the small bundle to Merlin.<p>

"Thanks Mum!" The newly turned six year old jumped for joy, grabbing the parcel out of her hand and pulling the cloth off. "A book!" He looked up at her with excitement in his eyes.

"That's right. I promised I'd teach you how to read someday, didn't I? And what do we always do?"

"We always keep our promises," Merlin recited with a smile.

"That's right. Now let's get started."

As Hunith watched Merlin read hesitantly, she knew the extra work was worth the gift.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	740. Fallen King

_**A/N-** An old prompt from ValykirieRevolution: "4x06 the one where Merlin gets possessed and tries to assassinate Arthur. Maybe your version could have a competent assassin Merlin."_

_Summary- Merlin knew it was all his fault._

* * *

><p>"G-guards!" Merlin shouted through his sobs. His one task complete, he was once again in control of his mind. "I'm sorry." He cradled the limp, bloody form in his arms closer to his chest.<p>

The guards burst into the room and froze.

Merlin looked up with tear-filled eyes and immediately confessed, "I did it. It was me." It didn't matter if Morgana had enchanted him, he should have been stronger. Stronger than this.

He looked down once more and new tears swam into his eyes. "Goodbye, my friend," he whispered before the guards dragged him away from the fallen king.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	741. Don't Deserve

_**A/N-** A request from SapphireShelle91: "Could you have that someone, Gwaine maybe, discovering that Morgana was behind Merlin's killing of Arthur?"_

_Summary- Gwaine knew Merlin would never do that._

* * *

><p>"It wasn't you. You wouldn't do this," Gwaine accused as he paced in front of Merlin's cell.<p>

"It was my hand, my mind that did it," Merlin answered hollowly.

"But not your heart, not your soul." Gwaine paused and looked into the cell. "Were you enchanted? Merlin, please, let me help you."

"I don't deserve help."

"Yes you do, dammit!" Gwaine exclaimed. "I know your upset, hell, we all are Merlin! But what would Arthur want you to do? Die a death you don't deserve? Or continue to live your life and help Camelot?"

Merlin was silent before whispering, "Morgana."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	742. One Option

_**A/N-** A request from Guest to continue this arc._

_Summary- Gwaine needed Gaius' help._

* * *

><p>"We have to convince Agravaine that Merlin is innocent," Gwaine insisted to Gaius. The phyisician was the only man Gwaine could think of to turn to, besides his fellow knights, and he would need more proof before then. "There has to be something we can do to save him."<p>

Gaius sighed wearily and shook his head. "There is nothing to be done. Agravaine sides with Morgana. His allegiance was never to Arthur."

Gwaine slammed his fist on the table, frustration mounting. "We have to do something."

"There is only one option." Gauis paused. "We must free Merlin and stop Morgana."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	743. Only If

_**A/N-** More from this arc. And this won't be too long. Lots of snippets and key moments. and fair warning, will be left open ended._

_Summary- Gwaine and Merlin set out together._

* * *

><p>"Gwaine, you can't come," Merlin whispered harshly to his friend in the woods.<p>

"Like hell I can't. You're weak and injured and can't defeat her all alone. Even with your," Gwaine swallowed, "magic." It was still a new thing for Gwaine, but Gaius had told him much before they'd figured out a way to free Merlin. Gwaine supposed Gaius didn't see the needs for secrets if Merlin's life was at stake.

Merlin sighed but agreed. "Only if you agree to do everything I say." He cut off Gwaine's refutation. "Everything."

"Fine," he groused out. "Now let's go kill a bitch."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	744. Selfless Act

_**A/N-** should be the last two in this arc. Very open ended and sad. I apologize in advance._

_Summary- Merlin and Morgana fight._

* * *

><p>Merlin had ordered Gwaine to stay in the trees while Merlin himself went ahead to attack Morgana. To hell with not letting her know about his magic; his best friend was dead, and she would suffer the consequences.<p>

But when the magic spar had begun, Merlin had not anticipated Morgana's level of skill. The battle raged on for a long time, both tiring, but neither willing to let go of the rage that consumed them.

In a moment of distraction, Merlin's back was turned from Morgana. The cry before the thud he heard alerted him to his friend's selfless act.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	745. Letting Go

_**A/N-** Like I said before, neither of these are very happy._

_Summary- Merlin let his magic take control._

* * *

><p>The warlcok turned with a cry of rage tearing from his throat, the raw emotion of all his loss building up with the magic in his soul. He had lost Arthur, lost everything he had given his life for to this witch. And now another lay dead at her hand.<p>

Merlin had had enough.

Letting go of all control, Merlin allowed the magic to pour forth from him, attacking Morgana not with spells, but with the pure energy that was his magic.

At the end of it all, Merlin fell to the ground crying- the murderer of both Pendragon children.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	746. Cries

_**A/N-** Here's some fluff to compensate the angst. And I may finish the last arc with a happier ending in another one-shot. I'll let you all know! And double drabble tomorrow, I swear._

_Summary- Gwen just wanted to sleep._

* * *

><p>The baby's cries forced Gwen out of bed once again. Many had suggested a nursemaid, but Gwen had insisted on looking after him herself- queen or not, she was still a mother.<p>

Then, however, she wished someone else could care for the child for the night. He was being fussier than normal and it seemed like Gwen was constantly awake.

After finally settling him down for the sixth time, she climbed back to bed, falling quickly asleep. And the next time the baby cried, she felt Arthur's weight shift beside her, making her smile and sigh before returning to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	747. Reversed

_**A/N-** Request from Beatreex: "We know that Arthur tells Merlin to shut up all the time, but could you write one where it's Merlin who tells him?"_

_Summary- Arthur could hardly contain his laughter._

* * *

><p>"Don't," Merlin warned as he walked into Arthur's chambers, covered in mud from head to toe.<p>

Arthur couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"I said don't, Arthur." And the prince kept his laughter in. That is, until Merlin took a step forward. The resounding squelch that accompanied this motion sent Arthur into another fit of laughter.

"What is that phrase your so fond of?" Merlin mused over the laughter. "Right: shut up!"

"What did you just say to me?" Arthur held his serious expression for two seconds before Merlin's angry, muddy face had him laughing all over again.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	748. Dare

_**A/N-** Request from TheImpossiblePen: "Merlin takes Kilgarrah's warped idea of a dare. It gets him put in the stocks for a few days." And okay, I changed it to hours. Sorry._

_Summary- Merlin takes on Kilgharrah's dare._

* * *

><p>"That was not funny, Kilgharrah!" the young warlock shouted, rubbing at his still sore neck after having been in the stocks for the past few hours.<p>

The Great Dragon chuckled in response. "I disagree entirely, Merlin. From your description, the event sounded quite amusing: Uther covered head to toe in soup is a sight I would have loved to see."

"Try being the one who spilled it on him," Merlin grumbled under his breath.

"You are the one who chose to do as I asked. And did you not enjoy it?"

"Well, maybe a bit," Merlin replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	749. Payment

_**A/N-** Don't blame me, blame Teen Wolf. And this will most likely not be continued._

_Summary- Merlin hated feeling like a child._

* * *

><p>"Mother?" Merlin's small voice broke the silence. He felt like a child again, lost without his mother. But he was a man now, and instead of needing her, she needed him.<p>

"Hello Merlin." But the voice was not the warmth of his mother's. This voice sent a shiver down his spine, a chill he had to suppress.

"Morgana," he greeted, turning to face the doorway. In her arms was his mother, looking as brave as ever.

"Don't worry about me, Merlin. Just go-"

Hunith was quickly hushed by a wave of Morgana's hand. "Shall we talk payment for her, Merlin?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	750. Unfrozen

_**A/N-** Just one for tonight, two tomorrow. Request from Rotashark: "A scene set between Darkest Hour p1 and p2"._

_Summary- Merlin was still alive... barely._

* * *

><p>"Is he…?" Gwaine's questioned hung, unfinished, in the air between all of them. Leon was the first to move, checking Merlin's wrist for a pulse.<p>

"He lives," he announced, the faintest trace of hope in his voice.

Arthur's commanding voice took over then. "We need blankets and fire, as well as some water for boiling. Now." Orders given, the knights scurried to comply while Arthur remained at his friend's side.

"Hang in there, Merlin. Just like you always do."

And if Merlin's frozen eyes were able to see, they might have seen the unfrozen tear roll down Arthur Pendragon's cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	751. Missed But Not Forgotten

_**A/N-** At the many requests for Lionel and Elsa fluff from chapters 598-617 this chapter is for you all._

_Summary- Lionel and Elsa kept missing each other._

* * *

><p>Lionel and Elsa, though now married, often saw very little of each other. Lionel was up early for training while Elsa tended to stay up late, practicing magic with her father. But that didn't mean they forgot about each other.<p>

Every morning Elsa woke up later than her husband, a bouquet of forget-me-nots was placed on the pillow next to her.

Every night that Lionel fell asleep before Elsa came in, a fresh plate of strawberries was left out especially for him.

And every week they made sure to dine together- a romantic night for the two of them alone.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	752. Now

_**A/N-** I'm thinking of continuing this one tomorrow just for a quick wrap up._

_Summary- Arthur was growing concerned for Merlin._

* * *

><p>The circles under Merlin's eyes were starting to concern Arthur. He wanted to question his servant, to force the truth out of him, but he knew Merlin better than he knew himself- the man was secretive beyond belief. So Arthur decided on a different plan.<p>

"Merlin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," came the curt reply.

"Look, you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but at least let me know that something _is_ wrong, all right?"

"Yeah," Merlin nodded slowly. "Yeah, all right."

"Good." Arthur put on his best commanding tone. "Now go get some sleep."

"Now?"

"Yes, Merlin. Now."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	753. Watchful

_**A/N-** A short continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Arthur would watch out for Merlin._

* * *

><p>"I don't think that's going to work," Merlin answered.<p>

"Why not? Can't sleep?"

Merlin's eyes slid to Arthur's before quickly darting away again. "Something like that."

Arthur sighed before commanding, "Come on." He didn't wait for Merlin's comment before leading the way to Merlin's room. Upon arrival, Arthur sat down in the chair next to Merlin's bed. "Now, I'm going to sit here and you're going to sleep. Alright?"

Merlin looked embarrassed and began to protest, but Arthur cut him off. "Enough. Now sleep."

And with his friend keeping a close eye, Merlin slept better than he had in weeks.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	754. Beautiful

_**A/N-** I'm very sorry about these missed updates everyone. And this is one of the requests from Emma x rose: "Merlin shows Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the knights some impressive magic and what their reactions are?"_

_Summary- Gwen asks to see some of Merlin's magic._

* * *

><p>Gwen approached Merlin tentatively, just like the shy maid she had been all those years before. "Merlin?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you could… show me?"

"Show you?"

"Magic." Gwen couldn't help the smile that twitched at her lips. It felt right, to be asking Merlin to perform magic.

He grinned back at her. "I'd love to show you. Come on, I know the perfect place."

Merlin led her to a field where the grass grew tall around them. With a few words, colorful flowers sprang up out of the ground.

"Beautiful," Gwen murmured while smiling at her best friend.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	755. Tense

_**A/N-** Same prompt as the last chapter._

_Summary- The first time was in battle._

* * *

><p>The first time Arthur saw Merlin openly using magic was when they went on a hunting trip. Things had been tense between the pair since Merlin had admitted to having magic and Gwen thought this trip would help ease the tension.<p>

It was when Arthur was entirely surrounded by bandits, his years of training useless against all of them together, that Merlin had stepped in and blasted them all on the ground, unconscious.

Despite the obvious display of power, when Merlin's blue eyes met Arthur's they were hesitant- fearful even. And so Arthur smiled in reassurance and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	756. Will Forgive

_**A/N-** Prompt from Sapphire Wing, will be a multi-chap arc: "Arthur finds out about Merlin's secret and Merlin is forced to flee back to Eldor and when Arthur and his knights (who some aren't happy about this situation) come looking for him they don't expect to have to go through a very protective mother."_

_Summary- Arthur and the knights go after Merlin._

* * *

><p>"You're going to owe him one whopping apology, mate," Gwaine commented for the hundredth time to Arthur.<p>

"I know I do."

"I mean, if I were forced back home because my idiot best friend drove-"

"That's enough Gwaine," Percival cautioned, riding up beside Gwaine. "Arthur knows what he's done, you reminding him of it won't fix this mess any faster."

"Yeah, but it sure makes me feel better," he mumbled under his breath as he rode ahead of the group.

"Do not worry sire. We will arrive shortly," Leon promised his friend, grasping Arthur's arm tightly. "Merlin will forgive you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	757. Defend Them

_**A/N-** Protective Hunith this chapter!_

_Summary- Hunith would not let anyone harm her son._

* * *

><p>Arthur did not doubt that Merlin would forgive him, but he was willing to bet it wouldn't come easy or quickly. However, what none of them had really thought about (though they should have) was a certain mother's willingness to forgive what had befallen her son.<p>

"What do you mean I can't see him?" Arthur nearly bellowed, trying to keep his temper under control.

"I mean that this is my house, my village, and my _son_ and if you put any of these things in danger, I _will_ defend them," Hunith declared coolly with a harsh glint in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	758. Wait

_**A/N-** More of Hunith be a cool BA._

_Summary- Hunith makes Arthur a deal._

* * *

><p>"Mother? Who is- oh." Merlin's dark head had popped out from behind the door Hunith stood in front of.<p>

"Merlin, get back in the house," Hunith said calmly, but with no rrom for argument. But that didn't mean Merlin wouldn't try.

"But Mother, he-"

"If the king wishes to speak with you, he can show that willingness by staying in town the night." She turned to face Arthur. Though no words were spoken, the look on her face was one seeking affirmation.

"Agreed," Arthur finally conceded. If waiting was the price to pay for his ignorance, he would gladly stay.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	759. Share the Blame

_**A/N-** I like this one. Not sure why, I just do._

_Summary- Elyan stands up for his king._

* * *

><p>"I don't see why the rest of us have to sit out here and wait with you, princess," Gwaine grumbled while throwing a stick into the campfire.<p>

"We're just a guilty as him," Elyan answered quietly.

"Excuse me?" Gwaine whirled on him. "I don't recall any of us banishing Merlin on penalty of death."

Elyan met his gaze coolly. "And I don't recall any of us doing anything to stop him either."

That made Gwaine's mouth shut with an audible click.

Arthur looked over to Elyan gratefully and the knight gave him a nod. They would all share the blame.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	760. Wronged

_**A/N-** A few more for this._

_Summary- Hunith allows Arthur to see Merlin._

* * *

><p>But the next morning, Arthur ordered his knights to stay back at the camp. While they all might share the blame, he was the one responsible. Gathering his courage, he walked briskly to the door of Merlin's house and knocked quickly.<p>

When Hunith answered it, he was surprised to find a warm smile greet him. "I knew you would wait. Come in," she opened the door and allowed Arthur admittance before leaving herself, giving the two some privacy.

Arthur suddenly found himself alone and face to the face with the man he had wronged most in the world.

"Hello Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	761. Trusted

_**A/N-** Maybe one or two more._

_Summary- Arthur has issues trusting._

* * *

><p>"Hello Arthur," Merlin muttered, not meeting the kings' eyes.<p>

"Umm, well," Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, "I suppose I should begin with I'm sorry."

Merlin snorted. "Well that's a first." But there was a small smile on his face.

"I was wrong to jump to conclusions," Arthur pushed forward determinedly. "We've known each other for many years and I should have trusted you more. It's just that- well, you know. Trust isn't something I can easily give out anymore." He sighed.

Suddenly Merlin was beside him, grasping his shoulder. "I know that," he responded, voice low. "And I forgive you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	762. Everything Right

_**A/N-** carinimso1, I got your request in here. Also, Cinnimania, I am planning on stopping at 1,000. I know, it's weird to think that 760 chapters have already gone past! Which reminds me: thank you so much for every favorite, follow, review, and hit you guys have done for me. Words can't express how thankful I am._

_Summary- And the rain will wash away your sins._

* * *

><p>"You don't have to forgive me so quickly," Arthur replied, shaking his head.<p>

Merlin sighed. "Yes I do. I haven't been honest with you, Arthur, and the fact that you are accepting me is enough." He inched away from his friend, feeling guilt pool in his own stomach. "I shouldn't have lied to you all these years. You trusted me, and I betrayed that trust every day," Merlin's voice with gruff and he fought to push back the tears.

Suddenly Arthur's arms were encompassing him and both men wept from guilt, forgiveness, and relief.

And the tears made everything right.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	763. Reactions

_**A/N-** Emma x rose and camoc requested Merlin showing the knights magic. Also, camoc, these will probably end eventually, but I'll try and post one-shots expanded from these drabbles. Let me know what you want to see!_

_Summary- Merlin shows the knights his magic._

* * *

><p>Gwaine had already seen Merlin perform many great acts of magic by the time everyone else found out. So the night that Merlin chose to show the other knights, he decided to kick back and enjoy their reactions.<p>

Percival smiled like he was a proud older brother.

Elyan's mouth was held slightly agape, staring in awe at the magic all around him.

Leon's mouth twitched to fight down a smile, but eventually a small grin won its way onto his face.

And Merlin? Well, Merlin just laughed and smiled like a man that had finally found his family- his brothers.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	764. Afterlife

_**A/N-** Prompt from SapphireShelle91: "Morgana and Arthur meet up and Arthur tells her that he would have accepted and tried to have helped her if he had known about her magic or something like that."_

_Summary- Arthur and Morgana meet after death._

* * *

><p>Through the darkness, Arthur heard his name called out, the sneer still present even in the afterlife.<p>

"Morgana," he greeted, turning smoothly to meet her ghostly form.

"So even with all his magic, the mighty _Emrys_ couldn't save you."

Arthur shook his head sadly. "No, but he tried." He sighed. "God did he try. And at least he did good with his magic."

"Oh, you think that's what he did?" Morgana scoffed. "He betrayed his own kind."

"At least he didn't betray his family," Arthur countered, steeping cooler. "You know, Morgana, we might have been able to work something out."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	765. Cared

_**A/N-** Sorry, late nights and sleepy writers._

_Summary- Morgana didn't want to believe Arthur._

* * *

><p>"Ha," she laughed back, but it was hollow- bitter. "You do not know anything Arthur Pendragon."<p>

"I know I cared about you! And that Father did too!" He lowered his voice. "And we would never have done anything to hurt you."

"That's not how I remember it." Morgana rubbed absentmindedly at her wrist.

Arthur reached out to and took her hands in his own. "He loved you. And- and I did too. You were my sister in my heart before you were my sister by our blood."

Morgana was silent.

"We all missed you, Morgana. Every single one of us."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	766. Wrong

_**A/N-** Final one in this little arc._

_Summary- Morgana and Arthur would make it right._

* * *

><p>"Everyone?" Morgana tried to scoff, but it rang with insecurity.<p>

"Everyone," Arthur assured, nodding. "Gwen especially, but Merlin did too."

That brought Morgana's vengeance back. "He tried to kill me," she spat out, struggling to break Arthur's grip.

"And he saved you," Arthur insisted, tugging at her wrists. "After you fell down the steps, remember? I can see it all here, and I know you can too. Merlin tried to save you."

"But he never- Arthur, I-" her voice broke. "When did everything become so wrong?" she asked in a small voice.

Arthur didn't respond, but instead hugged her close.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	767. Wept

_**A/N-** A modern piece for you all tonight._

_Summary- Merlin had grown lonely over the years._

* * *

><p>Merlin put the telly on, not paying much mind to what he was watching; he was more focused on scouring the internet for any clue, any hint to Arthur's return.<p>

Yet through his research induced haze, a single line made it through. _"__All that pain and misery and loneliness, __and it just made him kind." _

And Merlin paused in his typing. And his hands began to shook. And his eyes began to fill with tears.

Where had his kindness gone? It had been years since he'd had a friend. So he curled up and wept like he hadn't in years.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	768. Not To Be Disturbed

_**A/N-** A post series mini arc. Will be continued tomorrow._

_Summary- Gwen asked not to be disturbed._

* * *

><p>When Leon entered Guinevere's chambers, she sighed. "I told you I was not to be disturbed today." She ignored him once more as she went back to twirling the crested ring over and over in her hands.<p>

"Majesty, you know I would not disturb you today of all days if it wasn't important."

"Of course, Leon. What it is?" She turned her gaze upward as she set the ring down.

"There is a man here who wishes to speak with you." Before the queen could protest, Leon clarified. "He has information on Merlin."

Gwen sat up straighter. "Send him in."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	769. Letter

_**A/N-** Only a couple more here. And did you guys like the previous one? I've had a request for a continuation, but no other word on it._

_Summary- Gwen waited for the news._

* * *

><p>The man entered, head hung low in a bow.<p>

"Please, have a seat," Gwen offered. When the man looked up, she saw that he was at least a few years younger than herself- perhaps more. He had a very young face. He was quiet as he took his seat, seemingly uncomfortable in front of royalty. "What's your name?"

"Gilli. Your majesty," he added hastily.

"And what new do you have?" Gwen prompted, feeling an anxious flutter begin in her chest. She hadn't heard from Merlin since that day so long ago…

"Oh, yes. Here," he handed her a crinkled letter.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	770. My Dearest Gwen

_**A/N-** Wow, thank you for all of the responses I got for this arc! Glad to know that you are still enjoying these._

_Summary- Gwen reads a letter from an old friend- Merlin._

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Gwen,<em>

_I am truly sorry that I have not returned yet, my quest is still ongoing. You have my solemn oath that I will return as soon as it is complete. I am still alive and well, so don't worry about me- you have an entire kingdom to worry about. At which you are doing a wonderful job, if I may add. Arthur would be proud._

_The man who delivered this is Gilli. He is a friend of mine and has my absolute trust. Trust him when magical things get out of your depth._

_Your Friend Forevermore,_

_Merlin_

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	771. Get Along

_**A/N-** There may be another one for this tomorrow._

_Summary- Gwen invites Gilli to stay._

* * *

><p>When the silence had stretched to an almost unbearable amount, Gilli cleared his throat and asked, "Your Majesty?"<p>

Gwen visibly started, almost like she had forgotten that anyone else was in the room. "Oh, pardon me, Gilli. I will have a servant show you to your room." She began to stand and make her way to the doors.

"I am to stay?" The queen turned back, registering the disbelief on the man's face.

"If you would like to."

"I would love to." His words as bright as his face.

"Good." She smiled approvingly. "I think we'll get along well, Gilli."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	772. Call It What You Will

_**A/N-** Still in this arc, but could stand alone as well._

_Summary- Two best friends are reunited._

* * *

><p>Gwen spotted him first.<p>

He stole into the courtyard like a ghost, hood covering his head, darkness shrouding his features. But none of that mattered when Gwen spotted her best friend.

Call it magic, call it luck, call it a lie, but she knew the moment she laid eyes on him that her friend had returned.

"Merlin!" she cried, flying across the courtyard in a fashion hardly fit for a lady, let alone a queen. She flung her arms around his thin frame and felt the wind rush around her from the force.

"Hello Gwen," he murmured in her ear.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	773. Prepare

_**A/N-** So yeah, some more from the last chapter._

_Summary- Gwen was worried._

* * *

><p>But when they were back in the privacy of Gwen's quarters, she took the privilege of being Merlin's best friend by smacking him upside the head. "Where on earth have you been?" she fumed. "How could you- how could you leave me when I needed you most?"<p>

Merlin's surprised eyes turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Gwen. I had to go."

"Why?" she croaked.

He turned away from her pleading eyes. "There were things I had to do, had to prepare."

"What?"

"You won't believe me."

She crossed her arms in defiance. "Try me." He sighed.

"Gwen, Arthur's going to come back."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	774. Hold On

_**A/N-** I stopped the last arc for now (no one seemed that interested anymore), so I went back to the previous arc (767) because a lot of people asked for a continuation._

_Summary- Merlin couldn't continue anymore._

* * *

><p>"I can't do this." Merlin choked out though his sobs. "I'm all alone; how am I supposed to do this alone? Going on without you- without any of you, I <em>can't<em>." He curled up tighter, blocking out the world.

But then he felt a hand, strong and sure, on his back, followed by another and another. "You're not doing this alone. You're never alone."

He lifted his head, but didn't look at what he knew would be empty air behind him. "You're not real."

"We're real enough to keep you going, Merlin. We'll be here soon. Hold on."

"I will."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	775. Tentative Hope

_**A/N-** Double update. Also, this is going back to the previous arc. And will coincide with the other arc too. (If you're confused, don't worry. It will make sense soon.)_

_Summary- Gwen couldn't believe it._

* * *

><p>Merlin turned at the loud crash behind him and found Gwen had collapsed into a chair.<p>

"What?" she whispered, her voice full of disbelief and tentative hope.

"I-I don't know when, Gwen." He came to her side and crouched beside her. "But that's what I was doing- I was collecting books, prophecies, anything I could find for when he does come back."

Gwen bowed her head. "How do you know?"

"A friend told me."

"A friend?" she choked back a laugh. "And this friend can be trusted?" She searched Merlin's eyes for the truth- they were steady.

"He can be."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	776. Many Years

_**A/N-** Double update. Also, this is going back to the previous arc. And will coincide with the other arc too. (If you're confused, don't worry. It will make sense soon.)_

_Summary- Merlin and Gwen discuss what Merlin's been doing._

* * *

><p>He proceeded to show Gwen all of the items he had gathered on his journey. Ancient tomes, newly prophesized books, magical objects, anything that seemed helpful.<p>

"And Arthur? When? And how?" she questioned.

Merlin met her gaze and sighed. "I don't know- to either."

"So it could be years?"

"It could be many years."

"How many?"

"Hundreds. Thousands. I don't know," he whispered. And he hated the way the light died in his friend's eyes.

"Oh."

"But I don't know for certain," he added hurriedly.

She smiled sadly. "That's alright, Merlin. We'll make do with the time we have together."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	777. Time

_**A/N-** So jumping back to the present now. Follow?_

_Summary- Magic was trying to tell Merlin something._

* * *

><p>Merlin sat at his desk, re-reading an old favorite book of his when a banging noise drew his attention. Looking up, he noticed one of the old tomes he had gathered sitting wide open.<p>

"Odd," he muttered to himself, reaching out and closing the book. But as he turned back to begin reading again, the thud resounded for a second time around the room.

"What's going on?" he wondered aloud. Finally giving into his curiosity, he gingerly picked up the book and read the page it had opened to- and then proceeded to nearly drop it in shock.

"It's time."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	778. Through the End

_**A/N-** So we're jumping back again today._

_Summary- Merlin held Gwen's hand._

* * *

><p>He remembered the day Gwen had passed.<p>

The hard floor dug into his knees as he knelt at her bedside, caressing her old, weathered hand gently.

"He isn't coming, isn't he?" Gwen had asked- her voice hoarse.

"No," Merlin choked out past his tears, "I don't think he is."

Gwen sighed and shifted under the covers. "It's all right, Merlin. He'll come when the time is right. That's what you always told me." Kind, brown eyes met wise, blue ones. "We just have to hold on till then. Promise me you'll stay strong."

"I will. I promise."

"Thank you, Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	779. Weep

_**A/N-** So it's late so just one tonight._

_Summary- Merlin's emotions overcame him._

* * *

><p>And now that time was here. Merlin ran around for the next few weeks, gathering herbs, objects, spells, everything he would need for the fateful day of Arthur's return.<p>

It was a good feeling to feel, well, anything again. For so long he had been filled with pain and loneliness, now he was overflowing with anticipation and excitement. He would see his friends again- his family and brothers and sisters.

It made him pause in mid-stride, struck with a thought. This was real, he would see them again as he had so long ago.

He began to weep with joy.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	780. Liquid Gold

_**A/N-** Okay, I will double drabble soon, but not tonight. I am very tired and need more sleep. Thanks for understanding!_

_Summary- This was it- the day Arthur would return._

* * *

><p>He waited on the lake shore, bouncing on his feet in anticipation. This was it- the day when he would be reunited with his friend once and for all. All the signs had pointed to this day, this hour, this minute and Merlin was ready (more than ready) to bring his friend into this new era.<p>

When the tide reached his bare feet, he began to chant and throw the necessary things into the lake. Almost instantly, a light overcame the water, turning it into a beautiful, shining swirl of liquid gold.

And from the water arose King Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	781. Cry

_**A/N-** Okay, again no double update. I have a terrible headache, sorry!_

_Summary- Merlin let out tears of joy._

* * *

><p>At the sight of his friend, Merlin let out a joyful cry and crashed through the water, reminiscent of the time he had pulled Arthur from a lake before, and embraced him tightly.<p>

"Arthur, Arthur!"

Arthur let out a small laugh and pulled his friend closer. "Hello, Merlin."

Merlin pulled back, put kept his hands on Arthur's shoulders. A brilliant smile and happy tears present on his face. "Is it really you?"

Arthur grinned back in response. "It's really me."

And as Merlin continued to cry in joy, each tear of his splashed into the golden water of the lake.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	782. A Full Heart

_**A/N-** So I don't know if I can go any farther with this, but I think this is a good place to end it._

_Summary- Suddenly Merlin wasn't lonely anymore._

* * *

><p>And with each tear that blended into the water, a shadowy figure began to form under the surface until Merlin and Arthur were no longer alone.<p>

Cries of greeting and friendship were called out to one another.

"Arthur!" The golden haired king and caught sight of his wife.

"Gwen!" he shouted gleefully in response, crashing through the water to scoop her up.

A hand clapped on Merlin's shoulder. "Hello mate."

"Hello friend," Merlin greeted with a returning clap on the back. Looking around, he saw other knights reemerging from the lake.

The hole in Merlin's heart was full once more.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	783. Beat His Destiny

_**A/N-** So these two are sad. _

_Summary- Mordred learns of his destiny._

* * *

><p>One night Mordred stole behind Merlin, curious as to whom he was meeting. He heard every word the dragon spoke, and long after Merlin had returned to the castle, Mordred sat in the forest, wondering over what he had heard.<p>

Pulling back his sleeve, he stared down at his druid mark, suddenly feeling empty and drained. Is this what would make him betray his king? Would all of his years of loneliness, of hard work, of trying do good end so fruitlessly?

"No," he ground out, fighting back tears. The dragon and Emrys were wrong- he would beat his destiny.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	784. Destiny Will Win

_**A/N-** Yep, sad. Not even going to lie._

_Summary- Mordred could never escape destiny._

* * *

><p>As the sword pierced through the flesh of his king, his friend, Mordred was pulled back to the night in the woods with sudden clarity. The empty feeling replaced the fire that had consumed his soul and he knew one thing more than he had before- no one could escape destiny.<p>

He fought the tears in his eyes as Arthur came forward and was thankful when the blade sliced through his side. A smile graced his face- it was over.

He deserved no less.

But as the blackness overcame him, he couldn't help but wonder: _Why did destiny pick me?_

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	785. Sympathy For a Dragon

_**A/N-** Old prompt from FastestKeyboardTyperInTheWest: "Sympathy for a dragon." Post-series._

_Summary- Merlin says good-bye to an old friend._

* * *

><p>In a clearing laid a dragon, a man kneeling on the ground beside its head.<p>

No mortal blows had been dealt, no battles fought, yet the creature was dying.

"Kilgharrah, please," the man's voice cracked. "Don't leave me."

"It is my time, young warlock."

A smile broke on Merlin's face. "I'm not that young anymore, old friend."

"Ah, but for you, life has hardly begun." The golden eyes blinked heavily. "It is time."

"I will never forget you."

"Thank you. Merlin."

And as his friend past from the world, the dragon lord in Merlin cried out for his lost kin.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	786. Drunk

_**A/N-** Someone asked fro a drunk Arthur, but this happened instead. Will be a continuation tomorrow._

_Summary- Gwen had a few drinks too many._

* * *

><p>Merlin knocked on the door to the royal chambers and waited for Gwen to open them. After several moments (and a few crashes from within) the door flew open.<p>

"Merlin!" Gwen cried, her eyes bright and her voice too loud.

Merlin let out a small chuckle at her behavior. "Hello Gwen."

"Merlin, I think," she hiccupped, "I think I'm drunk." She giggled a little to herself. "I've never been drunk before."

Eyes wide, Merlin stepped inside he doorway. "Well let's not let the whole castle know it too, shall we? Come on now, it's time we get you into bed."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	787. Insecurities

_**A/N-** Okay, so one more for this arc tomorrow. _

_Summary- Gwen turns to her best friend when she's feeling insecure._

* * *

><p>"Merlin," Gwen began from where she was sitting in bed (it had taken a lot of coercing and help from Merlin to get her there), "can I ask you something? And can you promise not to talk to Arthur about it?" She looked at him with pleading brown eyes.<p>

"Of course, Gwen. What is it?"

"How can I be queen? I'm just a peasant." Her eyes turned down and she picked at the fine cover of the bed. "I don't know how to run matters of state or accept dignitaries or anything. I'm a seamstress, a servant, not a queen."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	788. Immortality

_**A/N-** A prompt from FestetheFool: "Leon turns out to be actually immortal." Coming to you in 2 parts tonight._

_Summary- Merlin isn't the only one that's immortal._

* * *

><p>Merlin was lost in his thought as he walked down the crowded London street and almost didn't stop when he bumped into another man, the only thing stopping his steps the familiar voice that muttered out, "Sorry."<p>

Merlin's eyes flew wide and his hand instinctively reached out and clutched onto the man's arm before he could walk away. "Leon?" his voice was hoarse from disuse.

The blond headed man tried to disentangle himself from the old man's grip. "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person…"

"No, Leon. It's me, Merlin."

The knight's eyes went wide. "Merlin?" he questioned.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	789. Return

_**A/N-** Part two from the previous one._

_Summary- Old friends catch up._

* * *

><p>They went back to Merlin's place and Merlin turned back into his old (young) self again.<p>

"Leon," Merlin began as they settled into his chairs, each with a cup of tea in hand, "How long have you been back?"

"Back? I never left."

Merlin nearly spluttered out his tea. "You didn't? But I thought…"

"Wait, have you just returned? Are others coming?"

"Yes. Well, no and yes. Arthur will be coming, but I don't know when. I've- been around."

"All this time, we never knew…." Leon smiled sadly and shook his head.

"But now we have a friend once more."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	790. Consciousness

_**A/N-** Inspired by a prompt from FestetheFool where Arthur woke up on time and Merlin slept in._

_Summary- Something as not right when Arthur woke up._

* * *

><p>Arthur was stirring close to consciousness, the light in his room dimmer than normal. He wondered vaguely what had awoken him so early when he heard Gaius' voice screaming to go wake, well, himself up. Eyes snapping open, he looked about the tiny room of his servant and took a panicked breath.<p>

He looked down at his hands and they were pale, slender and callous from a different kind of work than swordsmanship.

"Merlin!" he bellowed, but the voice was not his own. He was going to have that magical servant of his and get this all sorted out. Now.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	791. Neither

_**A/N- **A continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Merlin didn't know what had happened._

* * *

><p>Merlin blinked his eyes and sighed in contentment. He had had the best night of sleep in his entire life.<p>

But when his vision focused on the room around him, he bolted upright in bed, heart hammering.

Just then a responding hammering came from the door to Arthur's room banging open to reveal himself.

"What?" At the voice that came out of his mouth, Merlin started and realized suddenly what had happened.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed jumping out of bed. "How did we?" But when he saw the murderous expression on Arthur's (his) face, he knew that neither of them knew.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	792. Fix

_**A/N-** I hope you all are having as much fun with this story as I am._

_Summary- Arthur demands to be switched back. Now._

* * *

><p>"Switch us back right now, Merlin, or so help me I will have you in the stocks for weeks!"<p>

"Or I could have you in the stocks." Merlin's cheeky grin appeared on Arthur's face before vanishing under Arthur's glare from Merlin's cold blue eyes. "Right, sorry. Fixing the problem now. On it."

"You mean you don't know how?" Arthur growled out.

"Well not right now," Merlin huffed. "But I'll work on it right now, I swear."

"You better," Arthur threatened, pointing at Merlin.

"Come on then, we need to go back to my room. And before someone else finds us."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	793. Situation

_**A/N-** Idea from CAT GIRL 28 to have Uther come in to the story (though only briefly)._

_Summary- Merlin runs into a problem- Uther._

* * *

><p>Just then, Uther decided to walk into the room. Merlin quickly flung himself back on the bed and Arthurs started hissing at him, "Merlin. Get up!"<p>

"Arthur," Uther came over to the bed while Arthur rolled his eyes and began cleaning. "Why aren't you up yet? We are all waiting for you in the council meeting."

"I'm, uh," Merlin coughed. "I'm sick."

"Has Gauis been notified?"

"No, but perhaps Merlin could go and inform him of the _situation_," Merlin said pointedly, looking at Arthur.

"Of course. Sire," he added hurriedly before running off to Gaius'- hopefully, to get some answers.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	794. Yelling

_**A/N-** More action tomorrow, I promise! (Also, if you are confused, back up a few chapters and read from there.)_

_Summary- Arthur tries to convince Gaius._

* * *

><p>"Gaius!" Arthur called out as he crashed through the physician's door.<p>

"Merlin! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be attending on Arthur now? He's going to be-"

"No, it's Arthur."

Gaius only gave his most withering look before continuing. "Really, Merlin. This is no time-"

"It's not a joke, Gaius." Arthur was getting desperate. "Somehow Merlin and I switched bodies and we need to change back now!" As his final word rang in the air, Gaius seemed to believe him. The yelling certainly belonged to Arthur, and Gaius pulled down an old tome.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	795. Work

_**A/N-** Double drabble some time soon._

_Summary- They'd found something._

* * *

><p>"Find anything?" Merlin came bursting into the chambers, anxious to hear news of their progress. Getting rid of Uther had taken a bit of work, but getting past the guards was even harder.<p>

"We found something that just might work," Gaius answered, bringing Merlin the spell book. "But we're going to need to gather some ingredients first."

"Sure, right on it." He turned for the door before Gaius grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, Your Highness. I believe a servant will need to do this."

"Me?" Arthur questioned.

"You. Now, memorize the herbs and get going."

"But I never-"

"Now!"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	796. With Me

_**A/N-** I hope you all are enjoying this arc still! Should be more action packed in these next few installments._

_Summary- Merlin makes a confession._

* * *

><p>Arthur walked in the door, mud smudged on his face and clothes and an unhappy pout on is face.<p>

"You're right," Merlin snickered, "you do ridiculous like that."

"Soon it will be your body again and you can clean it up," Arthur snapped back while handing Gaius the herbs.

As Gaius started to make the potion, he began talking. "Now Merlin, do you still have your magic with you?"

Merlin shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Sort of. It's mostly there, but parts of it are missing. I think they're, uh, still in my body."

"With me?" Arthur exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	797. Another Way

_**A/N-** Same as last author's note._

_Summary- It all rests on Merlin's shoulders._

* * *

><p>"Yes, but not much," Merlin hurriedly answered. "But I should have enough to do the spell."<p>

"And if you don't?" Arthur questioned with trepidation.

Merlin shrugged his shoulder. "We think of something else. Perhaps you could-"

"No, no way. I don't know the first thing about magic. No way."

"Alright," Merlin acquiesced. "We'll think of something else if we need to."

"I think that does it," Gaius called out from his place next to the heating pot of the potion. "Should be ready shortly. Here, read over this." He handed Merlin the book. "Memorize the spell, we'll need it soon."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	798. Fading

_**A/N-** Oooh, what's gonna happen next?_

_Summary- Merlin's spell worked- mostly._

* * *

><p>"Both of you drink this." Gaius handed each of them a cup of the potion. They followed his command and quickly gulped down the bland drink.<p>

"And now for the spell?" Merlin questioned, and when Gaius nodded in assent, he complied. It was interesting for all to hear Arthur's voice utter those forbidden words and see his eyes flash gold, but when Merlin was finished, nothing appeared to have happened.

"I feel the same," Arthur commented.

"You do?" Merlin's face was growing pale. "I feel faint. Like I'm fading."

"Merlin?" When he dropped to the ground, Arthur caught him. "Merlin!"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	799. Floating

_**A/N-** And the tension mounts._

_Summary- Arthur can't do what's asked of him._

* * *

><p>"Gaius? Gaius!" Arthur called out, looking up to his oldest friend for help.<p>

"It's the spell. He must not have had enough magic to carry it out fully." Gaius looked on his the prince's body with worry.

"So? What does that mean?"

"It means, Merlin is dying. His soul, his being, is floating somewhere in another realm unable to attach to any physical form here with us."

"Can we get him back?" Arthur nearly croaked out, fearing the answer.

"We can." Arthur sighed in relief. "If you perform the spell too."

He went rigid. "But Gaius, I _can't_ do magic."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	800. Warm

_**A/N-** Happy 800th! (And sorry about yesterday, fanfiction wasn't working properly.)_

_Summary- Arthur finds his courage._

* * *

><p>"You'll have to Arthur." He began reading through the spell. "You'll just repeat after me and-"<p>

"No, Gaius, I can't," Arthur stressed as he joined him at the table. "Allowing magic is one thing, but performing it…"

"If you don't," Gaius started angrily, "then you'll stay this way forever, and Merlin will die!" They both looked over to the motionless figure on the floor.

Arthur dipped his head, staring hard at the table. "What do I need to do?"

"Find the magic within you. Do you feel it?"

"I feel something warm in my chest. Is that it?"

"Exactly it."

* * *

><p><em> Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	801. Soul

_**A/N-** Check last author's note._

_Summary- It was an odd feeling, performing magic._

* * *

><p>Arthur tasted the foreign words on his tongue. Funny, because though the words were strange to him, his mouth seemed to form them with a strange ease.<p>

Reaching into the warm magic that resided in his chest, Arthur repeated the words Gaius had drilled into his head. The heat spread over him, setting his toes and fingers tingling.

Slowly, he felt his spirit rising up, out of Merlin's body, and then quickly vanishing into the air. It was odd being only a soul, but on his way back to his body, he passed by something warm and bright. Merlin's soul.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	802. Jolt

"Prince Arthur? Sire?"

The voice rippled through Arthur's brain as he woke with a sudden jolt. "Gauis? Merlin, is he…?"

"He's alive, sire." The physician's face split into a grin. "You saved him. Thank you."

"It was- uh, nothing Gaius." His eyes peered around the room, searching for his troublesome manservant. "Where is Merlin?"

"On the patient's bed. He was out of his body for quite some time, so his soul is taking longer to adjust than yours. He should be up in a few hours."

"I want to-"

"You need to get to bed before Uther finds you. Go."


	803. All His Fault

_**A/N-** So two for tonight! A few more in this arc._

_Summary- Merlin still wasn't awake._

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up the next day (in his own bed, thankfully) but still without a servant. Frowning to himself, he quickly got dressed and trudged up to Gaius' chambers. Upon opening the door, he immediately knew the answer to his question. Gauis' face was long and drawn.<p>

"He's still not awake?" But it came out more like a statement than a question.

Gaius wearily shook his head. "I've tried everything, but…"

"May I- may I see him?"

"Of course sire."

And as Arthur strode to Merlin's room, a single thought kept racing through his mind: this was all his fault.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	804. Come Back

_**A/N-** Hope you all like this arc!_

_Summary- Arthur tries to bring Merlin back._

* * *

><p>Pale and still, Merlin's body was resting on his bed. Arthur nearly collapsed into the chair beside it, but he managed to sit gracefully upon it instead.<p>

If only there was something he could do to help Merlin back. Hadn't Gaius said that his soul needed something to attach to? Maybe if he could help pull Merlin back, he could save him.

"Merlin," Arthur grasped his hand, "It's alright to come back now. This is your body, your place. We all need you here. Gaius, Gwen, even me. Please, it's not your time to go now. Come back to us."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	805. Retorts

_**A/N-** I've had a request for humor/fluff but am awful at coming up with those ideas. Help?_

_Summary- Arthur and Merlin bicker- again._

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Merlin groaned, his eyelids fluttering. "Did it work?"<p>

Arthur, quickly dropping Merlin's hand, retorted, "What do you think, idiot? You have your own girlish voice back, don't you?"

"Ah yes. And I know longer have the annoying grate of a prat rubbing on my ears whenever I open my mouth."

"But you do still have to listen to that voice order you about."

Merlin cracked a smile and opened his eyes fully. "How long was I out for?"

"A couple hours.

Merlin looked at the window and then turned back to Arthur, eyebrows raised in question.

"Alright, _several _hours."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	806. Don't

_**A/N-** A request from Alligates for hugging. _

_Summary- Arthur stops Merlin from overstraining himself._

* * *

><p>"Well if it's been several hours, I suppose it's time I get to work." Merlin began to push back his blankets and stand.<p>

"No, don't get up," Arthur immediately cautioned, pushing Merlin back down again.

"Why not? Arthur I-"

"Would you listen to me for once you idiot? You've been out for a while, and I don't want you to faint like a little girl on the job. Doesn't set a good image for the prince."

Merlin smirked knowingly. "You were worried about me."

"Was not." He smacked him upside the head before hugging Merlin quickly. "Don't do that again."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	807. Child

_**A/N-** just a cute thing that popped into my head. May or may not continue._

_Summary- Merlin had been turned into a child._

* * *

><p>"Arthur, I'm scared," the small, child voice trembled in the darkness of the cave. Merlin looked up at Arthur with big blue eyes, swimming with tears.<p>

"There's nothing to be afraid of in the dark," Arthur comforted, unusually gentle. This wasn't his true Merlin after all—a curse had made him years younger than he should have been. And even if Arthur liked to tease Merlin, he wasn't about to make a child cry.

"All of the bad things come in the dark. The monsters and the voices." At a crack in the woods, Merlin ran terrified into Arthur's arms.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	808. Fate

_**A/N-** Perhaps one more for this? What do you guys think?_

_Summary- Merlin is scared of fate._

* * *

><p>"There are no voices or monsters in the woods, Merlin. It was just an animal of some sort, I'm sure of it." But when Merlin's little head shook "no" in response against his shoulder, Arthur only sighed and shifted his weight.<p>

"No one hears them but me," Merlin admitted in a tiny voice. "Mother can't hear them either. Just me."

"What do they say?"

"That they have plans for me. Fate."

"Now you listen to me, Merlin." Arthur turned the boy so he was facing Arthur. "You decide your own life, no one else. And you will choose great things."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	809. Scares and Promises

_**A/N-** So I don't think too much more of little cute Merlin, but a lot of you have liked this, so let me know if there is something you're dying to see!_

_Summary- Merlin got scared- Arthur did too._

* * *

><p>"I know," Merlin sniffed. "I'm sorry you have to see me be so scared. I don't like being scared in front of other people. It's just that-" a loud crack drove Merlin back into Arthur's arms- "sometimes I can't help it."<p>

"I know that, Merlin. Everyone gets scared."

"Even you." Arthur supposed from most children it would have been a question, but from Merlin it was a matter of fact. He knew what life was.

"Yes, even me."

Merlin nodded thoughtfully. "Then let's decide that if one of us is scared, the other will protect him. Promise?"

"Promise." Arthur smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	810. Shore

_**A/N-** So two companion pieces for tonight. Per prompt of Zephyrim: "Arthur waits on the shores of Avalon for Merlin...who might never come."_

_Summary- Arthur waits for Merlin in Avalon._

* * *

><p>They all came one by one, joining Arthur in Avalon. And they were happy together—for the most part. But every now and then, Arthur would go to the shore and look out over the waters to the land of the living.<p>

There was one who may never join them.

Arthur would occasionally see him standing on the shore, a distant figure but he knew who it was nonetheless. It was like he was looking right at Arthur, even if he couldn't see the dead king.

So Arthur kept his vigil—waiting for a great man that could never come.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	811. Opposite

_**A/N-** See previous note. Companion piece._

_Summary- Merlin looks across the lake in longing._

* * *

><p>Merlin stood on the shore, straining his eyes to see what was invisible. The fog rolled over the lake, but it was not that that obscured his vision. His sight was impaired by a barrier that should not be broken.<p>

He, of course, knew how to, but was not desperate enough to deal with angry spirits. Yet.

A great man, and a great many more friends were waiting for him on the other shore, but he could not join them. This was his penance for failure—his redemption.

So Merlin kept his vigil—waiting for a great man to return.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	812. Stride

_**A/N-** So fluff. And inspired by how tired I am right now._

_Summary- Gwen decides what's best for Arthur._

* * *

><p>"Arthur, the council needs you-" Gwen paused. Her husband was sprawled out on their bed, one foot dangling over the edge with the boot still on it.<p>

She smiled at the sight—Arthur had been working far too much lately and seeing him resting was comforting.

As she moved to take off his other boot, the issue of the council meeting crossed Gwen's mind, but she had a plan.

Striding into the hall, Gwen declared, "King Arthur cannot join us today."

"But where is he?" a lord questioned.

"Do you question the king? I am here. Now, let us begin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	813. Uncle Gwaine

_**A/N-** Request from carinims01: "Can you do one with Uncle Gwaine and Arthur's son/daughter?" And it's fluffy :)_

_Summary- Gwaine plays with Arthur's daughter._

* * *

><p>"I'm going to get you!" Gwaine shouted after the little princess as she squealed through the castle corridors.<p>

"You'll never catch me Uncle Gwaine!" As her little legs pumped faster, she laughed and turned a corner quickly, leaving Gwaine scrambling to make the same turn.

But he laughed when he saw the corridor she had chosen. "Seems like you have nowhere left to go," he said menacingly as he advanced towards her. Scooping her up into his arms, the princess giggled and squirmed. "And now our deal. What do you have to say?"

"Daddy is a bigger princess than me."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	814. Know You

_**A/N-** Request from Minch: "Samhein comes around again and everyone misses Lance."_

_Summary- Merlin misses Lancelot._

* * *

><p>Merlin leaned against the low wall surrounding the training grounds. They were empty—no one would be training on this holiday.<p>

It was a year ago that Lancelot, the friend who knew and understood, had died because of Merlin stupidity.

"Are you doing alright?" Merlin looked to his see Arthur approach and lean beside him.

"I've been better."

"I know what you mean." Arthur sighed. "Look Merlin, it wasn't anybody's fault. Lancelot chose to sacrifice himself—all we can do is honor that sacrifice."

"How did you—"

"Because I know you. Now come on, we've a feast to attend."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	815. I Do Not Care

_**A/N-** Episode reference to_ "Sweet Dreams".

_Summary- Arthur surprises Gwen on her birthday._

* * *

><p>Gwen's birthday happened just after the incident with Elaine. She and Arthur had kissed, true, but for now she knew it was better for both of them to keep any feelings they may have for the other in secret.<p>

She hoped that he would move on from his—he deserved better than her. He deserved a true princess.

But when she opened her cottage door, she saw that those feelings would not be diminished soon.

The room was full of flowers, and a note was on the table.

_There may be every need, but I do not care._

_Love, Arthur._

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	816. As Long As You Have Friends

_**A/N-** Double tomorrow (or sometime soon)_

_Summary- Friends can make all the difference._

* * *

><p>It was raining. They were wet. They were cold. They were also all sore. And tired. But one thing they were not was bored.<p>

The knights, their king, and his servant were gathered around a fire in a cave, joking around and telling stories.

And with their laughter, they drowned out all of the horrible things that had happened in the past few hours.

At one point or another, all of them had the same thought: it didn't matter what happened, as long as you had friends to share it with, the worst of days could turn into the best.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	817. Cannot Be

_**A/N-** I always write Arthur and Merlin companion pieces, so I thought I'd try my hand at some Morgana and Gwen companion pieces._

_Summary- Morgana wished for things- that could never be._

* * *

><p>Morgana gazed out over her city, wanting nothing more than to be a part of it. To walk among the people and be free of her obligations. To help others whenever she could, without having to answer to anybody else. To be entirely free.<p>

She didn't crave the power that came with ruling—she wanted the ability to change the world for the better.

But some things cannot be.

And fate had carved out a darker destiny for the optimistic lady. It was a path that was heavy in sorrows and woes, but in the end would change the world.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	818. Destined To Be

_**A/N-** See previous author's note._

_Summary- Gwen wished for things- that destiny would change._

* * *

><p>Gwen gazed up to the castle, thankful for her small house and warm food. She was happy with her place in life and did not envy those above her. She could walk amongst her fellowmen and help those less fortunate. There were no meetings, no obligations. She was free.<p>

She didn't want to rule—she only wanted to love, be loved, and live happily.

But some things are destined to be.

And fate had carved out a greater destiny for the simple hand maid. It was a path with passion and consequences, but in the end would change the world.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	819. Green

_**A/N-** A little humorous one tonight._

_Summary- Not all of them were immune to seasickness._

* * *

><p>Percival and Merlin were sitting, leaning up against one of the masts of the small ship.<p>

"See you two are feeling positively green again today," Gwaine greeted cheerfully, a smirk on his face.

"You can," Merlin paused as the boat lurched, "shut up now."

"And what about me Merlin, going to tell me to shut up to?" Arthur quipped up from the front while Elyan and Leon chuckled.

"No, but I'll think of something even better," Merlin muttered before groaning.

"And Percy, how-" But Gwaine stopped at Percival's look—he didn't want to be tossed into the sea, after all.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	820. Worth the Trouble

_**A/N-** Just a cute drabble that popped into my head._

_Summary- Both boys were unbearable when they were sick._

* * *

><p>Merlin sick was bad. Arthur being sick was worse. But when the two of them were sick together? The world burned.<p>

Gaius and Gwen were stretched to their limits with complaints of being too cold or too hot, of having and sore throat and the chills, and enough sneezing and coughing to last a lifetime.

More than a few slaps were restrained by both of them and a couple even sneaked out of Gaius' healing hands.

But they both had to admit that when their boys were peacefully asleep, they felt a rush of affection that was worth the trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	821. Rotten Teeth

_**A/N-** An old prompt from Griffinesque: "Rotten teeth". May be continued..._

_Summary- Gwen saves Morgana from her nightmares._

* * *

><p>As if by magic, Gwen knew her mistress was having nightmares that night. Moving swiftly, she gathered her shawl, but on her shoes, and hurried to the castle.<p>

And sure enough, Morgana's screams had just began when Gwen burst in, already determined to waken her frightened lady up.

"Morgana. Morgana!"

The screaming subsided as a tiny voice broke through the night. "Gwen?"

"I'm here."

"Oh thank God!" Suddenly, Morgana threw her arms around Gwen's neck. "It was so real this time. This man, he was chasing me. And his teeth…" She shuddered. "They were rotten."

"It's over now. You're safe."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	822. Beat It

_**A/N-** Modern fic._

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur aren't supposed to be friends._

* * *

><p>"Go Arthur!" Merlin shouted from his place on the bleachers toward the field. Arthur, for his part, looked up and nodded before returning to the football game.<p>

"That your friend down there?" Merlin heard the voice beside him and turned to find the school bully.

"Yeah, so? Got a problem with that?"

"I do, actually." He grabbed Merlin's arm roughly. "Kids like you don't hang out with kids like Arthur."

"Or me." Attacker and victim both saw Gwaine approaching, a steaming look upon his face. "And I don't care what kind of punishment I get for fighting. So beat it."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	823. Earned

_**A/N-** I am so sorry for missing two nights in a row. And then for not doing at least a double drabble. Life is super hectic, but I promise to make it all up to you soon!_

_Summary- Arthur knew Garrick deserved it._

* * *

><p>Garrick always worked hard. He'd been doing so for four years- putting everything he had into training for becoming a knight.<p>

But it didn't seem to matter—rain or shine, hot or cold, fast or slow—what was going on that day, Garrick was around, ready and willing to train with Arthur and the knights.

Arthur knew, better than anyone, that Garrick had earned his rightful place. But Garrick still needed to prove that to the rest of the world.

Which is why Arthur couldn't have been more proud of him the day Garrick beat him and became, Sir Garrick.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	824. Grow Up

_**A/N-** I know I need to catch up, but I don't think that will happen tonight. Sorry!_

_Summary- Gwen wonders about them all._

* * *

><p>Gwen stood, overlooking the courtyard from the window in her bedroom, where Merlin was cleaning. "When did we all grow up?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Look at us. Kings, queens, sorceresses," her voice broke.

Merlin cracked a smile. "I haven't changed."

"Not like us, no." Gwen turned and looked at him. "But that doesn't mean you haven't grown too. None of us are the naïve children we once were. Princes, ladies, servants. Some days I miss it."

"I think we all do. But the world needs us."

"And when did you get to be so wise?"

"That, I've always been."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	825. Remember

_**A/N-** I plan on catching up soon, sorry about the delay!_

_Summary- There's something they would both remember about that special day._

* * *

><p>It all went in a blur for Gwen. The words were repeated to quickly, the audiences polite clapping stopped suddenly, the kiss felt like a peck on the lips and the walk back down the aisle was a sprint.<p>

For Arthur it was too slow. The priest spoke slowly, the congregation wouldn't be quiet, the kiss was wonderfully long, and their first procession was glorious.

But there was one thing that they both remember with clarity when asked about their wedding day.

"His eyes were a deep blue, full of love."

"Her eyes were a warm brown, full of promise."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	826. Disease

_**A/N-** I know I said I was going to catch up, but I think that I'll just let this series go on for a few more days, sound good. Prompt from Sapphire Wing :"What if Arthur finds out about Merlin's magic, but he doesn't see it as Merlin betraying him, but see it as a sickness, so he tries to find a cure for it before the magic corrupts Merlin."_

_Summary- Arthur has a different view on things._

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Merlin stared down at Arthur who was sitting on the bed in front of him while Merlin paced and rambled nervously. "I know it's a lot to take in but I want you to know it doesn't change anything. I'm still-"<p>

"Just… shut up Merlin." Arthur commanded with a wave of his hand as Merlin's mouth shut with a click. Arthur stared away in deep thought until he snapped his fingers and announced, "I've got it."

"Got… what?"

"Magic is like a disease. So all we have to do is find a cure before it corrupts you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	827. Protests

_**A/N-** So, welcome to a new arc! Continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Arthur takes matters into his own hands._

* * *

><p>Merlin froze in his pacing. "No, Arthur. That's not-"<p>

"Of course it is." Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm roughly and began dragging him to Gaius' chambers.

"It's not a sickness, it's me!"

"Nonsense, Merlin. Now shut up and let me save you." No one stopped the pair as they made their way through the corridors—the king dragging a protesting manservant was not unusual. "Gaius!" Arthur shouted when he pushed open the door.

"He's not here. He'll be back tonight, so can we just talk about this?"

Arthur's eyes swept across the room until he seemed to settle on a decision.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	828. Tempted

_**A/N-** So happy to hear so many of you are enjoying this story!_

_Summary- Arthur will keep Merlin safe for now._

* * *

><p>"In here." With a sharp tug on his arm, Arthur pulled Merlin across the room and yanked open his door, tossing Merlin inside before slamming it shut again. "You'll be safe in there!"<p>

"Arthur, please!" Merlin began pounding on the door as Arthur held it shut, his eyes roaming the room for the key. Finding it on a hook, he quickly lurched for the key before turning and locking the door swiftly.

"This is the only way to make sure you aren't tempted to use more magic. No one will get to you in there, so don't do anything idiot."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	829. Imaginings

_**A/N-** Same as last one._

_Summary- Merlin feels trapped._

* * *

><p>It was the idiot at the end that maybe Merlin stop pounding on the door. It was still Arthur out there, and at least he thought he was still Merlin. He would just have to wait until Gaius returned to sort this thing out.<p>

He fell to his knees by the door, suddenly exhausted. Arthur dragging him through the halls, yelling at him to be quiet—it had been too close to Merlin's imaginings of being hauled to the dungeons for his liking.

Silently, he wiped at the silently shed tears on his face. He hoped Gaius would return soon.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	830. Ranting Questions

_**A/N-** Excited to see what will happen? More action tomorrow!_

_Summary- Arthur didn't want to lose his friend._

* * *

><p>When the other side of the door was quiet, Arthur stumbled away from it and sank onto a nearby bench.<p>

Merlin had magic. He was infected by it, the thought made Arthur sick. Because what if he was wrong? What if there was no cure? What if Merlin ended up just like Morgana? What if he lost his closest friend and-

He stopped and took a few calming breaths, pushing down the tears that threatened to spill over. It would be fine—they would be fine. They always were.

He looked to the door and prayed for Gaius' swift return.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	831. Cure

_**A/N-** So glad to see that many of you like this arc!_

_Summary- Gaius fears for his boys._

* * *

><p>Gaius walked through the doorway, only to pause when he saw Arthur sitting by himself inside—never a good sign. "Your majesty," he greeted with trepidation.<p>

Arthur lifted his head and lowly rose. "Gaius," his voice cracked slightly and Arthur paused before trying again. "There's an issue. With Merlin."

Gaius felt his heart stop. "What?"

"He has magic." Arthur's gaze flicked to the side. "I told him we could cure it."

"Cure it?" Gaius questioned as he sank into a chair.

"Well, it's like a disease, isn't it? It corrupts the soul like sickness does the body."

"Oh, my boy."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	832. His & Yours

_**A/N-** I'm having fun with this arc, glad to know so many of you are as well!_

_Summary- Gaius is going to set Arthur straight._

* * *

><p>"Arthur, magic is not like a disease." The physician sighed as Arthur sank back onto the bench.<p>

"So there is no hope?"

"No, my boy, you must listen." Gaius leaned forward. "Magic is like any form of power—too much of it and some people may be lost to its allures. But many people can use small amounts to help others. And a few are born to wield it. Like yourself and being king, Merlin was made for the task destiny has chosen for him."

Arthur paused before inquiring, "Destiny? What kind of destiny involves magic?"

"Great ones. His. Yours."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	833. Stared

_**A/N-** Someone pointed out to me recently that we have just over 150 of these left. Crazy right?_

_Summary- Merlin makes his voice heard._

* * *

><p>"Mine?" Arthur shouted while springing up. "What does my destiny have to do with magic? I've never-"<p>

"Gaius?" the muffled voice came through the door. "Is that you?"

Gaius quickly stood up. "Merlin?" He turned to Arthur. "Is he locked in there?"

The king at least had the decency to look shameful. "I thought it would be safest for him."

Sighing, Gaius picked up the key from the table and unlocked Merlin's door, allowing the young man to come stumbling out, past Gaius, and right in front of Arthur.

The two men stared, waiting for the other to move first.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	834. Destiny of Ours

_**A/N-** I think this is it for this little arc! Anything else you all want to see?_

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur settle things._

* * *

><p>Merlin's mumbled statement broke the silence first. "It's not a disease."<p>

And the words were so classic Merlin that Arthur couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean-"

"No, I should apologize too. This was something I shouldn't have kept from you for so long."

"It wasn't," Arthur agreed. "And you and I are going to have a long talk about these things."

"Of course. I'll tell you anything," Merlin conceded quickly.

"Arthur's eyes flickered to Gaius before he slung an arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Now, about this destiny of ours…"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	835. Credit

_**A/N-** CherryAmes15 asked if I could do one built on this line from the show: "All these years... you've never sought any credit". Hope you like it!_

_Summary- Arthur gives Merlin the credit he deserves._

* * *

><p>"This is your new room." Arthur opened the door to luxurious chambers and a library of magic books.<p>

"What's all this?"

"This is the credit you deserved over all the years."

Merlin smiled as tears flooded his eyes. "Thank you, Arthur," he choked out.

"Oh, stop being such a girl. There's no need to cry about it." But even Arthur's eyes welled up slightly at the sight of his best friend so happy.

Merlin laughed at Arthur's comment and brushed at his tear-filled eyes.

"Aw, hell," Arthur sighed out before Merlin in for a hug. "Thank you again, my friend."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	836. Promise

_**A/N-** Prompt from Guest: "Merlin takes a vacation to Ealdor to visit his mother and King Arthur is left with George and really misses Merlin."_

_Summary- Arthur couldn't take one more day._

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Merlin left for Ealdor. Three days that Arthur had been awoken on time, had a full breakfast, made all his council meetings, had his room clean and spotless every time he returned to it, and he was sick of it.<p>

Because George was his replacement servant, and if Arthur thought Merlin's prattle was annoying, it was nothing compared to George's humor.

No one seemed willing to save Arthur, so he made a promise. If Merlin made it back within a week, he would only give Merlin double chores for leaving him instead of triple.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	837. Nothing More, Nothing Less

_**A/N-** Prompt from TheKingsMajorDodo: "I'd love to see a reveal to the knights, Gaius, Gwen,whoever else, where some of them get angry at Merlin, and some protective of him from Arthur." Extra twist to come._

_Summary- The knights debate Merlin's fate._

* * *

><p>"We need to report him to Arthur," Leon whispered harshly.<p>

"If you lay one hand on him, I will cut you down where you stand," Gwaine threatened as he took a menacing step towards Leon.

"Do you think I want to see Merlin hurt? But magic is dangerous and our king needs to know."

"But does he?" Percival questioned. "Perhaps we could talk to him, convince him to tell us what's really going on here. Arthur never has to know."

"We are telling the man we swore allegiance to that a citizen is breaking the law. Nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	838. Knew

_**A/N-** And now, for the twist!_

_Summary- The knights tell Arthur the truth._

* * *

><p>"Merlin is a what?" Arthur turned on his knights who were crowding into his tent. Leon and Elyan stood on one side while Gwaine and Percival stood on the other. Gwen, too, was with the men, but she stood in the middle, unsure where her loyalties were.<p>

"A sorcerer," Leon repeated softly.

Arthur sighed and leaned against the tent pole. "I knew this would happen eventually." He rubbed at his face. "I should have told you all sooner."

"Wait, you knew?" Gwaine questioned, stepping forward.

"Yes, Merlin told me quite a while ago. We agreed to keep it a secret."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	839. Tension

_**A/N-** And the tension mounts..._

_Summary- No one knows what to believe._

* * *

><p>"And you didn't think it was worth mentioning it to us?" Gwaine practically crowed. But before, Arthur could answer, Leon cut in.<p>

"Sire, are you sure that Merlin can be trusted? How do we know that he hasn't put you under some sort of enchantment?"

"Leon, please. I would-"

"What's going on in here?" Merlin asked, poking his head through the tent flap. "Everyone left and I heard some shouting."

Everyone stared frozen at Merlin until Gwaine commanded, "Merlin, come stand over here."

"What's wrong?"

"Merlin, just do as I say."

But Merlin stood still, finally locking gazes with Arthur.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	840. Enough

_**A/N-** And now we get to see some action._

_Summary- Chaos ensues._

* * *

><p>As Merlin took a step towards Arthur (the only seemingly sane person in the group) many things happened at once.<p>

Leon stepped in front of Merlin, hand on his hilt. He was quickly joined by Gwaine who attempted to push the older knight out of the way while Elyan pushed Gwen to one side of the tent, away from everyone else.

"You keep your hands off him!"

"He could be dangerous."

"I need to see!"

"You need to stay out-"

"Enough!" The king's voice rang out through the chaos in the tent. Everyone turned to him, embarrassment in their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	841. My Pleasure

_**A/N-** Perhaps one or two more in this arc._

_Summary- Arthur puts an end to it all._

* * *

><p>"I am not enchanted and Merlin is not evil."<p>

"But sire. How do we know if-?"

"Leon, that is enough." Arthur stepped closer to him. "This is no enchantment. I know that you find it hard to trust those with magic, but trust me, and trust the man you know Merlin to be."

Leon bowed his head. "Yes sire."

"And Gwaine," Arthur smiled, "I'm sure Merlin appreciates the heroic intentions, but I assure you he can take care of himself."

Gwaine nodded and smiled. "I'd love to see it sometime."

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Care to show them?"

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	842. Ready For This

_**A/N-** What kind of magic do you want to see? BAMF or sweet for tomorrow?_

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur discuss what to do next._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they're ready for this?" Merlin pulled his jacket closer around him against the chill of the night. Arthur stood next to him at one end of the clearing with everyone else on the other side.<p>

"For the most part." His uncertain tone made Merlin glare. "If they're not I'll make sure no one kills you."

"Oh, thanks. I feel loads better. The man I've saved a thousand times ensuring me my life."

Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder. "I'm sure Gwaine will protect you."

Merlin sighed, suddenly serious. "I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	843. Display

_**A/N-** So BAMF was the clear winner. Hope you all enjoy!_

_Summary- Merlin shows his abilities._

* * *

><p>The clearing crackled as Merlin began his display, intent on the skies above. Lifting his hands into the air, he brought a whirring cloud down, whipping the red capes of the knights present around their bodies. Out of the darkness cracked streaks of lightning, controlled by Merlin's expert hand.<p>

Releasing these elements, he changed suddenly to the ground beneath them and lifted rocks and branches, tossing them like clothing.

Releasing them to gravity once more, Merlin turned back to Arthur and bowed his head.

Gwaine turned to Leon and muttered, "Remind me to never piss off Merlin."

"Same," Leon replied.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	844. A Question

_**A/N-** Just something that popped into my head. Still in the previous arc, but may be the last one. I think it's mostly rapped up at this point._

_Summary- Percival asks Merlin a question._

* * *

><p>"Merlin? May I ask you a question?" The warlock turned to the big knight beside him. They were all sitting in the clearing, and Percival and Merlin were currently alone, everyone else talking with Arthur.<p>

"Of course, Percival. Is it about my magic?"

"In a way yes." He paused, collecting his thoughts carefully before beginning. "In my village, we had stories—prophecies. And there was one about a man named Emrys. He was said to be the most powerful sorcerer ever. That's you, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Imagine that," he let out a big laugh. "Friends with the Mighty Emrys."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	845. A Dream

_**A/N-** prompt from battlemaiden518: "The word "distrait." Definition: absentminded, esp: inattentive or distracted due to anxiety or apprehension." Very angsty._

_Summary- They were both distrait- never a good sign._

* * *

><p>It was the fifth cup Merlin had dropped that day.<p>

And it was about the twentieth time Arthur had yelled at him for something.

But on the other hand, it was the fourth time Arthur had forgotten to change his clothes for different events, like chain mail for practice rather than for council meetings.

Even though the other didn't know it, the men were both distrait from the same source—a shared dream between them.

A dream that seemed all too real. A dream that ended the same way every time: with one of them dead at the others hand.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	846. For Good

_**A/N-** A sequel, as many of you predicted/asked for._

_Summary- Someone made these dreams occur._

* * *

><p>Neither was sure which was worse: the dreams where they murdered or the dreams where they killed their best friend.<p>

Some days Merlin would be skittish, burning pyres and thrusting swords on his mind while Arthur was guilt stricken, lessening his servant's chores.

Other days Arthur would try to hide his skeptical glances and Merlin would do his chores diligently and quietly before retreating to his room.

From the side lines a pair of eyes glistened in the darkness. She knew who Emrys was, she knew why he won.

And now she was destroying that hope and trust—for good.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	847. Why Not

_**A/N-** Continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Merlin confides in a friend._

* * *

><p>"Did you have the dream again?"<p>

Merlin nodded his head and dropped his head onto the bar counter before him. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up Elaine."

"I know," the red head rubbed his back gently.

"Why did destiny have to choose me? Why- why not-"

"Why not me?" she finished for him.

He glanced up with a sheepish look on his face. "I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay. We were both born with it; it's natural to question why you were given such a destiny. That is, if it's even your destiny at all."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	848. Closest

_**A/N-** So this arc may end up being a little bit longer than the first two would suggest. That okay?_

_Summary- She was making progress._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Merlin looked at her questioningly.<p>

Elaine smiled softly and shrugged her shoulders. "I only meant that you've been having these dreams a lot lately. Perhaps they're an omen of what is to come.

"I would never hurt Arthur."

"But would he hurt _you_?"

At this Merlin was silent.

"I'm not saying to give up on him entirely. But it couldn't hurt to look at other possible destinies, right?"

"I don't know," he sighed and leaned onto her shoulder. It wasn't a yes, but it was the closest she'd gotten so far. A smile graced her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	849. Doubts

_**A/N-** Here is more of this arc. Hope you all are enjoying it!_

_Summary- More than one enemy lurks in Camelot._

* * *

><p>Elaine pulled her cloak hood around her face, moving quickly through the night.<p>

"Elaine," someone hissed out to her right. She turned and slipped down the alley, pulling her hood off her head.

"Ryan?"

"Here." He stepped out of the shadows. "Were you successful with Merlin tonight?"

"We made some progress. He seems to be somewhat skeptic of his destiny now."

"Good. Arthur is as well becoming convinced of doubts about his servants. But I must hurry back before someone discovers I'm gone." Ryan leaned down to hug Elaine quickly. "We will have Emrys soon, sister."

"Father would be proud."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	850. Determination

_**A/N-** So this took an unexpected turn for me, but I think you all will like it._

_Summary- Merlin's aware._

* * *

><p>Merlin's breath hitched as he leaned against the wall of the building. He glared down at the small purse of coins he held in his fist, the thing Elaine had forgotten leading him to hearing her secrets.<p>

Why had he ever trusted her?

Angrily tossing the coins on the ground, Merlin practically sprinted back to the castle with determination.

Fists clenching, Merlin tried to quell his anger. He wasn't a monster. There was still the hope in him he was born with, the innate curse of trying to find the good in others.

And he would try to save her.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	851. Rod

_**A/N-** More of the arc!_

_Summary- It was an accident._

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Merlin crashed into his chambers, despite the late hour of the night. He was surprised to find Arthur sitting by the fire, rather than asleep in bed.<p>

"Now is not a good time, Merlin." Arthur didn't even turn to look at Merlin; he merely continued to stoke the fire.

"But Arthur, I have to-"

"I said get out!" The king turned angrily, the hot iron rod turning with him. The red hot tip brushed Merlin's hand and he crashed back to the wall with a cry of pain.

The rod clattered to the ground from Arthur's still out-stretched hand.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	852. Flashbacks

_**A/N-** Yes, some angst for now._

_Summary- Their nightmares had turned into reality._

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't believe it. He hadn't met to hurt Merlin—it was like in his dreams where he… where he killed him. Sword, execution, it didn't matter. He had hurt Merlin now, and by the startled look of pain and fear in his servant's eyes, he knew he had screwed up.<p>

Merlin was, as well, flashing back to those dreams. The ones where Arthur had him burned, and the pain in his arms was consuming his whole body. On shaky legs Merlin began to scramble away, thoughts of warnings dashed from his mind.

"Merlin, wait, please!" But he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	853. The Former

_**A/N-** Sorry about sporadic updates. NaNoWriMo and homework are kicking my butt._

_Summary- Merlin would face his fears._

* * *

><p>Merlin sat huddled by the fire in Gaius' chambers, carefully wrapping his hand with cloth after having covered it with the ointment he had found for burns.<p>

He knew Arthur hadn't meant to hurt him, but he'd panicked. How could he go back there now and rationalize his reaction? Arthur would either call him a coward or would become suspicious.

He hoped with everything he had it was the former.

But the pain in his hand was dulling to a throb, and Merlin knew he would have to go back and face his fears. There was a king to save.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	854. Listening

_**A/N-** Terribly sorry. I will respond to reviews tomorrow._

_Summary- Merlin listens in on Arthur's conversation._

* * *

><p>But when Merlin came up to Arthur's doors, he heard voices from within.<p>

"This is exactly what I was speaking of, sire. Perhaps these dreams hold some unknown meaning. Merlin might not be as trustworthy as he seems."

"But it's _Mer_lin. He would never harm me." Arthur's voice sounded fuzzy, far away.

"Maybe it's the other way round then. Maybe you should—" But Merlin had had enough of their conversation at that point and he burst into the room.

"Arthur, you have to listen!"

"Merlin!" Arthur bolted upright in his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you."

"Wrong."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	855. Matched

_**A/N-** yes, two successful updates in a row!_

_Summary- Merlin makes the connection._

* * *

><p>Merlin turned to the owner of the voice, realizing it sounded distinctly familiar. "And who are you?"<p>

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

"No, it's alright, Your Majesty." The man stood and held himself proudly. "I am Sir Ryan."

"Ryan?" The name and voice matched up in Merlin's mind and his voice raised in volume. "You're working against Arthur!"

"Merlin, that is enough!" Arthur stood quickly and strode to Merlin's side. "You will leave—"

"The dreams," Merlin cut him off quickly, meeting Arthur in the eyes. "He's the source of them."

"How did you know about those?"

"Because I've had them too!"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	856. Easier

_**A/N-** Sorry, fanfiction was formatting weird last night, making me unable to post this then._

_Summary- Merlin stops the plan, but can't end the plot_.

* * *

><p>Arthur's eyes widened and he turned to Ryan. "Is this true?"<p>

But instead of answering, the pretend nobleman sighed and flicked his wrist, causing Arthur to crash into the table, knocking him unconscious.

"Arthur!" Merlin tried to move to his side and attack Ryan in return, but found he was paralyzed.

"This could have been so much easier, Emrys," Ryan reprimanded. "You could've come quietly with us, leaving the king none the wiser. Now, we must decide what to do with him."

"Leave him alone."

"Not possible," Elaine answered, stepping out of the shadows, hand out to hold him still.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	857. Good Person

_**A/N-** I apologize profusely for lack of updates. The final days of NaNoWriMo left me struggling for words, but I should be alright from here on out._

_Summary- Merlin tries to negotiate._

* * *

><p>"Elaine, please. You don't have to do this," Merlin's voice was still hard, still had a warning behind it. But beneath the edge was a plea. "I know you, and I know you can still come out of this a good person."<p>

Elaine's eyes seemed to soften a fraction before her brother cut in. "But she will be walking out of this a good person. See, our good deed is getting you and using your powers for helping our people, instead of oppressing us."

"I'll never cooperate with you."

Ryan stood in front of Merlin, imposing. "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	858. Earn My Loyalty

_**A/N-** The past few years I've done a 12 Days of Christmas thing. Would you guys be interested in that again?_

_Summary- Merlin's loyalty is not easily given._

* * *

><p>The resounding crack echoed across the room as Ryan slapped Merlin across the face. Instead of crying out in pain, however, Merlin merely let out a dark chuckle.<p>

"You think pain will earn my loyalty?"

Ryan tilted his head and seemed to consider Merlin before smirking. "You're right. Pain to you means nothing. But perhaps pain to another would make you see things our way. Your mother, for instance?" And with a twirl of his hand and some muttered words, an image of Hunith restrained and bruised appeared in the air. "You see, we didn't come into this blind, Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	859. Threats

_**A/N-** Though it may not seem like it, we are nearing the end of this arc._

_Summary- Ryan's hatred for Emrys begins to show._

* * *

><p>"Let her go," Merlin grounded out between clenched teeth, "now."<p>

"Afraid I can't do that until I get your cooperation," Ryan took the final step to close the space between them, "_Emrys_." He hissed out the name like a poison.

"Ryan, please," Elaine spoke up. "We have him, can't we go now?"

Ryan turned to glare at his sister. "You know we can't. Not unless it's of his own free will." He met Merlin's eyes with a dark glimmer. "What will it be Emrys?"

Merlin glared defiantly, but when he caught sight of his mother again, he replied, "I'll go."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	860. Maybe

_**A/N-** BAMF!Merlin. And send in Christmas prompts!_

_Summary- Do not mess with Merlin's mother._

* * *

><p>Ryan smirked and nodded at Elaine, who released Merlin. Which was really quite idiotic on Ryan's part. The first thing Merlin did was blast Ryan back into the wall, his back hitting with a resounding thud.<p>

"Don't touch my mother," Merlin grounded out.

Ryan picked himself off the floor and let out a chuckle. "It's still two on one, Emrys, and you've given us your word. You can't get to her quick enough."

With golden eyes, Merlin paused time and rushed to the wall, clutching Ryan's throat before allowing time to move again. "Maybe," he tightened his hold, "maybe not."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? (Christmas) Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	861. Trust Me

_**A/N-** Enjoy!_

_Summary- Merlin attempts to save himself and Arthur._

* * *

><p>"M-Merlin?" Arthur's confused voice cut through the tense silence that filled the room. Merlin turned automatically towards it, distracted for just a moment, but it was all Ryan needed. Shoving Merlin down to the floor roughly, he pinned the warlock down with magic as well as his fists.<p>

"Take care of the king, sister," Ryan growled out without even looking to Elaine. Merlin, however, craned his neck to see meet her eyes.

"Elaine, please. Change will come, I swear." His blue eyes stared into hers intently. "This will accomplish nothing but more pain and sorrow. Trust me. No—trust Emrys."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	862. Out Cold

_**A/N-** Sorry! I've been exhausted and I'm fighting sleep to give you guys this right now. Still taking Christmas/holiday prompts!_

_Summary- Merlin's words don't work._

* * *

><p>Elaine's eyes widened and she seemed to be considering his offer before she shook her head and went to move to Arthur.<p>

"'See? You won't win this one Emrys. Your powers can't help you now."

Merlin merely grunted, the wheels in his mind turning as he tried to think of some way out. But as Ryan slapped some magic-restraining cuffs on him, Merlin felt his heart sink. Arthur was out cold, there was no way to call for dragons: he was alone.

But, just before they knocked Merlin unconscious, he saw Arthur's eyes open—he was faking, bless his soul.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	863. Reprecussions

_**A/N-** I'll respond to reviews tomorrow! Sorry, end of the semester is killing me._

_Summary- Arthur doesn't care- he's going after Merlin anyway._

* * *

><p>"We're going after him," Arthur declared even as he winced as Gaius applied more pressure to the sore spot on his head.<p>

"Do you think it wise, sire?" Leon asked from his place in front of Arthur.

"At this point, Leon, I don't care."

"What did they even want Merlin for?"

Here, Arthur hesitated—he had pieced some of the puzzle together, but didn't want to let others know what he suspected: that Merlin had magic. He would deal with the repercussions of that later. Right then, his friend was in danger. "Does it matter?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	864. Chains

_**A/N-** Still a while for Christmas prompts, so if you want to see some holiday cheer, let me know what kind!_

_Summary- Merlin knows his friends will save him._

* * *

><p>Merlin stumbled after the siblings through the pale dawn grey of the morning. "It doesn't matter where we go," he huffed out, "Arthur will track us." The comments earned him a harsh tug on the chain connected to his shackles.<p>

"Let him," Ryan growled out. "We can handle him."

"And the knights of Camelot? They'll all be coming." The next tug caused Merlin to fall on his face. Elaine hesitantly moved as if to help him stand, but pulled back again.

Ryan moved away from Elaine to crouch in front of Merlin. "We'll kill them like they killed our family."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	865. Pity

_**A/N-** Yay, this arc shall be coming to a close here in a few daysQ Thanks for all of the reviews and support through this you guys, it always means a whole lot to me._

_Summary- Merlin didn't want her pity._

* * *

><p>They stopped midday so that Elaine and Ryan could eat. Merlin wasn't allowed to eat, but he was permitted to sit—a luxury since he had been up all night long.<p>

Throughout their meal, Elaine continued to stare at Merlin, a sympathetic look on her face. He merely glared at her until she turned away again. She had refused to give her help before, so he didn't want her pity then.

Just then, the sounds of men's voices and horses hooves cut through the still forest.

"Here come your friends now, Emrys." Ryan smirked. "Time to set up the bait."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	866. Kneel

_**A/N-** Action next chapter!_

_Summary- Arthur decided they could work it out._

* * *

><p>Arthur was leading the rescue party, so he was the first to spot Merlin in the small clearing in the woods.<p>

"Merlin!" he shouted joyfully, leaping off of his horse and sprinting to where his friend was kneeling on the forest floor. Arthur ignored the panicked look in Merlin's eyes, attributing it to nothing more than the gag in his mouth and the shackles around his wrists.

"It's alright, Merlin." He came to kneel in front of Merlin. His voice dropped low, "And I know about your magic. I can't say I'm fine with it, but we'll work it out."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	867. Killer

_**A/N-** So close now. Thank you for all your thoughts! Believe it or not you all help shape these stories with your comments. Things would have been more rushed if not for a few helpful reviews._

_Summary- Dangers lurk in the forest._

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Gwaine's voice cut across the clearing but it was too late. Ryan stood through the trees, rapidly approaching the pair.<p>

Arthur quickly moved to rip the gag out of Merlin's mouth and tried to get him to stand.

"Arthur, you have to go! You have to—" But they were both thrown off balance by Ryan, sending Merlin to the side and Arthur backwards.

"My, my. The king of Camelot, killer of sorcerers, come all this way to die?" Ryan mocked.

"Stay back!" The knights were quickly silenced by a wave of Ryan's hand.

"A little help, Elaine?"

"No."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	868. Fool

_**A/N-** A couple more days before Christmas prompts begin, I think. Unless we don't need 12 days and would rather conclude this arc. What do you guys want?_

_Summary- Elaine tries to reason with Ryan._

* * *

><p>"No?" Ryan repeated, rounding on his sister, but she stood firm from her side of the woods.<p>

"No." Moving closer, she tried to reason with him. "The king has promised to work with Emrys; surely this is what the prophecies meant. We need not interfere—he will accept magic!"

"You are a fool! He will kill Emrys as soon as the return to Camelot."

Elaine looked ready to argue, but at the last moment sprinted to where Merlin had fallen, attempting to release him from his shackles. She only managed to take one off, however, before Ryan blasted her backwards.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	869. Am Magic

_**A/N-** So I've decided to finish this arc and then do Christmas prompts until Christmas. Sound good?_

_Summary- Merlin is made of magic._

* * *

><p>"Enough!" Ryan shouted and rushed to where Merlin was still lying on the ground. Grabbing his wrist in one hand, Ryan tugged him forcefully upward. "I will take you to the others myself."<p>

Merlin stumbled behind him, but quickly gained his footing and pulled Ryan back. "No, you won't." Lifting his unshackled hand, Merlin blasted Ryan away from him.

"But you're still—"

"—Emrys," Merlin interrupted. "And don't you know?" He smirked. "I am magic." Ryan stared for a few moments more before calling up a spell, one that Merlin quickly moved to counter. And so the battle began.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	870. Battle

_**A/N-** A few more. I know, this has been long, but thanks for sticking with it so far!_

_Summary- Arthur and Elaine work together._

* * *

><p>The magic that crackled through the air sent Arthur scrambling backwards. He looked over to see Elaine coming to her senses. Deciding it would be better to have two magic wielders on their side, he hurried to help her stand and moved her away from the fight.<p>

"Can you help him?" he shouted over the roaring wind that Merlin had conjured (which tickled at Arthur's memory, but he brushed it off).

Elaine nodded, red hair whipping around her. "I believe in Emrys, now."

"Then go!"

She motioned for Arthur and the knights to stay back, and moved toward the battle.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	871. Dust

_**A/N-** I want to make sure to get some Christmas in here, so I may pause this early, but I will try very hard not to!_

_Summary- As the battle raged on, the knights, for once, were helpless._

* * *

><p>Arthur tumbled backwards to his men, but never took his eyes off the battle. The wind whipped dirt and leaves around the fighters, but occasionally arms, sparks of lightning, or flashes of hair could be seen.<p>

All of them shielded their eyes against the dust, but when a cry rang out, both Arthur and Gwaine dropped their hands and rushed forward, but Leon and the others held them back.

"You can't protect yourself, sire!" Leon shouted.

Lancelot also chimed in. "Trust Merlin."

Arthur reluctantly nodded—it seemed trusting Merlin was the theme of the day. But then, the dust cleared.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	872. Commanded

_**A/N- **Sorry to leave you hanging! I was falling asleep on the couch last night. Hooray for finals!_

_Summary- Arthur dealt with the aftermath of the battle._

* * *

><p>Merlin was kneeling on the ground as if he had collapsed there. Ryan was laying on the ground across form him; dead or merely unconscious, Arthur couldn't tell. But it had been Merlin's cry he had heard earlier, and he immediately saw why as Merlin's hand stroked the red hair of the girl he was holding preciously in his lap.<p>

"Apprehend him," Arthur commanded, pointing to Ryan. None of the knights moved, all of them wanting to stay by Arthur's side. "Now!" he commanded with an edge. Elyan and Percival carried out the order.

Arthur strode forward with the others.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	873. Quietly

_**A/N-** Hooray for bromance! I think we will pause here and switch to Christmas for the next few days._

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur clear up some things._

* * *

><p>Arthur crouched down in front of his friend. "Merlin?"<p>

"She was trying to protect me," Merlin whispered hoarsely as he looked up at Arthur. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt. She was trying to help us, Arthur, I swear." His eyes were desperate, pleading for Arthur to understand.

"I know," the king nodded, reaching out a hand to clap the back of Merlin's head softly. "We'll take care of all of it."

"Are you mad?" The question was asked quietly, but not fearfully.

"Yes. But we'll deal with that later. For now, let's take care of this mess."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	874. Snowball

_**A/N-** Double Christmas tonight! camoc wanted a snowball fight, so here you go!_

_Summary- The knights mess around in the snow._

* * *

><p>"Ah," Leon sighed happily as he led the knights through the snow covered forest. "Isn't it beautiful at here? You know, I—" He was cut off as a ball of snow landed with a soft thud on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Gwaine grinning mischievously up at him.<p>

"It was Percy," Gwaine answered with feigned innocence, pointing to his friend.

"Yet I'm still going to believe it was you." Leon picked up some snow and threw it at Gwaine, who ducked, making the snow land on Elyan.

It ended with four knights returning to Camelot, cold but laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	875. Mistletoe

_**A/N-** Also, camoc wanted mistletoe. Send in Christmas prompts for what you want to see!_

_Summary- Arthur had a plan for Christmas._

* * *

><p>The knock on the door was gentle, and as Arthur opened it, he knew exactly who would be on the other side.<p>

"Good evening, Gwen." She stood before him, the perfection of beauty.

"Your majesty." She curtsied and handed him the basket she had with her. "The food you requested."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. If that is all…" She bowed again and turned to go, but Arthur called out after her.

"I believe you're ignoring Christmas tradition." He pointed upward at the mistletoe he had placed in his doorway. Gwen smirked at him and placed a kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	876. Key

_**A/N-** CherryAmes15 asked "For Christmas, will Arthur give Merlin a gift?" Yes, yes he shall._

_Summary- Arthur surprises Merlin with a gift._

* * *

><p>"Here." Arthur held the small box out to Merlin, his face a mix of excitement and feigned indifference.<p>

Merlin looked at the present with wary eyes. "For me?"

Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, _idiot_, do you see anyone else here?"

Taking the box from Arthur, Merlin hesitantly opened it up and then glanced up at Arthur dubiously.

"A key?"

"It's a key to the restricted magic section of the vaults downstairs, and you'll have access to everything in it. Potions, books, artifacts, everything."

Merlin blinked up at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Really." Arthur hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	877. Knock

_**A/N-** Double update tonight! Modern reunion fic in honor of one year ago._

_Summary- Merlin wished his neighbors would go away._

* * *

><p>The knock on Merlin's flat door had him rolling his eyes. If it was carolers or his neighbors trying to cheer him up again, he may just lose it and turn them all into toads. Trying to ignore the knocks, he turned up his non-Christmas music and returned to his book. But when it persisted, he got up and flung open the door.<p>

"I told you, I don't want—" The words died in his throat. A blond man, as tall as him but broader, stood in his doorway.

"Hello, Merlin," the man greeted with an all too familiar smile.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	878. Merry Christmas

_**A/N-** Same note from previous chapter. Merry Christmas everyone!_

_Summary- Arthur and Merlin were reunited at last._

* * *

><p>"Arthur?" Merlin reached out and touched his shoulder. "You're real? You're alive?"<p>

The king's grin grew wider. "I am."

"Oh, Arthur!" And then Merlin threw his arms around Arthur, clutching onto him tightly. If some tears fell from his eyes, Merlin didn't care. This was the best Christmas he'd had in a long time.

Arthur returned the embrace, not complaining about the girliness of it all. "It's good to see you again, Merlin." His words sounded choked with tears.

Merlin eventually pulled away, staring at his friend in disbelief. "Merry Christmas, Arthur." And the words had never sounded so sweet.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	879. Celebrate

_**A/N-** Prompt from Sapphire Wing: "It's the first Christmas Merlin has without Gaius and Arthur, Gwen, and Knights try to do everything (even though they may mess up) in their power to make sure he has a happy Christmas :)"_

_Summary- Merlin's friends try to cheer him up for Christmas_.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, I'm tired, and I already told you I don't want to celebrate today."<p>

"But Merlin-" By then Merlin had opened the door to his room to reveal his friends.

"Surprise!" they chorused together.

Merlin's wide eyes looked around the festive room, food on every table. "What's all this?"

"Well, you said Gaius would cook on Christmas-," Gwen began.

"- and that it wasn't very good," Gwaine cut in.

"So we decided-," Leon said.

"- to cook for you-," Elyan added.

"-ourselves," Percival concluded.

"Well?" Arthur asked.

"Thank you," was all Merlin could say with wet eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	880. Recovery

_**A/N-** A few more to conclude the previous arc. Enjoy!_

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur begin their talk._

* * *

><p>The door shut heavily, and Arthur turned at the sound. Merlin stood there, his back presses against Arthur's door.<p>

"She's doing well," he reported. "Gaius and I took turns healing her, and he expects she'll make a full recovery."

Arthur found himself sighing in relief for the girl who had knocked him unconscious just a day before.

"Are you ready to talk?"

Merlin nodded and moved to sit at the table where Arthur soon joined him.

"Shall we begin with Emrys?"

Merlin let out a tired laugh. "It's a good a place as any, I suppose."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	881. Tales

_**A/N-** Some bromance._

_Summary- Merlin tells Arthur his tale_.

* * *

><p>Merlin spun tales of prophecies, of monsters and curses destroyed with magic. The words were unbelievable, and Arthur had to remind himself that they were not tales, but were realities of Merlin's life. A life he hadn't known about.<p>

It wasn't until Merlin paused in his speech that Arthur saw the bags under his eyes. He was exhausted.

"Merlin?"

"Sorry. I was saying-"

"Merlin," he interrupted, "we can finish in the morning. You should sleep."

"Thanks." And Arthur didn't have the heart to tell Merlin that he hadn't meant falling asleep at Arthur's table.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	882. Breakfast

_**A/N-** Sorry. I was with family the first night and wasn't feeling well last night. I think there may be one or two more for this arc. Some bromance plus Elaine soon!_

_Summary- Arthur lets Merlin know how he feels._

* * *

><p>Prying his eyes opened seemed harder than normal in the morning. And what was with the crick in his neck and the pounding headache? More importantly, why was he sleeping at a table?<p>

As memories leapt into Merlin's mind, he jolted up in his chair, instantly regretting the motion as his head throbbed in protest.

"Welcome to the world of the living." The comment was accompanied by a plate of food and Arthur sitting across from him.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast. And a... gesture of sorts. Of forgiveness."

The gratitude overcoming Merlin allowed him only to say,"Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	883. Misjudged

_**A/N-** Just a little bit longer. Send in prompts, the end is near!_

_Summary- Merlin tells Elaine the good news._

* * *

><p>Merlin was waiting at her bedside when Elaine woke.<p>

"Em- Merlin?" She groaned and shut her eyes again "How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?"

"My punishment. Life in prison? Execution?"

"No, nothing like that." He let out a chuckle, causing Elaine to open her eyes and stare at him incredulously.

"Then what is it?"

"A week in the cells and one in the stocks. Once you get your strength back."

Elaine relaxed and let out a sigh. "We misjudged Arthur greatly."

"You did." Merlin wrung his hands nervously. "I was wondering... How much of it was an act?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-pricessmelia**


	884. Act

_**A/N-** This may be it. Perhaps a quick wrap up tomorrow?_

_Summary- Elaine hopes to gain Merlin's trust again._

* * *

><p>"Act?" Elaine asked cautiously, but Merlin was looking at anything else but her.<p>

"Our friendship. Was it all fake?"

"It would be easier if it had been." As he looked up to meet her gaze, Elaine sighed. "It started off as the mission, pure and simple. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't come to care for you too. Why else would I go against my brother if not for a friend?"

His smile made Elaine's heart swell in joy. It wouldn't be easy, but maybe she could earn his trust back for real.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	885. Struggle

_**A/N-** And the end. Wow, that was a long arc! Thanks for sticking with me through it all._

_Summary- Everyone can be free in Camelot._

* * *

><p>"Today, magic is legalized!" Arthur's voice boomed around the hall, and the audience burst into cheers. All involved in the struggle for freedom had been working tirelessly for the last few months.<p>

Turning to sign the document, Arthur grinned at his Court Sorcerer and his apprentice, whose red hair was twisted back elegantly for the occasion. With an unneeded flourish that caused Merlin to roll his eyes, it was official- magic was legal in Camelot.

"You did it, Emrys," Elaine whispered to her mentor, "Camelot is free."

Merlin grinned and slipped his hand into hers. "We all did it."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	886. Eat

_**A/N-** Sorry about yesterday. Prompt from UnboltedGem: "Arthur finds out Merlin's not eating and gets upset/concerned and starts to make sure he eats?"_

_Summary- Arthur is concerned about Merlin._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Arthur asked and felt his heart sink when Merlin shook his head. It was the fourth meal Merlin had rejected from Arthur since the dragon attacked Camelot. Arthur didn't understand it. Merlin should' have been celebrating with the rest of them.<p>

As Merlin exited Arthur's chambers to begin his chores, Arthur began to form a plan.

"Why have we returned early, sire?" Merlin inquired.

"Because, Merlin," Arthur replied to his servant as he opened his chamber doors to reveal a small feast on the table, "you are going to eat."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	887. Married

_**A/N-** I had a few requests for Mergana from Fire Bug and Haldir639, so here you go!_

_Summary- Morgana takes care of Merlin._

* * *

><p>"The two greatest sorcerers of all time, and we've come to this," Merlin mumbled to his wife, who sat on the edge of their bed, before he let out a cough. "I hate this."<p>

"No one likes to be sick, Merlin," Morgana reminded him gently as she rubbed the cold cloth on his forehead, smiling at his sigh of relief at the cool touch.

"At least I have the perfect wife to take care of me."

"The most perfect," she agreed before holding up a bottle. "And now for Gaius' medicine."

Merlin groaned in dread; Morgana smirked playfully in return.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	888. Following

_**A/N-** Prompt from ImagineDragons14: "Can you do another Freya story where the gang (meaning Arthur, Gwen, the knights, and Gaius) find out about Freya and a magic reveal as well." Well, we just had a reveal and Gaius does already know (as you pointed out) so I hope this works. Part 2 tomorrow._

_Summary- Merlin's friends check up on him._

* * *

><p>"Shh," Arthur hushed the knights as they fell into the bushes behind him. He still wasn't sure why they were all accompanying him when it was he who had found Merlin acting odd in the first place. Though he supposed that's why they were here. No one had been the same since Merlin's return from captivity and the consequent reveal of his magic.<p>

"Has he done anything?" Arthur nearly started at the feminine voice of his wife beside him.

"I thought you were waiting at the castle."

"I couldn't wait. So? Any change?"

"None, so far. But we—hold on."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	889. I Still Miss You

_**A/N-** Sorry to leave you hanging. Here's the next part!_

_Summary- Merlin's friends spy on him._

* * *

><p>They all watched, transfixed, as Merlin began to perform magic. Golden light swirled around their friend while they all stared captivated. Magic was still so new to most of them, especially the beautiful magic Merlin used.<p>

When the light cleared, a single flame floated in front of Merlin's face, allowing them to see the leaf he held in his hand, and within it, a single strawberry. Placing the leaf reverently onto the water of the lake, the flame followed it out as the tide and Merlin's magic pushed it forward.

"I still miss you." The whisper carried to burning ears.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	890. Only Me

_**A/N-** One or two more._

_Summary- Merlin's friends aren't as sneaky as they think._

* * *

><p>"We should go." Arthur's words broke the silence that had overcome the group. The moment was too private, they shouldn't have been there. As a group they turned to leave, but all cringed when a branch was broken by someone's foot.<p>

"Who's there?" Merlin peered into the trees.

They crouch in fear until Gwen rose. "It's only me."

"Oh, Gwen." He visibly relaxed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, and I was just leaving—"

"No," he held out a hand, "stay." Gwen walked forward, taking his hand. Together, they turned to look out over the lake.

"Want to talk?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	891. Telling

_**A/N-** This may be it, perhaps one more, depending on what you all want._

_Summary- Merlin tells Gwen about Freya._

* * *

><p>The silence stretched for so long, Gwen was certain that he wouldn't answer her.<p>

"Her name was Freya." The words broke the silence, and Gwen could clearly hear the pain behind them.

"A love?" she guessed quietly.

Merlin nodded. "My first. We met here, in Camelot."

"What happened?"

He sighed. "She was cursed. And in the end, I couldn't save her." He pointed his chin downward, indicating the sand below. "She died right here, in my arms. She loved the mountains and the lake."

"I'm sorry you lost her."

Merlin nodded and then turned to cry quietly into her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	892. Needed

_**A/N-** Last one, for sure now. UnboltedGem asked for everyone to comfort Merlin, so picture it as you will._

_Summary- Merlin learned the truth anyway._

* * *

><p>Gwen turned herself so that she pulled Merlin into a hug while scanning the woods behind her. To her dismay, the knights were all watching, various expressions of shock and sympathy on their faces. Upon seeing Gwen stare at them, they all began to hurry back.<p>

Merlin was not ashamed to bare his heart to Gwen, but he may be more hesitant with his other friends.

He soon learned the truth anyway. A sympathetic look here and a kind word there led Merlin to confront his friends.

Their comfort began with hugs and ended with ale.

Just what Merlin needed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	893. Grey

_**A/N-** Companion tomorrow._

_Summary- Gwen reflects on her years of rule._

* * *

><p>The wind whipped Gwen's hair, grey then, around her face. She was standing where they had stood in companionship before: her husband and her best friend, brothers in their own right.<p>

It had been so long since then, and the pressure of ruling, a responsibility Gwen had never sought, had often weighed heavily on her shoulders. But time had strengthened her heart and mind and no one would dare question her ability to rule.

Looking over her lands, however, only left an empty hole in her heart that should have been filled by two men.

"Hello, Gwen."

Her breath caught.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	894. Sparkle

_**A/N-** More tomorrow!_

_Summary- Gwen meets up with an old friend. A very old friend._

* * *

><p>No one had dared to call her by that nickname in years. And besides, she would recognize his voice anywhere.<p>

"Merlin?" She spun quickly, bringing a hand to her chest in shock. He was older, a beard forming on his usually hairless face, but he was younger than he should have been. "Is it truly you?"

The man nodded, his blue eyes sparkling just as Gwen remembered. "I'm sorry I've been gone."

She walked closer to him and touched his face, ensuring he was real before she drew the hand back and smacked him. "You should be," she replied sternly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	895. Complain

_**A/N-** One more tomorrow, I think._

_Summary- Merlin hadn't been home for years._

* * *

><p>"Ow," Merlin complained, rubbing his stinging cheek. But he didn't have much time before Gwen pulled him in for a hug.<p>

"You could've stopped by sooner," she told him sternly, but there was a lack of malicious tone to her voice.

"I know." He had the sense to sound sheepish in her wrath. "But I was… scared." He let out a bitter laugh. "Ironic, all the years I spent here when magic was illegal, to only run away when it became legal."

Gwen pulled back, searching his eyes for truth. "Why did you?"

"I told you, I was scared."

"Why?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	896. Wish

_A/N- Sorry, up late last night. Here you go! Probably the last one in this little reunion arc._

_Summary- Merlin explains his fears to Gwen._

* * *

><p>Merlin's eyes wandered downward, unwilling to meet her gaze. When he spoke, his voice was small. "Because I failed." He let out a harsh sob. "Oh God, I failed him. I failed Arthur and you and Camelot. I'm so sorry." Merlin began to cry in earnest as Gwen grasped his shoulders in support.<p>

"You had no reason to fear," she replied, tears making her voice thick. "Nothing more to be scared of then a slap from me. Every day I wish he had returned. But wishes don't change the past. And I know, you did everything you could for him."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	897. Drinks

_**A/N-** Request from battlemaiden518: "Alcohol kills brain cells. Studies show that people who drink have trouble with memory and learning. Maybe you could do one with Gwaine using these facts?"_

_Summary- Gwaine forgets._

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Gwaine asked as he approached Merlin, flipping his hair.<p>

"Who's who?" Merlin replied, looking around the training field for a new face.

"That lad over there?"Gwaine indicated with a nod of his head to a young knight sitting on the side lines, looking queasy and out of it.

Merlin squinted at Gwaine, trying to guess if he was serious or joking. "Sir Trevor? He's Arthur's newest knight." When Gwaine still seemed confused, Merlin continued. "You were introduced yesterday."

"I don't remember meeting him," Gwaine replied dismissively.

"Gwaine," Merlin reprimanded, exasperated, "you took him out for drinks last night!"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	898. Emergency

_**A/N-** I've had some requests for little Arthur and Merlin, so here's Arthur. Also, Darkest Blood, could you explain one of your prompts in more detail?_

_Summary- Arthur is bored. Very bored._

* * *

><p>Arthur stared out the window past his tutor's head, longing to be outside. At ten, Arthur found lessons to be boring and tedious, even if he knew they were necessary.<p>

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir James, but the king has requested you to report to the council chambers right away. He said it was urgent."

The small voice could belong to no other than Morgana. Once the tutor was done scrambling out of the room, Arthur turned to her. "Thank you. What's the emergency?"

"Oh there was no emergency." She replied with a devious grin. "Want to go play?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	899. Sopping Wet

_**A/N-** I am now on a kiddie! kick. May do some more knights and things next. (Darkest Blood: Why Gwen is upset with Arthur for the joke.)_

_Summary- Gwaine was a mischievous child._

* * *

><p>"Mother!" the little girl wailed as she came in the house. A little puddle was beginning to form where she stood, her dress sopping wet. Her mother looked down and gave a long suffering sigh. Would that boy ever learn?<p>

"Gwaine!" The boy came in sheepishly, his head low, but with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mother?"

"Don't apologize to me, young man, apologize to your sister."

"Sorry, Rebecca," Gwaine apologized, but none too sincerely. In response, Rebecca stomped to the fireplace to dry, splashing as she went.

It was one of his best pranks to date.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	900. Chattering

_**A/N-** Prompt from Sapphire Wing: "How about a story where Merlin gets sick and refuses to take care of himself, so when the knights and Arthur go on hunt and realizes he's sick, they take care of him..."_

_Summary- Merlin should not have been on the hunting trip._

* * *

><p>They stood around Merlin, six worried knights who didn't know what to do.<p>

When Arthur had suggested the hunt, Gaius had opposed Merlin leaving with them, claiming he was too ill to travel. Merlin, however, shrugged off the warning and told Arthur he was feeling fine.

Clearly, Merlin had been lying.

He was huddled by the fire, teeth chattering even though all seven blankets were piled around him.

"Merlin, mate," Gwaine crouched beside him, "how you feelin'?"

Merlin's blue eyes were bright with fever. "Awful. Can we go home?"

"Not tonight. Tomorrow. But don't worry, we'll take care of you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	901. Care

_**A/N-** Welcome to the final stretch... the last 100 chapters!_

_Summary- The knights attempt to care for Merlin._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I ruined the hunt," Merlin apologized sheepishly to Arthur beside the fire. Evidence of the knights' care was scattered among the campsite. The dirty pot of stew that Elyan had made and the puddles where water buckets had been spilled in a haste to soak cloths for Merlin's fever.<p>

"Remind me next time to take Gaius' advice and not listen to you."

"But if I tell you not to listen to me, isn't that against the advice of you not listening to me?"

"Shut up Merlin." He ruffled his servant's hair, "And get some rest. You need it."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	902. Percival

_**A/N-** Something that popped into my head._

_Summary- Lancelot gains a friend._

* * *

><p>Lancelot ducked as another clay mug came flying at his head. "Surely we can work something out," he tried once again to reason with the men, but they would have none of it. Warily, Lancelot sighed and thought of Camelot where things were fair and made sense.<p>

Suddenly, a man knocked down the nearest attacker and Lancelot glanced up (an up) at his savior. "Need some help?" the man asked with a wry grin before knocking out another man. They continued to fight their assailants until the rest of the group fled in fear.

"Thank you…?"

"Percival." They shook hands.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	903. Inside and Out

_**A/N-** A happy AU piece._

_Summary- Morgana calms Gwen's nerves._

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous," Gwen admitted as she brushed down her white dress. "Should I be this nervous? I feel like I shouldn't be this nervous."<p>

"Well you are marrying my brother," Morgana teased from behind her friend, "that's enough to make anyone a little nauseous, I think."

Gwen giggled and playfully swatted at Morgana's arm. "He's not all bad."

"Most of the time. I haven't seen you this anxious in years but there's no reason to be. Look at you. You're beautiful." Morgana inclined her head and they both looked in the mirror. "I'm gaining a beautiful sister, inside and out."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	904. Grief

_**A/N- **Sorry. I'm just not in a good mood tonight._

_Summary- The grief was overwhelming._

* * *

><p>It would make no difference, and he knew it. Though magic coursed through his veins, his tears could not heal, could not bring back the dead. Yet a force he was unable to control flooded his eyes with the salty, pointless water, and he continued to sob relentlessly.<p>

It had happened before, this unstoppable crying, but this time it was worse because he was alone. All alone. With his best friend dead in his arms and home too far away.

And nothing would change that.

Grief consumed his soul, until he remembered the one thing that could change everything: hope.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	905. Small

_**A/N-** Will be more tomorrow. Starts out sad, but gets better I swear._

_Summary- Merlin has begun to lose hope._

* * *

><p>It was after the last person he'd known perished that Merlin felt hopelessness set in. An entire life time had passed, and there was no sign that Arthur would return from Avalon any time soon. He sat on the edge of a river, allowing the water to lap against his boots and the cold to seep into his feet.<p>

What was the point of life anymore?

"Excuse me." The small voice came from behind him and Merlin turned to see a little girl standing there, bucket in hand. "I need to get some water."

"Of course."

"What are you doing?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	906. Bucket

_**A/N-** See the cuteness about to come through? See it?_

_Summary- Merlin befriends a little girl._

* * *

><p>Merlin paused before answering, "Waiting." The little girl nodded before turning to fill up her bucket.<p>

"I'm waiting too," she announced as the water sloshed inside.

"What are you waiting for?"

"For my Mama to get better. She's really sick and this water is supposed to bring down her fever." She spoke so plainly of it that Merlin's heart broke a little bit inside. He didn't know his heart had anywhere left to break.

"Would you mind taking me to your mother? I think I could help." The words spilled out before he could stop them, but they felt right.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	907. Wandering

_**A/N-** And the cute sets in._

_Summary- Merlin talks with someone._

* * *

><p>"Are you lost?" The little girl looked up at him, hee eyes bright with curiosity, not suspicion.<p>

"No," he answered with a small smile. He remembered when he was as eager as she to learn.

"Then what are you doing here?'

"I'm just…" he searched for the right word while trying not to slosh too much water out of the bucket he was carrying, "wandering."

The girl nodded sagely. "That's what my Gran says Papa did."

"Mine too." He smiled sadly. "My name's Merlin, by the way."

"Giselle," she answered back proudly with a smile. "And I like you, Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

_**-**_**princessmelia**


	908. Require

_**A/N-** Are you all enjoying this arc? I can always stop it if you want something else. _

_Summary- Merlin combines magical and medicinal knowledge._

* * *

><p>Giselle's mother was sick. Very sick. Merlin was able to sense it the moment he walked into the small house, his medical examination only confirming it.<p>

"I need some hollyhock. And some wormwood," he determined with a nod. Magic would be able to do some, but not as much if not combined with the knowledge Gaius had left him.

"And what do you want in return?" The words from Giselle's gran were laced with suspicion.

He turned and met her steady brown eyes with his own piercing blue. "Her health, and yours and Giselle's safety. That is all I require."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	909. Stories

_**A/N-** We may just leave it here. Unless someone wants something more?_

_Summary- Merlin saves the day._

* * *

><p>Giselle was curled up next to her mother as they both lay fast asleep and, more importantly, healthy. Merlin sighed as he stood over them, a joy he hadn't felt in a long time bubbling in his chest.<p>

"I've heard stories about you." Merlin turned to see Giselle's gran behind him. "They say you were the greatest wizard to ever live. I always thought it was a lie."

"It's true. I've been… away for a while."

"I've lost much in my life, but, if the stories are true, it seems like nothing compared to you. Thank you for helping us."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	910. Terribly

_**A/N-** I think we will soon be making a shift towards the four main characters. Only 90 chapters left!_

_Summary- He was a prat and a friend._

* * *

><p>Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing. I should be out here, helping the people however I can."<p>

The woman nodded and then seemed to debate with herself about her next words. "Did you… I mean, are the stories true? Were you friends with the king?"

Smiling at the onslaught of memories, Merlin answered her. "He would've denied it most of the time, but yes. I was friends with him." He let out a laugh. "Though being his friend was often as hard as keeping him alive. Before he was king, he was quite the prat."

"Do you miss him?"

"Terribly."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	911. Better

_**A/N-** Wrap up to the arc. Moving on tomorrow!_

_Summary- Merlin needs to move on._

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?" Giselle sniffled as Merlin walked out the door. "Why do you have to go?"<p>

Merlin crouched down to her level, afraid he would never get up again when he saw her big eyes staring imploringly into his. "There are other people who need my help. I've been neglecting Camelot for far too long."

"But why you?" The words were spoken so plainly, and they were words Merlin had spoken so often to himself. Now, he had an answer.

"I owe it to an old friend to make things better." He stood. "And that's what I intend to do."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	912. Yell

_**A/N-** A promise of Merlin and Arthur bromance and a request from Gingersnap for BAMF!Merlin._

_Summary- Sneaking around under cover isn't always as fun as it seems._

* * *

><p>Merlin was tired of playing the part of the dutiful fool of a servant. He and Arthur had been at Lord Aldrin's for nearly a week and they had still yet to find him in violation of any of Camelot's new laws on magic.<p>

"We just have to bide our time," Arthur would say every night, "and we don't want to reveal our secret weapon yet."

"Well maybe if we did," Merlin muttered to himself as he walked down the corridor, Arthur's laundry in his hand, "we wouldn't have to sneak around."

A yell from Arthur's room had him running.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	913. Helpless

_**A/N-** BAMF! will be starting tomorrow. Come ready!_

_Summary- Arthur's helpless against magic._

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Merlin slammed into the doors, but they were locked, and he bruised his shoulders in the process. Whispering a quick spell, the locks slid out of the way, and he crashed into the room without wasting anytime.<p>

"Merlin, so nice of you to join us." Arthur's tone was sarcastic, but the glint in his eyes was barely masking his fear. A knife was being pressed to his throat by one man, while another kept the young king in place.

"Let him go," he grounded out, a threat.

"Lord Aldrin was right. You do have a pet of your own."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	914. Feral

_**A/N- **Fight tomorrow!_

_Summary- Magic was where Merlin triumphed._

* * *

><p>Merlin locked eyes with the man holding the knife. "Arthur, I believe Lord Aldrin is in violation of the new laws on magic."<p>

"I would agree."

"Permission to take action?"

"Do as you feel necessary," Arthur replied with a nonchalant attitude. Wasting no time, Merlin disarmed the man with the knife first, launching it across the room. The king bolted up and swiftly ran to stand behind Merlin. They both agreed Arthur was better in a fight, but magic was Merlin's territory.

"Well, come on then," Merlin goaded, letting a feral smile overtake his features, "let's see what you know."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	915. Nice Try

_**A/N-** A hopefully satisfying fight for our BAMF! Merlin._

_Summary- The two men were no match for Merlin._

* * *

><p>The man to Merlin's left threw a chair in Merlin's direction which he easily redirected to smash into the wall. With a flick of his wrist, Merlin sent the man sprawling to the ground. Turning almost too late, he barely stopped the other man's purple bolt of light from striking him and managed to absorb almost all of the magic with minimal damage.<p>

"Nice try," he commented appreciatively before using the man's own magic against him, sending him crashing over the table. Glancing about the room, Merlin located some blankets and tied the two men up with a mere thought.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	916. Unconscious

_**A/N-** A brief moment for bromance._

_Summary- The fight took its toll on Merlin._

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur said sincerely as he patted him on the back on his way to the two men.<p>

Merlin grinned and replied, "Anytime." He began to follow his king, only to stumble after the second step and nearly crash onto the floor.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice was etched with concern as he placed a hand on his bicep.

"The magic from before. It hit me and," he winced, "it still hurts a bit."

"Here," Arthur pulled out a chair and led Merlin to it, "sit. I don't need to be taking care of three unconscious sorcerers, now do I?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	917. Control

_**A/N-** Oooh, more plot!_

_Summary- The two men aren't to blame._

* * *

><p>"No," Merlin agreed as he sank back into the chair gratefully.<p>

"Now, what are we going to do with these two?"

"I don't think these two are to blame."

Arthur turned to Merlin, a question on his face. "How do you know?"

"Look at them," he inclined his head, "they have bracelets with runes on them. If I had to guess, I'd say they were captive charms. They subject the wearer to certain, ah, conditions if they don't follow their master. Nothing too powerful because mind control is a difficult thing, but pain is a powerful motivator. Someone's controlling them."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	918. Formal Charges

_**A/N-** Conclusion for this arc. A little over 80 chapters left!_

_Summary- Arthur sates his formal charges along with some other business._

* * *

><p>Gwaine and the other knights roughly pushed Lord Aldrin towards the horses. He stumbled but managed not to fall—something that surely would've been quite undignified with his hands tied behind his back.<p>

"And his formal charges, sire?" Leon asked from his place beside Arthur.

"Treason, failure to follow to the accordance of magic laws, and attack on the King and Court Sorcerer."

"Court Sorcerer?" The knight followed Arthur's gaze to where Merlin was laughing with Gwaine. "Does he know?"

"Not yet." Arthur grinned. "But after the past few days, he's earned it. Besides, Merlin could use some more responsibilities."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	919. Strays

_**A/N-** A cute, feelsy Morgana one._

_Summary- Morgana had found a dog- she waned to keep it._

* * *

><p>She managed to keep the dog hidden for a week.<p>

Morgana had been playing out near the woods (alone because Arthur had training and Uther had meetings) when there had been a rustle in the branches. Peering closer, a dog with dirty, matted hair emerged and gazed back at her with wide brown eyes.

Of course she had to keep the thing.

When Uther discovered the dog, he was furious. He would not allow to be undermined for some filthy animal. "Why do you want to keep him?"

"Because we're alike. We're both strays."

The dog was allowed to stay.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	920. Mute

_**A/N-** Request from Dextra: "Interpretive Dance"._

_Summary- Merlin loses his voice._

* * *

><p>The spell had backfired, causing Merlin to become temporarily mute. Arthur took that opportunity to jibe at Merlin without fear of a verbal retort. Instead, he only had to deal with Merlin's zealous arm waving.<p>

It was in the middle of one of these "dances" that Gwen came into the room, a fact Arthur felt no need to inform his servant of. "Merlin?" she eventually questioned. The warlock stopped in mid-arm flap, his cheeks turning a bright red as he spun to face Gwen. He gave her a nod before leaving the room, swearing revenge as Arthur's laughter followed him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	921. Spinning

_**A/N-** So I'm looking at what I want to do for the 1,000th. I was thinking of something like the 100th, but with the four mains. Thoughts?_

_Summary- Morgana and Arthur practice dancing together._

* * *

><p>"You're as good at this as you are on a battlefield," Morgana commented as Arthur led them around the empty dance hall. They were young, but not too young to not appreciate how old they were going to be soon.<p>

"Thank you," he answered to which Morgana smirk.

"It wasn't meant to be a compliment."

He pulled them abruptly to a stop, matching her devious look with one of his own. "Oh, really? Then I'll make it one." He began to lead her faster and faster across the hall, spinning and twirling until they collapsed onto the floor in laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	922. Parent

_**A/N-** Another comparison piece of the two father figures of the show. Any thoughts on the thousandth?_

_Summary- Gaius and Uther both worry._

* * *

><p>Being a parent isn't easy. Gauis and Uther watch from separate windows as their boys ride away from the castle but feel the same keening pain in their hearts at the unknown terror the boys will face this time.<p>

Gaius turns away and returns to his potions, making extra pain medications just in case.

Uther returns to counsel meetings to take his mind off of his son.

The days pass and eventual Uther and Gaius find themselves side by side on top of the ramparts, their shared worried bringing an odd reassurance between them until their boys come riding home.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	923. My Lord

_**A/N-** Prompt from Sapphire Wing: "Some of the other knights and lords don't like the way Merlin acts around Arthur so they try to change this and Arthur and the knights of the round table find out and don't agree with them."_

_Summary- Merlin's been acting differently._

* * *

><p>"You ran like a toad today, Merlin." Arthur's words were harsh but his eyes were full of mirth. Merlin began to grin and was about to retort that toads did not run, but was stopped when he caught eyes with Sir Oldric across the field. Clenching his jaw tight, Merlin merely nodded and replied with a terse, "I will try better tomorrow, my lord," before sulking away.<p>

"Leon," Arthur called his friend over, "I want you to follow Merlin."

"My lord?"

"He hasn't been acting himself lately, and I want you to find out why."

"You're worried?"

"Don't tell him."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	924. Clumsy

_**A/N-** Continuation from yesterday._

_Summary- Leon grows concerned for Merlin._

* * *

><p>Leon was nearly to the armory when he heard the echoing voices off an adjoining hallway. Remembering his previous conversation with Arthur, he rushed quickly toward the sound to find Merlin standing alone.<p>

"Merlin?" Leon questioned as he approached.

The servant was startled and turned toward his name, the side of his face bearing a red mark. Leon rushed forward as Merlin hurriedly turned away again.

"Merlin, what happened?"

"I, uh, I ran into the wall." He forced a smile. "Clumsy me."

"And the wall had four fingers?" At Merlin's silence, Leon said, "We need to get you to Gaius."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	925. Terrible Liar

_**A/N-** I can't believe only 75 chapters left! Thanks to everyone who has been any part of this along the way._

_Summary- Merlin is a terrible liar._

* * *

><p>"Here," Gaius pressed a cold cloth into Merlin's hands, "keep that against the wound." Merlin did as he was asked while avoiding eye-contact.<p>

"Now, Merlin," Leon began as he sat down across from him, "who did this to you?"

"I told you, I ran into the wall." His words were light and he laughed, but his eyes showed a hint of panic. "It's fine, truly."

Leon stared a few more moments before standing. "Just be more careful in the future, yeah?"

"Course," Merlin agreed quickly.

Leon nodded and then left to inform Arthur how terrible of a liar Merlin was.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	926. A Fall

_**A/N-** I love you. That is all._

_Summary- Arthur and his knights take precautions._

* * *

><p>The knights and Arthur decided that Sir Oldric needed to be monitored at all times, especially in the presence of Merlin. They tailed him for nearly a week before another incident occurred.<p>

Unfortunately, it wasn't Sir Oldric that harmed Merlin next.

Arthur was making his way back to his quarters, debating whether or not to raise taxes on the grain that year, when a servant scrambled up to him.

"Your majesty, I have a message from Gaius."

"Yes?"

"It's your servant. I'm afraid he's had a fall and—"

Arthur wasted no time and sprinted for Gaius', concern overwhelming him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	927. On Edge

_**A/N-** Thank you all again for so much support over the years!_

_Summary- Merlin had them all worried._

* * *

><p>He was pale and the small gash on his forehead still trickled with blood when Arthur arrived in Gaius' room. Most of the knights were gathered around the cot and Arthur strode purposefully toward Gwaine, yanking him up by the front of his shirt.<p>

"You were supposed to be watching Sir Oldric." Anger seeped out of Arthur as he shook the knight. "What happened?"

"It wasn't him," Gwaine replied in a cold rage. "Do you think I would've let this happen?" Arthur noticed the tears in Gwaine's eyes before he let him go.

Merlin had them all on edge- worried.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	928. Snippets

_**A/N-** This arc should not be too much longer. Since we're so close to the end, I'm trying to keep arcs shorter._

_Summary- Merlin can only hear bits._

* * *

><p>His head still swirled funnily as Merlin slipped in and out of consciousness. Voices filtered in and out and he could not discern their owners, other than they were familiar.<p>

"—more than just Oldric. We'll need to discover—"

"He's still bleeding! Press the compress—"

"—and what then? We have to be cautious."

"—won't let him suffer more for our hasty—"

Merlin eventually forced his eyes open, fighting past the headache it brought on. His friends surrounded him, and by the time they realized he was awake, he had already slipped away back to comfort.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	929. Proof

_**A/N-** Sorry all! I've been pretty sick lately and homework and sleep have come first. Sorry again!_

_Summary- Arthur devises a plan._

* * *

><p>"And so what do you want us to do?" Gwaine asked heatedly. "I won't stand idly by while Merlin is being repeatedly hurt."<p>

"I don't expect you to." Arthur glanced at his men. "For any of you to. We are going to ensure that this stops, but we need to be smart about this. If the men believe that Merlin told us what's happened, things will only get worse for him. We cannot bring this matter in front of the council without proof, and so I have a plan. We give them one last chance, or we get our proof."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	930. Reminder

_**A/N-** A bit bromance-y today. Enjoy!_

_Summary- Arthur didn't do it for Merlin (but he did it for Merlin)._

* * *

><p>"To conclude," Arthur spoke as he rose from the Round Table, "I'd like to remind everyone that while watching out for your fellow man is commendable, be wary of pushing boundaries." He paused, allowing the vague words to hopefully sink into certain minds present. "You are dismissed."<p>

Arthur heard the thud of Merlin's cane before the servant spoke. "You didn't have to do that for me."

"Do what for you?" Arthur questioned as he spun around. "I was merely reminding my men of an important fact. The world doesn't revolve around you, _Mer_lin." But Merlin's bruised face only smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	931. See the Truth

_**A/N-** Since I've been such a bad writer lately, you all get a double update tonight, yay!_

_Summary- Merlin had his friends behind him._

* * *

><p>The smile would not be banished from his face as Merlin continued down the hallway back to Arthur's chambers. For once he was glad his friends had seen past his lies to the truth that laid underneath. Oldric and the other knights' harassment had been going on for months, claiming that Merlin was not the respectful servant their king deserved.<p>

Their confrontations had never ended well for Merlin.

But now he had his friends on his side, and they had stood up for him when he could not.

But the smile finally fell when Merlin was slammed against the wall.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	932. A Man Who Can

_**A/N-** Should be done with this arc soon._

_Summary- The threats continue._

* * *

><p>"You told," the voice hissed into Merlin's ear as he hand pressed against his throat. "We told you not tell."<p>

"I swear," Merlin gasped out, "I didn't tell."

"The king may believe that what we're doing is wrong, but you and I know better." Lord Oldric's voice was low and persuasive. "We are trying to better our country. A good king needs a good servant. And if you can't do that," he turned Merlin to face his burning eyes, "maybe we should find a man who can."

"Or a man who could kill you, that might work," Gwaine answered contemptuously.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	933. The Problem

_**A/N-** Double update! Sorry, I was feeling sick last night._

_Summary- Gwaine is part of the problem too._

* * *

><p>Oldric turned and smiled at the new comer, only lessening his grip on Merlin slightly. "Sir Gwaine, I don't believe this is any of your business."<p>

"Oh," Gwaine's sword peeked out of his sheath, "I believe it is."

"You're right." Oldric stepped away from Merlin who crumpled against the wall wearily. "You are part of the problem as well, aren't you? A commoner knight that shows no respect for royal blood." Two men joined them in the hallway and poised themselves behind Gwaine. "We could teach you some manners too."

"Sir Oldric." The voice boomed around the hallway threateningly, menacingly.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	934. Violence

_**A/N-** Very near the end now!_

_Summary- Arthur makes a sweeping decision._

* * *

><p>"I would advise you and your men step away from Sir Gwaine now." Oldirc turned toward the voice only to find Arthur poised at the end of the hallway, several Knights of the Round Table behind him, including Percival who was supporting Merlin.<p>

"Your Majesty," Oldric greeted coolly with a sweeping bow.

Arthur was unimpressed. "Sir Oldirc I hear by put you under arrest for unlawful violence against my personal servant and threatened violence against one of my knights." He nodded to Leon to carry out the orders and then swept from the corridor, Percival and Merlin safe behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	935. My Trust

_**A/N-** Last one in the arc! And the end is nigh._

_Summary- Arthur and Merlin discuss trust._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry that this took so long," Arthur apologized to Merlin as he leaned across the table. "It should have never gotten so far."<p>

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and cringed at the sore muscles. "It's not your fault."

Arthur looked away, but didn't agree. "You should have told me. I wouldn't have let them harass you."

"And you would've believed me?"

"Of course!" Arthur exclaimed incredulously as he turned to the servant. "You have my absolute trust."

It was Merlin's turn to look away. "I know. And you have mine."

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur replied sarcastically, but they both smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	936. Did It

_**A/N-** A very old prompt from MICKEY G.B.: "Merlin and Morgana are trying to take the throne from Uther set In series 3." I know you asked for a series, but I hope this alright too._

_Summary- Merlin and Morgana did it together. _

* * *

><p>In the end it was simple. Morgana convinced them that they were in need of father-son bonding time and that a ride would accomplish just that. Merlin followed and staged an unfortunate rock fall.<p>

Camelot was left without a king or heir and one woman who was willing to rule.

Morgana was unpinning her hair after the ceremony when Merlin entered, grinning like an idiot.

"You did it."

"No Merlin," she rose and slid her arms behind his neck, "we did it."

"And now I can do this," his eyes flashed gold, "and this." He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	937. Promise Between

_**A/N-** After multiple requests, here is a short prequel to the previous drabble. Remember, highly AU!_

_Summary- Morgana and Merlin make a promise._

* * *

><p>"We could do it you know," Morgana whispered into his ear.<p>

"Do what?" Merlin questioned. Hey were in Gaius' chambers, having just finished their nightly magic session.

"Bring back magic, make things legal again."

"Oh, Morgana," Merlin grinned. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"If I were queen, things would run smoother around here," Morgana began with unnecessary caution.

"Exactly my idea as well."

"Really?" Morgana was mildly surprised. "But Arthur-"

"-is a close minded, egotistical pig who is nothing compared to you,"" he finished before kissing her deeply—a promise between them.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	938. Take Care Of

_**A/N-** An AU prompt from Midnight Stormwolf: "Freya coming back and MERLIN getting sick or hurts so she has to care for him."_

_Summary- This time Freya gets to take care of him._

* * *

><p>At the first sign of cough, she had laid up in their bed. Never mind if Arthur needed him, the castle had a whole staff of servants. Freya kept a cold cloth pressed to his forehead to ward off the fever and when Gauis dropped by to check on them, he was pleased with her work.<p>

She read diligently to Merlin, keeping him entertained with legends and truths.

"You don't have to stay with me all day," Merlin reminded her.

"I know," she touched his cheek, "but I like to. It's nice to take care of the person you love."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	939. Project

_**A/N-** A Modern AU. Will probably have a companion tomorrow._

_Summary- Merlin is not excited to be partnered up with Arthur._

* * *

><p>Merlin was the new kid at school and, being slightly awkward and more than a bit geeky, was the target of most bullying. Somehow, he never let it get to him, and he soon grew popular among the outcasts. He was happy with his lot in life until one pivotal moment: partner projects. And who was he partnered with?<p>

Arthur.

The most annoying prat to ever walk the earth and Merlin was working with him for an entire project. In the end, he saved their butts and Arthur barely muttered a "thanks" in response. Merlin was glad they weren't friends.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	940. Glad

_**A/N-** Because I've been such a bad writer lately, double update tonight!_

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur slowly became friends._

* * *

><p>Merlin became Arthur's tutor after that. His father was impressed and offered him the job for good money, and Merlin and his mum were hardly in the place to pass up that kind of money.<p>

The progress was slow, but the pair soon began to understand each other. Arthur found out Merlin had a sense of humor- a little dark, but definitely worthy of his laugh.

Merlin found out Arthur had a sweet side. Especially when he was crushing on one of Merlin's best friends, Gwen. Merlin promised to set them up sometime.

They were both glad they were friends.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	941. Bullied

_**A/N-** Yay for defensive bros :)_

_Summary- Not everyone liked Merlin and Arthur's friendship._

* * *

><p>"Watch it, nerd." The books Merlin was carrying were violently torn out of his hands and scattered onto the floor. Vance, the star football player, stood over Merlin while he gathered his things. "Say, are you that Merlin kid?"<p>

Merlin glanced up once before answering. "Yes."

"I hear you're hanging out with Arthur Pendragon now." Vance stepped on one of Merlin's text books. "I want it to stop."

Merlin lifted his chin defiantly. "Why?"

"Because I don't like it."

"Well I don't like you," Arthur retorted harshly from behind Vance, "so maybe I should have you thrown off the team."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	942. Badly

_**A/N-** So I had a bunch of requests for more of this AU so here's some sacrificing in the modern day._

_Summary- Even in today's world, Arthur is still stupid and Merlin is a self-sacrificing idiot._

* * *

><p>Arthur was being an idiot when Merlin saved his life and, subsequently, got injured. Badly.<p>

The object was to keep the football in the air for as long as possible, even when they were walking beside a street. It got away from Arthur and rolled along the pavement, so he went to retrieve it. He never saw the car coming.

But Merlin did.

"Arthur!" The cry was accompanied by a shove and suddenly Arthur was on the ground and Merlin was there beside him, but his left side was bleeding and he was unconscious.

"Merlin?" Panic filled Arthur's voice. "Merlin!"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	943. Remembered

_**A/N-** I think this AU thing will end here. Have fun!_

_Summary- Merlin wakes up and remembers._

* * *

><p>When his eyes first opened, all he could see was white. The he heard a breath drawn in and a whisper, "You're alright."<p>

Merlin turned his head, wincing at the sharp pain that occurred because of it, and looked at the man beside him. "Arthur?"

Arthur smiled. "You remember. The doctors were afraid what the blow did to your head and—"

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed suddenly, bolting up in bed.

"Yes, now lay back down, you idiot."

"I remember," Merlin turned to him with wide eyes.

"Yes, we established that. Now back down."

Merlin obeyed, but grinned. He remembered everything.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	944. Rant

_**A/N-** Prompt from kittyorleans: "Gwen comes crying to Merlin every time she and Arthur fight and its sweet but aggravating._

_Summary- Merlin rants his problems out to Gaius._

* * *

><p>"I swear, that prat needs to grow a head on those shoulders of his," Merlin ranted as he entered Gaius' chambers.<p>

"What did Arthur do to you this time?"

"Not to me, to Gwen. Because now whenever they have a fight, Gwen comes running to me. Which is nice, but I have my own life to sort through!" Merlin threw his hands up in frustration. "It's like they don't even think about what might be going on in my life." With that, Merlin stormed to his room.

"I'm fine, in case you were wondering," Gaius said to the empty air.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	945. Something More

_**A/N-** I am so sorry everyone. I had a super crazy weekend and subsequent homework load. I will try really hard to make it up this week sometime! _

_Summary- The knights joke around- but something isn't right._

* * *

><p>The knights came crashing through the door of the armory after training, talking merrily and joking with one another. It wasn't long, however, before they realized one of their own was missing.<p>

"Percival?" Gwaine questioned as he glanced around. "Percy? Where you at mate?"

"Here." The voice came from the door where Percival was walking stiffly inside.

"There you are! Where've you been? Charming the ladies?" Elyan teased with a smile while Lancelot walked up beside him.

"Arthur a bit rough today, eh?" he questioned with a warm smile.

"Yeah, must be that."

But Leon could tell something was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	946. Between Friends

_**A/N-** Horribly sorry! I am going to do better at updating daily, I promise._

_Summary- Leon is there to listen to his friend._

* * *

><p>Everyone else had left while Percival was still taking his armor off. Leon noted that he was going slower than normal, almost like he had an injury. The blond knight sat down beside his friend.<p>

"Is everything alright, Percival?"

The larger man started, as if he hadn't noticed Leon sitting beside him. "What? Oh, yes, everything's fine."

"No injuries?"

"No injuries," Percival confirmed with a smile as he turned back to pulling off his gauntlets.

"But there's something else, isn't there?"

"I, uh..."

"Percival, I'll listen."

"I think I'm getting sick. I've been to Gaius, but so far nothing's worked."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	947. Volunteered

_**A/N-** I know, I was bad again. I'm letting you all know that life is very hectic right now and I may be having sporadic updates for a while. Sorry that this is happening, but I just have too much else right now that this falls behind some times. But this will reach 1,000 chapters, I promise you._

_Summary- Percival had gotten worse._

* * *

><p>When Percival fell during the training the next day and didn't get back up immediately, Arthur sent him off to see Gaius, who put the knight onto bed rest, effective until further notice.<p>

Arthur and the knights stopped in to check on him, but Percival was sleeping soundly when they crept in. Gwaine volunteered to stay (well, he mostly declared he would and then sat) in case Percy woke up.

After some time of watching, Gwaine bent over his knees and whispered fiercely, "Don't you leave me too." And if a few tears fell, the darkness concealed them from sight.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	948. Coma

_**A/N-** Here's more of this arc. I guarantee no happy endings._

_Summary- Merlin notices a change in Percival's condition._

* * *

><p>Merlin was the first one to notice when Percival slipped into a coma.<p>

"Morning Percival," he greeted cheerily as he bounded into the knight's room. Arthur had told Merlin to take care of Percival until he was better. "Time to get up. Gaius thinks it would be a good idea to get outside and—" Merlin glanced over to the bed, and his heart nearly stopped.

"Percival!" The man wasn't moving, and Merlin scrambled to feel a pulse, a breath, anything. Finally he found one and deflated in relief. But then Merlin wondered: how much longer would he keep going?

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	949. Death's Effects

_**A/N-** I just feel terrible about all of this guys. I will also for sure not be updating Friday and Saturday._

_Summary- Death affects everyone differently._

* * *

><p>It's funny how something like death affects everyone differently. Sometimes it doesn't even need to be present to make its effects known.<p>

Elyan threw himself held long into training along with Arthur. Gwaine would join them on bashing fake enemy's heads in, but only when his emotions felt angry enough. He mostly stuck to sitting around Percival like a shadow.

Leon and Lancelot talked things oover between them. They helped Gaius tend to Percival and took watches over the large knight and Gwaine.

Gwen would sometimes burst into tears.

Merlin watched it all with troubled thoughts and a clenched jaw.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	950. Miracle

_**A/N-** Here is the latest installment. Sorry for the wait! Massive head ache last night._

_Summary- Miracles do happen._

* * *

><p>Percival didn't wake up for weeks. They barely got him to drink enough broth to keep him alive and Gaius was soon preparing for what he saw as an inevitable loss.<p>

But then a miracle happened.

Gwaine walked in one morning, tray in hand, to find Percival awake and looking about the room in confusion.

"Percy?"

"Gwaine?" the voice was strained and rough but it was beautiful to Gwaine's ears.

"Percy!" he cried joyously and rushed to embrace his friend who was still too weak to return the embrace. "Tell Gaius!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"No idea." He grinned.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	951. Mourn

_**A/N-** I apologize. Life has been... stressful lately._

_Summary- Gwen is not sure if what she does is right._

* * *

><p>"Is it wrong of me?"<p>

Percival paused where he stood, poised to open the door. "Is what wrong, Your Majesty?" He turned to see that Gwen wasn't even looking his direction. Instead, her gaze was out the bedroom window.

"For me to mourn."

"We all mourn for the king," he answered.

"Not just for him. I mourn for Morgana, too. Even Mordred captures my pitying thoughts."

Percival paused and considered his words carefully. "I do not believe it is wrong, Guinevere, I believe it is brave. Even those who lost their paths deserve our thoughts and respect."

"Thank you, Percival."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	952. Manipulators

_**A/N-** I apologize profusely for this. I swear to make a better effort at updating from here until the end._

_Summary- Merlin and Morgana aren't so different after all._

* * *

><p>"We're nothing alike, Morgana," Merlin hissed as he lunged for her, only the magic chains restraining him from attacking.<p>

"Aren't we though?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "Manipulation is at the heart of everything we do."

He shook his head. "Not me."

She smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it was a genuine smile. "Oh, come on Merlin. You're going to tell me you've never tried to persuade Arthur through deceit?"

"No," he answered too quickly.

"We both know you have." She stepped closer to him. "We're just the same. Merlin and Morgana. Manipulators and magicians. It's destiny."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	953. Dead or Undead

_**A/N-** Guess I'm in a post-apocalyptic mood tonight._

_Summary- Whether their knights battling monsters or survivors battling zombies, Arthur and his friends stay together._

* * *

><p>"How many are out there?" Arthur inquired.<p>

Gwen peered out the window. "At least twenty, but there's more coming." The zombies were quicker than they'd been led to believe.

"Well then"—he took a gun from off his back—"let's do this thing." The small group of humans he had banded together all loaded their guns too, and clicks could be heard all around the room. All except one.

Arthur turned to his best friend. "Let's hope your magic still works on these things."

Merlin grinned. "I think it will. Dead or undead, magic doesn't care much."

"Then let's roll."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	954. Bus

_**A/N-** Request from FanfictionHopper: "Merlin and Arthur meets again in the modern times." Sorry, it's been another hectic week. Concerts and tests and stupid stuff._

_Summary- Merlin saves Arthur's life. Again. But something is different this time._

* * *

><p>There was a bus.<p>

There was a bus and an idiotic jock standing in front of the bus.

And then there was Merlin, who was the only person watching the said bus.

He pushed aforementioned jock out of the way and they both managed to survive… somehow.

"What are you—" Arthur began to rage against the hands holding him down. And then he looked at his rescuer. "Merlin?"

"You—you know my name?"

"Of course I do, you idiot. Don't you remember?"

Merlin looked confused. Nothing new there. "Did we have class together?"

Arthur's hopes fell. "You don't remember?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	955. Almost Time

_**A/N-** Per many requests to continue with this arc._

_Summary- Merlin tells his uncle about how nice (and weird) Arthur has been lately._

* * *

><p>Merlin came into the flat and set his backpack down heavily.<p>

"Something wrong, Merlin?" He turned to the voice. Uncle Gaius was sitting at the table, reading a book like always. It made Merlin smile.

"No. Nothing's wrong."

"Then what is it? Something's bothering you."

"Well"—he came and sat down across from Gaius—"it's that Arthur kid again."

"Ah," Gaius said with a knowing nod. "He bothering you again?"

"That's just the thing: he's not bothering me. He's being nice to me. It just doesn't make sense." Merlin shrugged it off, but Gaius was frozen.

It was almost time.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	956. Special

_**A/N-** Double update in honor of Mother's Day._

_Summary- They take a special trip to visit Hunith._

* * *

><p>When the king and queen of Camelot arrive at your house, it's traditional to greet them first. But no one could blame Hunith for hugging the king's servant first instead.<p>

Guinevere helped Hunith cook their dinner that evening.

"I want to thank you," Gwen commented as the stew simmered.

"For?"

"For raising such a bright young man. I don't know what I'd do without Merlin." They glanced out the window to where the two young men were sitting. "I don't know what Arthur would do either."

Hunith smiled. "Merlin's always been special."

"He's only special because you are. Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	957. Just Wait

_**A/N-** Hello all! That's right, two updates in a row. Let's see how long this new streak lasts. Hopefully until the end._

_Summary- Gaius warns Arthur to wait._

* * *

><p>Gaius tracked Arthur down after school one day.<p>

"Sire," he greeted with a small bow. Habit.

Arthur drew him into a hug. "It's good to see you, Gaius."

"You as well, Arthur. But I come with a warning."

"A warning?" Arthur pulled away. "Of what?"

"Merlin cannot know what has transpired in the past."

"Why not?"

Gaius sighed. "I have tried many times to tell him, but something is preventing his memories. Whether it is his own magic or someone else's, I do not know. But he will remember when the time is right. It will be soon. Just wait."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	958. Alley

_**A/N-** More of this modern arc. The goal is to get this finished soon so that we can have the last several chapters for single drabbles or pairs and not trying to finish an arc._

_Summary- Arthur desperately wishes Merlin would remember and do magic._

* * *

><p>Arthur dragged them down the alley, but it wouldn't put their pursuers off for long.<p>

"Merlin, use your magic."

"What magic?" Merlin was yelling at this point. "You keep saying that, but—ah!" He clutched at his head.

"Merlin? Merlin?"

"It's fine. I'm fine. Just a… headache."

"Fight it," Arthur spoke suddenly. "Right past the headache. There are memories in there, I promise you."

Merlin was shaking his head. "There's nothing there. I can't." The two women chasing them down the street came into view around the corner.

"Perfect timing. I have a score to settle." Nimueh smiled at them.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	959. Awaken

_**A/N-** Sorry. Relatives visiting and stuff._

_Summary- Merlin cannot defend against them._

* * *

><p>"Merlin," Arthur muttered. "Now would be an excellent time to regain powers."<p>

They were backing down the alley, keeping wary eyes on the women. "I don't have any powers," Merlin hissed back. The headache was pounding behind his eyes now.

"Why are you running, Emrys?" Nimueh called. "Afraid?"

"Show two Priestesses some respect," Morgause added.

They both raised their hands. There was a swirl of something in the air before Merlin blacked out.

He awoke in his flat, Arthur and Gaius talking beside him.

"Vanished?"

"Right after he passed out. What's going on, Gaius?"

"Something's trying to awaken his magic."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	960. No Magic

_**A/N-** Two updates in a row, yay!_

_Summary- Merlin is getting frustrated with all the nonsense._

* * *

><p>"Gaius?" Merlin's voice was gruff.<p>

"Merlin." The old man sat down beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful."

Arthur stood behind Gauis, looking concerned. "Do you remember what happened?"

Merlin nodded. "Two women were chasing us. You forced us to run."

"Because they're bad people, Merlin. They've nearly killed us before."

"When?" Merlin demanded. "And then why aren't we dead now?"

Arthur looked away. "They disappeared."

"Why? If they wanted to kill us, why would they run?"

"They didn't run. They disappeared."

"By magic?" Merlin asked with a huff. "What is the matter with you two? There is no magic!"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	961. Insanity

_**A/N-** Another update. It's crazy to know how close we are to the end. Here's to forty more!_

_Summary- They know who's trying to bring back Merlin's magic._

* * *

><p>When Merlin's eyes squeezed shut against the pain, the room began to shake.<p>

"Merlin? Is that you?"

"Is what me?" he snapped. And as his eyes flew open, the shaking stopped.

Gaius and Arthur turned to each other before looking back to Merlin.

"It's him," they said at the same time.

"What's me?"

"You're trying to bring your magic back," Gaius explained. "You're bringing up past battles to try and force it out."

"That's—that's insane!"

"But it's true," Arthur added. "When you got the head ache in the alley, that's when they appeared."

Merlin shook his head. "You're crazy."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	962. True Self

_**A/N-** Getting closer!_

_Summary- Merlin couldn't believe his eyes._

* * *

><p>A woman with dark hair and even darker clothes appeared at the foot of Merlin's bed.<p>

"Morga—" Arthur was cut off as she flung him back into the wall, holding him there with magic.

"This… this isn't real." Merlin shook his head at the scene. "Gaius, tell me this isn't real. Tell me I hit my head too hard this time."

"It's as real as you make it," Gaius told him.

"No," Arthur choked out, "it seems pretty real to me."

"You can get rid of her, Merlin."

"How?"

"Push past the pain," Gaius urged. "Find your true self."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	963. A Reason

_**A/N-** Only a few more left here, I think._

_Summary- Merlin only needed a reason._

* * *

><p>Merlin tried. He truly did. "I can't, Gaius. I just can't!"<p>

"You have to keep trying!"

"It's not—" Arthur's cry of pain drew Merlin's attention away. Morgana's grin was twisted as she forced the knife deeper into Arthur's abdomen.

"Stay away from him."

"And you're going to make me?" Morgana laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

Pain exploded in his mind as Merlin lifted his hand, magic emanating from it. "Drop him."

Morgana eyed him carefully before stating simply, "No."

The blast that followed knocked everyone in the room off their feet, Merlin included. He crumpled in pain.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	964. Remembered It All

_**A/N-** Guys, less than 40 left! Crazy stuff!_

_Summary- Merlin's memories clash against each other._

* * *

><p>His mother's warm hands on his cheeks. <em>He didn't know his mother.<em>

A girl who was breathtakingly beautiful. He loved her instantly. _He would remember a girl like that._

Another girl with warm eyes and heart. _He'd never known someone who could be so kind._

The boy was standing in armor. _The snark was the same, but Arthur didn't wear armor._

The girl was back, but she was a colder woman. He still loved her. _His heart beat quickened. He didn't know why._

The kind girl was wiser. _He was her best friend._

Arthur was king. _He remembered it all._

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	965. Good

_**A/N-** I think this is the end of this arc. Thanks guys!_

_Summary- Merlin remembers and reacts._

* * *

><p>Merlin lurched forward in bed, sweat pouring down his face. "Ah," he exclaimed quietly as his headache got up to him.<p>

"Merlin?" That was Gaius.

"Is he alright?" Arthur. Arthur was there.

He bolted out of bed in the next instant. "Arthur!" The hug was all encompassing, and Arthur had to stagger back a few steps to make sure they didn't both fall onto the ground.

"I take it the memories are back?"

"You're such a prat."

"I'm not the one who was denying magic for the past few days. Good to have you back, Merlin."

"Good to be back."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	966. Essence

_**A/N-** Glad to know so many of you enjoyed the last arc. Get any prompts you want to see in quickly! I'll try and do as many as I can. This one comes from Fyrebyrdgoddess: "Essence"._

_Summary- Morgana had won. So why couldn't she claim her victory?_

* * *

><p>Morgana held it in her hands, but it wasn't as she imagined it.<p>

Yes, Merlin's essence was every bit as powerful that she thought it would be—more so, even. He laid at her feet, his body stretched out on the floor and she marveled at how he could contain so much inside of him.

It wasn't the power that made Morgana pause. It was the brightness of the ball of light. A few dark strands circled the sphere, but for the most part it was bright and warm. Merlin's essence in her hands.

She found she couldn't destroy it.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	967. Powerful

_**A/N-** Prompt from Kitty O: "Merlin's daughter gets a boyfriend."_

_Summary- Merlin didn't want anything to happen to his daughter._

* * *

><p>"What if I tell him I can turn him into a toad?"<p>

"Merlin," Arthur groaned from where he lounged in his chair. "He already knows you're the most powerful sorcerer in the realm. I don't think you need to threaten the poor boy."

Merlin glared. "Then he needs to know I'm the most powerful wizard to ever exist."

"Merlin," Arthur spoke louder, "you can trust him. He is a knight of the Round Table. You approve of every knight that enters it, as do I. Your daughter will be fine."

"For your sake, you better hope so."

Arthur merely sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	968. Carson

_**A/N-** Request from camoc: "Merlin's daughter and her boyfriend". Also, the next week will not have a lot of updates. Out of town!_

_Summary- Merlin's daughter loved the festival._

* * *

><p>Bethany's eyes sparkled as she gazed upon the festival. "Oh, look, there's dancing!" The knight followed her down to the center square. "You do dance, don't you, Sir Carson?"<p>

"Only with beautiful ladies," he replied.

"Will you dance with me?"

"You're the only one I will dance with."

She laughed before pulling him into the dance.

He escorted her home that evening, but paused at the end of her hall.

"I trust you can make it the rest of the way."

"Fearful of my father?" she teased.

"Any sane man would be."

"Then goodnight"-she kissed him on the cheek-"Sir Carson."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	969. Misdirected

_**A/N-** Sorry! Out of town and then super sick. Inspired by comments from obsessivereader95._

_Summary- Merlin doesn't take well to broken hearts._

* * *

><p>Arthur pressed his hand against his best friend's shoulder.<p>

"Let me go, Arthur," Merlin practically growled. It would be easy for him to brush past the king, but he didn't. Arthur took that as a good sign.

"Merlin, think about what you're going to do."

"Oh, trust me." Merlin grinned. "I am."

"These things happen, Merlin. You always said people should marry for love, not convenience. He didn't love her."

Merlin was silent and still for a few moments. "Then what should I do?"

Arthur met his friend's eyes. "Comfort your daughter. She needs you, more than she needs revenge."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	970. Not All That Sane

_**A/N-** A bit more with Merlin's daughter and dating._

_Summary- Maybe sanity is overrated._

* * *

><p>"In here!" Bethany exclaimed, tugging on the boy's hand she was holding and forcing him into a room with her. Eyes flashing gold, she locked the door behind them. They were quiet until the guards' footsteps passed.<p>

"They'll keep searching for us, you know."

"The prince and the court sorcerer's daughter? I don't think so."

He laughed. "We'll need to tell them about us eventually."

"I know." She grabbed his hands. "But aren't you afraid of my father? Any sane man would be."

He grinned at her. "Maybe I'm not all that sane."

She beamed in return before kissing him.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	971. Knows

_**A/N-** A few more with this plot line._

_Summary- Bethany could see something in the queen's eye._

* * *

><p>As Bethany walked down the corridor, she passed Queen Guinevere. "Good afternoon, Lady Bethany."<p>

"Your Majesty," she replied with a small courtesy.

"Where are you off to on this fine day?"

"My studies. Father wants me to learn a new spell in two weeks' time."

"Of course." The queen smiled. "Merlin is such a strict teacher." The girl nodded, and they exchanged more pleasantries before going their separate ways.

Slamming the door behind her, Bethany announced to the prince, "Your mother knows."

"What?" Lucan exclaimed, knocking his seat backwards while standing.

"I don't know how but she knows about us."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	972. Leave

_**A/N-** Sorry all! Get on me when I'm not updating for you, I really need to be. I've been awful this summer._

_Summary- Bethany decides how best to escape their parents._

* * *

><p>"We'll just have to leave," Bethany declared suddenly. With a few quick words, she started packing Lucan's things through magic.<p>

"We can't leave."

"Why not? It's perfect! I can make us disguises. With your swordsmanship and my magic, who will ever stop us?"

"I believe our fathers might."

"Right." She sat down on his bed, allowing his items to fall unceremoniously to the floor.

"Besides," Lucan began, sitting down beside her, "I am set to rule Camelot someday."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Bethany entwined their hands. "I know. We'll have to tell them."

"What are you two doing?"

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	973. Lady of Court

_**A/N-** That's right, I'm updating in a timely fashion!_

_Summary- Gwen tells Arthur a little secret._

* * *

><p>Gwen entered their chambers, announcing, "I know where our son's been sneaking off to."<p>

"Where might that be?" Gwen went to perch on Arthur's lap before answering.

"To see a lady friend."

"Do we know her?"

"Very well. It's Bethany."

Arthur smiled. "A lady of court then, good. If he had chosen a servant, I would have had to talk with him." Arthur smirked as Gwen slapped his arm.

"It's obvious they're in love. They're meeting in his room right now."

Arthur stood up, nearly spilling Gwen onto the floor.

"Arthur—"

"Merlin was going to Lucan's room."

"Oh no."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	974. Stop

_**A/N-** Should be wrapping this up soon._

_Summary- Merlin is not happy with his daughter._

* * *

><p>"Father!" Bethany jumped up from the bed. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"What am I doing here?" Merlin was fuming. "What are _you_ doing here? And you." He turned to Lucan. "What were you doing with my daughter?"

"Nothing. We weren't—"

"You weren't holding hands?"

"We were, but it—" Merlin cut him off with a wave of his hand, forcing him to stumble to the other side of the room.

"Father!" Bethany raised her hands to match his and cut off his hold on Lucan. "Stop!"

"Don't tell me what to do. I'm not the one sneaking around."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	975. Discussion

_**A/N-** I don't know where all of this went before, sorry!_

_Summary- Arthur wishes to talk with Merlin._

* * *

><p>"We wouldn't have to sneak around, only you insist on acting like this whenever I so much as mention a man's name."<p>

"I do that because I want to protect you."

"I don't need your protection."

Merlin clenched his jaw together. "You do."

"Not from your best friend's son!"

The door opened then to admit a frenzied looking king and queen of Camelot.

"Merlin, can I talk to you in the corridor?" Arthur called out.

"I'm discussing things with my daughter," Merlin replied without turning.

"It doesn't look like much of a discussion."

Merlin stared hard at Bethany before conceding.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	976. Protect

_**A/N-** Sorry! Here's another update. Almost done!_

_Summary- Merlin and Arthur have a talk about his behavior._

* * *

><p>Merlin stood against the wall, fists clenched tightly.<p>

"I'm trying to protect her."

"From who? My son?"

He shifted his weight against the wall. "They were sneaking around."

"Huh, I can't imagine why," Arthur retorted with exasperation. "Merlin, you blew up in there!"

"I can't lose her!" Merlin cried out in response before ducking his head. "After her mother passed, I promised myself nothing would ever happen to her."

Arthur sighed and moved over to stand by Merlin's side.

"You can't protect her from everything."

Nodding, Merlin replied, "And what I can't, Lucan will."

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	977. Arms

_**A/N-** Shall this be the end to our arc?_

_Summary- Merlin and his daughter have a talk._

* * *

><p>The Pendragons had exited the room, giving Merlin and his daughter some privacy, but not before Lucan embraced Bethany on his way out the door.<p>

"Do you care for him?"

"I do." Bethany crossed her arms before adding, "I love him, too."

"And he feels the same?"

"He does."

Merlin sighed and sat down at the table. "Bethany, you have to understand that you mean more to me than anything in this world. I've lost so much…"

She came to kneel beside her father, taking his hand in hers. "You'll never lose me, father."

He pulled her into his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	978. Tomorrow

_**A/N-** Sorry, guys! I had super late nights and then my computer got sick. All better now!_

_Summary- Tomorrow is the day._

* * *

><p>Lucan settled back against the tower wall as Bethany curled up under his arm, Camelot before them.<p>

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Bethany agreed. "I bet my father will cry."

"Mother certainly will. I can't believe the day's finally here."

"I know. I'll be a princess tomorrow, and then I can kill you and be the sole heir."

Lucan pushed her out from under his arm, and she laughed.

"It would be lonely ruling alone," he warned her.

"I suppose."

"Which is why I chose you to rule with me." She nodded and leaned in, stealing one last kiss before they were married.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	979. Again

_**A/N-** Minch gave the prompt: AU Uther._

_Summary- Uther wanted to prove his son was the best._

* * *

><p>"Again," Uther dictated from outside of their small house.<p>

"But, Father."

"Again." Arthur sighed before complying, practicing his footwork and swinging the old, beat up sword. He's been training with the same one since he was a young boy.

Once finished with the pattern, Arthur turned back to Uther. "Is that enough for today?"

"It's never enough." He stepped closer to Arthur. "If you want them to take you seriously, you have to train more and train harder than them. You're worth just as much as any lord's son. So run it again."

Uther smiled as Arthur perfected the motions.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	980. Strawberry Cough Syrup

_**A/N-** Oh, we're getting so close to the end! Prompt from Midnight Stormwolf: "Freya coming back and Merlin getting sick or hurts so she has to care for him."_

_Summary- She would not let him go anywhere when he was sick._

* * *

><p>Arms pushed Merlin firmly back onto his bed.<p>

"But Freya—"

"Nope," she said, tucking him in. "You are staying here and watching television."

"But Arthur will—"

"Understand that you're sick." Freya reached out and caressed his cheek before pressing a kiss to his forehead. "And that you definitely still have a fever," she concluded with a nod.

"If he comes barging into the flat, you'll have to stop him from killing me."

"I think I can handle Arthur. And now"—she turned and reached for something on the end table—"drink this."

"Strawberry cough syrup?"

"Drink up, sweetie."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	981. Guardian Angel

_**A/N-** So sorry! I had Comic Con and then my cousin's wedding._

_Summary- Gwen was sure she would die._

* * *

><p>The castle was burning, and she knew there was no way out. The threats were true then. People would rather watch the world burn then let magic be declared legal.<p>

As the smoke began to fill her lungs, her head grew lighter, and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Her last thought was that she would see Arthur again soon.

Surprised to be opening her eyes, she saw a figure silhouetted above her, the fire illuminating him like an angel. The blue eyes sparked with the flames. "Merlin," she whispered, her hand stroking his cheek.

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	982. No Win Scenario

_**A/N-** At the request of many, a sequel of sorts. And I believe I know what I'm doing for the rest of the series. A chapter nodding to most of the main characters._

_Summary- Leon and Gwen discuss her guardian angel._

* * *

><p>"It was him," Gwen insisted to Leon. They were sitting in an inn in town, one run by an owner they knew they could trust. A blanket was wrapped around Gwen's shoulders and Leon was without his armor.<p>

He shook his head at the queen. "Merlin hasn't been seen for years."

"How else do you explain my survival? You said it yourself, I was trapped in my chambers. It's the kind of no win scenario Merlin used to thrive during."

That tugged a smile out of Leon. "It does sound like Merlin."

"It makes me happy to know he's watching."

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	983. Story Time

_**A/N-** I am deeply sorry. College has been keeping me terribly busy. But here me now: this will be finished. Prompt from Reader: "Merlin tells Arthur's child about how much of a prat his (her) father is!"_

_Summary- Merlin tells a story._

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" The squealing girl ran into the room like a runaway pony, giving Merlin barely enough time to catch her where he sat. "Merlin," she began as he plopped her into his lap, "will you tell me a story about you and Father?"<p>

"A serious one or a funny one?"

The girl pondered the question seriously before deciding. "A funny one."

"I've got loads of them. Do you know how big a prat your father used to be? I remember this one time I was scrubbing his floors…"

The story ended with both of them in a fit of giggles.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


	984. Big Brother

_**A/N-** Life has been crazy busy, but I promise you this will be finished. I'm going to do one drabble for each of the main characters._

_Summary- Elyan knew being a big brother was a big responsibility._

* * *

><p>"She's so little." Elyan poked her cheek and Guineveire moved her curly head to towards it and began to suck. He quickly snatched his hand back. "Why did she do that?"<p>

"That's what babies do, Elyan," his mother told him with a smile. "Now, what makes this baby special?"

"She's my little sister," he announced proudly.

His mother shifted her hold on Gwen, moving her closer to her brother. "And what does that mean?"

"That I'll always take care of her." He was determined to protect her from the world, even if it meant she sucked on his finger sometimes.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts? I don't know if I'll have room for anymore)<em>

**-princessmelia**


	985. Saving Her

_**A/N-** Thanks for being patient. This is Percival's drabble._

_Summary- Percival's whole village burned before him._

* * *

><p>Everything was burning as he crested the hill to his village. Air averted him as he tried to call out her name. "Caroline!" He doesn't know how he did it, but there was his sister's name, puncturing the crackles of flames.<p>

"Help!" A child's voice cried from the wreckage, and Percival quickly ran into the debris, maneuvering through a falling down house to find her. It was Caroline's best friend, Isabel. She was coughing, but smiled when she saw Percival. It wasn't his sister, but he cradled her close anyway. Maybe he couldn't save Caroline, but he could save her.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? Prompts?<em>

**-princessmelia**


End file.
